Una estrella en nuestras vidas
by Jane Bells
Summary: Una pequeña niña todas las noches pide a las estrellas un deseo, ella quiere una mamá, ¿oirán las estrellas sus oraciones? Edward es un papá soltero que vive para su hija y el trabajo, pero su vida va a cambiar con la llegada de una estrella candente en forma de mujer, su brillo y belleza interior van a encandilarlo y pronto él estará seguro de que las estrellas oyeron el pedido...
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaración para evitar malentendidos:** Este fic, como mis demás fics, está fundamentado en un enredo con una pizca de drama, muchas escenas de amor y ternura, y un final feliz, por supuesto, así que, si no te gusta este tipo de historia, búscate una que te complazca, hay autoras en Fanfiction para todos los gustos, aprovecha la diversidad ;)

 **Resumen:** **Una pequeña niña todas las noches pide a las estrellas un deseo, ella quiere una mamá, ¿oirán las estrellas sus oraciones? Edward es un papá soltero que vive para su hija y el trabajo, pero su vida va a cambiar con la llegada de una estrella candente en forma de mujer, su brillo y belleza interior van a encandilarlo y pronto él estará seguro de que las estrellas oyeron el pedido de su hija.**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era noche cuando llegué a casa de mis padres para recoger a mi pequeña niña, había tenido un día ajetreado en el hospital y todo lo que deseaba era comer algo y acurrucarme con mi hija mientras veíamos caricaturas.

— Hola, hijo — me saludó papá quien abrió la puerta justo antes que yo adentrara en su casa. — Te ves cansado — observó.

— Lo estoy — suspiré.

— ¿Día difícil? — Cuestionó.

— Demasiado, hubo un accidente entre un camión y un coche, y por supuesto que el automóvil con una pareja y su bebé de dos años se llevó la peor parte, el choque dio de lleno en el lado del pasajero, tuvimos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia en la mujer, logramos salvarla, pero el bebé está en estado crítico, era una gestación de apenas 30 semanas, a ver cómo evolucionará su estado clínico con el pasar de los días, al menos el marido y la bebé están bien — le conté, y de cierta manera me sentí más aliviado después de hablarle.

— A veces sólo precisamos hablar y desahogar, un médico carga demasiadas cosas, es bueno charlar sobre lo que nos abruma — dijo él dando un apretón en mi hombro. Sus consejos siempre me eran valiosos, pues él hablaba desde la propia experiencia, era neurocirujano hacía 28 años, yo tenía 5 años cuando él se tituló y por increíble que parezca tengo recuerdos de ese día, fue un día muy celebrado por nuestra familia —, ya vi a muchos compañeros padecer con crisis de ansiedad o depresión por el exceso de trabajo y también por todo lo que él nos conlleva emocionalmente, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo siempre que te sientas abrumado, somos médicos, pero antes de todo somos seres humanos.

Asentí.

— Lo sé, gracias por escucharme — agradecí, abrazándolo —, apenas te saludé y ya dejé caer mis angustias.

— No te preocupes, los padres son para eso, principalmente los padres que comparten de la misma profesión — me guiñó un ojo, aligerando el momento. — Anda, ve adentro, un abrazo de tu niña te hará olvidar de todo, ella y tu madre están haciendo galletas en la cocina y yo voy a comprarles chispas de chocolate — dijo sonriendo, sin duda eso había sido un pedido de mi hija, incluso la imaginé haciendo pucheros y suspirando: "Las galletas no saben igual sin chispas de chocolate." Y mi padre como el abuelo consentidor que era dejó a un lado lo que sea lo que estaba haciendo para ir a comprar las chispas anheladas por su nieta.

Oculté mi risa y terminé de adentrar a casa pensando en Amy, mi pequeña estrellita, tan traviesa y parlanchina, siempre alegre y llena de ternura para compartir con todos a su alrededor, era rubia como su madre, pero sus ojos eran verdes como los míos y tenía la mirada más dulce que uno pudiera imaginar, sin duda un aspecto favorable y que ella sabía sacarle provecho, bastaba con sonreírnos o hacer sus famosos ojitos de cachorro que listo, ella lograba salirse con la suya casi siempre, pues, aunque me dolía, la regañaba y corregía cuando era necesario.

Mi madre y mi hija debían de estar muy entretenidas con su momento culinario, porque ninguna de las dos salió a recibirme.

— Abu, ¿será que un día tendré una mamá? — Escuché la dulce voz de mi hija preguntar a mi madre y esta pregunta me hizo congelarme en mi sitio cerca de la entrada de la cocina.

Al parecer la pregunta también dejó a mi madre congelada, porque mi hija siguió hablando.

— Todos los niños tienen madres — se quejó y mismo sin verla juraría que tenía un puchero en sus labios rosados, una mirada enojada en sus brillantes ojos verdes y los bracitos estarían cruzados bajo su pecho.

— Sabes que ni todos los niños tienen una madre, o un papá, cariño, ya hablamos sobre eso, a veces suceden cosas que llevan a uno de los padres a estar lejos de su hijo.

— Es cuando uno de los papás se va a vivir en el cielo, porque su cuerpo está enfermo y sólo allá puede seguir viviendo, porque Dios, el mejor médico vive en el cielo, muyyy lejos. — Explicó mi niña, la versión de la muerte que yo le cuento desde que ella cumplió sus tres añitos.

— Y cómo los papás y las personas que amamos no pueden volver desde el cielo, Dios las transforma en estrellas para que siempre puedan mirar a las personas que dejaron aquí y que nosotros también podemos mirarlas — completó la explicación mi madre. — Y tú madre te está mirando desde el cielo, pequeña, y si ella siente que necesitas a una mamá que pueda estar cerca de ti y cuidarte aquí en la Tierra, ella enviará una nueva mamá para ti.

— ¿Y cómo voy a saber que es la mami correcta? — Cuestionó ansiosa.

— Tu mamá es una estrella y las estrellas de alguna manera te harán saber quién es la mami correcta.

— ¡Yupi, tendré una mami! — Exclamó emocionada mi pequeña. Quería poder echar una bronca a mi madre por hacerla ilusionarse de esta manera, pero yo sabía que era casi imposible ver la mirada triste de mi hija sin intentar borrar la tristeza de ella. Mi bebé era la primera nieta de mis padres y para colmo huérfana de madre, así que todos, abuelos y tíos, la consentían de manera doble.

Respiré hondo y adentré en la cocina haciendo ruido.

— ¿Dónde está mi estrellita, que no vino a saludarme?

— ¡Papi! — Chilló feliz, mi madre ayudándola a bajarse del banquillo para que ella corriera hasta mis brazos.

— No te oí llegar — explicó cuando la cogí en brazos — te extrañé — dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus bracitos y dejando un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

— Yo también te extrañé, estrellita, siempre lo hago — contesté y besé su mejilla y cuello haciéndola chillar y reírse, era el mejor de los sonidos, su felicidad era música para mis oídos.

— Hola, mamá — la saludé con un beso en la mejilla, cuando mi hija se acurrucó en mis brazos.

— Hola, hijo, ¿cómo te fue el día? — Preguntó.

— Cansino...

— Ve a descansar un rato mientras esta jovencita y yo terminamos de preparar nuestras galletas.

— OK, sé buena con la abuela, corazón — pedí al dejarla sobre el banquillo de la encimera.

— Siempre lo soy, papi, ¿verdad, abuelita? — Indagó a mi madre, poniendo sus ojos de cachorro, igual que mi hermana.

— Sí, lo eres — contestó mi madre, acariciando sus rizos, haciendo que mi hija me mirara con una sonrisa larga y presumida, rodé mis hijos, causándole risa.

— Me llamen cuando terminen todo — pedí dejándolas a solas.

Subí las escaleras y tras cambiar mi ropa, ya me había duchado antes de dejar el hospital, me acosté en mi cama, estábamos pasando unos días en casa de mis padres mientras nuestra casa era fumigada y para encantamiento de mi hija ella estaba compartiendo la cama conmigo.

Desperté cerca de una hora después, con las risitas de mi niña mientras sentía que algo me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

— ¿Qué haces, estrellita? — Cuestioné, abriendo un ojo, ella se rió y llevó sus manitas a la boca para ocultar la risa, miré hacia la cama y allí estaba uno de los pinceles que solíamos utilizar para dibujar y pintar. — Espero que no hay tinta en eso — dije seriamente, ella se rió y me levanté de la cama para mirarme en el espejo del armario. — Pequeña traviesa — dije tras comprobar que mi piel estaba limpia — haciendo trampas a tu viejo padre.

— No eres viejo, papi.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y lo qué soy entonces?

— Hermoso y maduro — dijo con semblante de sabiduría.

No pude contener mi carcajada, y así ella hacia mis días únicos y felices.

~3 meses después~

Amy siempre fue muy conectada a las estrellas, tal vez porque siempre le conté que su madre era una estrella en el cielo, y la hija de una estrella sólo podría ser una estrellita, sin embargo, desde el día en que escuché a mi madre decirle que las estrellas de alguna manera iban a ayudarla a encontrar una mamá, percibí que ella estaba mucho más emocionada con respecto al tema, me pidió un cubrecamas nuevo con dibujos de estrellas y también cojines de estrellas y por supuesto la consentí, aunque sentía miedo de que ella se decepcionará al ver que pasaba el tiempo y nada sucedía, quería poder dar lo que ella tanto necesitaba, pero como padre soltero y médico, no me quedaba tiempo para conocer mujeres además de las que estaban relacionadas con mi trabajo y ninguna de ellas me atraían lo suficientemente como para siquiera proponer una cita. Mi niña extrañaba una presencia femenina constante, mi madre y mi hermana estaban muy presentes en nuestro día a día y hacían de todo para llenarla con amor, pero desde que ella empezó el preescolar se dio cuenta de lo que significa tener una mamá al ver la interacción de sus colegas con sus madres.

Lástima que el destino nos hay arrebatado a su madre de una manera tan silenciosa y rápida. Tanya y yo éramos compañeros de carrera en la universidad y novios durante dos años cuando justo después de nuestra graduación descubrimos que ella estaba embarazada, fue una gran sorpresa para nosotros, pero estábamos felices, con la ayuda de mis padres compramos una casa y empezamos a prepararnos para la llegada de nuestro bebé, la boda estaba planeada para el primer cumpleaños de nuestra hija, pero no hubo tiempo, los planes, los sueños, todo se nos fue quitado.

Tanya tuvo una gestación normal, pero tras el parto, una cesárea pues nuestro bebé empezó a presentar sufrimiento fetal, ella no volvió a sentirse bien, siempre estaba quejándose de dolor y falta de aire, volvimos al hospital y todo iba bien con su posquirúrgico, los médicos nos dijeron que los síntomas que ella sentía era por una crisis de ansiedad posparto, y yo como médico recién graduado los creí, todo llevaba a eso. Tanya dejó de amamantar a nuestra hija y empezó a tomar medicinas para la ansiedad, tres días después entré en nuestra habitación y la encontré desmayada, o eso pensé al principio, estaba pálida, intenté despertarla y al verificar sus signos vitales me quedé en estado de choque al no encontrar señal de vida, mientras viva jamás olvidaré este momento.

Salí a trompicones de la habitación que compartíamos y tan sólo fui capaz de tomar a mi bebé y llamar a mi padre, después de eso no me acuerdo de mucha cosa, mis padres me encontraron en la sala mirando y sosteniendo a mi hija sin reaccionar a nada a mi alrededor, ellos cuidaron de todo, sólo volví a mí al día siguiente, me sedaron y estuve durmiendo por 12 horas, y mientras eso mucha cosa pasó, tuvieron que hacer una autopsia en el cuerpo de Tanya, descubrieron que su corazón hinchó de una manera inexplicable, tomando todo el espacio de su caja torácica, su muerte era inevitable, los médicos opinaron que quizá ella tuviera alguna enfermedad cardíaca nunca diagnosticada y que el embarazo fue demasiado esfuerzo para su corazón.

Los padres de Tanya vivían al otro lado del país, en Florida y vinieron para los preparativos del velorio y del entierro, nada más verlos les pedí perdón por no haber podido salvarla, ambos estaban casi en estado de choque, no me culparon, pero como médico me sentí culpable por no haber podido hacer nada por ella o por creer en la opinión de los demás médicos, aunque sabía que lo que le sucedió jamás pasaría por la cabeza de ningún médico investigar, no cuando sus síntomas eran tan semejantes a los de una crisis de ansiedad.

Y fue así como Amy se quedó huérfana de madre con menos de 15 días de vida y yo empecé a cuidarla por mi cuenta, mis suegros querían llevarla a Florida con ellos y criarla, intentaron mostrarme lo difícil que sería cuidarla como un papá soltero y residente de medicina, pero me mantuve firme, nadie me apartaría de mi bebé y mi familia se puso de mi lado dándome todo el apoyo necesario para dar por zanjado el tema. Una vez al año Amy y yo viajamos a Florida para que ella estuviera en contacto con sus abuelos maternos y ellos también venían a visitarla con frecuencia y nuestra relación era muy amistosa hoy en día.

Tras la muerte de Tanya no logré volver a la casa que juntos habíamos comprado y donde la encontré muerta, puse la casa a venta y estuve casi todo un año viviendo con mis padres, hasta que finalmente encontré un nuevo hogar para Amy y para mí, una casa donde creamos hermosos recuerdos desde el primer día en que nos trasladamos a ella.

— Papi — la voz dulce de mi hija me trajo nuevamente a la realidad —, ¿falta mucho para que la abuela llegue? — Me preguntó con visible ansiedad, me reí.

— ¿Quieres ver a la abuela o comer los pastelitos que ella dijo que te traería? — Cuestioné.

— Ummm... Las dos opciones.

— Ay, ¡qué niña tan interesada tengo! — Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras la atrapaba en mis brazos, soplé besos contra su cuello lo que la hizo reírse a carcajadas, la dejé descansar contra mi pecho cuando sentí que le faltaba el aire por la risa. — La abuela debe llegar pronto — avisé dejando un beso en su coronilla, aspirando el olor a bebé de su pelo. Voy a empezar nuestra cena, ¿quieres algo especial?

— ¡Pasta con queso! — Exclamó mi pequeña.

— Vale, pasta con queso, por supuesto, Tu chef particular va a preparar la gran pasta Cullen con salsa de queso — dije en tono serio y con algo de acento francés, Amy se rió.

— Ay, papi, eres tonto, pero te amo — dijo poniendo sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

— Te acuerdo, señorita Cullen, que usted tiene sólo 5 años.

Ella se rió, poniendo sus hermosos ojos verdes en blanco.

— Voy a ver caricaturas mientras espero a la abuela — avisó bajándose de mi regazo para coger el mando a distancia de la tele.

La dejé y fui a la cocina preparar la cena, cerca de 10 minutos después sonó el timbre de nuestra puerta.

— Es la abuela, es la abuela, ¡yo le abro la puerta! — Canturreó mi ansiosa hija.

— Hola, pequeña, puedo hablar con tus papás — oí una voz femenina y dulce hablarle a mi hija, dejé a un lado el queso que estaba cortando, me limpié las manos fui a ver quién hablaba con ella, igual que mi hija había creído que era mi madre.

Cuando llegué a la sala vi a mi hija de espaldas a mí y delante de ella había una mujer acuclillada.

— Es...es una es...trella — tartamudeó mi Amy.

— ¿Te gustan las estrellas? — Le preguntó la mujer y mi hija asintió con la cabeza. — A mí también me encantan, tengo muchas cosas en formato de ellas.

Me aproximé y puse una mano sobre el hombro de mi hija.

— Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? — Me hice notar, la mujer me miró desde su posición, me sonrió tímidamente y se puso de pie no sin antes darle una gran sonrisa a mi hija.

— Hola, soy Bella Swan, tu nueva vecina del lado — se presentó tendiéndome la mano, la tomé y sentí una extraña sensación cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron, creo que ella también lo sintió porque la vi fruncir su ceño y deslizó su mano de la mía. Era una mujer corriente a simple vista, un poco rellenita, pero eso no le sentaba mal, su pelo era largo y ondulado de un bonito tono marrón rojizo y grandes ojos chocolates, ella llevaba un vestido holgado de tejido negro con muchas estrellas esparcidas por toda la tela, era como si uno estuviera viendo un cielo nocturno, sin duda eso llamó la atención de mi hija.

— Bienvenida al vecindario, soy Edward Cullen, sólo Edward, por favor, y esta — dije apuntando hacia mi niña, quien miraba a la chica como si estuviera viendo la princesa Bella de su cuento favorito, totalmente encantada — es Amy, mi hija.

— Tienes una linda niña — comentó, sonriendo a Amy que seguía mirándola con admiración.

— Gracias, ella es un poco más parlanchina — le garantí y ella sonrió dulcemente.

— Soy profe del cole, sé bien como son los niño, ellos pueden volverse tímidos ante desconocidos — explicó ella a lo que asentí. — Bueno, me trasladé hoy al inicio de la tarde y los hombres de la empresa de transporte terminaron dañando tu buzón del correo al maniobrar con el camión, mañana a la primera hora buscaré a alguien para arreglarlo.

— No hay problema, ni siquiera me di cuenta, puedo arreglarlo después.

— Insisto en pagarte al menos el material dañado.

— Vamos a echar un vistazo y ver el grado de los daños así sabré si es necesario que pagues por el concierto — sugerí.

Ella asintió y tomando a Amy de la mano la seguí hasta el sitio donde debería estar mi buzón.

— No hay problema puedo arreglarlo — le garantí al ver que tan sólo debería volver a fijar el palo que sostenía el buzón en su sitio.

— ¿Estás seguro? Puedo pagar para que alguien lo haga.

— Estoy seguro, no te preocupes.

— OK. Siento por la molestia, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es disculparme.

— Disculpas aceptadas, aunque no fuiste la responsable.

Ella sonrió.

— Ummm... Tengo volver a casa, todavía hay mucho por arreglar.

— Entonces nos vemos — me despedí.

— Nos vemos... — y acuchillándose ante Amy — te traeré una estrella especial para la próxima vez que nos veamos, Amy.

— ¿Sí? — Cuestionó mi hija ilusionada.

— Sí, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

— Estaré esperando — le avisó mi hija.

— ¡Amy Marie! No puedes presionar a las personas.

— No importa, Edward — restó importante la morena, sonriendo con dulzura a mi hija — tenemos otra cosa en común además del gusto por las estrellas, Amy, mi segundo nombre también es Marie, Isabella Marie.

Ante la revelación de nuestra nueva vecina mi hija sonrió con entusiasmo, podría decir que ella había ganado una admiradora en el vecindario.

Bella se fue y volvimos a nuestra casa, dejé a Amy en la sala viendo a sus caricaturas y volví a la cocina para terminar nuestra cena, cerca de quince minutos después mamá llegó y mi hija la recibió entusiasmada.

— Papá, ve a guardar mis pastelitos, no puedo comerlos antes de la cena — dijo mi hija, mientras llevaba a su abuela de la mano hasta el sofá y se sentaba a su lado, la miré extrañado, desde cuándo tenía una niña que rehusaba una chuchería. Esme me miró de manera interrogativa, di de hombros sin saber qué planeaba mi hija, las dejé en la sala y guardé los pastelitos; la pasta ya estaba cocida así que me entretuve por algunos minutos finalizando nuestra comida.

— La cena está lista — anuncié adentrando en la sala para encontrar a mi hija conversando con mi madre de manera confidencial. — ¿Qué están tramando las mujeres de mi vida? — Cuestioné.

— Cosas de chicas, papá — contestó mi pequeña sabelotodo.

Rondé mis ojos.

— Anda, niña, ve a lavar tus manos, tu plato ya está sobre la mesa — la insté.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? — Le pregunté cuando mi hija se dirigió al lavabo.

— ¿Tienes una nueva vecina?

— Sí, la conocimos poco antes de que llegaras.

— Amy parece haber encontrado su candidata a mamá.

— Oh, ¡Dios mío! — Exclamé, llevando mis manos a mi cabeza, por supuesto, las estrellas…

— Está encantada con la chica, lo siento, hijo, ahora me siento culpable por haber alentado su imaginación con la charla sobre las estrellas, parece que la chica llevaba un dije de estrella en su colgante y un vestido con estrellas.

Asentí, no me acordaba del dije, pero mi hija sin duda lo haría.

— Ella sólo quería algo en que aferrarse, mamá, si no fuera lo de la estrella sería otra cosa, mi bebé anhela una mamá y está buscándola en cada pequeña cosa una esperanza, una señal.

— A ver cómo ella seguirá en los próximos días, si se pone muy aferrada a esta idea podemos hablar nuevamente con ella o buscar el consejo de un terapeuta infantil.

— Sí, esperemos algunos días más y veré cómo reacciona a la presencia de nuestra vecina.

Mamá me abrazó y se quedó con nosotros hasta después de la cena. Hablamos sobre Alice, mi hermana, quien estaba muy ansiosa con los preparativos del baby shower para la llegada de su primer hijo, había recogido a Amy en su casa horas antes y le recomendé que llevara las cosas con más tranquilidad si no mi sobrino nacería antes de su fiesta, mamá también estaba preocupada con el exceso de energía de mi hermana, mi sobrino probablemente ya nacería dando brincos.

Después de que mamá se fue vi una peli con Amy y cuando ésta terminó la ayudé a prepararse para dormir, le leí un cuento y en veinte minutos ella estuvo dormida, eran todavía las nueve de la noche y decidí revisar mi correo antes de acostarme, eran las diez cuando apagué mi computadora, cerré toda la casa y me preparé para dormir, cuando me aproximé de la ventana de mi habitación para cerrar la cortina vi a mi nueva vecina pasar delante de la ventana de lo que supuse era su habitación, ella se detuvo algunos segundos pareciendo contemplar algo a la distancia, su cabello largo y espeso bailaba sobre su espalda, ella llevaba una bata azul oscura atada a su cuerpo, el color contrastaba contra su piel pálida y resaltaba sus curvas voluptuosas, cuando ella se movió cerré mi cortina, antes de que fuera atrapado mirándola, debía reconocer que era una hermosa visión.

~x~

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Bella a nuestras vidas, tenía el día libre en el trabajo, por la mañana dejé a Amy en el preescolar y fui al súper comprar algunos productos que estaban en falta, volví a casa, organicé las compras e hice la colada, luego empecé a preparar mi almuerzo, la mañana se pasó volando y pronto llegó la mitad de la tarde y salí a recoger a Amy. En mis días libres la tenía a tiempo parcial en la escuela, pero cuando estaba de turno ella se quedaba allí a tiempo completo y mamá o Alice la recogía y yo me pasaba por ella en sus respectivas casas, esta era mi rutina de papá soltero y jamás sería capaz de llevarla sin la ayuda de mi familia.

Amy estuvo muy parlanchina durante nuestro trayecto de vuelta a casa, me contó sobre lo que aprendió en clases, los juegos con su mejor amiga Eva, y durante nuestra charla estuve atento para ver si ella mencionaba a nuestra nueva vecina, pero ella no la mencionó en ningún momento. Cuando llegamos a casa le preparé un baño en la bañera y la vigilé mientras estaba dentro del agua, asegurándome de que no se olvidara de lavar alguna parte de su cuerpo. Con Amy seca y debidamente vestida con su conjunto chándal azul con estrellas blancas, nos sentemos sobre la alfombra de la sala y jugamos con su tablero de juego de la memoria con el tema de las princesas Disney, jugamos por más de una hora, cuando el hambre nos acordó de que era la hora de la cena. Amy me siguió hasta la cocina, poniendo los cubiertos y platos para mí mientras yo calentaba la cena. Mientras cenábamos ella aprovechó el momento para seguir platicando sobre su día y hablando de las tareas que debía ayudarla a hacer para el día siguiente, terminamos de comer y yo limpié la mesa y ella cogió su mochila, sacando su libro de tareas de ella.

— ¿A ver cuál es la tarea de hoy? — Pregunté mirando las páginas abiertas.

— De matemáticas — resopló mi hija y yo ahogué un suspiro, mi niña tenía un serio problema con las matemáticas y todo lo relacionado a los números, comenzó cuando en el preescolar les enseñaron a los niños a escribir los números, mi pobre bebé no conseguía hacer el fatídico número dos, le mostré como hacerlo miles de veces, mi madre, mi padre, Alice e incluso Jasper, mi cuñado, intentó enseñarle a escribir el bendito número, pero nada podía hacer con que ella lo escribiera de la manera correcta, hacia cualquier cosa en la hoja, pero nada cerca de ser un número dos. Así de mal empezó su relación con las matemáticas, tras mucho trabajo le salió el dos, el tres le salía al revés, escribía una "E", el cinco parecía más a una "S", pero era aceptable, eso fue en el año anterior, ahora ella había empezado a aprender a sumar y rogaba a Dios por paciencia, porque sabía que las matemáticas y mi hija jamás serían amigas.

Mirando la hoja empecé a explicarle lo que debía hacer.

— No lo comprendo… si aquí tiene números también — dijo apuntado a un cuadro pequeño — ¿no tendría que sumar a todos?

— No, los números del cuadrado menor representan el orden del cuadrado más grande — dije apuntando —, hay cinco hileras de números en el cuadrado grande, vas a sumar cada hilera y en el cuadrado pequeño podrás el valor, mira, aquí tiene un uno — señalé el cuadrado pequeño — entonces vas a sumar los valores de la primera hilera del cuadrado grande y ponerlos bajo el número uno.

Amy miraba la hoja con el ceño fruncido.

— Empiezas a hacer mientras pongo los platos en el lavavajillas — la insté —, lo miro cuando vuelva.

Rápidamente puse los vasos y platos en el lavavajillas, volví junto a mi hija, quien me miró con expectativa preguntándome si estaba correcto sus respuestas, miré el libro y ella había sumado los números que estaban en la horizontal.

— Ummm… casi cierto, estrellita, hay que sumar los números que están de pie, eso se llama en posición vertical.

Ella hizo un mohín y empezó a borrar las respuestas, nuestro timbre sonó, lo que me pareció raro, no estábamos esperando a nadie.

— Voy a mirar quién es, concéntrate en tu tarea — le dije a Amy, quien asintió a regañadientes.

— Hola, Edward — me saludó la suave voz de mi nueva vecina así que abrí mi puerta —, siento importunarte, pero hice galletas y pensé que Amy y tú podrían disfrutarlas, es sólo mi manera de disculparme por el accidente con tu buzón y cumplir mi promesa a Amy.

— Hola, Bella… Gracias… hum… ¿no deseas entrar? Amy estará feliz en verte y a tus galletas también.

— No quería molestarlos…

— No es ninguna molestia, vamos — me puse a un lado y la dejé entrar.

— Gracias — dijo pasando junto a mí, un olor suave y delicado a fresas y vainilla flotó en el aire mientras ella entraba.

— Amy está en la cocina — dije conduciéndola hasta la habitación. — Mira, estrellita, tenemos visita — anuncié al entrar en la cocina, mi hija irguió su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Bella a mi lado.

— ¡Bella! — Exclamó emocionada, bajando de su silla para envolver la cintura de nuestra vecina con sus bracitos, mi hija solía ser muy cariñosa, pero jamás la había visto ser tan expresiva con alguien a quien conocíamos a tan poco tiempo.

— Hola, cariño, qué abrazo delicioso y qué ropa hermosa, estás preciosa — elogió Bella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros mi hija, quien musitó un gracias regalándole una gran sonrisa, feliz de que Bella se diera cuenta de su ropa con estrellas. Enseguida nuestra vecina se puso de cuclillas y abrazó a Amy nuevamente, mi niña sonría ampliamente por la atención recibida. — Les traje algunas galletas que horneé hoy — explicó ella señalando al recipiente plástico que yo llevaba en mis manos.

— Ummm… me encantan las galletas — déjame ver, papi — pidió mi hija haciendo ojitos de cachorro, puse los ojos en blanco y dejé el recipiente sobre la mesa y lo abrí para ella.

— Owww… son estrellas — suspiró mi hija, dentro del recipiente había varias galletas en formato de estrellas, todas glaseadas de distintos colores. — Gracias, Bella.

— Por nada, cariño, te dije que te traería estrellas especiales.

— ¿Puedo probarlas, papá? — Más mirada de cachorro.

— Sí, qué tal si preparo un chocolate caliente y todos disfrutamos de las galletas — ofrecí.

— ¡Sí! — Chilló mi hija.

— No quiero interferir en la rutina de ustedes — dijo Bella, mirando la tarea de mi hija sobre la mesa, su lápiz y goma —, espero que disfruten de las galletas — finalizó haciendo ademán de dejarnos.

— Quédate, eres nuestra invitada, ¿verdad, Amy?

— Por favor, Bella — la miró utilizando su arma infalible, ojitos de cachorro y las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.

— Pero si tienes algo qué hacer o alguien a tu espera lo comprenderemos — añadí esperando que no fuera el caso.

— No, nadie me espera.

— Entonces quédate, te aviso que preparo un buenísimo chocolate caliente.

— Ok, ¿necesitas ayuda?

— No, gracias — le sonreí —, puedes quedarte con Amy, sé que ella estará encantada de tenerte por algún tiempo.

Las dejé en el comedor y pude oír a Bella preguntarle a Amy qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo.

— Tarea de matemáticas — suspiró con cansancio y casi me río.

— ¿Y a terminaste?

— No, papi dijo que me equivoque y tengo que volver a hacerlo.

— A ver si te puedo ayudar mientras tu papi hace nuestro chocolate — ofreció Bella.

— Ok, pero no soy buena con las matemáticas — avisó mi hija.

— No te preocupes, siempre podemos mejorar.

Durante los próximos diez minutos oí a Bella explicarle a Amy su tarea y guiarla con mucha paciencia. Finalicé la preparación del chocolate y los puse en tres tazas sobre una bandeja y un recipiente con malvaviscos extras.

— Mira, papá, Bella me ayudó con mi tarea y la terminé — me contó mi niña nada más verme adentrar en el comedor.

— Muy bien, estrellita, guarda tu libro y lápiz en tu mochila y vamos a tomar nuestro chocolate. — Amy salió a toda prisa de la habitación cargando sus materiales escolares. — Gracias por ayudarla, Bella, ella tiene una gran dificultad con las matemáticas.

— Fue un placer, soy profesora de primaria, y extraño no estar trabajando.

— Puedes tomar tu recipiente con las galletas, en la sala estaremos más cómodos — le pedí ya que estaba cargando la bandeja.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Entonces no estás trabajando? — Pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala.

— Empezaré la próxima semana, pero ya estoy a seis meses sin estar dentro de un aula y lo extraño.

— Ya estoy aquí, ¿no empezaron a comer sin mí verdad? — Cuestionó Amy, esa niña…

— No, cariño, te estábamos esperando — contestó Bella, visiblemente divertida con las ocurrencias de mi hija.

Empezamos a comer y casi gimo cuando pruebo una de las galletas que nos trajo Bella.

— Están deliciosas, Bella — se apresuró a elogiar mi hija mientras yo todavía disfrutaba del sabor en mi boca.

— Son las mejores galletas caseras que ya comí, que mi madre no me escuche — logré decir.

— Gracias, me encanta cocinar, tu chocolate también está buenísimo — respondió ella con una linda sonrisa.

— Te dije que era una de mis especialidades. ¿Cocinas a menudo?

— Sí, es casi una afición.

— Pues, si tienes sobras ya sabes dónde puedes dejarlas — dije y tomé a otra galleta.

Bella se rió.

— Me acordaré, Edward.

— Bella — la llamó mi hija.

— Sí, Amy.

— ¿Tienes novio? — Le preguntó mi hija y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

— No — le contestó, Bella, tranquila y sencillamente.

— Yo tampoco — siguió Amy mirándola muy seria —, papi también no tiene novia — añadió y yo me atraganté con la galleta en mi boca.

— ¿Estás bien, Edward? — Me preguntó Bella mientras yo tomaba un trago de mi chocolate para sacar la galleta de mi garganta.

— Sí… — logré decir. — ¿Amy de dónde sacaste esta charla?

— La gente tiene novios, papá — dijo girando los ojos, toda una pequeña adulta.

— La gente adulta tiene novios, los niños no y es feo preguntar eso a una persona que conocemos hace poco — la regañé.

— Eva tiene novio — dijo como si no me hubiera escuchado.

— Hablaré con sus padres.

— Ellos lo saben, ella y Tom tienen cita de juegos.

— Dios mío, el mundo está perdido.

Escuché una risita y giré la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Bella.

— Al menos te estamos dando una noche entretenida, ¿verdad? — Le pregunté.

— Una de las mejores — contestó riéndose y sin poder contenerme me uní a ella.

Después de este primer momento de aproximación, los encuentros entre Bella, Amy y yo pasaron a suceder a menudo, ella siempre nos traía sus sobras de comida y nosotros siempre la invitábamos a compartir sus sabrosas recetas, tras un mes de encuentros en mi casa ya sabía muchas informaciones sobre Bella, sabía que era de Forks, que se graduó en la universidad de Chicago y volvió a Forks para vivir con sus padres, Charlie, jefe de la comisaria de la pequeña ciudad y Renée, una maestra del preescolar jubilada por problemas en la columna. Bella vivió casi un año en Forks cuando volvió de la universidad, sin embargo no logró ninguna colocación permanente en la escuela de la ciudad, sólo trabajos temporarios mientras alguna profesora se tomaba una licencia laboral. Todo cambió cuando una amiga que se graduó junto a ella, la telefoneó invitándola a trabajar en Seattle, había una vacante para trabajo permanente en la escuela que la chica trabajaba y si Bella la quería era suya, ella no dudó, aceptó la propuesta y se trasladó a Seattle, y con ayuda de su amiga logró encontrar una casa para alquilar y para mi suerte fue la casa al lado de la mía.

Isabella Swan entró en nuestras vidas igual que una estrella candente, de manera rápida pero dejándonos una gran impresión, pero parecía ser que esa impresión no sería tan fugaz cuánto la de una estrella pasando en el cielo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva aventura ficcional, ¿qué les pareció este primer capi? ¿Mi pequeña y traviesa Amy ya les robó el corazón? ¿Qué les pareció este Edward y esta Bella? ¿Qué tal la trama? ¿Les gusta?**

 **¡Estaré ansiosa por leer sus reviews! Si te gustó la historia déjame saber, los comentarios son muy valiosos para todas nosotras que escribimos, no por la cantidad, sino por las palabras que ustedes lectoras se nos dedican.**

 **Las actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana, a los martes o miércoles.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

 **Jane**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **POV EDWARD**

Tres meses se habían pasado desde que Bella entró en mi vida y en la de mi hija, muchas cosas sucedieron en esos meses, ella ya estaba trabajando en la misma escuela que su amiga Ángela, y estaba muy contenta con el puesto y con sus alumnos, en este tiempo también forjamos una bella amistad, Amy la idolatraba, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción cada vez que la mencionaba y eso al mismo tiempo que me emocionaba, me preocupaba.

Desde el primer momento en que vi a Bella la miré como cualquier otro hombre lo haría, era una mujer hermosa, del tipo rellena, algunos quizá la llamarían gorda, pero a mis ojos ella era perfecta tal y como estaba, con sus kilos a más y generosas curvas en los lugares correctos, un hermoso y largo pelo caoba y grandes ojos chocolates, siempre tan feliz y segura de sí misma, su caminar altivo hacía que más de una cabeza se volviera para mirarla y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta, todo su ser me deslumbraba, no era solamente su cuerpo que me atraía, un cuerpo no es nada sin el alma que en él habita, y qué alma hermosa habita en el suyo, un alma que hacía sus ojos brillaren cada vez que Amy se le acercaba con una florcita, un alma que se compadecía por el sufrimiento ajeno, a punto de que se le nublara los ojos al ver a un anciano sin techo, sucio y con ropas llenas de agujeros en el parque.

Bella pasó a reunirse con Amy y yo no solamente en mi casa para que comiéramos las sobras de sus comidas, empezamos a salir los tres juntos, la invitación sin duda salió de la boca de mi hija, a veces era bueno tener una pequeña habladora y para nada tímida en casa, ella me facilitaba la convivencia con Bella y nos proporcionaba momentos juntos cuando a mí me faltaba el coraje para invitarla. Fue caminando en uno de nuestros paseos por el parque que encontramos al anciano sin techo, él estaba sentado en un banco sin que nadie se le acercara, miraba con anhelo al carrito de hot dog al otro lado del parque mientras contaba algunas monedas en su mano, Amy estaba jugando en los columpios, Bella estaba sentada a mi lado observándola, cuando le hablé y ella no me contestó, aparté los ojos de mi pequeña y la miré, ella miraba al anciano que yo hasta aquel momento siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, sus ojos estaban empañados y un suspiro trémulo se escapó de entre sus labios.

— ¿Bella?

— Voy a compra un perrito caliente, ¿quieres? — Habló rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.

— No, gracias.

Ella compró el perrito y enseguida caminó en dirección al banco donde estaba el anciano, se sentó a su lado, le habló un rato y él hombre le contestó algo anonadado, ella le entregó el bocadillo y él le sonrió, el rostro demacrado, arrugado, con una gran barba gris, resplandeciendo ante el detalle de Bella, allí supe que la gratitud ni siempre necesitaba palabras para ser expresada y allí aprendí mucho más de Bella de lo que llevaba haciendo desde poco más de un mes de convivencia. Amy, al ver que yo estaba solo en el banco, dejó de columpiarse y se acercó buscando a su amiga, juntos vimos toda la interacción de Bella con el hombre y yo le expliqué la situación, desde entonces siempre antes de irnos al parque ella separaba algo para llevar al señor, ella aprendió una hermosa lección observando a Bella, los hechos como siempre valen más que las palabras, ¿de qué sirve que yo le enseñe a mi hija a ser bondadosa, a sentir empatía por el dolor ajeno, cuando ella no me ve hacerlo? Con una actitud tan sencilla, Bella me hizo abrir los ojos y dejar de ver normalidad donde no la existía. En el cotidiano nos acostumbramos a ver escenas de pobreza, malos tratos y con el tiempo parece que nuestros ojos ya no las asimilan, seguimos con nuestra vida como si nada malo estuviera pasando justo a nuestro lado.

Desde este primer contacto con el anciano, siempre que íbamos al parque todos llevábamos algo para él, al principio el señor parecía asustado al ver a un hombre y una niña además de Bella acercándose a él, pero Amy lo ganó con pocas palabras, siempre éramos recibidos con alegría, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que nos veía, charlábamos con él y le entregábamos nuestras donaciones, comida, ropas, material de higiene, pero lo que de verdad parecía conmoverlo era la atención que estaba recibiendo, alguien se había detenido un rato para hablar con él y preguntarle si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo en especial, alguien se había acordado de que él era un ser humano y cuando nos despedíamos, tras algunos minutos de conversa, él siempre nos agradecía con los ojos nublados y nos deseaba una vida feliz y bendecida. Se llamaba George, era viudo y vivía en las calles desde que perdió su empleo y su casa con la crisis económica que llevó a muchos americanos como él a vivir en las calles, pensó que sería una situación temporal, pero el tiempo fue pasando y él seguía en las calles, él y su esposa fallecida tuvieron un único hijo que murió a los 18 años víctima de un atraco, el ladrón insatisfecho porque él no tenía nada de valor le sacó la vida al chico con un tiro en el medio de su pecho. Tras oír la increíble historia de vida de George percibí que no solamente las drogas o la violencia lleva uno a tener como único techo el cielo sobre sus cabezas, no podíamos ayudar a todos, pero al menos haríamos algo por quien estaba cerca de nosotros, Bella y yo ya estábamos pensando en una manera de ayudar a George a tener una vida más digna.

Así en el contacto casi a diario que Amy y yo establecimos con Bella, aprendí que ella era una mujer llena de facetas, inteligente, dulce, bondadosa, intrigante, sexy sin intención de serlo, pero pese a todas esas cualidades, la gente muchas veces no la miraba más allá de su cuerpo relleno, cierto día estaba dejando la basura fuera de casa cuando escuché la conversación de dos hermanos, de 16 y 18 años, que vivían algunas casas después de las nuestras, ellos estaban caminando en la acera delante de la casa de Bella:

— ¿Ya viste a la nueva vecina? — Preguntó uno de los muchachos, señalando la casa al lado de la mía:

— ¿La chica gorda? — Cuestionó el mayor.

— Sí. Tiene el rostro tan hermoso, lástima que sea gorda — contestó el hermano menor.

— Si estuviera necesitado me la tiraba, sin duda debe de estar loca por un hombre, muy pocos se acercan a las gordas — dijo el chico mayor, ambos se rieron.

— Hombre, ni que estuviera necesitado, te aplastaría entre sus muslos. — Contestó el otro y con eso fue suficiente para mí.

— ¿Ustedes no tienen vergüenza de hablar así sobre una mujer? Conozco a la madre de los dos y por lo que sé tienen dos hermanas, deberían saber que una mujer no es solamente cuerpo donde un hombre busca placer, y ambos no saben nada de la vida si creen que el placer se encuentra al estar con alguien con el cuerpo de la moda, debajo de toda piel sea ella delgada, gorda o discapacitada hay un ser humano con sentimientos y que puede regalar experiencias emocionales y físicas increíbles a cualquiera, pero si los dos siguen teniendo en cuenta esos valores tan superficiales, jamás sabrán lo que es eso, ya que ninguna chica de valor se les acercará, éstas están reservadas para los hombres de verdad. Qué no les oiga decir una palabra más acerca de la señorita Swan, la señora Jones no estará nada feliz en saber que sus hijos no saben respetar a las mujeres — amenacé.

Ambos muchachos me miraban con los ojos en blanco paralizados en su sitio.

— Lo sentimos, señor Cullen, no volverá a suceder — contestó el chico mayor, que se recompuso primero y salió tirando del brazo de su hermano a toda prisa alejándose de mí.

Oír aquellos chicos hablando de Bella de una manera tan despreciativa me revolvió las entrañas y si no fuera un hombre tan centrado habría hecho más que simplemente regañarlos, pero esta era la diferencia entre ellos y yo, los chicos no tenían madurez para ver las cosas que yo veía en Bella, cuanto más la conocía más ganas sentía de estar junto a ella, de compartir charlas, momentos de risas y de entrega física, por supuesto, pero dada mi condición de papá soltero intenté dejar todos mis anhelos a un lado, pues no podría involucrarme con alguien tan cercano a mi hija, sabiendo que todo lo que sucediese entre nosotros la afectaría de alguna manera, así que me convencí a no intentar nada con Bella en el plan amoroso y seguir como estábamos, en el plan de amigos, sin embargo, a cada día se me hacía más difícil cumplir con mi resolución, su presencia nos llenaba de alegría, su cariño y paciencia para con Amy era más de lo que yo podría soñar encontrar en alguna mujer algún día. Mis muros se iban derrumbando a cada día y tres meses después de conocerla debía reconocer que estaba incondicionalmente e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Estaba metido en un gran problema, ¿qué podría esperar yo de ella? Tenía tan sólo 23 años, cómo una chica, linda y joven iba a querer relacionarse con un hombre nueve años mayor y por encima padre soltero. Amy tendría que ser llevada en consideración en cualquier relación que yo decidiera empezar, no podría meter a alguien en su vida para después quitarla, cualquier mujer que se involucrara conmigo en plan serio se estaría involucrando con Amy y debería saber que esta relación empezaba con vistas al futuro, yo tenía que estar muy seguro de mis sentimientos y ella de los suyos, porque lo nuestro conllevaría a mucho más que una relación, antes de mi felicidad siempre estaría la de mi niña, su corazón que tanto anhela una madre podría ser roto si yo no actuaba con sabiduría al relacionarme con una mujer.

Alice, mi intuitiva hermana, se enamoró de Bella así que la conoció, y no cansa de repetirme que debía hablar con ella sobre la posibilidad de un nosotros, pues, según ella, basta con mirar a Bella para saber que está enamorada de mí y de mi estrellita, que yo no debía de preocuparme porque Bella era una chica muy madura para su edad y que la estoy juzgando al pensar que a todas mujeres jóvenes les gusta estar con un hombre que les permita citas a menudo, fiestas y viajes, cosas que me serían imposibles proporcionarle de igual manera como lo haría un hombre soltero sin grandes responsabilidades.

Ante mi recelo de intentar acercarme a Bella como un hombre y no tan sólo como un vecino y amigo, terminé por recibir la ayuda del destino y de pronto por miedo de perderla simplemente actué. Era un viernes por la tarde, estaba en mi día libre, así que recogí a Amy temprano en la escuela, ella quería preparar galletas con chispas de chocolate para Bella y fue lo que hicimos siguiendo una receta de mi madre. A las cinco teníamos a un recipiente lleno de galletas y una ansiosa Amy que quería entregar su regalo a Bella, para entretenerla decidí que debíamos jugar un rato en nuestro jardín, estábamos jugando tenis con las raquetas de juguete cuando un coche se detuvo delante de la casa de Bella y la vimos bajar de él, en seguida un hombre atractivo, pero con cara de niño salió desde el asiento del conductor y se acercó a ella, Amy hizo el ademán de correr hasta donde estaba Bella, pero la detuve y le dije que esperara a su amigo marchar, ella hizo un mohín y se sentó en la escalinata de nuestra casa con los bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— No precisaba acompañarme a la entrada, Mike, ya hiciste el suficiente al darme el aventón — oí decirle Bella al hombre.

— No te preocupes, Bella, fue un placer, hacía mucho tiempo que yo y mi coche no teníamos el honor de ayudar a una chica tan hermosa — contestó en tono zalamero y tuve que cerrar mis dientes para evitar que se me escapara un gruñido.

— Eres demasiado galanteador para tu propio bien, Newton — contestó Bella de manera seria, sin seguirle el juego.

— Un hombre tiene que intentar — dijo todo gracioso.

— Y una mujer puede recha… — empezó a decirle.

— Shhh, ya lo comprendí, no necesitas decir las palabras.

Bella asintió.

— Gracia nuevamente Mike, nos vemos en el trabajo, qué tengas un excelente fin de semana.

— Igualmente, Bella. — Contestó el hombre despidiéndose con un sencillo gesto de mano, sin hacer ademán de aproximación para un abrazo o beso de despedida, la postura corporal de Bella hablaba más que sus palabras.

— ¡Bella! — Chilló Amy, nada más el hombre dar la vuelta para entrar en su coche. Mi hija corrió hasta ella y Bella la atrapó sonriente, cargándola sobre su cadera. — Te extrañé — oír decirle Amy mientras yo me aproximaba y me unía a ellas a paso normal. Dado el susto de ver a una niña correr a toda prisa el hombre se había quedado de piedra con la mano en la manilla de la puerta de su coche.

— También te extrañé, cariño — contestó Bella, dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de mi hija y apretujándola contra su cuerpo haciendo mi niña reírse a todo pulmón.

Cuando llegué al lado de las dos el hombre me dio una mirada de reconocimiento, de aquellas, que dicen, "me voy, otro llegó primero", asentí para él con un gesto de cabeza, él me lo devolvió y prontamente entró en su coche y se marchó. Y allí estaba yo marcando un territorio que todavía no era declarado mío.

— Edward…

— Bella…

— Me dijiste que no tenías novio — me interrumpió mi hija, mirando con atención el rostro de Bella.

— Y no lo tengo, Amy.

— ¿Y ese hombre? Solamente los novios dejan a las chicas en sus casas, lo vi en las pelis — se explicó, mirando a Bella con el ceño fruncido.

— Los amigos y colegas de trabajo también nos pueden dar un aventón y eso no nos hace novios — Bella le explicó con paciencia, sus dedos acariciando el pelo de Amy que caía sobre su espalda, mientras mi niña se sostenía con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga.

— Pero cuando eso sucede es porque los chicos están intentando robarnos un beso en los labios — contestó la pequeña sabelotodo, tenía una terapeuta de pareja en casa y no lo sabía.

— Lo importante es si la chica desea recibir el beso o no y yo no lo deseo.

— O.K. — Contestó pensativa. — Porque no puedes tener un novio cualquiera, yo le pedí a las estrellas que te dieran un novio muyyyyy especial — dijo abriendo los brazos. Dios mío, y ella tenía todo muy calladito, no se había olvidado de lo de las estrellas, sin duda en todos eses meses ella se estaba ilusionando con la posibilidad de que nuestra vecina y amiga fuera mi novia.

— Entonces esperaré a tu novio de las estrellas — le contestó Bella, dejando un beso en su naricita, mi hija se rió feliz, calentando mi corazón. — ¿Quieren entrar? — Preguntó Bella.

— ¿No quieres descansar? Recién llegas a casa — Observé.

— No estoy cansada, iba a preparar algo para cenar.

— Podremos ayudarte — se ofreció mi hija.

— Por supuesto, cariño — contestó Bella, rozando su nariz en el rostro de mi hija, quien sonriendo dejó su cabeza caer contra el hombro de su amiga.

Algo sucedía dentro de mí cada vez que veía una demostración de cariño de Bella para mi hija, ni siquiera sabría nombrar la sensación, tal vez fuera una mezcla de sentimientos acogedores y hogareños, estos que sentimos cuando llegamos a casa tras un largo viaje y algo más…

— ¿Qué dices, Edward? ¿Ustedes me ayudan y luego cenamos todos?

— Por supuesto, te ayudaremos, no soy loco de rechazar una comida hecha por ti.

— La comida, siempre la comida…

— Tu compañía es tan tentadora cuanto tu comida — le dije guiñándole un ojo. — Ven, Amy — la llamé tendiendo mis brazos —, vamos a casa coger el postre, ¿o te olvidaste?

— ¡No! — Dijo lanzándose a mí — Ya volvemos, Bella — le avisó desde mis brazos.

— Dejaré la puerta sin el cerrojo.

En casa envié a Amy al cuarto de baño para que lo utilizara antes de salirnos.

— Vamos, papi, Bella nos espera — me apresuraba ella cuando yo mismo utilizaba el baño.

— No eres para nada paciente, ¿sabías? — Dije saliendo del cuarto de baño, ella me esperaba pegada a la puerta y en sus manos el recipiente de galletas.

— Es de mala educación dejar a la gente esperando, la abuela me lo enseñó, debes de haber olvidado, porque sin duda ella te lo enseñó también — explicó apoyado una de sus manos en su cintura, ¡Dios! Cómo ella se parecía a mi madre en estas horas.

— Vamos entonces, pequeña señorita adulta.

~x~

Bella había dejado su puerta sin cerrojo, como nos había dicho, cuando Amy y yo adentramos en su casa fuimos recibidos por el olor de cebolla y ajo rehogándose.

— En la cocina, chicos — avisó ella al oírnos entrar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté — Huelle muy bien.

— Estoy preparando la salsa de tomates para cocer albóndigas.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— En el refrigerador están las albóndigas y la salsa que suelo preparar y dejar en el congelador ¿puedes cogerlas, por favor? Pronto nuestra comida estará hecha.

Hice lo que ella me pidió y al abrir su refrigerador pude ver que ella era muy organizada con su alimentación, había varios recipientes todos etiquetados con nombre y fecha, una gran variedad de comidas, todas listas o casi listas que tan sólo deberían ser calentadas.

— Bella, papi y yo hicimos galleta con chispas de chocolate para ti, es una receta de la abuela — le contó feliz Amy.

— Owww… gracias, cariño, será un excelente postre y podemos comerlas con helado de crema — la oí susurrar a mí hija como si compartieran una travesura.

— ¡Yupi!

— ¿Quieres ver un poco de tele mientras tu papá y yo terminamos de preparar todo? — Le preguntó, mientras yo dejaba sobre la encimera, el recipiente con la salsa de tomate y las albóndigas.

— ¿En tu habitación? — Preguntó ansiosa.

— Amy — la regañé.

— La tele está en mi habitación, Edward, no hay problema, ella ya la conoce.

— Vale — acepté —, nada de hacer desorden en la habitación de Bella, tampoco tocar en nada, ¿comprendido, señorita?

— Sí, papi — contestó con cansancio. — Soy una niña muy educada, la abuela, la tía Alice y Bella siempre me lo dicen.

— Pero sigues siendo niña — contesté y ella fingió no oírme, Dios dame paciencia, si ya era así a los cinco qué debía yo esperar de la adolescencia, con sólo pensarlo un escalofrío de miedo me recorrió la columna.

— Vamos, Bella — dije tirando de su mano.

— Echa la salsa en el rehogado, por favor, vuelvo pronto — pidió Bella mientras era arrastrada por mi hija.

Ella volvió pronto y tras echar una mirada a la salsa hirviente, y sazonarla con sal y pimienta añadió las albóndigas para que cocieran.

— Algo más en qué puedo ayudarte — pregunté.

— Puedes cortar rebanadas de pan y luego echar aceite de oliva y orégano sobre ellas y llevarlas al horno.

— Sí, dime dónde está el pan y los demás ingredientes.

Ella me explicó dónde estaba todo lo que necesitaría y ambos nos pusimos a trabajar, ella con una ensalada y yo con el pan.

— ¿Dónde está tu coche? — Pregunté mientras trabajábamos cada uno en un lado de la encimera, frente a frente. — Vi que no llegaste en él.

— Sí, un compañero de trabajo me dio un aventón, intenté encender el motor varias veces pero no logré hacerlo funcionar, tengo que llamar a un remolque mañana.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Podría haberte recorrido, sabías que estaba en mi día libre.

— Casi lo hice — admitió mirándome rápidamente para luego volver a concentrarse en la preparación de la ensalada —, pero al fin no me pareció justo importunarte.

— Bella — la llamé y esperé a que ella me mirara para seguir hablando —, tú no me importunas, iría a ayudarte con mucho gusto, y aunque estuviera en el trabajo encontraría una manera de hacerlo, espero que te acuerdes de eso en el futuro.

— Gracias, me acordaré.

— Eres muy importante para Amy y para _mí_ — afirmé sosteniendo su mirada en la mía.

— Y ustedes lo son para mí — aseguró sin apartar nuestras miradas.

Le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta antes de enfocarse en su tarea. Trabajamos en la cena, mientras ella me hablaba de su día de clases y luego se quejaba de la reunión con los padres que tuvo que manejar durante la tarde.

— No sé qué sucede con estas reuniones, siempre están allí los mismos padres, y son los padres de los niños que no presentan ninguna dificultad escolar, pero a los niños que realmente necesitan una atención especial, sea por problemas de socialización o por malas calificaciones, a estos padres nunca les vemos, y después tenemos que literalmente amenazarlos diciendo que mientras no hablen con la profesora su hijo no podrá acudir a las clases.

— Muchas veces estos padres no tienen tiempo o no quieren interrumpir sus quehaceres para participar de una reunión escolar, los niños siempre se resienten de eso — comenté mientras llevaba el molde con las rebanadas de pan al horno.

— Lo sé — suspiró mientras echaba una cantidad de pasta para cocer en el agua —, me entristece ver las caritas tristes cuando perciben que nadie de su familia vino a la reunión y la mirada de anhelo cuando ven los demás alumnos juntos con sus papás u otro familiar. Sé que muchos de los problemas que los niños presentan en clases son un reflejo de su vida familiar, por eso es tan importante que podamos intentar llamar la atención de estos padres de alguna manera y que sus pequeños pasen a ser una prioridad en sus vidas.

— A veces me llegan al hospital niños con sus niñeras y ya oí de algunas de ellas que era mejor que estuvieran ellas allí, porque conocían todo de la rutina de los niños y de sus síntomas, se fuera uno de los papás no iban a saber contestar a ninguna de mis preguntas.

— No comprendo porque gente así decide tener hijos — comentó, revolviendo las albóndigas que cocinaban dentro de la salsa de tomate.

— Presión social — dije y ella me miró con espanto —, ¿qué? Es verdad.

— Lo sé, pero me admira un hombre reconocer eso.

— Crecí escuchando a la gente preguntar a mi madre cuando ella me daría un hermanito, cuando por fin Alice nació pasaron a preguntarle si todavía tenía ganas de aumentar a la familia. Hoy la gente me pregunta cuando volveré a casarme y Alice durante su primer año de casada escuchó muchas veces la pregunta cliché: ¿cuándo van a tener hijos? Cuando nazca su bebé le preguntarán para cuándo ella y Jasper planean el siguiente.

— Infelizmente hay gente que construye una familia por esa presión social, en el intento de ser acepto y demostrar a la sociedad lo normal y feliz que son — dijo volviéndose para mirarme —, mis padres querían que me casara con mi mejor amigo de la infancia y adolescencia y formara la típica familia pueblerina, no te dije antes, pero este fue uno de los motivos por lo que no dudé cuando recibí la propuesta de Ángela para trabajar aquí — confesó.

— ¿No sentías nada por él o no querías comprometerte tan joven? — Le pregunté.

— Nunca sentí nada además de amistad y un amor de hermana hacia Jacob, pero él quería más y contaba con el apoyo de sus padres y de los míos. Si lo amara no habría dudado en estar con él, no tengo miedo al compromiso, en realidad lo anhelo, quiero tener mi hogar, mi familia, pero deseo construir eso todo con la persona correcta, no voy echar a perder mi propia felicidad y la de otra persona comprometiéndome con alguien que sé no es para mí y yo no soy para él. No hay presión en este mundo que haga Isabela Swan hacer algo que ella no desee — dijo muy segura y casi la beso allí mismo.

— Eres una mujer fascinante, Isabella Swan — dije quitando de su rostro un mechón que se escapó de su cola de caballo y lo ponía tras su oreja, su rostro se puso rojo y sonreí de lado. — Y totalmente irresistible cuando te sonrojas — suspiré mirando su boca, ella mordió sus labios y con mi dedo pulgar tiré de ellos para que los soltara. Estábamos tan próximos, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

— ¿Si soy tan irresistible por qué todavía no me has besado? — Cuestionó, tan segura de sí, tan femenina…

— Papi, puedo comer una galleta mientras espero la cena — nos interrumpió Amy haciendo con que nos apartara.

— La cena ya está casi lista, cariño, ¿quieres poner la mesa?

— Síp — aceptó feliz.

Bella le entregó los manteles y cubiertos para que Amy los llevara a la mesa, y mientras ella separaba los platos y vasos me acerqué a sus espaldas y le susurré al oído:

— Continuamos después.

— Estaré ansiosa, doctor Cullen — dijo rozando su cuerpo al mío mientras llevaba los platos y vasos a la mesa.

Alice estaba en lo cierto, Bella me quería tanto como yo la quería, y no la dejaría escapar, ella era todo lo que Amy deseaba y lo que yo deseaba, la quería en nuestras vidas e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ella quisiera estar en ella para siempre.

* * *

 **¡Hola, lectoras! ¿Qué tal este segundo capítulo? Edward y Bella se van acercando, Amy, nuestro pequeño cupido, está haciendo un gran trabajo de aproximación ;) Espero que les guste esta Bella, ella es rellenita, feliz y con autoestima, aunque ni siempre fue así, pronto sabremos más de ella. Y nuestro Edward, ¿qué les parece?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los hermosos comentarios, no imaginan lo emocionada que estuve al leerlos, gracias de corazón n_n**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

 **Jane**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **POV EDWARD**

Después de que Amy interrumpiera a Bella, a mí y nuestro casi beso, cenamos la increíble comida que Bella nos preparó y luego seguimos con el postre, los ojitos de mi hija brillaron cuando vio a Bella acercase con un tazón de helado de crema con salsa de chocolate y galletas trituradas alrededor.

— Ohhhh… está buenísimo, Bella — la alabó mi niña. — Debemos cenar más veces aquí, papá — dijo mientras llevaba una gran cucharada de helado de su boca, ensuciándose en el proceso.

— Eso depende de Bella y no puedes ofrecerte como su invitada, es de mala educación — expliqué mientras limpiaba con una servilleta alrededor de su boca pegajosa.

— Si ella cena en nuestra casa es justo que cenemos en la suya — raciocinó.

— Ella está cierta, Edward, siempre estamos cenando en tu casa es justo que ustedes vengan a cenar aquí también — corroboró Bella intentando no reír, la miré achicando los ojos.

— ¿Qué? Es difícil resistir a tanto ingenio — argumentó —, además mira su carita.

Volví mis ojos a mi hija sentada a mi lado, ella sonreía con aquella mirada del gato que se comió el canario, pero el bigote de helado hacia la escena cómica, negué con la cabeza.

— Vale me rindo, son dos contra uno.

Amy ensanchó su sonrisa y se zambulló en su helado.

— ¿Puedo ver más tele, Bella?

— Por supuesto, cariño.

Bella empezó a recoger nuestros platos y yo la ayudé mientras Amy se iba hacia su habitación.

— Yo que tú, no tendría tanta confianza con dejarla sola en tu habitación — le comenté —, puedes tener alguna sorpresa después.

Ella se rió.

— Como bien dijo ella misma, es una niña educada…

— Educada mientras no entra en confianza, después se le olvida cualquier educación y será tan traviesa como cualquier otro niño de su edad.

— No te preocupes, hablé con ella cuando la dejé allí antes.

— Vale, después no digas que no te avisé.

Ella se rió nuevamente. Entre los dos limpiamos la mesa y ponemos los platos en el lavavajillas.

— ¿Aceptas una copa de vino? — Preguntó Bella cuando terminamos.

— Sí. Ummm… mañana tengo otro día libre en el trabajo y mamá y papá estarán con Amy para su día de nieta y abuelos — empecé a decirle —, ¿qué tal si salimos y seguimos con lo de antes? — Sugerí mientras ella me entregaba mi copa, aproveché para dejar que nuestras manos se rozaran por algunos segundos más que los necesarios.

— ¿A dónde quieres llevarme? — Preguntó acercando su cuerpo al mío.

— No lo sé todavía, pero en algún sitio que nos permita hablar todo lo que tenemos que hablar.

— Entonces creo que la mejor opción es que vengas a almorzar conmigo mañana, estaremos más cómodos aquí y podemos ver alguna peli después.

— Entonces tenemos una cita mañana, señorita Swan.

— Estaré esperándote al mediodía.

— Seré puntual.

Bebemos nuestras copas intercambiando miradas, ella tentándome a todo momento al mostrarme un lado tan sugerente, me encantaba verla así tan segura de sí misma, con consciencia de su feminidad, pero debería salir de allí pronto antes de que hiciera alguna tontería con mi hija en la habitación al lado.

— Puedes llamar a Amy — le pedí dejando mi copa vacía sobre la encimera.

— Claro.

Ella me dejó a solas en la cocina y yo respiré hondo intentando controlar mi deseo.

— Edward — me llamó Bella asomándose desde la sala —, ven conmigo.

La seguí hasta su habitación y sobre su cama estaba mi hija, acurrucada bajo el cubrecama blanco con pequeñas estrellas grises, ella dormía profundamente con una gran serenidad en su semblante, la tele seguía encendida en su canal de dibujos favoritos. Con cuidado para no despertarla, aparté el cubrecama para ver que ella se había dormido agarrada a una almohada blanca en forma de estrella con una carita sonriente.

— Se la di — susurró Bella tras mis espaldas, me volví hacia ella —, no me regañes, la compré para ella.

Asentí y tomé a mi hija en brazos, ella ni siguiera se inmutó, y tampoco soltó su agarre sobre la almohada mientras se acurrucaba junto a mi pecho, ella siguió durmiendo como si nada la interfiriese. Salimos de la de Bella y ella caminó junto a mí para ayudarme a abrir la puerta de mi casa, adentré cargando a Amy mientras ella me sostenía la puerta, ella dejó un beso sobre la cabeza de mi niña y yo la llevé hasta su habitación y la acosté, saqué sus zapatos y la arropé, miré su rostro tranquilo y acariciando su pelo dejé un beso sobre su frente, volví a la sala para despedirme de Bella que me esperaba junto a la puerta.

— Una niña debidamente acostada y profundamente dormida — informé mientras me acercaba a ella y veía su sonrisa ante mis palabras sobre mi hija. — ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

— Sí, tienes que levantarte temprano mañana, Amy estará ansiosa por su día con los abuelos y yo tengo un almuerzo especial que preparar — suspiré, quería estar más tiempo a solas con ella.

Asentí, ella caminó hasta la puerta y yo la abrí, y la vi sonreír ligeramente ante mi gesto, ella pasó junto a mí y yo tomé su mano tirando de ella hacia mí.

— Gracias por la cena, Bella — le agradecí, mirando a sus hermosos ojos.

— Fue un placer tener a Amy y a ti de invitados.

Le sonreí y bajé mi rostro para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, pero en el último segundo ella se puso de puntillas y volvió su boca en la dirección de la mía, sus calientes y suaves labios chocaron contra los míos y fue imposible resistir, empezamos con un beso suave, acariciando nuestros labios y luego yo tenía mi mano libre envuelta en su cintura, la otra seguía sosteniendo una de sus manos y ella llevó su mano libre alrededor de mi cuello atrayéndome más hacia su boca, el beso se volvió profundo y disfrutamos del sabor del otro, labios y lengua mezclándose intensificando las sensaciones de deseo y felicidad. Jadeantes nos apartamos, nuestras frentes unidas, mientras respirábamos los jadeos proferidos por el otro, Bella se puso de puntillas una vez más y me plantó un último suave y ligero beso, se apartó de mí y sonriéndome musitó un "hasta mañana, Edward", y se fue caminando tranquila hacia su casa, dejándome con el sabor de sus labios en mi boca y llevando con ella la posibilidad de que pudiera dormir aquella noche.

~x~

Por increíble que parezca, tras rememorar una y otra vez el beso que Bella y yo compartimos finalmente logré dormir, pero incluso en mis sueños allí estaba la mujer que venía sacudiendo mi vida, ella estaba en mis brazos, toda sonriente y cariñosa, los dos acurrucados en mi cama tan sólo disfrutando de nuestra cercanía, cuando de pronto alguien se desliza entre nosotros, nos apartábamos dejando suficiente espacio y dejábamos a Amy acurrucarse entre los dos, desperté sonriendo ante la sensación de paz y felicidad que me dejó aquel sueño.

Como bien había dicho Bella, Amy llegó temprano a mí habitación, apenas me había despertado y todavía sonreía acordándome del hermoso sueño cuando ella subió a mi cama ansiosa por arreglarse y estar lista para su día con los abuelos, ella tiró de mi mano hasta que estuve caminando hacia el baño, después de orinar, cepillarme los dientes y ducharme rápidamente, me vestí y enseguida fui a ayudarla a prepararse, la ropa elegida para el día ya estaba sobre su cama, una camisa roja de mangas largas y un mono vaquero, la envié al baño para una ducha rápida, enseguida con ella todavía vestida en su bata azul con estrellas, trencé su pelo y luego ella se vistió y yo la ayudé a calzar su tenis blanco con estrellas en tonos de rosa y rojo, ella bajó las escaleras brincando en cada escalón y por supuesto que la regañé. Juntos preparamos nuestro desayuno y poco tiempo después, por vuelta de las nueve, mamá y papá se pasaron por ella y yo aproveché el tiempo disponible para comprar algunos comestibles que necesitábamos, eran las once y quince cuando volví a casa, me retrasé un poco al detenerme en la floristería para comprar algo especial para Bella. En diez minutos metí todas mis compras en el armario y algunas cosas en la heladera, luego me volví a duchar y me vestí, tomé la maceta que había comprado para Bella y salí de casa.

— Muy puntual, doctor Cullen — me sonrió ella al abrirme la puerta.

— Tengo que impresionar a cierta chica — contesté, guiándole un ojo.

— Sin duda la chica tendrá una buena impresión — Sonrió con picardía. — Vamos a la cocina, nuestro almuerzo ya está casi listo.

— Tengo algo para ti — dije sacando mis manos de mi espalda para revelarle la maceta envuelta en papel blanco que yo le había comprado.

— Ohhhh… qué hermosas — dijo ella recibiendo la maceta en sus manos — es como mirar las estrellas en la galaxia — comentó mirando las flores de la plantilla con atención.

Había entrado en la tienda pensando en comprarle un ramillete de rosas, pero mientras caminaba para pedir ayuda de una dependienta, vi la pequeña maceta redonda con una flor de impresionante belleza y que me acordaron tanto a Bella como a mi hija, así salí de allí llevando dos macetas.

— Es una petunia cielo nocturno — le expliqué —, como bien te diste cuenta, los círculos blancos sobre sus hojas moradas inmediatamente nos hace acordar a un cielo nocturno, a la galaxia.

— Me encantan, Edward, son preciosas, ¡gracias! — Su hermosa sonrisa fue el mejor regalo.

— Por nada, me acordé de ti y Amy y la fijación de ustedes por las estrellas, así que las vi supe que no podía regalarte otras flores, también le compré una maceta a Amy.

— A ella le encantará, tendrá su propia planta estrellas.

Me reí, ya podía imaginar a Amy brincando cuando viera su plantita.

Bella ya había puesto los cubiertos y platos sobre la mesa y tan sólo me pidió para que abriera un vino para nosotros, lo hice mientras ella llevaba los platillos a la mesa.

— Hummm… ¿estás cierta de que elegiste la carrera correcta? Tu cocina es asombrosa. — Comenté mirando los bonitos y olorosos platos.

— La cocina es un pasatiempo, algo que me relaja, si lo convirtiera en mi carrera ya no tendría la misma emoción — contestó dando de hombros.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Pregunté mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y enseguida tomé el asiento delante de ella.

— Ensalada de tomates, arroz al horno con verduras, carne asada y papas salteadas en mantequilla con orégano.

— Después de comer todo eso necesitaré caminar si no quieres que duerma viendo la peli.

— Es una buena idea, podemos seguir charlando mientras caminamos.

Comemos al inicio charlando sobre cosas de nuestro día a día, pero ambos sabíamos que no estábamos allí para compartir tan sólo un almuerzo de amigos. Cuando estábamos por finalizar el almuerzo Bella se pronunció.

— Edward, sé que soy joven, pero ya disfruté de la vida de "soltera" y no es eso lo que deseo para mi vida, si no supiera el valor de mis sentimientos por ti jamás intentaría que lo nuestro fuera algo más que una amistad. Sé que no somos solamente nosotros en eso, hay una pequeña que debe ser nuestra prioridad y jamás haría algo que en un futuro pudiera conllevar dolor a Amy. — Expuso ella, mirándome con intensidad y hablando de una manera tan sincera, haciendo volar a todos mis recelos con respecto a un nosotros.

— Hablaste todo lo que estaba ocupando mis pensamientos desde hace algún tiempo. Eres demasiado madura siendo tan joven — dije tendiendo mi mano sobre la mesa para tomar la suya.

— Mi madre siempre dijo que tengo un alma vieja en un cuerpo joven — comentó sonriendo mientras unía su mano a la mía.

— Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella. Y si estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo y con mi pequeño y travieso equipaje — ella sonrió ante la mención de Amy —, no soy yo quien va a poner en duda lo nuestro, porque deseo un lo nuestro.

— Gracias por confiar en mí.

— Las acciones hablan más que cualquier promesa, Bella, veo a cada día cuánto adoras a mi hija y ella está totalmente enamorada de ti, eres muy comprometida con tus alumnos y no vives una vida de joven, — ella me miró alzando una ceja —, me corrijo, no vives una vida que se espera para una mujer soltera de 23 años. Tuve serias dudas con respecto a un nosotros, con respecto a mis propios sentimientos, pero debo admitir que mi hermana me dio la charla y me hizo reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos, sobre tú y Amy, para Alice era muy evidente que sentías algo por mí, nunca me demostraste algo más que un sentimiento de amistad, así que sentí recelo de hablarte, pero cuando te vi rechazar a tu compañero de trabajo de una manera tan directa, no tuve dudas y supe que tendría que actuar antes de que llegara algún otro hombre y que decidieras darle una oportunidad.

— Alice también habló conmigo — me confesó —, si no te de di ningún vislumbre explícito de que deseaba tener algo más que una amistad contigo fue porque, igual que tú, no creí ver en tus acciones deseo de eso.

— Entonces creo que debemos dar las gracias a mi hermana, que hizo con que los dos despistados del amor reaccionaran.

Me levanté de mi silla, todavía sosteniendo su mano y la hice levantarse y acercarse a mí cuerpo.

— Sí, debemos darle las gracias, de una manera muy especial, se lo merece, nosotros no estaríamos así — susurró pegando su cuerpo al mío — si no fuera por ella.

— Tampoco estaríamos haciendo esto — dije y atraje su rostro al mío, tomando sus suaves labios en un beso lento y profundo.

— Definitivamente debemos agradecerle en gran estilo — jadeó Bella, sus labios hinchados por el intenso beso compartido.

— Lo haremos — confirmé, abrazándola, sintiendo su cabeza encajar bajo mi mentón, parecía que había sido hecha para estar en mis brazos.

— ¿Quieres salir todavía? — Preguntó sin apartarse de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué tal si vemos aquella peli que mencionaste antes? — La sentí asentir contra mi pecho. — Podemos disfrutar de un momento adolescente y besarnos y manosearnos.

— ¡Edward! — Exclamó apartándose de mí.

— Dime que no lo deseas — la reté, ella se giró sin contestarme y enseguida dijo:

— Vamos a elegir la peli.

Me reí alto y la seguí, atrapándola y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, ansioso por disfrutar de nuestra tarde de pareja enamorada.

Y así fue como Bella Swan pasó a ser mi novia, mi vida empezó a cambiar en el día en que la conocí, cuando la vi supe que nada sería como antes y que lo nuestro ahora fuera una realidad, tan sólo era el principio de muchos cambios que estaban por llegar tanto a su propia vida como en la mía y en la de mi hija.

~x~

Entre Bella y yo decidimos llevar con tranquilidad nuestra reciente relación, al menos durante algún tiempo seguiríamos siendo amigos delante de los ojos de mi hija, mientras tanto seguíamos conociéndonos y aprendiendo más sobre el otro y por supuesto robándonos besos cuando nos era posible.

— ¿Ya decidiste cuando hablarás de nosotros a tus padres? — Cuestioné a Bella cerca un mes después de que habláramos y aclaráramos lo nuestro, estábamos en su casa, acurrucados en su sofá tras la cena, Amy se había ido a pasar la noche con Alice y Jasper, mi hermana quería consentir a su sobrina antes de la llegada de su hijo, Bella y yo aprovechamos la oportunidad para cenar juntos sin preocuparnos en ocultar nuestras demostraciones de cariño delante de los ojos de mi hija, una tarea muy difícil y se ponía peor a cada día. Mis padres, Alice y Jasper ya estaban enterados de nuestra relación y nos ayudaban a mantener las apariencias delante de Amy, todos estaban muy felices por mí, ya que tras tantos años de espera había llegado alguien especial como Bella a mi vida.

— Es complicado, Edward, prefiero decirles después de que lo contemos a Amy. Mis padres tienen mucha ilusión de que un día recapacite y le dé una oportunidad a Jacob, principalmente mi madre, ella cree que él es mi única posibilidad — contó.

— ¿Tu única posibilidad? — Indagué sin comprender de qué hablaba.

— Mi única posibilidad de encontrar a hombre que me quiera como soy, según ella, chicas rellenas como yo no atraen a los hombres y cuando lo hacemos son del tipo que tan sólo desean pasar un buen rato, así que no puedo rechazar al único chico que demuestra interés de verdad en mí.

— Si tu madre estuviera en mi cabeza, aunque fuese por pocos segundos, ella cambiaría de opinión — dije atrayéndola hacia mí, quería distraerla, debía ser difícil para ella que su propia madre tuviera este tipo de pensamiento sobre su hija.

Rocé mi nariz contra su cuello, ummm… rosas y vainilla.

— ¡Edward! Es difícil raciocinar cuando haces eso — dijo ella frenando mis caricias. — Es probable que sin la presencia de mi abuela en mi vida — siguió —, hubiera cedido a la presión de mi madre y estaría con Jacob hoy, pero mi abuela me enseñó a amarme; cuando mi autoestima estaba corriendo riesgo fue ella quien no me dejó caer en un camino peligroso.

— ¿Quieres contármelo? — Pregunté, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mis manos.

— Tenía 15 años, era la típica adolescente con sobrepeso, mi madre nunca supo cocinar, tampoco tenía tiempo y papá muy poca cosa podría hacer, así que la alimentación en nuestra casa se limitaba a comida fácil, mucho jugo de botellas, comidas congeladas compradas en el súper, galletas rellenas, pan, hamburguesas, etc., a causa de esta alimentación llegué a mis 15 años con un importante sobrepeso, una anemia porque no comía los nutrientes necesarios y un caso de prediabetes si no me cuidaba pronto. Mi abuela vive en Jacksonville, al otro lado del país, pero cuando se enteró de lo que me estaba pasando, pidió a mis padres que me dejaran estar con ella durante mis vacaciones del verano de aquel año, así que volé a Florida, allí llegó una adolescente tímida, vergonzosa, que utilizaba en la gran parte del tiempo ropas sueltas y anchas, que tenía la manía de tirarse de la barra de sus camisas en un intento de ocultar sus caderas; en la escuela sofría con el acoso escolar, se reían de mí en las clases de gimnasia porque no lograba acompañar a los demás en los ejercicios, los chicos me llamaba ballena y hacían dibujos poniendo de manifiesto mi sobrepeso dejando el regalito en mi casillero, era un infierno — suspiró, cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. — Odiaba salir de compras, las dependientas me miraban con lástima o con visible desazón, me daba vergüenza caminar entre la gente, era como si todos me estuvieran mirando y observando mi cuerpo, o así lo sentía yo, a veces tan sólo quería ocultarme del mundo, estaba la gran parte del tiempo en mi casa o en la biblioteca donde no era importunada. Jacob era mi único amigo, me apoyaba, pero él estudiaba en la escuela de la reserva Quileute y yo estaba sola en mi escuela, oyendo los cuchicheos, sintiendo las miradas de desprecio, no conseguía comprender el odio que generaba a la gente a mi alrededor, tampoco lo comprendo hoy en día, pero a diferencia de aquella época, sé que el problema no está conmigo, sino con ellos.

— Siento que hayas pasado por todo eso, nena — dije apretando su mano —, Alice también fue víctima del acoso escolar, pero por motivos diferentes, ella era bajita y muy delgada, muchas veces vino a mí llorando porque no deseaba estar en la escuela, me metí en algunas peleas intentando protegerla, pero al fin nuestros padres nos cambiaron de escuela, una que no hacia vista gorda delante del bullying y que tenía un gran trabajo de orientación con los alumnos para que nadie pasara por estas situaciones.

— En Forks sólo había una escuela, además a donde fuera allí no importaría, toda la ciudad me conocía, era la hija gorda del jefe de policía, la chica que no salía de casa, la que todavía no tenía novio y ni siquiera había besado un chico, este último me hizo oír muchas bromas de mal gusto. La gente suele prejuzgar a los demás según sus propias percepciones, no se percatan de que uno no tiene que besar, perder la virginidad, ser delgado o gordo porque así ellos desean, pero si eres diferente físicamente o si piensas diferente pronto eres el blanco de indagaciones, bromas, acoso.

— Las personas son crueles con todo lo que sea diferente a los conceptos sociales para tener una "vida feliz", la felicidad de los que ellos juzgan como diferentes les incómoda a tal punto que tienen la necesitad de molestar al otro hasta que ya no sea feliz, para la sociedad si uno no vive de acuerdo con sus patrones de vida no puede ser verdaderamente feliz, así que, las chicas deben tener cuerpos delgados y esculturales, los chicos deben ser altos y varoniles y deben enrollarse con muchas chicas — comenté, apoyando su reflexión.

— Sí, es justo así, pero yo tuve la suerte de contar con el apoyo de mi abuela, fue ella quien me enseñó a cocinar, para que no tuviera que volver a las grasientas comidas congeladas, en su casa me alimenté como nunca lo hice en mi vida, comida de verdad, comida sana y con nutrientes, ella vive delante de la playa y todas las mañanas salíamos a caminar y ella me animaba a nadar un rato en el mar. Al fin de aquel verano había adelgazado 15 kilos, llegué a su casa con 86 kilos, con mis 1,65 cm de altura me veía muy obesa, volví a casa pesando 72, y con el tiempo, cuando no adelgacé más, aunque seguía comiendo sano y haciendo ejercicios físicos, aprendí que jamás sería una chica delgada, pero que era posible ser feliz con mi cuerpo, pero principalmente con salud. Antes de dejar Jacksonville mi abuela me llevó para que hiciera un nuevo chequeo y ya no corría el riesgo de ser una persona diabética y mi anemia estaba bajo control. En la noche antes de que yo volviera a casa conversamos sobre todo lo que pasé y ella me dejó palabras que siempre llevo conmigo.

— ¿Puedo saber lo que te dijo? — Pregunté.

— Por supuesto — me sonrió y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. — Era noche y estábamos mirando el cielo en su jardín y escuchando las olas del mar cuando ella me sorprendió con un regalo, este collar — explicó tocando el collar sobre su cuello, el collar con dije de estrella que tanto le gustaba a mi hija —, ella me dijo que siempre debería acordarme de que lo que hace el cielo nocturno bonito es la diversidad de las estrellas, cada una con su brillo y tamaños diferentes, no era simplemente las estrellas, era la diferencia de cada estrella lo que lo hace singular, y que así era la vida en sociedad, pero la gente está mucho ocupada eligiendo a patrones para darse cuenta de que lo que nos hace únicos y especiales son las diferencias y no los moldes donde creen que todos debemos encajar.

— Tu abuela es una mujer muy especial — comenté.

— Lo es, cuando Amy sepa lo nuestro quiero que los dos la conozcan, Amy se volverá loca con ella — ella sonrió, imaginando la escena y me reí con ella. — Mi segundo nombre es Marie por ella, es la madre de mi padre.

— Dios, Amy con sólo saber su nombre se volverá loca y cuando sepa que es otra aficionada de las estrellas no habrá quien le quite las ganas de conocerla.

— Si no reacciona así no sería nuestra Amy — respondió sonriendo.

Nuestra Amy… ¿Cómo no amar a esta bella mujer?

— Entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando volviste a Forks? — Cuestioné, curioso.

— Sorprendí a muchos con mi pérdida de peso, pero seguía siendo una chica rellenita, en la escuela algunos dejaron de importunarme, a otros que hubiera adelgazado sólo sirvió como más un motivo para que se metieran conmigo, decían que estaba intentando atraer a un chico para ir al baile y perder mi "tarjeta V", este tipo de habladuría, pero mi abuela me había inculcado con buenas reflexiones y ya no me molestaba tanto el juicio de la gente, pasé a caminar recta y con ropas que a mí me gustaban, me daba igual lo que la gente iba a pensar, antes sólo hablaba con mi abuela algunas veces durante el mes, pero cuando volví a Forks pasamos a hablar casi que diariamente y aunque a la distancia ella seguía ayudándome a crecer emocionalmente, le debo mi salud y mi autoestima, ella me enseñó a ver y leer el mundo y no dejarme caer en sus trampas, pero debo reconocer que hubo días difíciles, a veces todo lo que quería era que el tiempo volara y con él mi tiempo en la secundaria de Forks, creo que por eso elegí una universidad tan lejos de casa, infelizmente no tengo buenos recuerdos de allí.

— ¿Me dijiste que Jacob se enamoró de ti, cuando eso sucedió?

— Algunos meses después de que volví de Florida, al parecer mis curvas se pronunciaron cuando adelgacé y él dejó de mirarme como la niña que había crecido junto a él para ver a la muchacha, pero yo nunca lo vi con otros ojos que no fuera los de una hermana, además no estaba preparada para meterme en ninguna relación, sea con Jacob o con cualquiera, estaba aprendiendo a amarme y no podría dedicarme a alguien más que a mí misma en aquel momento, y eso fue tan importante para mí, si hubiera saltado etapas, no sería la Bella que soy hoy, pero mi abuela también me guió sobre eso, además tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de mi pérdida de peso, algo de flacidez, que con el tiempo y algo de gimnasia logré mejorar y las temidas estrías, que siempre me acompañarán. — Ella me miró como que esperando que yo huyera o la mirara con asco por revelarme que tenía estrías y algo de flacidez.

— Mis espaldas están llenas de estrías, nena, las adquirí en la adolescencia durante la fase del crecimiento acelerado, tendrás que convivir con ellas — le guiñé el ojo.

— Tonto — se rió, pero plantó un sonriente beso en mis labios. — Bueno, estas eran mis razones por no querer salir con nadie en aquel momento, necesitaba amarme antes que todo, amarme por quien era y no por lo que era mi cuerpo, infelizmente con el pasar de los años percibí que muchas chicas se someten a estar en relaciones abusivas porque creen que por su apariencia no encontrarán a otros hombres que las quieran, y por eso se aferran al primero que se les aparece, ellas prefieren suportar todo tipo de humillaciones psicológicas y físicas a dejar a este hombre y con el tiempo empiezan a creer en los absurdos que salen de la boca de este tipo de hombre, una baja autoestima es la puerta de entrada para una vida miserable.

— ¡Dios! No sabes cuánto te admiro y doy gracias a Dios a que tuvieras a tu abuela, debo regalarle algo especial cuando la vea, sin ella jamás conocería la increíble mujer que tengo a mi lado justo ahora — dije acercándome a ella, tomando sus labios con los míos, nos besamos de manera apasionada, mis manos vagueando por sus curvas generosas, ella tirando de mí camisa hacia ella, hasta que ella estuvo acostada sobre el sofá y yo sobre ella.

— Me haces olvidar de todo — jadeé, cuando buscando por aire, separamos nuestros labios por algunos milímetros.

Ella me sonrió dulcemente, visiblemente atontada por nuestro beso.

— Te amo, Edward — suspiró, sus dedos trazando suaves caricias sobre mi mentón.

Sonreí y le contesté sin dudar, porque a mucho sabía que no estaba simplemente enamorado, cierta vez leí una frase que decía que _"la pasión es cuando el cuerpo anhela sin la participación del alma"_ _ *****_ , o sea, para que haya amor hay que existir un deseo más profundo, un deseo del alma y mi alma estaba más que involucrada en todo lo que sentía por la admirable mujer que llegó a cambiar mi vida. A mis 32 años sabía muy bien de lo que iba el deseo carnal, así empezamos Tanya y yo, luego nos hicimos amigos además de compañeros de cama y ambos estábamos confortables con esa situación y de pronto ella se embarazó de Amy, lo que nos hizo hacer planes, planes que no tuvieron la oportunidad de realizarse, pero mis sentimientos por Bella eran muy diferentes de los que sentí por Tanya, la amé a mí manera, por supuesto, había amistad, respeto y deseo físico en nuestra relación, pero tal vez no de la manera que se espera que un hombre ame a una mujer, no con el nivel de entrega que la mujer que estaba en mis brazos en aquel momento despertaba en mí, y fue por eso que las palabras dejaron mis labios sin siquiera yo sentirlas.

— También te amo, mi Bella.

Ella me sonrió, sus hermosos ojos se nublaron, le sonreí de vuelta, mientras mi dedo atrapaba una lágrima traicionera que bajó por la lateral de su rostro, le susurré nuevamente "te amo" y volví a acercar nuestros labios para sellar nuestro amor.

* * *

 **¡Ay, qué capítulo! Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado del él tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Tuvimos nuestra Amy siendo Amy n_n, sucedió el esperado beso y mucho más, ¡ya son novios! Por fin descubrimos un poco más sobre Bella, los problemas que tuvo por su sobrepeso y como ella logró salir adelante, aceptarse y ser feliz tal como es. Edward es un hombre con madurez que sabe valorar a Bella por su hermosa alma, él ve más allá de un cuerpo.**

 ***** La frase que Edward menciona la leí en Instagram, es de un sacerdote cantante y escritor brasileño, muy conocido aquí en Brasil, que se llama _Padre Fábio de Melo_.

 **¡Muchas gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios!** **Estaré ansiosa por leer sus reviews sobre este capi :D**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

 **Jane**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **POV EDWARD**

— Estoy ansiosa por conocer a ti y Amy, Bella me habla tanto de ustedes, ella está totalmente enamorada de tu niña, lo sabes, ¿verdad? — Me preguntó Marie, la abuela de Bella por teléfono.

— Lo sé — le contesté sonriendo e inclinándome hacia mi novia para plantar un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Qué? — Me cuestionó Bella, la silencio con un ligero beso en sus labios.

— Yo también estoy ansioso por conocerte, Marie, sé que Amy también estará cuando finalmente le revelemos lo nuestro.

— No comprendo el porqué de tanto secreto, la pequeña estará encantada con la noticia — me respondió ella, señalando lo evidente —, ya viví mucho, Edward, lo de ustedes no tiene nada de pasajero, con sólo escuchar a ambos uno se da cuenta de lo grande que es eso que nació entre los dos, además que conozco a mi nieta, la enseñé a ser quien es, confío totalmente en su juicio, ella jamás se enamoraría de un hombre que no fuera digno de ella — está mujer era única, estaba muy ansioso por conocerla —, sé que su madre no lleva en consideración las elecciones que hace Bella, por eso es posible que allí no seas recibido como a un hijo, entonces, prepárate.

La abuela Marie fue la primera persona de su familia a quien Bella dio la noticia de nuestra relación y como esperado ganamos su total apoyo; cierta vez estaba en casa de Bella, ella tenía las manos sucias, pues estaba preparando hamburguesas caseras, así que cuando él teléfono sonó lo atendí, era la abuela, desde ese día empezamos a conocernos y ya hablamos algunas veces más.

— Ya estoy bien preparado para este encuentro, Marie — le garantí — Bella había ido a su habitación ver a Amy, quien le había llamado para ver algo en la tele, así que pude hablar sin preocuparme en despertar malos recuerdos a mi chica —, todo lo que Bella me contó me hace tener una buena idea de su madre y de lo que puedo esperar de este encuentro y de su opinión cuando se entere de lo nuestro.

— No será fácil, mi nuera es una persona difícil en muchos aspectos, Bella ya tiene una coroza protectora, pero sé que le duele la falta de apoyo de su madre, así que cuento contigo para sostenerla caso la situación pase a mayores, Renée puede ser imprevisible a veces.

— No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento estaré pendiente de ella, nadie va a dañarla, aunque sea su madre, Bella ya enfrentó a muchos retos y los venció, merece poder disfrutar de lo nuestro sin complicaciones y yo quiero verla feliz, quiero hacerla feliz — le garantí.

— Me gustas, chico — dijo ella, haciéndome sonreír.

— También me gustas, Marie.

— Lo sé — respondió como si nada, un tono risueño en su voz. — ¿Vendrán en las vacaciones del verano, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó enseguida ella.

— Sí, Marie, ya tenemos todo planeado, en poco más de un mes estaremos visitándote, aprovecharé para llevar a Amy para que visite sus abuelos maternos que también viven en Florida y para presentarles a Bella, son buena gente, estarán felices al ver que Amy y yo encontramos a una gran mujer para compartir nuestras vidas.

— Ella es, sin duda ella es una gran mujer, la enseñé a serla, no esperaba menos de mi niña — dijo en tono presumido, ella y Amy se amarían. — Bueno, dale un beso a mi nieta, tengo que ir al club, es día del baile de la tercera edad, no me lo pierdo por nada, un abrazo, Edward.

— Otro, Marie — Me despedí.

— ¿Por qué esta sonrisa? — Cuestionó Bella volviendo a la sala con Amy de la mano.

— Tu abuela es increíble, te mandó un beso, tenía que ir al club bailar con sus amigos de la tercera edad.

Bella se rió.

— Así es ella, la vitalidad en persona.

— ¿Podemos comer ahora? Me muero de hambre, mi panza ya está haciendo ruiditos — habló Amy, poniendo ojos de cachorro hambriento.

— Oh, Dios mío, tenemos que alimentar al monstruo que hay en está pancita — dijo Bella, atrayéndola para estar entre sus piernas, para luego atacarla con cosquillas.

Amy se reía contorciéndose entre las piernas de Bella, la risa llenando cada espacio de la casa, me reí observándolas, algunos segundos después Bella la dejó descansar contra sus piernas, envolviendo mi hija entre sus brazos, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento por su momento de risa.

— Vamos a comer, cariño — le dijo mi novia, poniendo un mechó de su pelo tras su oreja, dejando un demorado beso en sobre su cabeza.

Ya amaba a Bella, pero a cada día encontraba algo en ella que me hacía enamorarme un poquito más.

~x~

Casi tres meses se habían pasado desde que Bella y yo declaramos nuestro mutuo sentimiento, pero seguíamos siendo muy cuidadosos alrededor de mi hija, como bien me había comentado la abuela Marie, sabíamos que Amy amaría la noticia, pero nosotros estábamos disfrutando de este tiempo sólo nuestro, además que, Bella y yo habíamos acordado que sólo la involucraríamos en lo nuestro cuando estuviéramos completamente seguros de que podíamos convivir como pareja, como amigos sabíamos que éramos perfectos, pero una relación de pareja envuelve muchas cuestiones que si una pareja no sabe manejarlas la relación puede terminar aunque exista sentimientos por parte de ambos. Amar conlleva a confianza, a complicidad, a respeto, a tolerancia, y a muchas renuncias, así que Bella y yo decidimos dejar a Amy afuera de este tiempo de descubierta como parejas que estábamos vivenciando.

Dado a que todavía no hacíamos Amy parte de esta relación, nuestros momentos de pareja eran casi escasos, cuando yo tenía un día libre Bella estaba trabajando y luego por la noche Amy estaba con nosotros, así que en la gran parte del tiempo estábamos robándonos besos como dos adolescentes que ocultan la relación de sus padres y tienen miedo de ser atrapados por ellos, pero en este caso el miedo era de sernos atrapados por mi hija, sabíamos que si ella nos encontrara en algún momento más íntimo nos estaría hostigando con preguntas y más preguntas.

Pese a estarnos ocultándonos de mi hija nuestra relación, Bella y yo estábamos saliendo bien como pareja, todavía no habíamos logrado hacer el amor, no queríamos que nuestra primera vez fuese apresurada o llena de recelo por mi hija está en la habitación a un lado, no fuimos santos, en los últimos tres meses hubo mucho manoseo y segundas bases en los momentos que conseguíamos robar para nosotros, principalmente cuando mamá y papá se llevaban a Amy por un anoche, pero sabíamos que todavía no era el momento, así que, aunque en los raros momentos solos que teníamos, preferíamos no seguir adelante, pero disfrutábamos demasiado de esos momentos que siempre tenían su lado bueno y malo, lo bueno es que nos divertíamos un montón y lo malo es que nos quedábamos con las ganas, ¡con muchas ganas! No obstante, seguíamos esperando, de alguna manera sabíamos que no estábamos delante del momento perfecto, todavía.

En el día en que cumplimos tres meses de noviazgo sorprendí a Bella con una noche dedicada sólo a los dos, por suerte la fecha resultó ser en un sábado y yo no tenía guardia en el hospital, hablé con Alice, ya que mamá estaba acompañando a mi padre en un congreso internacional y no podría quedarse con su nieta, mi hermana prontamente se ofreció a tener un tiempo sobrina y tía.

El sábado llegó pronto, pasé una mañana entretenida con Amy, mientras Bella corregía pruebas de sus alumnos, al final de la tarde me despedí de mi hija y empecé con los preparativos de todo lo que tenía planeado para Bella y yo. Confirmé nuestra reserva para cenar en el restaurante giratorio de la torre _Space Needle* (Aguja Espacial*), un gran sitio turístico de Seattle que Bella todavía no conocía, ella sin duda se quedaría deslumbrada ante la posibilidad de almorzar a 152 metros de altura con una vista panorámica de 360 grados y luego conocer a las demás atracciones de la torre que llega a los 184 metros de altura, tras confirmar la reserva me duché y me arreglé para ir por mi chica._

 _A las seis de la tarde estaba listo delante de la puerta de mi novia que me dejó sin palabras nada más verla, ella llevaba un vestido gris de margas largas que le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas unos pantimedias negros y botas negras de tacones gruesos, un bolso marrón de tamaño pequeño colgaba de su hombro hasta la altura de su cintura, su pelo largo estaba suelto y brillaba en suaves ondas cayendo alrededor de su rostro hasta bajo sus senos._

 _—_ _Te ves encantadora — susurré contra sus labios —, encantadoramente sexy — completé deslizando mis labios hasta su oreja, la sentí estremecerse contra mi cuerpo cuando dejé un beso entre su oreja y cuello._

 _—_ _Gracias, y tú te ves muy atractivo — suspiró, mirándome con atención, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscura y zapatos negros._

 _—_ _Somos la pareja perfecta entonces — añadí._

 _—_ _Engreído — observó con divertimiento._

 _—_ _Vamos no quiero llegar tarde — la insté, mientras la ayudaba a cerrar su puerta._

 _—_ _¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó por milésima vez, desde que le había dicho que la llevaría a un sitio especial para celebrar nuestra fecha ella me estaba preguntando a dónde iríamos, pero me mantuve firme y no le revelé nuestro destino, quería poder ver la emoción de la sorpresa en su mirada cuando se diera cuenta del sitio adonde íbamos a cenar._

 _—_ _Es una sorpresa, permíteme proporcionarte eso, por favor…_

 _—_ _Ok. — Suspiró de malagana._

 _Nuestro taxi ya nos esperaba en la entrada de mi casa, ya había dicho al conductor a donde iríamos, no quería conducir aquella noche por si acaso bebía alcohol, aunque no exageraría en la bebida, prefería poder disfrutar de la noche sin preocupaciones._

 _Con cerca de 25 minutos dentro del coche nos aproximábamos de la Aguja Espacial y Bella de pronto se volvió hacia mí, mirándome en total espanto mientras deducía que era allí dónde nos dirigíamos._

 _—_ _¿Vamos a cenar en el restaurante giratorio del Space Needle?_

 _—_ _Sí, pero llegamos con tiempo para mirar el lugar antes de irnos a cenar — le expliqué._

 _—_ _¡Gracias! — Exclamó feliz se acurrucando junto a mí para dejarme un beso en mi cuello._

 _Pagué al taxista y bajamos del coche cerca de nuestro destino, caminamos de la mano hasta la entrada, Bella parecía una niña ansiosa por ver las luces de navidad, miraba a su alrededor con gran interés y gran deslumbramiento, mientras caminábamos por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al espacio de venta de tickets, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios a todo momento, de cierta manera me acordaba a la reacción de Amy cuando la traje por primera vez, la única diferencia era el horario, a ella le había llevado por la mañana y ahora estaba allí con Bella mientras se acercaba la hora del crepúsculo, sin duda el paisaje se vería desde otra perspectiva por el cambio de horario. Tomamos el ascensor y en 43 segundos llegamos a la cumbre del Space Needle, donde podíamos ver desde el mirador el_ Monte Rainer al Sur, la Cordillera de las Cascadas al Este y las majestosas Montañas Olímpicas al Oeste. Bella se veía totalmente deslumbrada ante el paisaje pintoresco que se revelaba ante nuestros ojos a cada nuevo paso que dábamos alrededor del platillo volador de la torre. Nos quedamos admirando el paisaje hasta que llegó el momento de dirigirnos hacia el restaurante giratorio donde continuaríamos apreciando la vista.

— Tenemos que ir para el restaurante — susurré en su oído, yo estaba a sus espaldas, mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo recargado contra mi pecho mientras admirábamos la puesta del sol sobre la ciudad de Seattle. Nos habíamos detenido para sacar algunas fotos con nuestros celulares, tanto nuestras como del paisaje, pero por lo general disfrutamos de la tranquilidad del paisaje y de la cercanía del otro, sin duda esta primera celebración de nuestra fecha especial sería un hermoso recuerdo que atesoraríamos siempre.

Tomamos el ascensor nuevamente y seguimos hasta el restaurante que estaba situado a un piso abajo del mirador, un host nos recibió y nos llevó hasta una mesa delante de la pared de vidrio que circundaba toda la estructura del lugar, un camarero vino en seguida a tomar nuestros pedidos.

— Es como si estuviéramos volando — comentó Bella mientras esperábamos nuestra cena, miré nuestras manos unidas sobre el mantel de la mesa y sonreí viéndola contemplar con admiración el paisaje que revelaba las ventanas de vidrio, ya empezaba a oscurecer y ya era posible ver algunas estrellas se asomando en el cielo.

— La arquitectura de este lugar está hecha para causar esta impresión — le expliqué, mientras veíamos el paisaje cambiar a cada movimiento de la plataforma giratoria —, como no vemos los pies de la estructura tenemos la sensación que estamos flotando en el aire.

— Gracias por traerme aquí, sé que guardaré este recuerdo por siempre — dijo volteándose para mirarme a los ojos.

— Esta es la primera de muchas veces en este lugar — afirmé y ella sonrió dulcemente.

Nuestra cena no tardó en llegar y disfrutamos de la excelente cocina del restaurante, eran casi las nueve y media cuando dejamos el lugar, tomamos un taxi y durante todo el trayecto hasta nuestra calle Bella estuvo acurrucada a mi costado, su cabeza recostada sobre mi hombro, sus dedos trazando caminos en mi brazo, el taxi se detuvo delante de la casa de Bella, pagué al conductor y bajamos, mi novia se veía algo nerviosa, lo que era raro en ella, al menos era raro cuando ella ya había entrado en confianza con la persona a su alrededor.

— ¿Estás cansada? — Cuestioné acariciando su rostro cuando nos detuvimos delante de su puerta de entrada.

— No… — suspiró.

Ella abrió la puerta y entramos.

— ¿Qué pasa, nena? — Pregunté llevándola hasta el sofá y sentándola sobre mi regazo.

— Te quiero tanto — dijo rozando sus labios con los míos —, en cuerpo y alma.

— Yo también, amor. — Ella sonrió al escuchar el apodo cariñoso. — Dime qué pasa — pedí.

— Estoy nerviosa — reveló.

— ¿Por qué?

— Nuestra noche…

— No tenemos que hacer nada si no te sientes lista para hacerlo.

— Quiero hacerlo, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Nunca lo hice antes — reveló, mirándome angustiada, habíamos hablado de muchas cosas en esos tres meses, pero no quise ahondar en sus experiencias sexuales o la falta de ella, sabía que ella había tenido novios en la universidad y tonteado con algunos chicos, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de saber más allá de eso, porque supuse equivocadamente que ella ya había tenido este tipo de experiencia.

— Eso no es un problema — contesté robándole un rápido beso —, es algo que no imaginé, me imagino que candidatos no faltaron para que tuvieras la experiencia.

— Durante la secundaria Jacob me estaba rodeando, era un chico grande y con músculos, aunque yo lo rechazaba como pareja, ninguno de los pocos chicos de Forks que no me miraban diferente se atreverían a acercarse a mí, ya que de alguna manera él logró asustar a todos. Mi primer beso fue en un campamento de verano lejos de Forks en mi último año de secundaria.

— ¿Y durante la universidad?

— Tuve dos novios, en mi primer año estuve cuatro meses con el primero, pero yo no me sentía lista para tener relaciones, todavía estaba en un proceso de autoconocimiento, por primera vez estaba lejos de casa y aunque había logrado vencer gran parte de los miedos en mi cabeza, todavía luchaba con algo de recelo, principalmente ante los chicos. John no tenía paciencia para estar con una chica que no pudiera darle más que besos y compañía, así que lo dejamos, en mi tercer año conocí a Matt, estuvimos casi un año juntos, él fue paciente conmigo y llegamos a hacer algunas cosas, pero no hubo tiempo para que llegáramos a tener sexo propiamente dicho, le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar arquitectura en Italia y decidimos de común acuerdo cortar la relación, somos amigos, todavía charlamos de vez en cuando, después de eso nadie me interesó para una relación larga y la vida universitaria me absorbió, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para salir y conocer gente nueva.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres dar este paso hoy? Podemos ir despacio — dije rozando mi nariz por su cuello.

— Estoy segura, segura de nosotros — afirmó apartándose de mi contacto para mirarme a los ojos.

Le sonreí y tomé sus labios con los míos, nos besamos despacio pero había una carga de voracidad en la manera como lo hacíamos, en la manera como nuestros cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro, jadeantes nos apartamos, Bella besó mi mentón y descansó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

— Llévame a mi habitación, hazme el amor — susurró ella contra mi oído, dejando un pequeño mordisco en mi lóbulo.

— Todo lo que desees — respondí, mientras me levantaba con ella en mis brazos, adentré en su habitación y la dejé sobre su cama recargando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

— Te amo — le recordé, mirando a sus ojos, ella me miró con tanta intensidad que llegó a quitarme el aliento.

— También te amo — contestó acariciando mi rostro —, más allá de lo explicable.

Sonreí, enamorado.

— Se bien cómo es eso.

Nos sonreímos y conectamos nuestros labios para un beso lleno de intensidad, nuestras manos empezaron a viajar por nuestros cuerpos, Bella empezó a quitarme la camisa, me aparté de ella y la saqué por sobre mi cabeza, también me quité los zapatos y pantalones quedándome solamente con un bóxer verde oscuro, ella me sonrió contemplado mi cuerpo, guiñándome un ojo ella se levantó de la cama, de pie delante de mí la veo quitarse sus botas y enseguida los pantimedias, dejando sus piernas desnudas, tan sólo el tejido del vestido cubriendo sus muslos de mis ojos. Ella me regaló una sonrisa nerviosa mientras dejaba caer los pantimedias al suelo, en seguida sus manos fueron hasta el dobladillo de su vestido y empezó a quitárselo, revelándome su cuerpo poquito a poco, sus muslos blancos bien más gruesos de que suelen tener las mujeres en su afán por estar siempre muy delgadas, el triángulo entre sus piernas cubierto por unas bragas negras con unas pequeñas rosas rojas dibujadas en el tejido, un delicado encaje negro rodeaba todo el borde de la cintura y de las piernas de la prenda, seguí recorriendo su cuerpo, mirando su vientre redondeado, su cintura ancha y luego sus pechos llenos ocultos en un sujetador que hacia juego con sus bragas, ella era una visión deliciosa, una mujer natural en su total esplendor, lo que para los ojos de muchos eran defectos corporales para mí tan sólo significaba que a mí lado estaba una mujer que había aprendido a convivir con su cuerpo y a creerse bella pese el intento de muchos en hacerle creer que no lo era. Veía delante de mí a una mujer que adelgazó por cuestiones de salud y que lleva en su cuerpo las huellas de un sobrepeso, que puede haber dejado estas cicatrices en su piel, pero también la hicieron el ser humano que era hoy en día, una mujer llena de coraje para enfrentar los prejuicios y defender sus víctimas, que como profesora intenta transmitir reflexiones y buenos ejemplos a sus alumnos para que no sean víctimas de acoso escolar y que tampoco sean uno de los que practican tales actos. Era una mujer con una mirada llena de vida, una sonrisa dulce del tipo que calienta el corazón y un alma llena de amor.

— Eres la mejor cosa que ha sucedido en mi vida y en la vida de Amy — dije aproximándome de ella y tomándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué digo yo? Llevo dos por uno — comentó, con divertimiento, visiblemente más tranquila.

Sonriendo besé sus labios y fue lo suficiente para que nuestros cuerpos vibraran de anhelo. Abandoné su boca y empecé a besar su cuello, mientras mis dedos trabajaban para abrir su sujetador, tras dos intentos lo logré y me aparté algunos centímetros de ella para poder tirar de las tiras sobre sus hombros, el sujetador cayó entre nuestros pies, revelándome pechos llenos pero no eran grandes tampoco muy pequeños, algunas estrías se veía alrededor de su piel, probablemente por el cambio drástico en sus medidas cuando ella empezó a adelgazar. Levanté mi mano y empecé a acariciar su seno izquierdo con la yema de mis dedos, trazando la suave y caliente piel, ella inspiró hondamente al sentir mi toque.

— Eres tan suave, quiero que esto sea un recuerdo muy especial para ti, si no te sientes cómoda con algo debes decírmelo — aclaré mirando a sus ojos brillantes mientras mis dedos bajan de su seno y empiezan a trazar caminos por su abdomen, llegando al dobladillo de sus bragas.

— Confío en ti — contestó ella irguiendo una mano para acariciar mis pectorales.

Nos acariciamos por un largo tiempo, reconociendo el cuerpo del otro, percibiendo los sitios más sensibles al toque, sonriendo el uno contra la boca o la piel del otro, felices en haber despertado un temblor, un jadeo, una inspiración en el cuerpo del otro. Cuando finalmente estábamos tan calientes que nos sería imposible volver atrás puse mis manos en los lados del dobladillo de las bragas de Bella y empecé a tirarlas hacia abajo, ella hizo lo mismo con mis bóxers, cuando ambas prendas estuvieron sobre el suelo, las desenredamos de nuestros pies y pegamos nuestros cuerpos, mis manos sosteniendo sus nalgas, las de ella alrededor de mi cuello, nuestras pieles totalmente conectadas ahora ya sin ninguna barrera entre ellas.

— Te voy amar, Bella — suspiré contra sus labios, mientras la hacía retroceder hasta la cama a pocos pasos de nosotros.

— Ámame — pidió ella cuando estuvo acostada sobre su cama, acunando mi cuerpo entre sus piernas.

La besé con intensidad mientras una de mis manos viajó de sus costados hasta sexo, la acaricié con mis dedos, haciéndola jadear e inclinarse contra mis dedos con hambre, sus caderas moviéndose con anhelo mientras dos de mis dedos trabajaban en su abertura, dilatándola y lubrificándola, ataqué sus senos, besando y chupando sus pezones hasta que los tuve rojos y brillantes. Cuando yo mismo estaba casi por explotar, me aparté de ella para coger el preservativo que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y que ella había dejado allí con antelación, respiré hondo para calmar un poco mi cuerpo mientras deslizaba la protección por mi miembro.

— Edward, por favor — me suplicó Bella cuando volví a situarme sobre ella, su cuerpo irguiéndose yendo de encuentro al mío.

— Shhh… cariño, déjame guiar eso, te daré lo que tu cuerpo desea.

Tomé mi miembro y lo posicioné en su entrada, poquito a poco fui adentrándome en su calor, ella estaba muy excitada, sus paredes calientes y mojadas y por eso me deslicé con facilidad, de pronto encontré cierta resistencia y la traspasé con movimiento de cadera, Bella jadeó y se aferró a mis hombros.

— Lo siento, amor, ya pasará — dije mientras la besaba en el rostro y acariciaba sus cabellos a los lados de su cabeza intentando relajarla y mantener mi control para que no la invistiera mientras ella todavía se estaba acoplando a mi cuerpo. Supe cuando ella estuvo lista porque sus manos dejaron de apretar la piel de mi espalda y empezaron a acariciarla, entonces empecé a moverme, entrando y saliendo despacio de ella, sus paredes estrechas temblaban a mi alrededor y cuando ella empezó a moverse contra mí buscando la culminación supe que ella estaba cerca, aceleré mis movimientos casi saliéndome por completo de su cuerpo, podía oír el sonido causado por la fricción de nuestros cuerpos y por la humedad del de Bella. Sus paredes empezaron a apretarme una y otra vez y ella llegó al clímax jadeante, templando aferrada a mi cuerpo, seguí invistiéndola y pronto también llegué a la cima, estremeciéndome de una manera inexplicable, sentí vibraciones incluso en los dedos de mis pies. Mi cuerpo totalmente agotado cayó sobre el suyo, tras algunas respiraciones logré girarnos dejándola sobre mí.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté dejando un beso sobre su coronilla.

— Sí y ¿tú?

Si tuviera fuerzas habría reído fuerte y alto, pero como no las tenía simplemente sonreí contra su pelo.

— Estoy satisfecho de una manera que no creía ser posible sentirme así, el sexo siempre fue bueno para mí, pero eso — la apreté contra mí —, eso fue simplemente completo.

— Es así como me siento, completa — dijo dejando un beso sobre mi pecho.

— No podría ser diferente entre nosotros, lo supimos desde que nos vimos, algo especial se tejía desde la primera mirada.

La sentí sonreír contra mi pecho mientras sus brazos la apretaban a mi cuerpo.

— Necesito sacar el condón — avisé sin querer apartarme de ella, pero necesitaba echarlo fuera, ella giró fuera de mi cuerpo y yo me dirigí a su baño para dejar el condón en la papelera, aproveché para limpiarme y tomé una otra toalla la cual humedecí sobre el grifo para limpiar a mi chica.

Volví a la habitación y sonreí al verla cubierta con una sábana alrededor de sus senos, se veía encantadoramente tímida, casi me rió, pero logré evitarlo, era normal que durante el sexo, por toda las sensaciones que nos dominan, olvidemos nuestras inhibiciones y luego cuando uno se da cuenta de todo lo que hizo, principalmente cuando no tiene experiencia, se sienta algo abrumado.

Caminé por la habitación y encontrando mis bóxers los vestí, me senté en la cama y me incliné para besarla en los labios.

— ¿Puedo cuidarte? — Pregunté acariciando su nariz con el mío.

Ella frunció el ceño. Levanté la toalla en mi mano y supe que la comprensión le llegó cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, ella asintió y yo dejé un beso sobre su frente antes de ayudarla a apartar la sábana. Acaricié su cuerpo con la toalla hasta que llegué a la unió entre sus muslos y con cuidado acaricié el sitio que me había acogido y que todavía mostraba señales de nuestra actividad.

— Edward… — me llamó la atención Bella —, me estás haciendo sentir…

Sonreí ante su hesitación, al mismo tiempo orgulloso en saber que con tan poco la podía volver a encender. La limpié evitando acariciarla y luego dejando la toalla a un lado me tumbé a su lado y la atraje a mi costado.

— Gracias, tendré un hermoso recuerdo de todo lo que sucedió esta noche — dijo acariciando mi rostro.

— El primer de innumerables recuerdos — le prometí tomando sus labios para un beso lleno de promesas.

— Estoy ansiosa por crear nuevos recuerdos — confesó mientras se acurrucaba contra mi pecho, sonreí, el presente y el futuro sonaban a días de dichas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el momento de intimidad de nuestra pareja, desde la cena hasta la noche de amor (corazoncitos). Conocemos un poco más de la abuela Marie también, ¿qué les pareció? En el próximo capi Amy recibirá una noticia muy especial de parte de Bella y Edward ;)**

 **¡Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios! No dejen de comentar, sus impresiones muchas veces me ayudan a aclarar dudas e inclusos me dan ideas para nuevas escenas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! La próxima actualización será el próximo jueves, nos leemos!**

 **Jane**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **N/A:** En el caso de que haya más alguna lectora con duda, ya que una lectora me lo preguntó, Edward tiene 32 años y Bella 23 años ;)

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **POV EDWARD**

Tras nuestra increíble noche de entrega, Bella y yo decidimos no ocultar más nuestra relación de Amy, no es que hubieran dudas sobre lo que yo sentía por ella y lo que ella sentía por mí, pero después de que construyéramos un vínculo tan fuerte al entregarnos nuestros cuerpos, éramos plenamente conscientes de que nada nos podría apartar y lo que sea que nos sucediera en el camino sería afrontado, lucharíamos siempre por nosotros; queríamos compartir un presente y un futuro, esto estaba claro para los dos y con este sentido de comprometimiento y estabilidad arraigado en nosotros, sabíamos que no tenía manera de que Amy saliera dañada por nuestra relación, así que el lunes la recogemos juntos en la escuela, la sonrisa que ella nos regaló al vernos allí lado a lado, esperándola, fue tan especial, sus ojos verdes siempre vivaces nos miraban agrandados por la sorpresa y luego ella se puso correr para llegar hasta nosotros.

— Bella, viniste a recorrerme — dijo casi sin aliento mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de mi novia.

— Tu padre me invitó, espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa — contestó ella poniéndose de cuclillas delante de mi hija.

— Sip, ¡la amé! — Exclamó abrazándola fuertemente, Bella se rió y se levantó cargándola.

— ¿Y para mí no hay abrazos? — Cuestioné, haciéndome el ofendido.

— Siempre, papi — dijo inclinándose hacia mí, la tomé en brazos y Bella recibió su mochila de las manos de la cuidadora, agradecimos y marchamos hacia mi coche.

— ¿Qué tal un helado, Amy? — Le pregunté cuando todos estábamos debidamente acomodados en sus asientos en el coche.

— ¡Yupi! ¿En el parque?

— Sí, en el parque.

— ¿Podemos comprarle un helado a George también? — Preguntó.

— Por supuesto, si lo vemos allí le compramos un helado también — le garantí.

Caminamos un poco por el parque, pero no vimos a George, así que compramos nuestros helados en la heladería frente al parque y luego caminamos hasta un banco desocupado.

Amy como siempre se ensució toda, sucedía cada vez que le compraba un helado, ella jamás saldría limpia de la aventura de comer helado en un cono, pero le encantaba comer el cono después del helado, así que la dejaba elegir el cono en vez de una taza plástico, lo que sería mucho más seguro para sus ropas, por suerte Bella traía su bolso y en él una botella de agua y toallitas, ella limpió la boca y manos de Amy con mucha suavidad y cariño, mi hija sonreía feliz por su cuidado, sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba el rostro de Bella, quien estaba concentrada en su tarea de limpieza y no se daba cuenta de la mirada de admiración y encantamiento que mi hija le dedicaba.

— Ahora que estás con la tripa llena de helado — empecé a decirle haciendo cosquillas en su barriga, ella se rió apartando mis manos — Bella y yo queremos charlar algo contigo.

— ¿Algo bueno? Yo no hice ninguna travesura, lo juro — dijo mirándonos recelosa.

— Tranquila, cariño — la calmó mi novia atrayéndola a su regazo. — Sólo te queremos contar algo especial que sucedió y estamos ansiosos por contarte.

— Uff — suspiró dramáticamente. — ¿Entonces qué quieren contarme? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Bueno, sabes que Bella y yo nos hicimos amigos desde que nos conocimos y nos gustamos mucho…

— ¿Ya son novios? — Me interrumpió ansiosa, mirándome con expectativa y luego a Bella, quien se encogió de hombros intentando no reír.

— Sí — contesté simplemente.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — Dijo brincado del regazo de Bella al mío abrazándome en un abrazo de oso estilo Amy y luego volviéndose hacia Bella para abrazarla también. — Es la mejor noticia del todo el mundo — dijo abriendo sus brazos para enfatizar la inmensidad de la noticia para ella.

— Somos felices en saber que te alegras con la novedad — dijo Bella besando su mejilla, que sin duda olía a helado de chocolate.

— No me alegra, ¡la amo! — Corrigió, aferrándose a Bella, riéndose y luego se puso seria mirándola al rostro. — Te amo, Bella — dijo mirando a mi novia con dulzura mientras el dorso de su manita le acariciaba la mejilla de ella.

— Yo también te amo, mi niña — Bella contestó sin dudar, envolviendo a Amy en un fuerte y acogedor abrazo, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza que estaba recargada contra su pecho, yo las miraba sonriendo, feliz y emocionado, Bella atrapó mi mirada y me devolvió la sonrisa, por su mirada empañada sabía que ella estaba tan emocionada como yo lo estaba, porque sabíamos que estábamos construyendo algo grande y precioso.

Después de que disfrutamos de nuestro momento tras revelación, dejamos a Amy jugar en el parque con los demás niños, la observamos columpiarse tomados de la mano, como hacía muchas otras parejas que llevaban a sus pequeños a jugar allí. Tras algunos minutos de juego, Amy vio a George al otro lado del parque.

— ¡Es George, papá, es George! — Gritó y salió corriendo de encuentro a su nuevo amigo, Bella y yo la seguimos y para cuando llegamos junto a ellos mi hija ya estaba anunciando con alegría que Bella y yo ya éramos novios.

— Ya son novios, George, ¡novios! Te dije que sucedería pronto — le decía mi hija dando pequeños brincos frente a él.

— Qué excelente noticia, chiquitita, ya era hora, ¿verdad? — Amy asintió con entusiasmos. — ¡Finalmente, muchachos! ¡Felicidades! — Él nos felicitó, mirándonos con ternura —, se ve desde lejos que el amor está alrededor de los dos.

Le agradecimos las felicitaciones y charlamos un rato con él, hasta que lo convencimos de que aceptara que le compráramos algo de comida, a veces él se sentía avergonzando por aceptar nuestro dinero o donaciones, podría imaginar lo que era para él, un hombre que siempre vivió de su trabajo, tener que vivir de pequeños trabajos que hacía en la calle, lo que no le aportaba mucha cosa, o de la ayuda de la gente, pero Bella con su amabilidad y Amy con su encanto consiguieron convencerlo a que aceptara un perrito caliente y papás fritas.

~x~

Con Amy sabiendo de mi relación con Bella todo se volvió más tranquilo, ya no teníamos tantos reparos a su alrededor; ella sonreía bajito, poniendo sus manos delante de su boca cada, vez que veía como le robaba un beso a Bella o como la besaba en la frente y andábamos de la mano. Mi familia estaba muy feliz por nosotros, Alice parecía explotar de emoción cada vez que nos veía juntos.

— Seré tu madrina en la boda, es mi derecho, si no fuera por mis preciosos consejos los dos todavía estarían ansiosos y llenos de recelo de hablar sobre esto — dijo moviendo el dedo índice entre Bella y yo, estábamos visitándola en su casa, mi sobrino apenas había nacido y allí estaba mi hermana haciendo planes.

— Alice, es un poco temprano para hablar en una boda — le recordó mi novia tímidamente, ella sostenía al pequeño Leo que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, él parecía un muñeco con su rostro pequeñito, los ojitos cerrados, un gorro amarillo en la cabeza y un mameluco a juego, era una imagen tierna que me hacía anhelar compartir un momento así con mi Bella.

— Sí, sí, sí, pero no importa cuando suceda, yo seré la madrina — sentenció mi hermana, Jasper, sentado a su lado, luchaba por esconder la sonrisa, lo miré de mala gana y él se encogió de hombros como si nada.

Puse los ojos en blanco y Bella se rió bajito, por suerte durante toda esa charla Amy estaba en la cocina con mamá, porque si ella oyera la palabra boda y el nombre de Bella y el mío en la misma frase sin duda empezaría a ilusionarse, no es que no desease casarme con Bella, pero ella era tan joven y llevábamos tan poco tiempo saliendo que no me parecía justo sacar el tema a colación y generarle preocupaciones del tipo, " _no estoy lista para dar tamaño paso, pero él lo desea…_ ", un día llegaría el momento de que tuviéramos esa charla, sin embargo era muy pronto para ella.

~x~

— ¡Edward, ya sé cómo ayudar a George! — Exclamó Bella nada más entrar en mi casa tras llegar de su trabajo, un día en el medio de la semana. Habíamos decidido intercambiar copias de las llaves de nuestras respectivas casas, ya que siempre estábamos entre las dos, para mí fue algo raro verla adentrar por primera vez sin llamar a la puerta, fuimos solamente Amy y yo por demasiado tiempo, pero tras el choque inicial, verla adentrar cuando quiera en mi casa me llenaba el cuerpo con una sensación de pertenecimiento y tranquilidad, anhela el día en que ella adentra y no volviera a salir.

— Hola a ti también, novia — la saludé aproximándome de ella y robándole un ligero beso.

— Lo siento, estoy tan entusiasmada con la idea…

Me reí.

— Se percibe, dime entonces, ¿qué descubriste, nena?

— Una maestra llegó hoy a la escuela hablando de un proyecto que ayuda a personas que viven en las calles, es un proyecto cultural, una ONG imprime revistas de contenido cultural con bajos costos, ellos entrenan a personas que viven en las calles para que puedan vender las revistas y así lograr su propio sustento, incluso salir de las calles tiempo después, a cada revista vendida 1 dólar debe ir para la ONG, para ayudar con la manutención del proyecto y 4 dólares es de quien las vende. Ellos también dan ayuda psicológica, ya que después de vivir en las calles por tanto tiempo las personas tienden a presentar problemas con autoestima y otras cosas. — Me relató ella casi sin respirar, tamaño era su entusiasmo.

— Es una oportunidad excelente, Bella, George se sentirá útil ganando su propio dinero y sentirá menos vergüenza de que le ayudemos con algo de dinero al inicio, podemos decirle que será un préstamo, que él podrá pagarnos pronto, después de que se establezca en su trabajo.

— Sí, fue justo lo que pensé — comentó feliz. — Ya tengo todos los datos de la ONG, creo que deberíamos entrar en contacto con ellos y preguntar cómo proceder ahora.

Asentí y fue lo que hicimos, llamamos al teléfono de la ONG y recibimos toda la orientación que necesitábamos y al día siguiente quedamos de ir al parque buscar por George y contarle nuestra idea, esperábamos que el viera con buen ojos nuestra actitud.

Al día siguiente como habíamos acordado, dejamos a Amy una hora más con mamá y Bella y yo fuimos en busca de George después de mi horario de trabajo, caminamos de la mano por el parque sin dar con él, cuando estábamos llegando a la parte más alejada del parque percibimos un grupo de jóvenes, ellos estaban alrededor de alguien, de pronto escuchamos la voz de George: "déjeme en paz, por favor, no les hice nada", les suplicaba.

— Vagabundo asqueroso, vas a infectar nuestra zona — Dijo uno de los jóvenes con la voz cargada de odio y repulsa.

— Te vamos a enseñar que esto no es sitio para animales como tú — dijo otro.

— Llama a la policía — dije entregando mi celular a Bella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó con la voz cargada de miedo. — Hay por lo menos 5 hombres allí.

— Y cómo los cobardes que son van a huir cuando les diga que la policía está a camino, quédate aquí — le pedí.

— Edward… — suspiró en tono lloroso.

— Por favor, nena — pedí dando un apretón en su mano.

— Te cuidado, por favor — dijo mirándome angustiada.

— Lo tendré, anda llama a la policía — La insté mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los jóvenes.

Cuando de pronto las ofensas a George dejaron de ser verbales eché a correr gritando que la policía venía en camino, los jóvenes le propinaban puntapiés y le echaban botellas de cerveza. Bella empezó a gritar a todo pulmón por ayuda y de pronto la gente que estaba al otro lado del parque apareció, los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y empezaron a correr, uno echó una última patada a la pierna de George antes de salir corriendo tras los demás. Llegué hasta George, él se veía conmocionado, su ceja derecha estaba abierta, probablemente donde le habían dado con una botella, sus ropas estaban húmedas por los restos cerveza que debían de tener en las botellas y él se agarraba de la pierna, ¡malditos cobardes!

— George, te vamos a llevar al hospital — dije acuclillándome a su lado.

— Me salvaste la vida, muchacho — dijo mirándome con los ojos grandes como platos, lágrimas empezaron a caer y él empezó a sollozar.

— Estás bien, amigo, nada te va a pasar — quería abrazarlo, pero tenía miedo de que estuviera herido en algún otro sitio y tenía recelo de dañarlo todavía más.

— ¡George! — Bella se detuvo junto a mí llorando, la abracé.

— Ya pasó, nena, vamos a ayudarlo ahora — dije contra su pelo.

— No llores por este viejo, chica hermosa, estoy bien, ustedes me salvaron — la consoló George entre sus propias lágrimas, Bella le tendió su mano y él la tomó, mirándola como un abuelo complaciente lo haría.

La gente que vino al escuchar los gritos de Bella nos rodearon y de pronto había muchas personas indignadas por la situación que todos habíamos presenciado, gente queriendo ayudar a George de alguna manera, la policía llegó minutos después y nos escuchó y a algunas personas que se propusieron a ser testigos, una ambulancia fue llamada y los paramédicos atendieron al herido, pedí a los paramédicos que lo llevasen al hospital donde yo y papá trabajábamos, George no quería ir, pero Bella lo convenció. Seguimos la ambulancia con mi coche, llamé a papá quien estaba de guardia aquella noche y él dijo que haría todo lo posible para informarnos, como neurocirujano él atendía casos de traumas craneanos que llegaban a la emergencia médica.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, esperé junto a Bella en la sala de espera, una hora y media después papá salió a darnos noticias.

— Él está bien, hijos — anunció y suspiramos aliviados —, tuvo suerte de que ustedes estuviesen cerca, infelizmente existe mucha violencia callejera contra los sin hogares, y por increíble que parezca la violencia es de parte de hombres jóvenes que provienen de familias acomodadas, como dije, George tuvo suerte, ni siempre las victimas salen con vida, él tiene algunas magulladuras en las costillas, una luxación en la pierna izquierda, una ceja suturada, y por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza lo dejaremos en observación por 24 horas.

— Gracias, papá, ¿podemos hablar con él?

— Una visita rápida, él necesita descansar.

— Gracias, Carlisle — le agradeció Bella, abrazándolo.

— Por nada, hija.

Adentramos en la sala de emergencia y encontramos a George soñoliento, vistiendo un camisón del hospital.

— ¿Cómo estás, George? — Preguntó Bella, tomando su mano con cuidado.

— Bien, niña, no se preocupen, ustedes ya hicieron mucho por mí.

Bella y yo hicimos oídos sordos a sus palabras, todavía queríamos hacer mucho más por él, pero esta era una charla para otro momento.

— Estás en buenas manos aquí, mañana volvemos a visitarte, por ahora descansa porque lo necesitas — le dije. Nos despedimos y seguimos para casa, mientras seguíamos a la ambulancia pedí a Bella que llamara a mamá y le pidiera que Amy se quedara con ella por el resto de la noche, ya eran las 9:30 cuando aparqué el coche delante de mi casa.

— Duerme conmigo, nena — le pedí.

— Voy a casa, ducharme y cambiarme y te veo pronto — prometió ella dejando un beso en mis labios.

Me duché rápidamente, me vestí cómodamente y me puse a hacer algunos sándwiches mientras esperaba Bella, la escuché adentrar poco tiempo después.

— En la cocina, amor — le avisé. Ella adentró vistiendo un conjunto chándal gris y rosa, el pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta bajo sus senos — le sonreí.

— Traje una sopa que tenía en el congelador — anunció dejando el envase sobre la encimera.

— Gracias, la pondré a calentar.

Ella dio la vuelta en la encimera y se abrazó a mi espalda suspirando, sentí su rostro hundirse contra mis omóplatos.

Acaricié sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

— Noche difícil, ¿verdad?

— Demasiado. Sólo quiero comer algo y acurrucarme en tus brazos.

Me giré y la envolví entre mis brazos.

— Yo también, amor, yo también — suspiré en su pelo.

Comemos rápidamente y tras cada uno utilizar el baño nos acurrucamos en mi cama, dormí con mi rostro enterrado entre el cuello y el hombro de Bella, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura con nuestras manos entrelazadas allí.

Temprano la alarma nos despertó, la apagué y atraje el cuerpo caliente de Bella al mío.

— Ummm… tenemos que levantarnos — gimió ella.

— Lo sé. Buenos días, mi nena — dije dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— Buenos días, amor — respondió, ocultándose en mi pecho y suspirando.

— Voy a ducharme, tengo que pasar por Amy en casa de mamá y llevarla al cole.

— Nos prepararé el café.

— Gracias — dije dejando un beso en su cabeza y dejándola en mi cama, era una linda imagen, ella allí acurrucada entre mis sábanas, toda soñolienta, quería poder despertar así todos los días, sonreí ante la idea, demasiado pronto…

Me duché y me vestí para mí día, enseguida bajé y desayuné junto a Bella, aprovechamos este momento para charlar sobre lo que le diríamos a George durante nuestra visita al final de la tarde, tras acordarnos un plan de ayuda salimos de mi casa juntos, adentré en mi coche mientras ella iba hacia su casa prepararse para su día de clases. Llegué temprano a casa de mis padres, Amy todavía desayunaba.

— ¡Papi! — Chilló cuando me vio, casi cayéndose de su silla.

— Cuidado, estrellita — por suerte llegué a su lado a tiempo de evitar una fea caída.

— Lo siento — se disculpó — te extrañé y a Bella también.

— Lo sé, nosotros también te extrañamos, pero tuvimos que ayudar a George, él se cayó y Bella y yo tuvimos que llevarlo hasta el abuelo para que lo ayudara con sus heridas.

— Oh, pobrecito — suspiró, llevando sus pequeñas a la boca. — ¿Él está bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes, pronto iremos a verlo.

— Y llevaremos galletas, las galletas de chocolate siempre me hacen sentir mejor — comentó con inocencia.

— A él le encantará, cariño — afirmé, dejando un beso en su frente —, come tu desayuno mientras yo hablo con la abuela, ¿O.K?

— O.k.

— Hablé con tu padre y él me dijo que todo estaba bien con George — dijo mamá cuando nos apartamos un poco de mi hija.

— Sí, gracias a Dios, pero no quiero imaginar lo que podría haber pasado si no estuviéramos allí ayer.

— No lo pienses, él está bien y eso es lo que importa. Yo separé algunas ropas que tu papá ya no utiliza, algunos productos de aseo e higiene para que lleves al hospital para él.

— Gracias, mamá, serán muy útiles.

Amy terminó su desayuno, la dejé en el cole y seguí para el hospital, allí cambié mi ropa y fui hablar con el médico que estuvo de guardia por la noche, tras una charla sobre la evolución de los pacientes y de los nuevos que habían ingresado aquella noche, empecé más un día como médico de urgencias, hice las visitas a los diez pacientes que teníamos ingresados allí, firmé el alta de dos, revisé las notas de las enfermeras en los historiales, cambié algunas medicinas y dejé algunas nuevas orientaciones para el equipo de enfermería, tras una hora y media de trabajo, todo estaba tranquilo y aproveché para ir a visitar a George, que había sido trasladado de la sala de urgencias para una enfermería.

— Amelia, voy a visitar un paciente que está en la enfermería, si me necesitas llámame al busca — avisé a la enfermera responsable de la estación de enfermería de urgencias.

— O.k. Edward, está todo tranquilo, pero sin duda así que salgas se volverá una locura — comentó en tono burlón.

Nos reímos, era una verdad conocida, bastaba con un médico ausentarse por algún tiempo de su área que todo se volvía un caos, era como si todos decidieran ir al hospital en el mismo momento.

— Muy graciosa, usted, enfermera Copper.

Ella se rió y yo seguí mi camino, Amelia era una de las pocas y sinceras amistades que había hecho cuando empecé a trabajar en el hospital, tenía buenos colegas de trabajo, pero la palabra amistad siempre la reservé para muy pocas personas. Amelia era casada y tenía un pareja de hijos adolescentes y fue una de las pocas enfermeras que no se me insinuó cuando empecé a trabajar, quizá este hecho haya ayudado que en poco tiempo tuviéramos una buena relación.

— Buenos días — saludé adentrado en la habitación, los demás pacientes que estaban allí me saludaron mientras yo caminaba hacia la camilla de George. — ¿Cómo estás hoy?

— Algo adolorido, pero me siento bien — contestó.

— Te traje algunas ropas y material de higiene — dije dejando el bolso que mamá había preparado sobre la mesita al lado de su camilla.

— No era necesario, Edward, ustedes ya hacen tanto por mí.

— Harás buen uso de una ropa que estaba olvidada en el clóset, son usadas pero están en buenas condiciones — le expliqué.

— Gracias.

— Así se dice. Cuando termine mi guardia vuelvo a hablar contigo, probablemente recibirás el alta esta noche, Bella también quiere verte. Descansa y si recibes el alta antes de que llegue aquí, pide a una enfermera que me avise, ¿Ok?

— O.K. Edward. Gracias por todo.

Le sonreí y dejé la habitación.

~x~

Tras hablar con George volví a urgencias y como predijo Amelia, de pronto estuvimos recibiendo a muchos pacientes, dado el ajetreo de mi día las horas se pasaron rápidamente y de pronto ya era casi las siete de la noche, por suerte al final de la tarde todo se volvió tranquilo y hacia algún tiempo que estaba sentado en la estación de enfermería rellenando los historiales médicos cuando sonó un mensaje en mi celular, era Bella diciéndome que ya estaba en la entrada del hospital, le dije que hablara en recepción para que pudiera adentrar como visitante de George, la esperaría donde estaba ya que la sala de urgencias era camino para la enfermería.

Pocos minutos después la vi caminando despacio por el pasillo, mirando a su alrededor buscándome, sonreí y fui a su encuentro.

— Hola, señorita Swan — la saludé.

— Hola, doctor Cullen — me sonrió.

Me acerqué envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y le planté un besó en sus labios.

— ¡Edward! — Me reprendió bajito.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo besar a mi novia?

— Estás en tu trabajo — puso de manifiesto.

— Lo sé, y no estoy haciendo nada malo — expliqué, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la estación de enfermería, por suerte sólo Amelia estaba allí.

— Amelia, quiero presentarte alguien muy especial para mí — dije deteniéndome junto al balcón de la estación con Bella a mi lado. Amelia se giró y nos miró y luego abrió una gran sonrisa.

— Sin duda es la famosa Bella, la que te trae con una hermosa y atontada sonrisa estampada en la cara cuando llegas a trabajar o después de leer un mensaje.

— Estás fijando tu atención en mí muy seguido, voy a hablar con Richard — la amenacé, conocía a su marido, era enfermero de ambulancias de rescate, siempre estaba viéndolo por el hospital.

— No me hagas reír, anda, preséntame a tu chica — me instó.

— Amelia, quiero que conozcas a Bella Swan, mi novia, Bella esta es Amelia Copper, una gran enfermera y amiga — las presenté.

— Mucho gusto, Amelia — la saludó mi chica, tendiéndole la mano.

— El gusto es mío, Bella, estaba ansiosa por conocer a la mujer que hace este hombre tan feliz.

Bella se sonrojó y yo envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

— Me completas, nena — le susurré a su oído.

— Ay, qué me hacen suspirar — comentó mi amiga, quien nos miraba con cariño.

— Es mejor que vaya a ver a George mientras terminas tu turno — dijo Bella apartándose de mí con timidez, tenía las mejillas algo rosadas todavía. Amelia y yo nos reímos suavemente por su incomodidad, y por mi risa mal disfrazada recibí un ligero golpe en mi estómago y una mirada de advertencia de su parte. — ¿Nos vemos allí? — Preguntó al fin.

— Sí, en algunos minutos más te encuentro allí — contesté todavía divertido.

— Fue un placer, Amelia, espero poder verte más seguido y de preferencia lejos del ámbito hospitalario.

— Igualmente, Bella, si quieres te acompaño hasta la enfermería, tengo que hablar con la enfermera de allí.

— Sí, por supuesto — estuvo de acuerdo Bella. — A trabajar, doctor Cullen — dijo dejando un beso rápido en mis labios, y luego salió junto a Amelia.

Cuando ellas se fueron percibí que alrededor de la estación de enfermería, ambiente que estaba desierto momentos antes de que Bella llegara, se había llenado de enfermeras y dos doctoras, todas cuchicheaban mientras veían a Amelia y a Bella caminando juntas por el largo pasillo.

— No sabía, que estabas de novia, Edward — comentó acercándose a mí la doctora Heidi Vulturi, ella tenía mi misma edad, era alta, morena y caminaba de manera sensual, jamás me llamó la atención.

— No suelo comentar mi vida privada, doctora Vulturi — en el hospital siempre intenté mantener una relación estrictamente profesional, principalmente con algunas enfermeras y Heidi, así que el tuteo era reservado para muy pocas personas allí y eso cuando estábamos a solas.

— Ahora comprendo porque nunca nos diste una oportunidad, te gustan las gordas — comentó con veneno en la voz, lo que tenía de buena médica, le faltaba en el carácter, y digo buena médica hablando exclusivamente en el sentido del diagnóstico y decisiones de tratamiento, porque el trato con los pacientes ella lo llevaba fatal.

— Doctora Vulturi, no le di tamaña confianza para que venga a hablarme sobre mi novia, pero le digo que no me importa el peso de una mujer, lo que me atrae son sus sentimientos, su inteligencia, que sea juiciosas, bondadosa, amorosa y mi novia es todo eso y mucho más. Permiso, tengo un turno que terminar y una novia a mi espera — dije dejando la estación de enfermería sin volver a mirar atrás.

~x~

Finalicé mi turno veinte minutos después de mi desagradable charla con la doctora Vulturi, me duché rápidamente en el vestuario y vestí mi ropa, al llegar a la enfermería encontré a Bella ayudando a George a guardas sus pocas pertinencias en el bolso que mamá me había dado para que se lo entregara aquella mañana.

— Ya tenemos su alta — me dijo Bella señalando los papeles sobre la camilla.

Asentí y al aproximarse dejé un beso sobre su sien.

— ¿Listo para dejar este lugar, George?

— Más que listo — contestó ansioso.

— Antes de que salgamos, Bella y yo queríamos hablar contigo al respecto de algo — él miró entre mi novia y yo y luego se sentó en la lateral de la camilla.

— Ayer estábamos buscándote en el parque porque te queríamos hablar sobre algo que te puede ayudar a salir de las calles — empezó a explicarle Bella —, es un proyecto social que da a la gente sin hogar una oportunidad para ganar su propio sustento a través de la venta de revistas de temas culturales, a cada revista vendida 1 dólar debe ir para la ONG, para ayudar con la manutención del proyecto, y 4 dólares serán tuyos.

— Eso es genial, amigos — dijo algo emocionado.

— Lo es y te llevaremos allí mañana — le dije —, pero mientras no logras hacer tu propio dinero, te queremos proponer que nos dejes ayudarte a pagar un lugar donde puedas descansar mientras te recuperas y donde puedas dormir con tranquilidad.

— Ustedes ya hicieron demasiado por mí, no se preocupen, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en las calles, algunos días más ante la posibilidad de este trabajo que ustedes me mencionan no me matará.

— Pero aquellos jóvenes sí lo harán si vuelven a verte, tuviste suerte, o mejor, la mano divina te protegió al enviarnos, no tientes al destino, por favor, George, por favor, acepta a nuestra ayuda, no tiene que ser un sitio caro, tan sólo un lugar donde puedas estar seguro — le rogó Bella, sentando a su lado y tomándole la mano. — ¿Qué le diremos a Amy si te pasa algo? — Le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —, si no lo haces por nosotros, por ti, haga por esta niña que te adora.

Él hombre respiró profundo y luego me miró, sus ojos azules llenos de dolor y sabiduría empañados.

— Es difícil decirle no, ¿verdad?

— Lo es — admití sonriendo, sabiendo que Bella había logrado convencerlo.

Salimos del hospital y dejamos a George en un hostal, de la lista de sitios que Bella había investigado en sus momentos de descanso en el trabajo fue del hostal que él más se agradó, era el más barato, por supuesto, pero lo importante es que él estaría seguro y nosotros íbamos a poder dormir sin el temor de que él fuera víctima de otra banda de chavales. Lo dejamos allí y al día siguiente, que era mi día libre, pasaría por él para llevarlo a la ONG.

— Vamos por Amy ahora — pidió Bella cuando adentramos en mi coche, ella había ido en taxi al hospital sabiendo que volvería conmigo —, después de la noche de ayer y la preocupación de que George pudiera volver a la calle hoy, necesito recargar mis pilas con el cariño de nuestra peque.

Sonreí ampliamente y me incliné sobre su asiento para besarla.

— Te amo — afirmé, rozando mi nariz con el suyo.

— También te amo — dijo poniendo sus labios sobre los míos.

— Vamos por nuestra peque — le sonreí, encendiendo el coche.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Amy por fin se enteró de la relación de su papá y Bella, ¿qué les pareció su reacción? Pero como ni todo podría ser sólo felicidad, tuvimos lo de George, una situación que infelizmente sucede más veces de lo que nos enteramos. Y Edward todavía tuvo que lidiar con Heidi y su actitud prejuiciosa hacia Bella, una pareja como ellos, un hombre delgado con un cuerpo bonito y una chica rellena, o viceversa, terminan por sufrir prejuicio a través de miradas feas, etc., pues la sociedad suele juzgar que ella o él no es lo suficiente bueno para el otro :( Edward y Bella van a tener que lidiar con estas cuestiones, a ver cómo lo manejan.**

 **¡Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios! Cada palabrita que leo de ustedes es como un soplo de inspiración :D**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! La próxima actualización será el próximo jueves, nos leemos!**

 **Jane**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **N/A** : Sobre el proyecto de la ONG para ayudar a personas sin techo con la venta de revistas culturales, que mencioné en el capi anterior y vuelvo a mencionar en éste, se trata de un proyecto real que existe en algunas ciudades brasileñas, mi inspiré en él para dar una oportunidad a George en la ficción.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **POV EDWARD**

Aquella noche tras dejarnos a George en el hostal, recorrimos a Amy de la casa de mis padres.

— ¡Bella! — Gritó mi hija al vernos adentrar en la casa de mis padres, mi novia se arrodilló y la recibió entre sus brazos. — Te extrañé — dijo en tono mimoso.

— Yo también, cariño, mucho — le contestó dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Es que no me extrañaste? — Pregunté, poniéndome de rodillas al lado de ambas.

— Te vi por la mañana, papá — señaló poniendo los ojos en blanco —, pero te extrañé sólo un poquitín — dijo juntando los dedos, dejando entre ellos un espacio muy pequeño.

— A ver si puedo con esa independencia, estoy siendo puesto a un lado.

— No seas dramático, papá, sabes que te amo — dijo en tono apaciguador, dejando los brazos de Bella para situarse entre los míos, ella me miró de manera dulce y luego dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

— Muy bien. También te amo — concedí ya derretido por sus mimos.

— Ah, las niñas y sus poderes mágicos — comentó papá desde el sofá —, Alice logró convencerme de cosas que jamás lo lograste, hijo.

— Ahora lo reconoces, ¿ves mamá? Estaba cierto cuando te decía que Alice lograba todo tan sólo con regalarle una mirada dulce a papá.

— Y ahora lo mismo te pasa a ti — señaló ella riéndose.

— Soy inmune a sus artimañas — miré a Amy quien me miraba con la expresión de la inocencia y la ternura en la mirada y en la carita — casi inmune — añadí, haciendo reír a los demás.

— ¿Vamos a casa? — Pidió Amy.

— Sí, estrellita, despídete y agradece a los abuelos por cuidarte.

— Gracias, abuelita, vuelvo pronto — dijo abrazando a mi madre —, gracias abuelito, cuando vuelva me llevas a comprar mi helado, ¿verdad?

— No me olvidaré, señorita, tenemos una cita en la heladería — dijo mi padre dejando un beso en su frente.

Bella y yo les agradecimos y nos despedimos, llegamos a mi casa para disfrutar de una noche tranquila todos acurrucados en el sofá viendo una peli infantil.

~x~

Durante los siguientes días, presentamos a George al equipo de la ONG y el empezó el entrenamiento para la venta de las revistas culturales y también a participar de las sesiones de terapia, individuales y grupales, en esta última él podía conocer a más personas en su misma situación y otras que la ONG ya había ayudado y que ya habían logrado salir de las calles. Tras pocas semanas participando del proyecto, nuestro amigo ya se veía diferente, había una chispa de vida en su mirada donde antes sólo había desánimo y melancolía. Bella y yo llevamos a Amy para visitarlo en el hostal, era un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, había una pequeña cafetería dentro del lugar y fue allí donde nos encontramos.

— ¡George! — Lo llamó animada Amy, saltado de mi regazo para ir hasta su amigo.

— Hola, chiquitita, que alegría verte — dijo él acariciando su cabeza como hacen los abuelos.

— También me alegro en verte y saber que ya te encuentras bien — dijo poniendo su pequeña mano dentro de la de él — Bella y yo te hicimos galletas con chispas de chocolate — le reveló mientras se acercaban a la mesa donde mi novia y yo estábamos sentados, George todavía caminaba con algo de dificultad debido a la luxación en su pierna izquierda, Amy lo acompañó pacientemente.

— Estaré encantado de comerlas, chiquitita. Chicos, ¿cómo están? — Nos saluda, con un aprieto de mano a cada uno.

— Bien, George, nos alegra verte tan bien.

— No sucedería sin la ayuda de ustedes — contesta sentándose en la silla que Amy le apartó mientras nosotros compartíamos saludos, Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada, sonriendo por la gentileza de nuestra niña. — Gracias, chiquitita — Amy le sonreí antes de subirse al regazo de Bella, quien la abraza fuerte contra su pecho dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— Ya hablamos sobre eso — le recordé.

Algunos días antes, cuando lo llevé a conocer a la ONG charlamos una vez más y acordamos de que cuando él empezara a ganar algo de dinero con la venta de las revistas, él me pagaría pequeñas cantidades de dinero a cada mes, ya que él insistía en devolverme todo que estaba empleando en él.

El encuentro en la cafetería fue agradable, tomamos cappuccinos y Amy insistió a que George probara de sus galletas, haciéndole el gusto a mi hija él lo probó y la elogió, ella le sonrió feliz, una sonrisa con un adorable bigote de crema del cappuccino que ella bebía.

~x~

Era el último día de clases de Amy, recibí una nota de su maestra invitándome para una reunión con ella, como estaba en mi día libre, llegué temprano al preescolar, ya era el final de clases y los niños dibujaban a la espera de sus papás. Toqué a la puerta y la maestra salió a hablarme, vi Amy desde el vidrio de la puerta, pero ella no me vio, estaba concentrada coloreando su dibujo.

— Señor Cullen, muchas gracias por venir — me saludó la señora Kennedy, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, había una maestra auxiliar en sus clases.

— ¿Algún problema con Amy?

— No, mucho por el contrario, Amy es una niña muy inteligente y durante este año ha desarrollado de manera excelente todas las capacidades que trabajamos, incluso ha mejorado en las matemáticas.

Asentí, Bella había asumido la tarea de ayudarla con esta disciplina en los últimos meses.

— Entonces…

— Amy está un paso más allá de sus colegas, su capacidad de comprensión y articulación son raras en un niño de su misma edad, es por eso que he hablado con la dirección de la escuela y le gustaríamos proponer que ella se aplicara para una prueba de nivel, creemos que ella puede seguramente empezar el próximo año escolar en una turma de segundo grado en vez del primero.

— Tengo que pensar sobre el tema, señora Kennedy.

— Por supuesto, por eso le traje esta carpeta con información sobre el desarrollo de Amy y sobre las ventajas de que ella salga del preescolar directo para el segundo grado, la prueba de nivel será aplicada dentro de 15 días, si fuera mi hija no dudaría en darle esta oportunidad, señor Cullen, ella terminará su educación más temprano y consecuentemente podrá entrar en una universidad más temprano, además que es perceptible que por su desarrollo cognitivo se siente aburrida en las clases, su mente necesita de nuevos desafíos — terminó la maestra.

— Lo meditaré con atención, señora Kennedy.

— O.k. Si siente la necesidad de aclarar alguna duda nuestra consejera pedagógica estará a su disposición, sólo hay que llamar a la dirección y pedir por una reunión con ella.

— Gracias. ¿Ya puedo llevar a Amy?

— Sí, voy a prepararla y ya se la traigo.

La maestra volvió a adentrar en su clase y yo me quedé en el pasillo con la cabeza llena, sabía que Amy era inteligente, cuántas miles de veces ella no me sorprendía con alguna ocurrencia, con su habla a veces casi adulta, pero ella seguía siendo una niña y quería que aprovechara su infancia, ¿por qué iba a querer adelantar fases con la intención de que ella pudiera salir antes de la escuela e ingresar antes en una universidad? Parecía que le iba a robar algo en vez de regalarle, pero lo hablaría con Bella, ella como profesora de la enseñanza primaria iba a saber aconsejarme.

— ¡Papi! — Salí de mis pensamientos al oír la voz de mi niña. — Llegas temprano — observó feliz mientras la cargaba en mis brazos. — ¿Bella no vino contigo?

— No, pero podemos ir a buscarla en su trabajo, ¿qué tal?

— ¡Sip!

— Gracias, señora Kennedy — le agradecí a la maestra, puse a Amy sobre el suelo y ella se despidió de ella con un abrazo.

— Fue un placer ser tu maestra, Amy, aprovecha tus vacaciones y cuando vuelvas espero que sigas siendo una buena estudiante para tu próximo maestro.

— Lo seré, señora Kennedy — afirmó sonriendo.

— Muy bien, estrellita, necesitamos ir ahora. Le informaré pronto de mi decisión, señora Kennedy.

Ella asintió y salimos de la escuela.

— ¿Te gustan tus clases, estrellita? — Le pregunté mientras la abrochaba en su sillón de seguridad.

— Sip, dibujamos, jugamos, leemos historias, a veces termino mis tareas antes que todos y me quedo aburrida, entonces le pido a la señorita Kennedy que me deje leer algún libro.

Ella había aprendido a leer a lo largo de este año y lo hizo rápidamente, siempre le leí cuentos, pero Bella empezó a incentivarla a que leyera por su cuenta y desde entonces tenía casi una biblioteca de libros infantiles en su habitación.

— Eres muy inteligente, estrellita, me orgullo mucho en saber qué haces bien tus tareas, que respetas a tu maestra y a tus colegas.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Gracias, papá, también me orgullo de ti, eres el mejor médico, él mejor papá y el mejor novio — dijo enumerando con sus deditos cada motivo por lo que se orgullecía de mí.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy el mejor novio? — Le cuestioné, curioso.

— Le pregunté a Bella — dijo simplemente, mirándome como si yo fuera tonto —, además de que actúas igual que los príncipes de mis cuentos.

— ¿Y cómo sería eso? — Pregunté mientras me abrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad.

— Eres cariñoso, le regala flores, le dices palabras bonitas, la ayudas y cuidas de ella — respondió nuevamente utilizando los cinco dedos para enumerar mis cualidades de novio.

— ¿Hago todo eso?

— ¡Sip!

— Entonces creo que soy el mejor novio.

— No seas engreído, papá, no es algo bonito — me reprochó mirándome seria, por supuesto que me reí.

~x~

— Allí está Bella, papá — Chilló mi hija, mientras yo maniobraba el coche en el aparcamiento en la escuela donde mi novia trabajaba.

Apagué el motor y miré al frente, allí estaba Bella, despidiéndose de sus alumnos.

— Date prisa, papá — me instó Amy.

— ¡O.K. O.K!

Me bajé del coche y Amy ya había desabrochado su cinturón, así que sólo brincó fuera del coche cuando le abrí la puerta. La tomé de la mano rápidamente, conociéndola iba a querer correr a toda velocidad hasta Bella, pero allí era un aparcamiento y había riesgos.

De la mano con mi niña caminamos hasta la entrada de la escuela, Amy tirando de mi brazo para que caminara más deprisa.

— Si alguien debería estar con prisa ese soy yo, ya que voy a ver a mi novia — le puse de manifiesto.

— Yo voy a ver a mí ma… — ella no completó la palabra y de pronto se puso a caminar sin prisa, la carita mirando al suelo, guardé lo sucedido en mi memoria, debería pensar antes de hablar con ella al respecto de que casi llama mamá a Bella.

— ¿Ya no tienes prisa? Bella sin duda estará más feliz en verte de que a mí — dije, intentando devolverle la alegría, no ayudó mucho, ella irguió su rostro y me miró con una carita de preocupación. — ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que papá te cargué?

— Sí — musitó con desánimo.

La tomé en brazos, sus piernas cayendo alrededor de mi cadera y su cabeza descansando contra mi hombro, mientras su mano juguetea con los botones de mi camisa. Yo y mi boca, ella estaba tan feliz momentos antes. Atravesé el aparcamiento y llegué a la frente de la escuela, Bella se despedía de una mamá y una niña un poco mayor que Amy, al levantar su rostro para dar adiós a la niña ella nos vio e igual que Amy me hizo momentos antes, me regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Mira, estrellita, Bella está allí — le susurré, ella irguió su cabeza de mi hombro y le dio un saludo de mano a la distancia. Bella empezó a caminar hacia nosotros y nos envolvió a los dos en un abrazo.

— Mi tarde ahora está completa — dijo dejando un beso en la sien de Amy y enseguida se puso de puntillas para dejar un beso ligero en mis labios.

— Te queríamos hacer una sorpresa, ¿verdad, Amy?

— Sip…

— ¿Te sientes bien, cariño? — Cuestionó Bella, perceptiva. — Estás tan calladita — dijo poniendo un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.

— Estoy cansada — dijo simplemente, Bella me dio una mirada interrogativa y yo negué con la cabeza, no era el momento para hablarle sobre lo sucedido.

— ¿Quieres conocer el sitio donde trabajo? Ya me despedí de todos mis alumnos, puedo ser sólo tuya.

— ¿Sólo tuya? — Preguntó con esperanza.

— Sólo tuya, y tú toda mía — dijo tomándola de mis brazos, Amy envolvió sus pernas en su cintura y los brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella. — Vamos, Edward, les voy a dar un paseo exclusivo por la escuela. — Y fue lo que ella hizo, Amy en ningún momento se desapegó de ella, si no estaba en sus brazos estaba caminando de la mano con ella, tras algunos minutos de recorrido por el lugar ella volvió a ser la Amy alegre y parlanchina.

— Esta escuela es más bonita que la mía, papá — comentó mientras mirábamos la gran biblioteca infantil del lugar, era un espacio muy lúdico, con frases de libros y personajes dibujados en la pared.

Dejamos el lugar y mientras caminábamos por el pasillo encontramos a la amiga de Bella.

— Ángela, déjame presentarte a mi novio Edward.

— Angela Webber — se presentó la mujer tendiéndome su mano —, ya oí hablar mucho de ti.

— Edward Cullen, también ya oí mucho sobre ti.

— Ohhh, Dios, Bella y yo tenemos a muchas historias, un día puedo compartir algunas contigo — dijo mirando a Bella, quien negaba con la cabeza, pero sonreía.

— Y esta es mi Amy, hija de Edward — Presentó Bella, volviendo a cargar a Amy en sus brazos, mi niña sonreía feliz por el pronombre posesivo utilizado por Bella para referirse a ella.

— Hola, Amy, también ya oí mucho sobre ti — dijo Ángela tendiéndole la mano —, todos los días Bella me habla de lo encantadora e inteligente que eres.

Amy le sonrió, una gran sonrisa.

— Hola, señorita Ángela, eres la amiga que ayudó a Bella a venir vivir en esta ciudad — comentó.

— Ésa soy — le contestó con una sonrisa amable la mujer.

— Gracias.

Ángela frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

— Porque no hubiéramos conocido a Bella sin ti.

— Ah, de nada, Amy, fue un placer ayudar a mi amiga.

— Ya estamos de salida, Ang, buenas vacaciones, nos vemos en algunas semanas — se despidió Bella con un abrazo lateral ya que seguía cargando Amy, quien se veía muy feliz donde estaba.

— Anda, señorita, ya no estás tan ligera para estar en brazos por tanto tiempo — le dije, sacándola de los brazos de Bella.

— ¿Me dices gorda, papá? — Cuestionó volviendo a ser ella misma.

— No, cariño, te dice grande — le explicó Bella.

— No sé si quiero ser grande, ustedes trabajan más que juegan.

— Pero no eres Peter Pan, así que seguirás creciendo — le avisó mi novia, besándola en la mejilla mientras le hacía cosquilla en el estómago. Amy se encogió en mis brazos, ocultando sus risas contra mi pecho.

— ¿Qué tal si vemos la peli de Peter Pan hoy después de la cena? La tengo en mi casa.

— Síp.

Ellas habían pasado más de un mes leyendo el libro de Peter Pan, uno o dos capítulos al día y Amy se quedó prendada de la historia.

— Entonces, a casa, chicas mías.

Dejamos la escuela, en coches separados ya que Bella salió a trabajar con el suyo, al llegar en nuestra casa, insté a Amy a que se fuera a ducharse para luego irnos a la casa de Bella.

— Me muero de hambre, Bella — anunció mi hija, cuando abrí la puerta de la casa de mi novia con mis llaves.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre las maneras de pedir comida? — Le pregunté.

— Que no pidiera comida a desconocidos, es Bella, papá — señaló lo obvio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Sí, sé que es Bella, pero la palabrita mágica se usa, niña.

— Bella, me muero de hambre, podría comer algo, por favor — volvió a pedir, regalándome una mirada angelical, esa niña…

— La cena tardará un poco hoy, cariño, ¿qué tal tres galletas con chispas de chocolate por ahora?

— ¡Perfecto! — Respondió sonriente.

Bella le dio las tres galletas y la dejó ver algo de caricaturas en la tele de su habitación.

— Te quiero comentar la charla que tuve con la maestra de Amy cuando fue a recogerla hoy — comenté cuando estuvimos a solas en su cocina.

— ¿Qué te dijo? Pareces preocupado — observó, dejando a un lado los tomates que estaba picando.

— Ella me dijo que Amy era una niña muy desarrollada e inteligente para su edad, y por eso me aconsejó a que ella hiciera una prueba de nivel, que si aprueba el examen ella puede saltar del primer grado para el segundo.

El rostro de Bella se contorción en una mueca.

— ¿Qué?

— Ella es inteligente y muy desarrollada, pero esta práctica en el ámbito pedagógico ya es cosa del pasado, hoy en día se sabe que los niños a largo plazo salen perdiendo más que ganando con eso de saltar grados. En una de mis primeras turmas en Forks, había una niña que había saltado del preescolar para el segundo grado, igual quieren hacer con Amy, el resultado fue que la niña ganó una carga de stress innecesaria, mismo siendo muy inteligente, para lograr acompañar a sus compañeros, que no habían saltado de grado, ella tuvo que tener muchas clases de refuerzo escolar, recuerdo que su madre me comentó que ella se quejaba que ya no tenía tiempo para jugar, que siempre estaba estudiando algo. Los niños deben ser niños, no hay porque querer apresurarlos a crecer antes del tiempo, el juego es una parte importante de la infancia, también se aprende jugando. Ni todo proceso de aprendizaje se da a través de la educación escolar de la manera formal como la concebimos, el primer grado es el pasaje de la educación lúdica del preescolar hacia la educación formal, es importante que el niño tenga este tiempo de adaptación.

— Gracias, nena, esta era mi duda. La propuesta no me había gustado para nada al escucharla, pero esperaba que tú me aclararas las ideas antes de que llegara a una decisión.

— Por nada ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

— Enviaré un correo a la maestra rechazando la oferta. Estuve pensando, a Amy le gustó tanto a tu escuela, ¿será que no sería el caso de cambiarla?

— Tienes que hablar con ella y saber si lo prefiere, generalmente los niños cuestan a adaptarse a una nueva escuela, pero dudo que eso le pase a Amy, ella sería alumna de Ángela y ella es genial, los niños la aman.

— Hablaremos con ella entonces — poquito a poco incluía a Bella sobre las decisiones con respecto a Amy, al fin estábamos allí para construir un futuro y ella debía ser parte de las decisiones con respecto a nuestra familia. — Hoy ella me confesó que a veces se siente aburrida, pues suele terminar a las tareas antes que sus colegas y termina por pedir a la maestra que la deje leer un rato.

— No todas las maestras están preparadas para lidiar con alumnos más avanzados, por eso muchas veces sugieren lo de saltar un año escolar, sin duda el niño que antes terminaba todo antes pasará a hacer las cosas más despacio, si es que logra finalizar la tarea que ahora es demasiado avanzada para él, por eso terminan teniendo que tener clases de refuerzo después. — Comentó mientras empezaba a trabajar nuevamente en nuestra cena.

— El mundo de la enseñanza es muy complejo — apunté mientras me lavaba las manos para ayudarla.

— Demasiado complejo, pero la gente no suele ter compresión de lo complejo que es lidiar con niños en fase preescolar y al inicio de la primaria, hay gente que cree que los niños del preescolar sólo van a la escuela a jugar, cuando no saben que cada "clase de juego" lleva horas de trabajo de investigación por parte de la maestra y está planeada para desarrollar una capacidad específica de sus hijos. Los niños de dos hasta los cinco años no pueden aprender de manera formal como hacemos a partir de la enseñanza primaria, ¿te imaginas a bebés de tres años sentados todo el tiempo mirando a la maestra explicar cosas en una pizarra?

Me reí con sólo imaginar a la escena.

— Es imposible.

— Por eso hay que mantenerlos ocupados con actividades lúdicas donde puedan aprender de manera casi que inconsciente.

— Eres una excelente maestra, señorita Swan.

— Estudié para hacer lo mejor para mis alumnos, doctor Cullen, igual que tú con tus pacientes — dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besarme.

Empezamos a preparar la cena entre los dos y me acordé de lo que había sucedido en el aparcamiento de la escuela.

— Hoy cuando estábamos llegando a la escuela Amy casi te llama mamá — le revelé, ella dejó caer la cuchara que tenía en su mano y me miró visiblemente aturdida con la información.

— ¿Qué… qué hiciste?

— Ella no llegó a terminar la frase, se detuvo en la mitad de la palabra y luego estuvo toda cabizbaja.

— Por eso ella estaba diferente cuando los encontré.

— Sí y no sé bien qué hacer al respeto.

— Sé que estamos a poco tiempo juntos, Edward, pero los dos sabemos que no estamos jugando aquí, estamos construyendo un futuro, a mí no me molesta que ella me vea así, mucho por el contrario, ¿pero a ti te molesta? — Me pregunta recelosa.

— No, nena, por supuesto que no, sólo me tomó por sorpresa que le saliera con la palabra de manera tan natural, además de que no habíamos hablado sobre eso todavía.

— Ella probablemente no volverá a llamarme así por un tiempo, por ahora creo que es mejor no mencionar nada al respecto, pero cuando vuelva a hacerlo podemos charlar con ella.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Pero no sé por qué me sorprendí, ella desde la primera vez que te vio te tomó como la madre que ella anhelaba.

— ¿Cómo así? — Cuestionó curiosa.

— Algunos meses antes de que entrarás en nuestras vidas, escuché una charla de ella y mi madre, ella le preguntaba cuando iba a tener una mamá y Esme, intentando disminuir su ansiedad, le dijo que las estrellas le mostrarían la mamá correcta, porque siempre le dijimos que Tanya se transformó en estrella y que la cuida desde el cielo. Así que cuando ella te vio con tu vestido de estrellas y el dije que llevas en tu colgante — le expliqué tocando la estrella del cristal que descansaba sobre su cuello —, ella se quedó totalmente prendada, en aquella primera noche ella sólo hablaba de ti, mi madre vino a vernos y ella inmediatamente se puso a contarle, con mucha emoción, sobre nuestra nueva vecina, pensé que en los días siguientes ella volvería a mencionarte, pero no lo hizo, así que pensé que todo había sido cosa del momento, pero por lo visto ella lo tiene todo muy guardadito.

— Ella es muy sensible e intuitiva, sin duda imaginó que si demostraba mucho interés en mí, de alguna manera, tú la intentaría disuadir de sus ideas, a veces subestimamos a los niños.

— Y ella nos unió poquito a poco, invitándote a salir con nosotros y a venir a cenar, terminó por actuar de cupido, no es que hay sido mucho difícil persuadirme a invitarte, en realidad estaba ansiando una excusa para verte — le confesé sonriendo.

— Igual que yo.

— Parece que las estrellas hicieron su trabajo — comenté.

— La abuela Marie adorará escuchar esto, sin duda dirá que lo de Amy y las estrellas fue una señal, que el destino nos unió, que ya estaba escrito en algún lugar que tú eres mío y yo soy tuya — dijo Bella, aproximando su rostro al mío, mirándome con intensidad.

— Debo admitir que soy muy propenso a estar de acuerdo con esa teoría, porque esto — señalé entre ella y yo — es muy especial para ser simplemente un acaso.

— Debo reconocer que mi vena romántica me hace creer lo mismo — me sonreí dulcemente. — Te amo — susurró rozando nuestros labios.

— También te amo, mi chica de las estrellas — le contesté sonriendo mientras atrapaba sus labios en un beso de quitar el aliento.

— Ay, Diocito, a este ritmo no ceno hoy — escuchamos decir Amy — separamos nuestros labios y jadeantes miramos hacia delante, allí estaba mi hija con las manos en la cabeza, mirándonos con una expresión muy cómica y algo de divertimiento, nos fue imposible contener la risa.

— Ven aquí, Amy — la llamó Bella y cuando mi niña estuvo a su lado ella la envolvió en sus brazos, llenándola de besos, mientras Amy se abrazaba a ella riendo —, siempre hay tiempo para el amor, cariño, aunque la barriga nos gruña un poquito. Te amo, princesa, de aquí hasta las estrellas — dijo dejando un besito en su naricita. Sus palabras pusieron una sonrisa tan hermosa en el rostro de mi niña que me calentó el corazón, ni en mis mejores sueños imaginé que un día encontraría a una mujer que demostrara tanto amor por mi hija, como dice el dicho, quien a mi hijo besa mi boca endulza. Bella me hacía muy feliz y la amaba como nunca amé a ninguna otra mujer, pero el hecho de que ella amara Amy y la hiciera feliz era todo para mí.

— También te amo, Bella, de aquí a las estrellas — contestó abrazándose a ella y recargando la cabeza contra su pecho — a ti también, papá — dijo mirándome desde los brazos de mi novia, su mirada llena de dulzura así como su sonrisa, envolví a ambas entre mis brazos.

— Lo sé, estrellita, y yo amo a las dos, de aquí a las estrellas — afirmé dejando un beso en su sien, y luego recargué mi frente contra la de Bella, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreímos, porque si juntos sentíamos que estábamos completos, con Amy sentíamos que estábamos en familia, y todo parecía más correcto cuando estábamos junto a ella, quizá se sentía así porque fue por ella que todo había empezado, por mi pequeña, adorable y traviesa Amy, la estrella de nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **¡Hola, chicas! Un capi tranquilito, lleno de nuestra Amy y de nuestra linda pareja. George ya está siendo ayudado y pronto iremos saber cómo esta ayuda irá influir en su vida.**

 **¡Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios! Amo leerlas, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se toman un ratito para escribirme y bienvenidas las que están llegando a leerme ahora :D**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**

 **P.D.** Tengo la próxima semana llena en la universidad, así que tal vez no logre subir el capi el próximo jueves, pero intentaré subirlo hasta el domingo como mucho.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV EDWARD**

Era verano y estaba más que listo para mis vacaciones al lado de mis chicas, íbamos a visitar a la abuela Marie y los padres de Tanya en Florida, se había pasado una semana desde de que Amy y Bella salieron de vacaciones y era mi vez de tomarme un mes libre del hospital. Desde que Amy empezó el preescolar me preparé para que mis vacaciones combinaran con las suyas, así podría aprovechar más de mi niña y ahora de Bella, que como maestra tenía las vacaciones en la misma época del año.

Tras hablar con Bella sobre el salto de grado que la maestra propuso para Amy, tomé mi decisión y en el día siguiente envié un correo a la maestra explicando el porqué de rechazar su propuesta, en el mismo día terminé recibiendo un correo suyo de vuelta, ella seguía intentando convencerme de lo bueno que sería para Amy esa oportunidad, que pensara mejor sobre el tema; al día siguiente recibí una llamada de la directora de la escuela, ya me estaba molestando tamaña insistencia, así que aquella misma noche, antes de la cena Bella y yo le hablamos a Amy sobre un cambio de escuela.

— ¿Para la escuela donde trabaja Bella? — Preguntó ansiosa.

— Si lo deseas, sí — respondí.

— ¿Serás mi maestra? — Cuestionó a mi novia.

— No, cariño, la profesora del primer grado es Ángela. ¿Te gustan tu escuela y tus amigos? — Le preguntó Bella.

— Me gustan, pero puedo hacer nuevos amigos, mi escuela no tiene una biblioteca tan bonita y me gustó tu amiga — dijo mirando a Bella con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Entonces no te sentirás triste en dejar tu escuela? — Se certificó Bella.

— Nop — contestó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. — Donde trabajas es más bonito y estarás allí — añadió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces quieres cambiar de escuela? — Fue mi vez de cuestionarla.

— ¡Sip!

— Así será entonces.

— Gracias, papi — dijo lanzándose hacia mis brazos.

— Por nada, estrellita — la besé en la sien.

Y así todo quedó resuelto con respecto a la escuela y al día siguiente pedí su traslado y por supuesto tuve que lidiar con los intentos de la dirección de su escuela actual para que la dejara seguir estudiando allí, al fin no solamente Amy estaba feliz con el cambio como yo también, jamás pensé que esta gente podría llegar a ser tan molesta.

Entré en casa, tras llegar de mi último día de trabajo, un delicioso olor a estofado de carne me llegó a las narinas.

— Estoy en casa — anuncié.

— ¡Papi! — Vino a recibirme Amy, vistiendo un pequeño delantal rosa para proteger su ropa.

— Hola, estrellita, ¿qué están haciendo mis chicas?

— Bella hizo estofado para la cena y la estoy ayudando con el postre — explicó feliz.

— ¿Y qué están haciendo para el postre? — Indagué cargándola hasta la cocina.

— Galletas de maicena, Bella dijo que son muy buenas para comer con leche o leche chocolatada.

— Hola, amor — saludé a mi novia — besándola rápidamente y luego dejé a Amy sobre el banco alrededor de la encimera.

— Hola — dijo inclinándose para robarme otro beso — Amy se rió bajito — ¿tuviste un buen día de trabajo?

— Sí, sin casos complejos hoy.

— Y ustedes, ¿cómo les fue el día? — Cuestioné sentándome al lado de mi hija. Amy se estaba quedando con Bella a tiempo completo durante la última semana, generalmente ella se quedaría con mi madre o con Alice, pero mi hija me lo pidió y Bella insistió para que ambas pudieran tener una semana de chicas.

— Fuimos a la casa de tía Alice hoy — empezó a explicar Amy —, Leo está creciendo, ya abre los ojitos, es tan lindo, papá, ¿puedo tener un bebé? — Preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

— Los bebés no son muñecas, estrellita, no se regalan a niños.

— Pero es tan lindo y Leo huele tan bien — suspiró.

— Eso porque no estuviste con él mientras tenía un pañal sucio con caca — le dije.

— Ay, papá, qué asco, ya se me pasó las ganas — dijo mirándome entre asqueada y contrariada.

Bella y yo reímos.

— Ve a cambiarte, Edward, cenamos cuando vuelvas — pidió Bella.

— Sí, señorita Swan.

Me cambié y cenamos tranquilamente mientras oíamos a Amy relatar más detalles de su día con Bella, en el postre comemos las deliciosas galletas maicena con leche chocolatada.

— Tenemos que arreglar algo más para nuestro viaje — le pregunté a Bella, mientras me despedía de ella en su puerta, habíamos acostado a Amy pocos minutos antes y mi novia todavía no dormía en mi casa cuando mi hija estaba con nosotros.

— Todo está listo, pero podemos revisar nuestros equipajes mañana — pasamos toda la semana preparando estos equipajes, íbamos viajar por casi un mes y necesitábamos de muchas cosas, principalmente por Amy.

— ¿Hablaste con tus padres hoy?

— No tuve ganas, no sé si vale la pena que vayamos a Forks después de todo, Edward.

— Nena, son tus padres, pueden estar recelosos, no me conocen, soy mayor que tú y tengo una hija, es comprensible que tomen un tiempo antes de que ellos se acostumbren con la idea, quizá, conociéndome ellos puedan tener una idea de que soy un buen hombre para su hija.

— O.K, pero lo decidiremos de acuerdo a la actitud de ellos en los días anteriores a nuestro viaje, vamos a estar veinte días en Florida, ellos tendrán tiempo suficiente para ir asimilando lo nuestro.

— O.K. Ve a dormir que mañana vamos a tener un día lleno y un largo viaje por la frente.

Nos besamos y nos despedimos con un "te amo".

Los padres de Bella no habían reaccionado muy bien ante la noticia de que su hija era novia de un hombre nueve años mayor y que por encima ya era padre. Fue al inicio de aquella semana que ella finalmente tuvo valor para llamarles y hablarles de nosotros, cuando la vi supe por su semblante de abatimiento que la noticia no había sido bien recibida.

Al día siguiente, estábamos despiertos a las siete, desayunamos y dejamos a Amy dormir hasta las ocho mientras nos certificábamos de que estaba todo listo para nuestro viaje. Cuando Amy se despertó Bella le dio el desayuno y luego mi novia fue para su casa arreglarse, mientras tanto ayudé a Amy a ducharse y a vestirse, nuestro vuelo era a las 11 pero teníamos que llegar antes en el aeropuerto, por lo tanto, cuando todos estuvimos listos, salimos de casa poco antes de las 10 de la mañana. Con tranquilidad hicimos todos los procedimientos necesarios para el embarque y esperamos hasta la hora de nuestro vuelo, que por suerte no tuvo retrasos, tendríamos cinco horas de viaje desde Seattle hasta Tampa, donde vivían los padres de Tanya, que a diferencia de los padres de Bella, recibieron bien la noticia de que tenía una novia y que la llevaba conmigo para que los conociera, en realidad, Carmen, la madre de Tanya, estuvo feliz de saber que finalmente había seguido con mi vida y su única preocupación era saber si mi novia trataba bien a Amy, ella estaba ansiosa por ver personalmente la interacción entre Bella y Amy y poder estar segura de que una buena mujer había entrado en la vida de su nieta. Tenía una buenísima relación con mis ex-suegros, después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos tras la muerte de Tanya por la custodia de Amy, todo se arregló durante el primer año de mi hija, mis suegros reconocieron que fue el dolor del momento que les hicieron proponer llevar a Amy lejos de mí.

Bella durmió buena parte del vuelo, Amy vio películas, comió y pidió miles de veces para ir al baño, al fin después de cinco horas y media de vuelo llegamos al aeropuerto de Tampa donde Carmen y Eleazar nos esperaban.

— ¡Abuelitos! — Gritó Amy nada más verlos, como ya estábamos cerca dejé que ella corriera hasta ellos, Carmen la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, mientras Bella y yo nos acercábamos a la escena, Amy pasó para los brazos de Eleazar y Carmen nos recibió.

— Bienvenidos, queridos — dijo abrazándome.

— Carmen, está es Bella Swan, mi novia — les presenté con orgullo —, Bella, esta es Carmen y Eleazar Denalli, los abuelos maternos de Amy.

— Es un placer conocerlos, Amy habla mucho sobre cada vacación que ya pasó con ustedes — dijo mi novia estirando la mano para saludar primero a Carmen y luego a Eleazar.

— Mucho gusto, Bella — la saludó Carmen con una sonrisa y para sorpresa de mi novia la abrazó.

— Es un gusto conocerte, Bella, estábamos muy curiosos sobre ti — dijo Eleazar aceptándole su mano, todavía cargaba a Amy.

— Imagino que sí, yo también estaría en el lugar de ustedes — admitió Bella, sorprendiéndolos por su sinceridad, vi a mis exsuegros intercambiaren una mirada de apreciación, mi chica visiblemente estaba sobre evaluación.

— Bien, vámonos a casa, ustedes sin duda están agotados por el viaje — nos instó Carmen. En principio yo quería que nos quedáramos en un hotel por Bella, pero ellos ofrecieron su casa diciendo que no había problemas en recibir mi novia, por supuesto que pedí a Carmen que prepara tres habitaciones, todavía no dormíamos juntos cerca de Amy, no sería en la casa de mis exsuegros que íbamos a empezar a hacerlo.

Nos acomodamos en nuestras habitaciones y mientras Amy parloteaba con sus abuelos Bella y yo logramos descansar un rato antes de ducharnos y bajarnos para la cena. Pasé por la habitación de mi novia y la llamé para que bajáramos juntos.

— Estoy un poco nerviosa, siento que estoy sobre una evaluación constante — comentó ella, mientras la esperaba peinarse el pelo —, pero sin duda tú lo pasará peor con mis padres.

— Muy graciosa, señorita Swan — dije aproximándome de ella y envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos, puse su pelo a un lado y apoyé mi mentón sobre su hombro. — Sabes, no tienes con que preocuparte, cuando Carmen y Eleazar perciban lo mucho que Amy te adora y tú a ella estarán tranquilos, sólo quieren estar seguros de que su nieta está feliz y protegida — la tranquilicé, mirando sus ojos desde nuestro reflejo en el espejo.

— Lo sé, como dije antes a Carmen, haría lo mismo si estuviera en una situación semejante, sólo se siente raro, pero es así que tiene que ser — dijo volviéndose para plantar un beso en mis labios — anda, vamos bajar.

Cuando llegamos al piso de abajo, encontramos a Eleazar viendo un partido, me junté a él, mientras escuchábamos la voz de Amy y Carmen desde la cocina, Bella me sonrió y siguió hasta el lugar.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlas? — Oí preguntar mi novia.

— Ya está todo casi listo, querida, si quieres ir poniendo la mesa.

— Sí, no hay problema ¿Quieres poner los manteles, Amy? — Le preguntó mi novia.

— ¡Sip!

En poco tiempo estábamos cenando alrededor de la mesa.

— Entonces, Bella, ¿qué haces?

— Soy maestra de primaria — contó sonriendo.

— Por lo visto te gusta mucho tu trabajo — comentó Eleazar.

— Lo amo.

— La escuela donde Bella trabaja es muy hermosa, tiene una gran biblioteca, voy estudiar en ella después de las vacaciones — contó feliz Amy.

— Qué bueno, cielo, ¿Bella será tu maestra? — Preguntó Carmen.

— Nop, abue, soy alumna del primer grado y Bella es maestra del segundo.

— Además que por mi proximidad a Amy, sería antiético que le diera clases — explicó mi novia.

— ¿Hace tiempo que das clases? — Siguió Carmen.

— No, terminé mi licenciatura el año pasado, estuve trabajando en la escuela de mi ciudad natal como maestra substituta, pero allí no había nada para mí, así que cuando una amiga me ofreció una vacante en una escuela de Seattle no dudé en aceptar la oferta. — Explicó Bella, y viendo que Amy estaba teniendo dificultad en cortar su porción de carne ella se puso a ayudar mi hija, que se había sentado a su lado.

— Gracias, Bella — le agradeció Amy con una sonrisa.

— De nada, cariño — contestó mi novia dejando un beso en la cabeza de Amy.

Vi a Carmen observar sorprendida la interacción entre su nieta y Bella, Eleazar tenía una sonrisa tranquila en la cara mientras las observabas.

Tras la cena seguimos para sala, nos sentemos en el sofá para seguir charlando y ponernos al día con nuestras respectivas vidas, Amy se subió en el regazo de Bella y mientras conversábamos ella poquito a poco fue apoyándose contra el pecho de mi novia hasta que su cabeza estuvo totalmente recargada bajo el cuello de Bella.

— ¿Estás cansada, cariño? — Le preguntó mi novia, acariciando el pelo de mi hija, ella asintió contra el pecho de Bella.

— Ella no descansó para nada durante el viaje, tampoco cuando llegamos, debe estar agotada ahora — informé a Carmen y Eleazar.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo cansado de mi hija y mi niña se acurrucó satisfecha en su acogedor abrazo, Amy jugueteó con mechón de pelo de Bella, haciendo rizos con los dedos, hasta que el cansancio la venció y ella se durmió.

— ¿Quieres que la tome? — Le pregunté.

— No, estamos bien — dijo sonriendo antes de bajar su rostro para oler el pelo de Amy.

Estuvimos charlando alrededor de una hora y siempre veía como los ojos de Carmen se dirigían a mi novia y su nieta, Bella parecía no notar la atención recibida, estaba concentrada en la niña dormida en sus brazos, siempre acariciando alguna parte de ella, oliendo o besando, debo admitir que incluso yo las estaba mirado, era una hermosa escena, esperaba que Carmen y Eleazar las mirara con los mismos buenos ojos que yo, aunque tranquilicé a Bella cuando charlamos en su habitación, tenía miedo de que mis exsuegros tuvieran recelos ante la proximidad que existía entre Bella y Amy, al fin y al cabo, Bella sería la madre de Amy ante sus ojos y los míos, un niño no puede amar alguien a quien jamás conoció, puede anhelar y respetar a esta persona, pero el amor en la infancia se construye a través de la convivencia cotidiana y de los intercambios de cariño y Bella en los pocos meses que estaba en nuestras vidas le daba todo eso a mi hija, así que la imagen de Tanya en su vida siempre existiría, pero no podía obligar a mi hija a que se aferrara a ella cuando a su lado tenía una persona lista para darle todo el amor maternal que se espera recibir de una madre.

Estuvimos 10 días en Tacoma, llevamos a Amy a paseos, en otros momentos Eleazar y Carmen salieron para un tiempo de abuelos y nieta, dejando a Bella y a mí con un tiempo para nosotros, y lo aprovechamos para almorzar y cenar en restaurantes, ir al cine, caminar de la mano por la arena de la playa al final de la tarde, tan sólo disfrutando del placer que era estar al lado de la persona a quién amamos.

En nuestro penúltimo día en la casa de Carmen y Eleazar, estaba sentado en la terraza, observando a Bella, Amy y Eleazar jugando bádminton bajo un árbol del patio trasero.

— Gracias por traer a Bella para que pudiéramos conocerla, Edward — dijo Carmen, sentándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome una taza de té helado, que acepté y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?

— Porque pude observar su relación con Amy y ahora estoy tranquila sabiendo que mi nieta tiene a una gran mujer a su lado, me duele por Tanya, no te puedo mentir, cada vez que las veo juntas es un recuerdo de que lo que sería si Tanya estuviese aquí, pero sé que no debo y ni puedo pensar desde esta perspectiva, Amy merece tener en su vida una figura materna y por lo que observé estos días encontraste a la mujer perfecta para los dos, así que cuida a esta chica, no son todas las mujeres que están dispuestas a amar incondicionalmente un hijo que no es suyo y que es el recuerdo de una relación anterior de su pareja. Estoy segura de que donde esté mi hija ella está feliz y tranquila al ver a Amy siendo tan amada.

— Gracias, Carmen, debo contarte que tardé en aproximarme de Bella en el plan amoroso, principalmente por estar pensando en Amy y en cómo le afectaría la presencia de una mujer en nuestras vidas, tenía que estar seguro de que esta mujer estaba adentrado en nuestras vidas para quedarse, así que por un tiempo estuve intentando huir de mis sentimientos, pero Bella con su madurez, determinación y amor por Amy me mostró que ella estaría con nosotros en lo bueno y en lo malo.

— Ella es joven, pero se ve que tiene una madurez que no se espera encontrar en una chica de su misma edad. ¿Ustedes piensan en casarse pronto? — Cuestionó antes de beber un trago de su té.

— No hablamos sobre eso todavía, llevamos casi cinco meses de novios y ocho meses completos desde que nos conocimos, no quiero apresurarla, es joven y sabemos que lo nuestro es fuerte, así que no me preocupa el matrimonio, pero lo deseo.

— Sería interesante que descubras lo que ella desea, tal vez te sorprendas — dijo Carmen guiñándome un ojo antes de volver el rostro para contemplar a la escena delante de nosotros, Amy vitoreaba feliz cada vez que lograba dar con la raqueta en la volante, jugaban un bádminton sin reglas, lo importante era tan sólo dar con la raqueta en la volante y echarla para la persona elegida. Bella sonreía mirando la alegría y ansiedad de Amy para poder utilizar su raqueta, Eleazar sofría entre las dos porque tenía muy poca coordinación motora, pero estaba feliz de consentir a su nieta.

— Ya están bien sudados, ¿qué tal un poco te té helado, galletas y bollos? — Les dijo Carmen desde la barandilla, alzando la voz para llamar la atención de los jugadores.

— Ya vamos, querida — contestó Eleazar jadeante, él sin duda necesitaba un descanso. — Vamos, mis queridas, con este calor necesitamos refrescarnos, mis chicas asintieron y Amy se puso a correr hasta nosotros.

— Despacio, Amy, cuidado con los escalones — le avisó Bella, mi hija redujo la velocidad y esperó hasta que Bella la alcanzara, tomadas de la mano terminaron el trayecto hasta llegar a la terraza. Amy inmediatamente se subió a mi regazo.

— Dios mío, estás pegajosa de tanto sudor — dije tocando su brazo —, necesitas un baño pronto, señorita.

— Primero la comida, papá, la comida.

— Por supuesto, cielo, ven aquí, la abuela hizo bollos con relleno de chocolate — la llamó Carmen, la consentidora. Amy animada saltó de mi regazo y se acercó hasta la mesa que había allí, donde mi exsuegra puso una bandeja con una jarra de té helado, vasos y una bandeja con galletas y bollos. Los ojos de mi hija brillaban y ella sonreía mientras su abuela le llenaba un platillo con galletas y bollos y le entregaba una servilleta.

— Yo necesito un baño igual que Amy — dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado, ella llevaba un short azul holgado y una camiseta blanca que por el sudor ya se pegaba a su piel, se veía sonrojada por el esfuerzo del juego, mechones de su pelo se le pegaba en su cuello, pero ella se veía increíblemente feliz y tan hermosa para mí, tan atractiva… Intenté cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos porque me llevaría a algo imposible por el momento. Bella me miró a los ojos con intriga, luego sonrió y sus mejillas se calentaron mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, ella ya me sabía leer muy bien.

— Eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien, nena — le susurré al oído, mientras mis exsuegros seguían entretenidos con Amy, quien se había sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

— Te amo — dijo dejando un beso rápido en mis labios.

— Igual que yo a ti — afirmé robándole otro beso, ella sonrió y se acurrucó a mi lado.

Al día siguiente nos despedimos de Carmen y Eleazar, tomamos el coche que había alquilado para nuestro tiempo en Florida y nos dirigimos a Jacksonville, finalmente iba a conocer la abuela Marie.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Logré actualizar hoy :D Tuvimos a otro capítulo tranquilito, pero con importantes momentos, Bella ya habló con sus padres y pronto ella, Edward y Amy los visitarán. Los abuelos maternos de Amy recibieron muy bien a Bella y para el próximo capi conoceremos a la famosa abuela Marie.**

 **¡Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios! Un gracias muy especial para las chicas que dedican un rato de su tiempo para escribirme y animarme.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Nos encontramos el próximo jueves ;)**

 **Jane**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **POV EDWARD**

Una hora y media de carretera era lo que separaba Tacoma de Jacksonville, lo que nos separaba de la abuela Marie, Amy estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a la mujer que era tan especial para Bella, quien le había hablado de las estrellas y con quien ambas compartían el nombre.

— ¿Cómo es la abuela Marie, Bella? — Preguntó mi hija mientras seguíamos por la carretera.

— Ella es alegre, muy alegre — dijo sonriendo —, pequeñita como yo, delgada y tiene el pelo cortito y caño, parece frágil, pero no lo es, ella es fuerte donde más importa — describió mi novia.

— En el alma y en el corazón — completó mi hija.

Los libros que ellas leían juntas y los ejemplos que, tanto Bella como yo, le explicábamos e intentábamos que ella reflexionara al respecto y así aprendiera a apreciar a las personas y a la vida de una manera respetuosa y valorando lo que realmente es importante, parecían estar teniendo un excelente efecto sobre su crianza.

— Sí, cariño, ella es fuerte en el alma y en el corazón — confirmó Bella volviendo el rostro hacia el asiento trasero para regalarle una sonrisa de aprobación.

— ¿Y su casa? — Siguió Amy. — ¿Cómo es?

— Es una hermosa casa de playa, tiene un estilo un poco diferente, nos acuerda a una casa rural porque está hecha de piedra y madera, tiene grandes puertas y ventanas de vidrios en todas las habitaciones, donde podemos ver el mar, hay un hermoso jardín y siguiendo por él salimos y encontramos a una preciosa playa de arena blanca.

— ¿Iremos a la playa hoy todavía? — Preguntó ansiosa Amy.

— Creo que es posible — contestó mi novia tras echar un vistazo a la hora, eran casi las ocho de la mañana y faltaban como cuarenta minutos para que llegáramos a Jacksonville.

Seguí conduciendo y Amy se durmió, para cuando, con las indicaciones de Bella, aparqué el coche ella seguía profundamente dormida, habíamos despertado temprano para empezar el viaje antes que el calor del verano complicara la una hora en media que estaríamos por la carretera.

— Amy, estrellita, llegamos — Bella intentó despertarla suavemente, llamándola, pero nada, así que se bajó del coche y tras abrir la puerta trasera empezó a desabrocharla de su silla de seguridad. — Ya llegamos, cariño, es hora de despertar — dijo acariciándole su frente con los sus dedos, Amy se movió lentamente, luego abrió los ojitos muy despacio.

— Ya llegamos, dormilona, ¿no quieres conocer la abuela Marie? — Cuestioné al otro lado del coche, sacando su mochila del asiento trasero.

— Sip — dijo atontada por el sueño, se veía graciosa.

— Vamos, yo te cargo — la invitó Bella, tendiéndole los brazos para sacarla de la silla, toda mimosa y soñolienta mi niña se acurrucó en los brazos de mi novia.

La puerta de entrada al patio trasero de la casa se abrió y allí una mujer de sonrisa dulce, del tipo que calienta el corazón, una sonrisa de abuela, nos recibió; Bella la había descrito a la perfección.

— Bienvenidos, hijos — dijo acercándose con los brazos abiertos, se dirigió a mí primero y me atrapó en un gran abrazo. — ¡Qué gusto finalmente conocerte, Edward!

— El gusto es mío, Marie — contesté.

— Eres mucho más guapo personalmente, las fotos que vi no te hacían justicia — dijo ella, mirándome con sus profundos y sabios ojos marrones, admirándola de cerca me di cuenta de que era una versión de Bella mayor y más sabía, era fácil intuir el porqué de mi novia tener tanta madurez a sus 23 años, ya sabía que ella era una mujer especial por todo lo que Bella me contó a sus respecto, pero sentirla y verla hacía que todo fuera tangible. — Y esta hermosa pequeña que dormita en los brazos de mi nieta es la famosa Amy. — Dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

— Hola abuela, te extrañé — la abrazó mi novia con Amy metida entre las dos.

— Yo también, mi niña, estás cada día más hermosa, la felicidad nos hace florecer — comentó echándome una mirada y luego volviendo la atención para su nieta, una sonrisa pícara adornando sus labios.

— ¡Abuela! — Exclamó mi novia sonrojándose, para divertimiento de Marie.

— Ay, hija, cómo me encanta verte así de feliz — dijo abrazándola nuevamente, restando importancia a su momento de timidez y vergüenza — Y esta pequeña, ¿no me va a saludar? — Cuestionó acariciando el largo pelo de mi hija que caía sobre su espalda hacia el hombro de mi novia.

— Amy, cariño la abuela quiere conocerte — intentó Bella, mi hija tenía el rostro metido entre el cuello y hombro de mi novia, las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

— Hola, abuela de Bella — la saludó perezosa, levantando la cabeza despacio igual a un gatito dormilón — el viaje la había agotado, sumado al hecho de que despertar temprano no era lo suyo, teníamos a una niña con sueño y perezosa aquel momento.

— Hola, Amy, eres muy bonita.

— Gracias, abuela de Bella, usted es una abuela hermosa también.

— Ay, qué bonito elogio, pero si quieres puedes llamarme abuela Marie o simplemente abuela.

— O.k. Abuela — sonrió mi hija.

— Ahora qué tal un desayuno, sin duda ustedes estarán hambrientos por el viaje, se te pasará el sueño tras poner algo de comida en tu pancita, además que hice mis famosos rollos de canela, ¿te gustan?

— ¡Mucho! — Chilló ya despertándose del todo, la comida era el secreto.

— Entonces vamos — dijo tendiéndole los brazos, Amy la aceptó feliz —, la abuela te hará un chocolate caliente para acompañar los rollos — dijo caminando con mi hija en brazos. — Vamos, chicos — nos instó a Bella y a mí, intercambiamos una mirada y de la mano adentramos a la acogedora casa de la abuela Marie. La casa tenía un estilo antiguo, _vintage_ , diría mi madre, pero en algunos sitios lo antiguo y lo moderno se mezclaban bien, las paredes y muebles tenían una mezcla de tonos oscuros y claros, las grandes ventanas y puertas de vidrio regalaban a todas las habitaciones una buenísima iluminación natural, era una casa encantadora.

Todo el tiempo en que estuvimos en la casa de la abuela Marie fue perfecto, ella era una mujer increíble dueña de una gran fuerza emocional, empatía y sentido común, pude tener innúmeras charlas interesante con ella y descubrir un poco más sobre su historia de vida, era una mujer que se había casado temprano con un oficial del ejército, el amor de su vida, que murió algunos años antes de que Bella naciera, víctima de un paro cardíaco. La casa de la playa había sido comprada cuando él todavía estaba vivo y allí ellos disfrutaron de bonitos momentos, que todavía hacen sus ojos brillaren al hablar de estos recuerdos; la casa de la playa era, en aquel entonces, una casa sólo para momentos de vacaciones y fines de semana, pero tras la muerte de su esposo, Marie decidió trasladarse definitivamente a la casa donde vivió tantos hermosos momentos, la pensión del ejército era suficiente para ella vivir tranquila y no tener que preocuparse por el mañana, Charlie ya vivía en Forks y ya era jefe de la policía, ella no tenía motivos para preocuparse con él, así que siguió con su vida y para evitar caer en una depresión causada por el sufrimiento de la pérdida, ella empezó a participar de varios grupos locales de trabajos voluntarios en hospitales, escuelas públicas, guarderías y de esa manera ella llenó sus días y su alma, me contó.

En los días en que estuvimos junto a Marie también tuvimos algunos de momentos vergonzosos, en el quinto día de nuestro tiempo en su casa, ella invitó a Amy para que la acompañara al club a su baile de la tercera edad.

— Te encantará el baile, Amy, hay mucha comida y bailamos un montón — dijo persuadiendo a mi hija para que la acompañara, los ojos de Amy brillaron ante la palabra comida —, además creo que tu papá y Bella necesitan un tiempo de novios — añadió, mirándonos con una pizca de picardía, dejando claro para nosotros a lo que ella se refería cuando decía que necesitábamos "un tiempo de novios".

Con todo el esfuerzo de Marie por regalarnos un momento para nosotros, no podíamos, por supuesto, desperdiciar el tiempo sin nadie a nuestro alrededor, entonces, aquella tarde, con el sonido del mar como nuestra melodía, construimos nuestros propios hermosos recuerdos como pareja en aquella mágica casa de playa.

La playa fue el lugar que nos dejó a muchos recuerdos de momentos en familia, íbamos allí casi todas las mañanas, siempre temprano, a Amy le encantaba, incluso despertaba temprano sin quejarse, a veces la abuela Marie se nos unía, otras veces parecía que ella quería darnos tiempo para que disfrutáramos de momentos sólo nuestros. A mí me encantaba estar sentado en la arena y observar a mis chicas jugando cerca de la orilla del mar o recogiendo conchas marinas, Bella siempre hermosa, parecía tener en su equipaje una colección de bañadores que realzaban, sus caderas anchas y su cintura más estrecha, sus muslos anchos y apetecibles. Amy se veía encantadora con su piel siempre blanca cubierta por el protector solar que Bella le aplicaba antes de salirnos en dirección a la playa, ella a cada día llevaba un traje de baño de diferente color, siempre con sus princesas favoritas como tema, eso sin duda era cosa de mi hermana y de mi novia, pues no recordaba para nada aquellos trajes.

Por las noches solíamos sentarnos en el jardín y mirar a las estrellas, Marie contaba historias de su infancia, Amy se quedaba totalmente prendada de estos momentos, Bella se acurrucaba a mi lado y le envolvía con mis brazos mientras contemplábamos el rostro curioso de mi hija mirando a Marie con atención, siempre preguntando e incitándola a seguir narrando sus cuentos.

Un día estábamos acompañados de Marie en la playa cuando ella me sacó de uno de mis momentos de contemplación de mis chicas.

— La amas — escuché la voz de Marie afirmar a mi lado, estaba absorto mirando a Bella y a Amy saltar olas en la orilla de la playa, ya había sacado unas cuantas fotos sin que ellas se hubieran dado cuenta.

— Es imposible no amarla y por suerte ella también me ama — le dije.

— No seas modesto, Edward, mi nieta es una gran mujer, pero no te quedas atrás, eres un gran hombre, estoy muy feliz de que ambos se hayan encontrado.

— Gracias, Marie.

— Amy me contó de su pedido a las estrellas, me dijo que su madre era una estrella que la cuidaba desde el cielo y que le había enviado a Bella para ser su mami — me reveló sonriendo, totalmente derretida por mi hija.

— Mi madre le dijo que las estrellas le darían una señal para que ella subiera quién sería su mami, entonces meses depués suena el timbre de mi puerta y allí estaba Bella, con un vestido lleno de estrellas y un dije colgando de su cuello con el mismo formato, Amy reconoció eso como la señal que anhelaba, dado todo eso y el fuerte sentimiento que nos une sólo puedo creer que el pedido de mi hija fue escuchado, por su mamá, por su ángel de la guarda, por Dios...

— Sin duda lo fue, los niños tienen una luz y mayor proximidad con lo divino, su inocencia hace que la conexión se dé de una manera casi que directa. Jesús dijo, " _Dejen que los_ _niños_ _vengan a_ _mí_ _, y no se lo impidan, porque el reino de los cielos es de quienes son como ellos._ " (Mateo 19:14) — Citó Marie.

Sonreí ante su sabia reflexión, estaba totalmente de acuerdo, mirando a mi hija, viéndola crecer a cada día, siendo participe de su dulzura, de su inocencia y bondad, no podría entonces creer en algo diferente.

~x~

Tras quince días maravillosos al lado de Marie, nos despedimos de ella prometiendo volver pronto.

— Ven, aquí, Amy, la abuela tiene un regalo especial para ti.

Mi hija se acercó a ella, estaba triste por tener que dejar aquella mujer que en tan poco tiempo se transformó en una abuela para ella y de aquella casa mágica.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos antes sobre las estrellas?

— Sí, las estrellas son únicas, ellas nunca son iguales, algunas son pequeñitas otras grandes, unas brillan más, otras menos, pero es eso que las hacen tan especiales y es igual a nosotros, somos diferentes y eso no es malo, sólo diferente — le explicó mi hija.

— Muy bien, pequeña mía, y para que te acuerdes de eso y sepas que desde el cielo tu mamá, que se transformó en estrella, estará siempre cuidándote, te doy esa estrellita — dijo Marie, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un colgante plata con un dije de estrella colgando de él.

— Es igualito al dije de Bella — suspiró Amy totalmente sorprendida.

— Sí, lo es, ¿puedo, ponértelo?

— Sí, sí, sí.

Amy le dio la espalda y Marie tras echarle su pelo a un lado le prendió el colgante a su cuello.

— Gracias, abuela — dijo abrazándose a Marie.

— Fue un placer, estrellita.

— Volvemos pronto y te llamaré siempre — afirmó mi hija, acariciando el rostro de Marie con su manita derecha.

— Lo sé, cariño, la abuela estará muy feliz de que te acuerdes de ella, incluso podemos hablar desde la computadora, estoy teniendo clases de eso, ya puedo manejar a este aparato.

— ¡Perfecto! Está acordado, abuela.

Marie se rió y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Bella se despidió de ella y luego yo.

— Cuida a mis chicas, Edward.

— Lo haré — le prometí. — Cuídate, nos vemos pronto — dije abrazándola.

Dejamos a Jacksonville con sonrisas en nuestros rostros, los corazones llenos de buenos sentimientos y además de hermosos recuerdos en nuestro equipaje emocional.

~x~

Bella volvió a hablar con su madre mientras estábamos con Marie, parecía estar más calmada con respecto a nuestra relación, según Bella ella se mostró receptiva a darnos una oportunidad, quería conocernos, así que tras charlar conmigo y oír los consejos de su abuela, decidimos ir a Forks en nuestros últimos días de viaje, al fin estuvimos quince y no diez días con Marie, lo que sin duda nos llenó de buena energía, que no sabíamos en aquel entonces, pero iríamos a necesitar cuando llegásemos a Forks.

Desde Jacksonville decidimos volar de vuelta a Seattle y descansar algunos días en nuestras casas, antes de seguir con un viaje de casi tres horas en coche hacia la ciudad natal de mi novia, como teníamos planeado pasar dos o tres días en la ciudad, preferimos reservar una habitación para pareja con niños en el único hotel de Forks, la casa Swan era pequeña y Bella no quería estar tan cerca de sus padres, principalmente de su madre, empezaba a creer que la relación de mi novia con Renée Swan era bien más compleja de lo que creía.

Era final de la tarde cuando adentramos en la ciudad de Forks, Bella me indicó el camino hasta la casa Swan, aparqué el coche y bajamos, enseguida la puerta de la casa se abrió, revelando a un hombre alrededor de sus 45 años, tenía el pelo negro, un bigote en el mismo tono, el cuerpo delgado y era un poco más bajo que yo, miró a Bella con anhelo y percibí que los ojos marrones era una herencia de la familia Swan.

Vi mi novia caminar hasta su padre y ambos se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, no dijeron palabras, no era necesario.

— Es bueno tenerte en casa, hija — dijo cuando terminaron el abrazo —, preséntame tu novio — la instó con una sonrisa sincera.

Bella se volvió hacia mí y Amy con una sonrisa, caminando con mi niña de la mano me acerqué a ellos.

— Papá, te presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio — dijo con orgullo. — Edward, te presento a Charlie Swan, mi padre.

— Es gusto conocerlo, señor Swan — dije tendiéndole mi mano.

— Sólo Charlie — pidió —, el gusto es mío, mi chica se ve feliz y eso es todo para mí — dijo dando un fuerte aprieto en mi mano.

— Y esta niña preciosa es su hija y mi Amy.

— Hola, Amy, mucho gusto conocerte — dijo Charlie tendiéndole su mano.

— Igualmente, señor Swan, tienes los mismos ojos que Bella y la abuela Marie — comentó sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Conociste a mi madre entonces? — Preguntó a mi niña y echó una mirada a su hija.

— Estuvimos de vacaciones con la abuela — aclaró mi novia, probablemente sus padres creían que se había ido sola a pasar unos días con Marie.

— Vamos entrar, tu madre está arreglando la cena, no te preocupes, no lo hizo ella, compré en el restaurante antes de volver a casa del trabajo — explicó tras ver la mirada recelosa de Bella.

— Qué bueno… — musitó mi novia, creo que su padre no la escuchó.

Adentramos en la casa Swan y desde una habitación al final de la casa vimos salir una mujer de como mucho 42 años, era rubia y tenía los ojos azules, sentí ella mirarme de arriba abajo y luego a Amy antes de dedicar una mirada a su propia hija.

— ¡Bella! Qué bueno que viniste — dijo acercándose, abrazó a su hija, un abrazo mucho más rápido de lo que ella y Charlie habían compartido minutos antes.

— Hola, mamá, sí vinimos — puso de manifiesto mi novia, acordándola de que Amy y yo estábamos allí. — Te presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio y mi Amy, su hija.

— Mucho gusto — dijo ella mirándome rápidamente y de igual manera tocando mi mano —, qué niña preciosa — dijo volviéndose a Amy, entonces le apretó la mejilla y me hija se apartó de sus manos, poniéndose tras mi pierna.

— A los niños les molesta que les aprieten las mejillas, mamá — la reprochó Bella.

— Esos niños de hoy en día no soportan nada… — comentó haciendo oídos sordos.

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada y la de ella decía, "¿ves porque no dudé en dejar esta ciudad?"

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Charlie fue abrirla.

— Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó el padre de Bella, al oírnos el nombre volvimos nuestras miradas a la dirección de la puerta, allí estaba un hombre alto, fuerte, a lo lejos se veía que tenía sangre indígena en sus venas, su tono de piel lo decía, sus ojos oscuros, su pelo negro lacio.

— Renée me llamó invitándome para la cena, me dijo que Bella llegaba a la ciudad hoy — explicó animado.

— Entra, muchacho, no te quedes ahí — instó la madre de Bella, acercándose al hombre con un tono de voz muy amistoso y alegre.

— Bella… — suspiró el tal Jacob mirándola.

— Jacob — contestó mi novia con cansancio, tal vez fuera decepción, la vi echar una mirada a su madre y enseguida mover la cabeza de un lado al otro negativamente.

Esta cena ya empezaba mal, a ver cómo terminaría… De algo estaba seguro, Rennée Swan no me gustaba para nada.

* * *

 **¡Hola, lectoras! Qué final, ¿no? ¿Qué les pareció Renée? Creo que muchas de ustedes ya esperaban a una Renée así, ¿hipótesis de lo que pasará en el próximo capi? Conocimos a la abuela Marie y disfrutamos de lindos momentos en Jacksonville, espero que les haya gustado, ¡espero sus comentarios!**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por todos los comentarios que me animan y me hacen dedicarme a la escritura, incluso cuando estoy con pereza ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Nos encontramos el próximo jueves ;)**

 **Jane**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **POV EDWARD**

Después de que Jacob habló con Bella y ella le respondió de manera fría, hubo algunos inquietantes segundos de silencio, en que pude ver la sonrisa de Renée, quien intentaba parecer inocente, el desconcierto de Charlie, el aburrimiento de Amy y la molestia de Bella.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bella? — Preguntó el tal Jacob, el sonido de su voz estridente llenando la habitación, que parecía haber estado en silencio por horas y no por algunos pocos segundos.

— Bien, muy bien, feliz — le contestó mi chica, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, a lo que le correspondí gustoso —, déjame presentarte, este es Edward Cullen, mi novio, Edward, este es Jacob Black, mi amigo desde que tengo recuerdos.

— Mucho gusto en conocerte — me saludó animado Jacob, tendiéndome su mano.

— Igualmente — dije mientras sacudía nuestras manos.

— Ay, Bells, si supieras que tu novio estaría aquí hubiera traído a mi novia, quiero mucho presentarlas.

— ¿Estás de novia? — Preguntó Renée, visiblemente en choque por la noticia.

— Sí, desde hace tres meses — respondió Jacob sonriendo, sin ser consciente del mal trago que le estaba dando a mi suegra.

— ¿Billy no te lo contó, Charlie? — Le preguntó mi suegra.

— Sí, me olvidé de comentarte — dijo Charlie con aire de falsa excusa.

— Me alegro de que estés feliz, Jack, mucho — declaró mi novia con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

— Lo sé, Bells, estoy feliz por los dos también — dijo mirando entre ella y yo —, estuve equivocado con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti, hoy lo sé, porque lo que siento por Leah es inexplicable. Siento si te hice daño por mi testarudez.

— Olvídate, seguimos con nuestras vidas y encontramos nuestro lugar en el mundo y las personas que lo completan.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, parecía un niño, siempre feliz.

— Gracias, Bells — dijo y la envolvió abrazó — con todo respeto — añadió mirándome, a lo que sonreí, Charlie miraba la escena con felicidad, mientras que su esposa parecía estar tragando jugo de limón sin azúcar.

— Te olvidaste de mí — se quejó Amy, tirando de la barra de la camisa de Bella.

— No, cariño — le aseguró alzándola en sus brazos —, es que necesitaba un momento de charla adulta con mi amigo —, Jacob, te presento a mí Amy, hija de Edward.

— ¿Cómo estás, Amy? Te pareces mucho a tu papá.

— Lo sé, gracias — contestó haciéndonos reír.

— Bien, creo que ya podemos cenar — nos instó Charlie — al comedor, por favor.

Cenamos en un clima tranquilo, con Charlie contando a Amy las travesuras de Bella y Jacob cuando eran niños, Renée comía en silencio sin añadir a la conversación. Jacob era una persona alegre y le gustaba meterse con Bella como hacen los hermanos mayores.

Tras la cena Jacob nos invitó para almorzar con él y su novia al día siguiente, lo aceptamos y luego nos despedimos de Charlie y Renée para volver al hotel.

Tras acostarnos a Amy, lo que no llevó demasiado tiempo, mi niña estaba cansada por el viaje en coche, Bella y yo nos sentamos en el balcón de la habitación para que pudiéramos charlar sin perturbar el sueño de Amy.

— No logro comprender a mi madre, no sé si un día lo haré, la cena hubiera sido muy incómoda si Jacob no hubiera desde el inicio aclarado que ya siguió con su vida, no sé por qué ella no puede aceptar mis decisiones — desahogó mi chica.

— Quizás ella cree que está intentando ayudarte, porque cree que tus decisiones no son buenas, pero debería darte la oportunidad, eres una gran mujer, no necesitas a nadie manejando a tu vida.

— Siempre fue así, Edward, desde que era una niña, nada de lo que hacía le parecía suficiente bueno, cuando la cosa se puso mal con lo de mi obesidad, me decía que no cambiaba por pereza, que nadie iba a quererme si seguía gorda y después de estar con la abuela y volver con muchos kilos por debajo de mi peso, tampoco le pareció suficiente, debería adelgazar todavía más. Me dolía tanto oír todos los días que debía esforzarme más — me reveló en tono lloroso, su voz empezó temblar y siguió contándome entre respiraciones entrecortadas —, por las noches… enterraba el rostro en mi almohada… lloraba porque simplemente no comprendía… no comprendía porque ella no me había felicitado por mi logro, había perdido peso y vuelto a tener saludad… pero ella sólo veía que necesitaba estar más delgada, no comprendía porque ella… ella no me amaba tal y como era y sigo siendo.

Con mi pulgar sequé una lágrima que cayó sobre su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse mientras yo le acariciaba el rostro. Cuánto dolor mi chica llevaba en sus adentros, es un milagro que ella haya logrado desarrollar tanta fuerza y autoconfianza en un ambiente familiar tan cargado de menosprecio, sin duda ella no lo hubiera logrado sin la intervención de la abuela Marie.

— Para su molestia — siguió narrando tras calmarse — no adelgacé más y luego rechacé los intentos románticos de Jacob y para colmo decidí ser maestra, ella reprochó cada una de esas decisiones, pero sus elecciones jamás fueron las mías, y ella ya debía haberse dado cuenta de que somos personas con ideales muy distintos, sólo quería que al menos ella respetara lo nuestro, porque dudo que un día las acepte. — Confesó y la abracé, si pudiera borrar la tristeza que veía en su mirada, la decepción, ¿cómo una madre podía no darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba dañado a su hija y su relación con ella? — Sé que no te había contado todos esos detalles antes, pero de cierta manera ella había cambiado cuando volví a casa de la universidad, tan sólo seguía molestándome con lo de Jacob, de verdad quería olvidar todo el dolor que sus acciones me causaron a lo largo de mi infancia y adolescencia, pero parece que me ilusioné, ella no cambiará.

— Lo comprendo, nena, es un tema difícil, que saca a la luz cosas que te hacen daño con tan sólo hablarlas, no te preocupes. Y tu papá, ¿dónde queda él en todo eso?

— Papá trabajaba mucho, pero siempre que tenía un tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a mí, me llevaba a La Push, pasábamos los fines de semana en casa de Billy, el padre de Jacob, jugaba con él y sus hermanas, él también solía llevarme a pescar, no me gustaba lo de la pesca, pero me encantaba estar con él.

— ¿Y qué hacía él ante las actitudes de tu madre? — Cuestioné.

— Ella no tenía esas actitudes frente a él, de niña creía estar haciendo algo malo y de adolescente sentía vergüenza, así que nunca le revelé nada, pero cuando volví de la universidad, Charlie ya estaba más tiempo en casa y mi madre también, él empezó a percibir que nuestra relación era compleja, principalmente cuando ella volvió a traer a colación lo de Jacob, en mi adolescencia Charlie también me había animado a dar una oportunidad a mi amigo, pero cuando dejé claro que no lo deseaba él respetó mi decisión, pero mi madre nunca supo respetar mis decisiones… — suspiró.

— Ven, vamos a dormir, te sentirás mejor tras una noche de sueño.

— Hablaré con ella en algún momento mañana, siempre hice oídos sordos a sus actitudes, pero lo que pasó con Jacob hoy es inadmisible.

— Más un motivo para que descanses, necesitarás toda tu cordura para hablar con ella, el enojo no puede ser tu consejero, hay que tranquilizar tu espíritu, entonces lograrás tener una conversación en vez de una pelea.

— Gracias — musitó, apartándose de mi pecho, se puso de puntillas envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me plantó un dulce beso.

— Te amo, Bella.

— Lo sé, yo también te amo, Edward.

~x~

Al día siguiente, Amy, Bella y yo estuvimos paseando por Forks, visitando la reserva de La Push hasta que a las doce horas nos reunimos con Jacob y su novia en el restaurante de la reserva. Tuvimos un almuerzo agradable, Leah era maestra en la escuela de la reserva y ella y Bella pronto congeniaron, ellas se conocían de vista por las frecuentes visitas que mi novia hacia a la reserva con su padre cuando era niña y Leah confesó que en la adolescencia le disgustaba Bella, porque desde entonces ella ya tenía un enamoramiento por Jacob, pero él sólo tenía ojos para su amiga en aquel entonces.

— Ya ves, corazón, la pasión nos ciega, mientras que el amor nos abre los ojos y el alma — dijo Jacob, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

— Adulador — contestó Leah, visiblemente alagada.

— Quién lo pensaría, Jacob Black todo un filósofo — se burló Bella.

— Qué bajo concepto tienes de mí, Swan — dijo Jacob, fingiéndose dolido.

— ¿Qué es un filósofo? — Cuestionó Amy, interrumpiendo las bromas.

— Son personas a quien les gusta pensar sobre la vida y luego intentan explicar las ideas que se les ocurre — le explicó rápidamente Jacob.

— Ah, ok — respondió Amy, causándonos risa, era visible que no había comprendido bien la explicación.

Tras nuestro entretenido almuerzo nos despedimos de Leah y Jacob, Volvimos a Forks y antes de que llegáramos a adentrar en la ciudad, Bella me pidió que detuviera el coche en el arcén.

— ¿Qué pasa, nena?

— Hay un hermoso prado aquí cerca, solía venir para tener un momento tranquilo, leer o escuchar canciones — reveló, mientras bajábamos del coche.

— ¿Es lejos, Bella? — Cuestionó Amy.

— No cariño, cerca de 10 minutos de caminata.

Adentramos en el bosque y Bella parecía saber bien a donde quería llegar, me imaginé las miles de veces que la adolescente con problemas de autoestima y que tenía que lidiar con una madre como Renée huyó para aquel sitio.

En pocos minutos un prado de césped suave y de un verde intenso se mostró ante nosotros. Amy corrió al centro donde el sol daba de lleno y empezó a girar con los brazos abiertos, sobre el suelo había innúmeras plantas diente de león, a cada giro de mi hija las delicadas flores de planta desprendían sus ligeros pétalos que volaban por el aire. Bella tomó su celular y sacó unas buenas fotos de la escena, cuando Amy se casó de girar se nos acercó y se derrumbó sobre mis piernas, Bella y yo nos habíamos sentado sobre una manta que ella había puesto en su mochila para que utilizásemos en la playa de la reserva.

— Este lugar es mágico — dijo jadeante mi niña, estaba sonrojada por los giros, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— Sí, lo es — le confirmó Bella — es como los bosques de los cuentos de hadas, ¿verdad?

— ¡Síp! — Estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

Y así ellas empezaron su charla de niña y yo estuve feliz de escucharlas parlotear sobre príncipes y princesas. Estuvimos en el prado por más de una hora, Bella había llevado bocadillos en su mochila y merendamos allí, sacamos muchas fotos y luego nos despedimos del aquel lugar. Volvimos a nuestro hotel, nos duchamos y descansamos un rato antes de volver a casa Swan para otra cena.

Llegamos allí al mismo tiempo que Charlie, él nos recibió feliz y traía una bolsa de caramelos para Amy. Renée salió a recibirnos, un poco más amistosa de lo que fue en el día anterior, cenamos evitando temas complejos, Charlie hizo el esfuerzo de ser comunicativo y me hizo a Amy y a mí hablar durante casi toda la cena, me preguntó sobre mi carrera, mis padres, todo lo que un día me imaginé haciendo con Amy cuando llegara el momento que ella me presentara a un chico, espera que ese día tardara mucho todavía, él también habló con Bella, preguntando sobre su trabajo y su adaptación a la vida en Seattle, Renée contribuyó poco a la conversa, Charlie a veces intentaba hacerla participe pero era perceptible que lo hacía a regañadientes.

— Me alegra de que hayas encontrado a personas tan buenas en tu camino, hija — expresó feliz Charlie —, que finalmente estés trabajando en aquello que te apasiona y sobretodo que estés feliz, ¿verdad, Renée? — La instó mi suegro.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto — contestó mirando a Bella rápidamente.

Terminamos la cena y Charlie invitó a Amy hacia el patio trasero, allí todavía estaba el columpio que el hizo para Bella y que era muy seguro porque él lo revisa siempre, me hija animada salió de la mano con Charlie.

— Ve con ellos, Edward, ayudaré a mamá con los platos — me instó mi novia, imaginé que ella estaba esperando un momento a solas con ella para hablar en serio con Renée, asentí y las dejé allí.

Salí al patio trasero de la casa y encontré a Charlie columpiando a Amy, estuve allí mirándolos cerca de cinco minutos hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía.

— Papá, sácame una foto — pidió Amy, sonriente, mientras levantaba sus piernas con el movimiento del columpio.

Busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón por mi celular, no lo encontré.

— Voy por mi celular, lo olvidé adentro — le avisé.

— ¡Te esperamos!

Adentré nuevamente por la puerta trasera de la cocina, detuve mis pasos en el comedor cuando oí las voces de Bella y Renée desde la sala.

— Bella, ¿cómo un hombre mayor que tú, guapo, exitoso en su carrera, va a mirar a una simple maestra de primaria gorda? — Tuvo el atrevimiento de cuestionarla Renée.

— Si soy gorda debo a la mala alimentación que tú te encargaste de que tuviera acceso en nuestra casa durante años.

— No me culpes por tu gula, no tenía tiempo para cuidar de una casa, de la comida y trabajar a la vez, así que dejaba lo básico para que pudieras alimentarte, no tengo la culpa de que te hartara de tanto comer y te transformaste en esa persona obesa — dijo con desprecio ¡Maldita mujer!

— ¿Y nunca te cuestionarte el porqué de que comía como si mi vida se me fuera en ello? Estaba siempre sola en casa, papá me daba un poco de atención cuando tenía tiempo, pero ¿y tú? En tu tiempo libre preferías estar con tus amigas, jamás me llevabas a ningún lado, me enviabas a casa de Billy para no tener que dedicarme un rato de tu precioso tiempo. No me eches la culpa de tu incapacidad para dar la atención y cariño que una niña necesitaba, si no fuera por la abuela Marie no sé cómo hubiera logrado pasar por la adolescencia sin hundirme en una depresión, porque además de no darme atención, te dedicabas a disminuirme como persona, no valorabas nada de lo que hacía. — Mi chica sabía defenderse.

— No vengas con el cuento de la niña que no tuvo atención de su mamá en la infancia, Isabella, me embaracé joven y logré el título de maestra con mucho esfuerzo, porque quería darte lo mejor, no era la carrera que deseaba, pero fue lo posible en aquel momento, tuviste una buena educación, ropas, materiales y al fin elegiste la carrera que sabías que era lo que yo no quería para ti, podrías haber elegido volar alto, pero no, te empecinaste en ser maestra, echando fuera todo mi esfuerzo por darte todo lo bueno, no me hubiera molestado en trabajar tanto si supiera que te conformarías con tan poco.

— Es genial que uno pueda dar buena educación, ropas y materiales para sus hijos, pero eso no es todo que un niño necesita, si no puedes abrazarle, estar presente en sus logros, calentarlo ante sus miedos, pues de nada importa todo lo que él dinero pueda comprar. No me abrazaste, no me calentaste, no me animaste, no me protegiste cuando tuve miedo, así que poco me importa lo que pienses de mí, no tienes derecho a reprochar mis elecciones, principalmente porque hice buenas elecciones, estoy tan feliz, amo a Edward y él me ama, aunque tú no lo creas, así es, él me ama y amo a Amy de todo mi corazón, ni siquiera la tuve en mi vientre, pero la quiero como a una hija y estaré junto a ella siempre, seré todo lo que no fuiste para mí, porque sé bien lo que no debo ser.

— Siempre queriendo dar lecciones de moral — comentó Renée como si todo lo que Bella le dijo no la hubiera afectado —, por eso decía que tenías un alma vieja, porque logras ser tan molesta como un anciano lleno de razón.

Tras pocos segundos de silencio Bella le contestó:

— Espero que un día me mires y veas quien soy, pero por ahora ya no puedo convivir con tus juicios y prejuicios, no dejaré que nada eclipse mi felicidad, sabes donde encontrarme cuando finalmente estés lista para mirarme como a una madre debe mirar a un hijo. Hasta un día, mamá — zanjó mi novia, su voz cargada de tristeza. Ella adentró en la cocina, probablemente para salir afuera y buscarme a mí y a Amy.

— Edward… — suspiró, su mirada era triste, sus ojos aguados.

— Amor — la abracé —, lo siento.

Ella asintió contra mi pecho y la oír respirar hondo contra mi camisa.

— Voy a despedirme de papá, ¿podemos irnos enseguida?

— Por supuesto, olvidé mi celular en la sala, lo recogeré y las encuentro afuera.

— OK. — Musitó, pasando las manos por el rostro y bajo los ojos, intentando mejorar su aspecto para Amy y Charlie.

Bella salió y yo seguí hacia la sala y allí encontré a Renée sentada en el sofá con un semblante de quien había sido disgustada, encontré mi celular sobre una mesita de centro y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Renée no me miró una única vez, pero yo tenía unas cuantas palabras para decirle.

— Señora Swan, acredito que está es la última vez que nos vemos, al menos creo que tardará algún tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a encontrar y quiero dejarle aclarado que amo a Bella con toda mi alma, que ella me hace a mí y a mi hija muy felices, siento tanto orgullo de tener a una mujer como ella a mi lado, lástima que haya gente tan cegada por las apariencias y por los estatus de una carrera que no logre ver más allá de sus prejuicios, principalmente cuando se trata de su propia hija, no es Bella quien se lo pierde, es usted, porque ella tiene a personas que la aman de verdad, ella tiene a Marie, a Charlie, a mí y a mí familia. Puede estar segura de que cuidaré y respetaré a su hija porque ella es demasiado preciosa para mí y mi hija. Hasta un día, señora Swan — me despedí igual que Bella para que no le restara duda de que había oído su charla momentos antes.

Salí por la puerta de entrada y allí delante de mi coche ya estaban mis chicas y Charlie, habían utilizado el pasillo lateral de la casa para volver a la entrada.

— Lo siento, hija, no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza. Sé que por mucho tiempo estuve cegado con respecto a sus actitudes hacia ti, pero hablaré con ella, te quiero en mi vida, hija, los quiero a todos — dijo acariciando el pelo de Amy que estaba recargada contra las piernas de mi novia.

— Estaremos en tu vida, papá, puede ir a visitarnos cuando quieras, estaremos encantadas, ¿verdad, Amy?

— Sip, puede presentarte a mi abuelo Carlisle y a George, Charlie. Tienes que ir vernos pronto, ¿lo prometes? — Pidió Amy, con su carita de perrito inocente.

— Iré, Amy, con un pedido hecho así es imposible resistir — contestó él.

— Ya recuperé mi celular — avisé aproximándome.

— Ustedes no viajaran hoy, ¿verdad? Es mejor esperar hasta la mañana, están cansados… las carreteras por la noche son traicioneras.

— Creo que es mejor si dormimos en el hotel esta noche — dije mirando a Bella quien asintió, Charlie pareció aliviado ante la noticia.

— O.k. Espero que hagan un buen viaje y dame noticias, hija, cuando lleguen a Seattle.

— No te preocupes, te llamaré. Cuídate — dijo abrazándolo.

— Tú también, te quiero, niña.

— También te quiero, papi.

Charlie se apartó de su abrazo algo conmocionado y luego se dirigió a Amy y por último a mí.

— Te confió mi joya más valiosa, espero que la cuides y sepas valorarla.

— La cuidaré y la valoraré a cada día, es una promesa, Charlie, la amo demasiado para hacer algo diferente — le garantí, a lo que él asintió satisfecho.

Al día siguiente, tras una noche de sueno dejamos a Forks temprano, Bella estuvo pensativa durante todo el trayecto de tres horas en la carretera, Amy se durmió antes siquiera de alcanzarnos a una hora de viaje.

— Sé que duele, Bella, es imposible que no duela, es tu madre.

— Quería poder decirte que después de tanto tiempo ya estaría vacunada contra sus acciones, pero no es el caso — suspiró, pasando las manos por su rostro. — Sólo necesito de algunos días para digerir esta nueva decepción.

— Estoy aquí — le recordé, tomando su mano que estaba en la lateral de su asiento.

— Lo sé, gracias…

Le sonreí.

— Te amo — dije.

— Te amo — me devolvió con una sonrisa pequeña, pero que esta vez le llegó a los ojos también. — A casa, doctor Cullen — completó.

— A casa, señorita Swan.

A la felicidad.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Renée ya las había molestado en el capi anterior me imagino que ahora se ganó el odio de todas, bueno, se lo merece, pero ni todo le salió bien, lo de Jacob no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba y Bella, aunque sentida con sus actitudes, supo defenderse y defender a su felicidad. Esta Bella es fuerte no se dejará decaer ante los problemas y mucho menos que algo o alguien afecte su relación con Edward.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios, me encantó leer las teorías sobre Renée y el enojo que ella les provocó, espero que les haya gustado el capi, sé que algunas esperaban algo más de drama, pero esa Bella no me permite escribir algo así jejeje.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Nos encontramos el próximo jueves ;)**

 **Jane**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **POV EDWARD**

Llegar a casa, tras el viaje a Forks, fue como pasar por una tormenta y finalmente poder sentirse a salvo nuevamente, Bella habló con la abuela Marie así que Amy se durmió tras el almuerzo, le contó todo lo sucedido y la abuela le dio buenos consejos, siempre tratando de que ella no se culpara por las actitudes de su madre, reflexionando sobre ellas, percibí, allí, al lado de mi chica, oyendo su charla con Marie, que ella además de abuela también era una especie de psicóloga, su manera de hablar con su nieta parecía una sesión de terapia, tal vez por tal motivo Bella no necesitó recurrir a un psicólogo real.

Después de nuestra vuelta a casa, mi chica, siempre tan llena de autoconfianza, estuvo por algunos días introspectiva, pero poquito a poco volvió a ser ella misma, las charlas frecuentes con la abuela Marie la ayudaron a manejar una decepción más con su madre y por Amy ella intentaba ser ella misma. Durante estos días, tras el viaje a Forks, percibí que Bella estaba casi viviendo con nosotros, pocos eran los momentos en que ella iba a su casa y cuando lo hacia Amy se pegaba a ella y la acompañaba, cierta noche, cuando mi novia se despedía para ir a dormir en su casa, Amy nos sorprendió:

— ¿Por qué Bella no se queda a dormir con nosotros, papá?

— Porque…— intenté formular una explicación.

— Dormimos juntos en el hotel y los novios duermen juntos — expuso como si nada.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta idea? — La cuestioné.

— La tía Alice vivía con el tío Jasper cuando eran novios. Si Bella viviera aquí, podría acostarme todas las noches, despertarme, hacerme el desayuno y dormir a tu lado como hacen las parejas enamoradas — listó ella, su voz adquirió un tono soñador en la última parte de su lista, mi hija, a tan temprana edad, ya era una romántica empedernida, ¡Dios mío!

— Cariño, por ahora no puedo vivir aquí, tengo a mi casa, pero puedo estar aquí algunas noches, ¿qué te parece? — Le ofreció mi novia, como siempre manejando la situación con facilidad.

— ¡Genial! ¿Y puede empezar está noche? — Cuestionó ansiosa, Bella me miró rápidamente y simplemente asentí.

— Claro — le confirmó ella.

— ¡Yupi! Ven, vamos a tu casa a buscar tus cosas — dijo tomando la mano de Bella con la suya — ¿no vienes, papá? — Preguntó cuando ambas ya llegaban a la puerta.

— No había sido invitado — le dije y ella giró los ojos con dramaticidad.

Hacía tiempo que estaba tratando de encontrar una manera para que mi novia durmiera en mi casa algunas noches cuando Amy también estuviera allí, pero todavía me preocupaba como ella iba a reaccionar a más esta novedad en su vida, sin embargo, como siempre, mi niña nos sorprende, proponiendo ella misma la idea.

Recogimos algunas cosas para Bella en su casa y luego volvimos a la mía, tras mis chicas vistieren sus pijamas nos reunimos en la habitación de Amy para el cuento de la noche, ella empezó leyendo pero luego empezó a dormitar y pidió que Bella siguiera con la lectura, diez minutos después estaba totalmente dormida, la arropamos y besamos su frente y con una sonrisa dejamos su habitación.

— Presiento que Amy volverá a mencionar pronto lo de mamá — me confesó Bella cuando nos dirigíamos hacia mi habitación aquella noche —, a cada día me confiere más tareas de madre en su rutina.

— Sí, a cada día encuentra maneras de estar más cerca de ti — estuve de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué haremos cuando ella vuelva a mencionarlo? — Cuestionó.

— Decirle la verdad, ya hablamos sobre eso, nena ¿Quieres ser su madre verdad? — Pregunté sosteniendo su mirada.

— Tanto cuanto quiero ser tuya por siempre — contestó con seguridad acercando su cuerpo al mío.

Sonreí.

— Entonces debes contestarle con el deseo de tu corazón — dije rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, dejando mis manos descansar sobre sus caderas. — En cuanto a lo de ser mía por siempre, ya lo eres y yo soy tuyo, por siempre, Bella.

— Lo sé… — suspiró acercando sus labios a los míos —, qué tal celebrar esta primera noche "oficial" en tu casa — dijo en tono sugerente, rozando sus labios con los míos mientras sus manos encontraban la piel desnuda de mi espalda bajo el tejido de mi camisa. Ya habíamos tenido a muchas noches en mi casa, pero en todas ellas Amy estaba en casa de mis padres o de Alice y Jasper.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso — le dije antes de atacar a sus labios. En algún momento de nuestro mutuo asalto, caímos en mi cama, nuestras ropas olvidadas sobre el suelo, nuestros cuerpos pegados, nuestras manos recurriendo cada trozo de piel del otro, nuestras bocas bebiendo de nuestras respiraciones y jadeos, cuando nos tornamos uno, nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos nos llevaba a alcanzar la culminación del placer, la culminación del amor.

— Te amo… — jadeó Bella, su cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo el mío, hundí mi rostro en su cuello mientras mi propio cuerpo se rendía al placer.

— Te amo — jadeé respirando el olor de su piel, todavía sin retirarme de su cuerpo, levanté mi rostro y contemplé el suyo, estaba sonrojada, tenía los ojos nublados, la boca entreabierta, la respiración jadeante, podía sentir el latido de su corazón bajo mi pecho, latía descompasado, igual que el mío. Su mirada chocolate me miraba con dulzura, su mano se acercó mi rostro y la sostuve contra mi mejilla después de dejar un beso sobre su palma. Sonreímos, las palabras no tenían espacio en aquel momento, el silencio y la profundidad de una mirada hablan cuando las palabras ya no suficientes para expresar lo que viene del alma.

~x~

Tras nuestra vuelta del viaje me quedaba todavía una semana de vacaciones y un mes más para Amy y Bella, así que aprovechamos mi tiempo libre para visitar a George en el hostal, él parecía otro hombre, afeitado, el pelo caño bien peinado, ropas limpias y una mirada diferente, se veía feliz.

— ¡Qué gusto verlos! — Nos saludó con alegría. — ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

— ¡Perfectas, George! Me gané una abuela — Se apresuró en contarle Amy.

— ¿Y cómo se gana una abuela, chiquitita mía?

— Es la abuela de Bella, será mi abuela cuando Bella y papá se casen — explicó así de simple, haciendo que mi novia y yo intercambiáramos una mirada, sonreí para Bella y le guiñé un ojo, porque un día eso sucedería.

— Ah, sí, por supuesto, así será, chiquitita, de eso no tengo dudas — le contestó nuestro anciano amigo.

Nos sentamos a charlar y a comer algo en la cafetería del hostal, George nos contó cómo iba su vida, él había finalizado en la semana anterior el entrenamiento de la ONG para las ventas de las revistas y desde aquella semana estaba saliendo a las calles y vendiéndolas, estaba muy animado porque a cada día lograba vender un poco más.

Nos despedimos de él con la promesa de vernos en el parque el próximo fin de semana y seguimos para la casa de Esme y Carlisle, íbamos a cenar con ellos. Tuvimos una noche agradable con mis padres, cuando Amy se distrajo en la sala viendo algo de caricaturas, mi madre le preguntó a Bella si todo estaba realmente bien, mi novia terminó por revelarle la mala relación que tenía con su madre.

— Siento mucho que hayas tenido a una madre tan egoísta, Bella, sé lo complejo que es convivir con una madre así, principalmente para la mente de un niño, sé que te duele que la persona que te debería llenar de amor, comprensión y apoyo jamás lo haya hecho, pero tú no has sido el motivo para que ella actuara así, espero que eso esté muy claro en tu mente y en tu corazón, ella simplemente es el tipo de persona incapaz de donarse a otra, no podemos dar cariño, amor cuando eso no hace parte de nosotros mismos — le dijo mi madre, todo el tiempo sosteniendo su mano, las palabras de mi Esme eran muy cercanas a lo que le había dicho la abuela Marie, y me sentí feliz de que ella encontrara apoyo en otra mujer además de su abuela.

— Lo sé, Esme, pero tener consciencia de esta realidad no me hace más fácil aceptarla.

— Lo comprendo, hija, pero los años te darán más templanza y madurez para lidiar con eso. Espero que sepas que puedes buscarme cuando necesites una charla madre e hija, no soy tu madre y sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero aprendí a admirarte y a quererte muy rápidamente — le dijo sinceramente mi madre.

— Gracias, Esme.

— Ay, un momento padre e hija también — añadió mi padre, deteniéndose tras el respaldo del sofá donde ambas estaban sentadas, dejando su mano descansar con suavidad sobre el hombro de mi novia.

— Gracias, Carlisle — le sonrió y sabía que estaba algo emocionada, su alma era sensible y yo no sabría explicar cómo alguien con tanta sensibilidad como ella, logró sobrevivir a Renée, quizás éste fue el secreto, su sensibilidad para la vida, su empatía por las personas, fue quien la salvó de resentirse o hundirse.

~x~

Tuvimos un final de semana tranquilo, viendo películas en casa y saliendo al parque con Amy, el lunes volví al hospital y mis chicas se quedaron en casa haciendo planes para llenar los días de vacaciones que todavía les quedaban. El lunes por la noche tras llegar del hospital fue recibido con una deliciosa cena preparada a cuatro manos, a Amy le encantaba cocinar con Bella, cenamos, charlamos, nos reímos y luego Bella se despidió para ir a su casa, tenía que empezar a preparar sus clases y prefería hacerlo por la noche para dejar su tiempo libre para Amy durante el día, nos despedimos y yo la acompañé con la mirada hasta que estuvo segura en su casa.

El martes era mi día libre tras un turno de 12 horas en el hospital el lunes, así que dejé a Amy dormir un poquito más mientras nos preparaba el desayuno, cuando fui a despertarla percibí que mi niña estaba más dormilona de lo que solía ser, me dijo que se sentía rara y cuando puse mi mano sobre su frente estuve seguro de que tenía fiebre, me dijo que su garganta dolía, que su cabeza se sentía rara y sentía flojera en el cuerpo, le miré la garganta y el área presentaba un poco de inflamación.

— Vamos, estrellita, papá te ayudará a ir al baño y luego debes comer algo para que puedas tomar la medicina que te hará sentirte mejor — le dije, ayudándola a bajarse de su cama, por suerte era mi día libre y podría darle toda la atención que necesitaba, siempre me dolía tener que dejarla con mi madre o Alice cuando ella estaba enferma.

Mi novia adentró a mi casa justo cuando bajaba las escaleras cargando a Amy en brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó preocupada al ver el desánimo de mi niña.

— Creo que pilló una virosis, le duele la garganta y el cuerpo.

— Ohhh… corazón — dijo acariciando la espalda de mi niña.

— Bella… — se movió en mis brazos pidiendo ir para los de mi novia, quien la recibió abrazándola de manera acogedora.

— Voy a buscar su desayuno — le avisé a Bella, quien asintió, sentándose en mi sofá con Amy sobre su regazo, mi hija recostó la cabeza contra su pecho y se dejó mimar por ella.

Había preparado un poco de papilla de avena y jugo de naranja antes, así que llené un vaso con el jugo, en una bandeja llevé la comida hasta la sala, Amy enferma se volvía una mimosa de marcar mayor.

— Vamos, estrellita, hay que intentar comer algo para que luego pueda darte la medicina que te hará sentirte mejor.

— No quiero inyecciones — dijo ocultando su rostro contra el pecho de Bella, abrazándose a mi novia.

— Por ahora no hay necesidad de inyecciones, sólo unas gotitas que saben a cereza — le dije.

— Vamos, cariño, yo te ayudo a comer y luego papá te dará la medicina para que no te duela el cuerpo — la instó Bella con paciencia, Amy asintió, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Bella, dejé la bandeja sobre su regazo y ella llevó una porción de papilla a la boca, pero hizo una mueca cuando tragó.

— No quiero más, mi garganta duele — se quejó.

— Intenta beber algo del jugo, será más fácil de tragar — pidió Bella, acariciando su cabeza. Amy miró mal el vaso sobre la bandeja. — Una pajita, papá, por favor — me pidió mi novia, le rodé los ojos y fui a buscar la bendita pajita, Bella puso la pajita dentro del vaso y lo sostuvo para que Amy, quien se había acurrucado a su costado, bebiera el jugo, con mucha paciencia de parte de mi novia y varios minutos después mi hija se tomó todo el contenido del vaso, Bella incluso logró que ella tragara algunas cucharadas de la papilla; algunos minutos después de que su estómago ya estaba con algo de alimento, le di la medicina, ella se acostó en el sofá y Bella la arropó con una manta y encendí la tele para que viera sus caricaturas, media hora después estaba dormida.

— Creo que no te había dicho, pero Amy enferma es mucho más mimosa de lo que suele ser normalmente — comenté mientras adentrábamos en la cocina para que pudiéramos desayunar.

— Todos los niños lo son, es que sólo tienes experiencia con Amy — dijo mientras preparaba la cafetera. Me gusta consentirla.

— Me di cuenta. ¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso? — Cuestioné tras ella pincharme en las costillas.

— Está enferma, es normal que necesite de más atención y mimos.

— Ella saca provecho de la situación para salirse con la suya, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

— Es sólo una niña enferma, por supuesto que lo hace, al menos ella tiene quien la complazca, todo niño desea recibir besos, comidas especiales, ser arropado, sentir la mano de alguien sobre su frente verificando su temperatura cuando está enfermo — dijo y por su tono supe que ella deseó lo mismo en su infancia y no lo obtuvo, yo mismo guardaba preciosos recuerdos de Esme y Carlisle cuando estaba enfermo.

— Oh, nena, lo siento — dije atrayéndola hacia mis brazos, ella descasó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

— No me reproches por consentirla en momentos así — pidió —, porque le daré toda la atención y amor que deseé recibir en momentos así y no los tuve.

— Puedes consentirla, por supuesto, yo lo hago, aunque sé que estoy siendo manipulado en algunas de sus peticiones, pero al fin siempre la consiento si está enferma.

— Gracias — murmuró contra mi piel.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la hice mirarme.

— Es nuestra niña, Bella, ella te regaló su corazón quizás antes que yo.

Ella sonrió.

— Creo que me enamoré de ella antes que de ti — confesó.

— Me lo imaginaba — sonreí, robándole un beso.

Desayunamos y después ayudé a Bella a preparar nuestro almuerzo y una sopa de legumbres, que ella licuó para que Amy no tuviera dificultad para tragársela. Amy se despertó casi dos horas después, estaba sudada porque la medicina hizo su trabajo y la fiebre había bajado, Bella la llevó a ducharse y a cambiar la ropa.

— ¿Me lees un cuento después de la ducha, Bella? — Pidió mi hija mientras ellas subían las escaleras.

— Por supuesto, corazón mío.

Mientras Bella se dedicaba a ayudar a Amy, le preparé un batido de fresa y plátano, a Amy le encantaba y tendría que comer aunque fuera en pequeñas cantidades.

Subí a la habitación de mi hija para encontrarla eligiendo un cuento dentro los muchos libros que tenía en su pequeña estantería.

— ¿Qué cuento estás buscando? — Le pregunté, se veía con un aspecto bien mejor de lo que tenía cuando se despertó.

— Adivina cuánto te quiero — contestó.

— Siéntate con Bella y bebe el batido de fresa y plátano que te preparé que te lo busco — ella me obedeció y se sentó al lado de mi novia que tenía la espalda recargada contra la pared y las piernas colgando fuera de la cama de Amy. Tardé algunos minutos en localizar el libro, era una historia corta y cuando era más pequeña a Amy le encantaba, narraba la historia de una liebre mamá o papá, el cuento no lo dejaba aclarado, y una liebre bebé que jugaban a adivinar cuánto se querían. Para cuando le entregué el libro Amy se había bebido casi todo el batido, gracias a Dios, un niño enfermo es preocupante siempre, pero si se niega a comer la cosa se complica.

— ¿Puedes leerlo, Bella? — Preguntó después de que dejé el libro sobre su regazo.

— Sí, cariño — le contestó dejando un beso sobre su sien, Amy se acurrucó a su costado y Bella descansó el libro sobre las piernas de las dos. Me senté en el suelo frente a ellas, Amy se veía ansiosa por la lectura.

Bella empezó a leer el cuento con una voz de narradora de película de Disney y cambiaba su tono cuando hablaba uno de los personajes, la liebre grande tenía una voz suave de mamá y la pequeña una voz dulce de bebé:

" _Era la hora de dormir. La liebre pequeña colar de avellana se agarraba fuertemente a las orejas de la gran liebre color de avellana. Quería estar segura de que la liebre grande escuchaba_.

— _Adivina cuánto te quiero — le dijo._

— _¡Uf!, no creo que pueda adivinarlo — contestó la liebre grande._

— _Así — dijo la liebre pequeña abriendo los brazos todo lo que podía._

 _La gran liebre color de avellana tenía los brazos aún más largos: — Pues yo te quiero así — le respondió._

— _¡Ummm…, cuánto! — Pensó la liebre pequeña._

— _Yo te quiero hasta aquí arriba — añadió la liebre pequeña._

— _Y yo te quiero hasta aquí arriba — contestó la liebre grande._

— _¡Qué alto! — ¡Ojalá yo tuviese brazos tan largos! — Pensó la liebre pequeña._

— _Y yo te quiero hasta la punta de tus pies — dijo la liebre grande color de avellana alzándola por encima de su cabeza._

— _Te quiero todo lo alto que pueda saltar — se reía la liebre pequeña dando brincos de arriba y abajo._

— _Pues yo te quiero todo lo alto que pueda saltar — sonrió la gran liebre. Y dio tal brinco que sus orejas rozaron las ramas de un árbol._

— _¡Qué salto! — Pensó la liebre pequeña. — ¡Cómo me gustaría saltar así!_

— _Te quiero de aquí hasta el final de aquel camino, ¡hasta aquel río a lo lejos! — Gritó la pequeña liebre._

— _¡Yo te quiero más allá del río y de las lejanas colinas! — Dijo la libre grande._

— _¡Qué lejos! — Pensó la libre pequeña color de avellana. Tenía tanto sueño que no podía pensar más. Entonces miró por encima de los arbustos, hacia la enorme oscuridad de la noche. Nada podía estar más lejos que el cielo. — Te quiero de aquí a la LUNA — Dijo, y cerró los ojos._

— _Eso está muy lejos — dijo la liebre grande. — Eso está lejísimo._

 _La gran liebre color de avellana acostó a la liebre pequeña en una cama de hojas. Se quedó a su lado y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Luego se acercó aún más y le susurró con una sonrisa: — Yo te quiero de aquí a la luna…Y vuelta…"_ _ *****_ — Finalizó Bella la lectura, Amy la miraba con cierta ansiedad que no supe comprender al principio, pero Bella lo hizo, ella aproximó su rostro del de Amy y rozó sus narices y sonriendo le dijo:

— Yo te quiero de aquí a la luna… Y vuelta… mi Amy.

— Yo también, muchas vueltas… Serás mi mamá un día ¿verdad? — Cuestionó ansiosa y luego me miró — ¿Lo será, papá? — Su mirada verde siempre dulce y traviesa se veía empañada y ansiosa.

— Ehhh, estrellita, Bella nos ama — dije poniéndome de rodilla ante las dos, apoyando mis brazos sobre su colchón —, ella estará con nosotros, seremos una familia — le afirmé.

— Amy, corazón — le llamó la atención Bella —, te quiero de aquí a la luna y vuelta — puso de manifiesto —, por supuesto que seré tu mamá, lo deseo tanto cuanto lo haces tú, estás aquí, mi niña — dijo llevando su mano hasta su corazón —, nadie jamás te quitará de aquí, te llevo a dentro, en el alma, ser tu mamá es el más bonito regalo que tú puedes regalarme — le explicó emocionada Bella.

— ¿Puedo decirte mami? — Preguntó entonces, su rostro era la viva imagen de la esperanza, su mirada dulce brillaba ilusionada ante la posibilidad de hacer realidad su sueño.

— Me harías muy feliz — le sonrió y Amy le devolvió la sonrisa más grande y más radiante.

— Mami…mi mami… mi mamá — suspiró abrazándose a Bella, quien la atrajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejando besos en cada pedacito de la piel de su rostro.

— Mi niña… mi Amy… — Suspiraba entre besos Bella, yo las contemplaba con un nudo en mi garganta, era demasiada la emoción, a veces el amor nos hace eso, nos deja sin habla, porque no hay nada capaz de explicarlo o expresarlo, uno sólo necesita sentirlo y lo sabrá.

La mirada de Bella encontró la mía, un par de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, pero el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa en sus labios decían que aquellas lágrimas eran las del tipo que siempre son bienvenidas, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

— Las amo — musité cuando finalmente logré decir algo, jamás esperaba que aquel momento sucediera de aquella manera, Bella quizás lo intuyó, cada pequeña actitud de mi niña hablaba de su deseo, ella hacía las cosas a su propio ritmo, siempre sorprendiéndonos, siempre compartiendo amor.

— Y nosotras a ti, ¿verdad, Amy?

— A la luna y vuelta — contestó mi pequeña.

— Anda papá, tus chicas desean estar entre tus brazos — me instó Bella, en un parpadeo las tuve entre mis brazos, a mis dos tesoros, cada una llenaba mi vida de manera muy especial y Bella no llegó simplemente a completarme como un hombre, ella, al regalar a Amy su amor maternal, nos brindó con una familia, no éramos y ni seríamos simplemente un papá, su hija y la madrastra, éramos nosotros, éramos y seríamos siempre una _Familia_ , de eso no tenía duda, porque las estrellas oyeron el pedido de un ángel.

— Te amo, mami, te amo papi — dijo el ángel, mientras sonreía al recibir abrazos y besos de amor.

* * *

 ***N/A:** El cuento infantil _Adivina cuánto te quiero_ , es del autor Sam MacBratney y está recomendado para niños hasta los 5 años de edad. Hay vídeos de lectura de él en YouTube.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que este capi les haya dejado con la misma sensación acogedora, de ternura y de amor que me dejó a mí mientras lo escribía. Tuvimos hermosos momentos de pareja y Amy por fin hizo realidad su sueño compartiendo un momento muy especial con Bella y Edward. ¡Estoy deseando leer sus impresiones!**

 **¡Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios! Amo leerlas, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se toman un ratito para escribirme y bienvenidas las que están llegando a leerme ahora :D**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Nos encontramos el próximo jueves ;)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola! Me disculpo por el retraso, pero no conseguí finalizar la revisión del capi ayer, la espera valdrá la pena ;) ¡Qué disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **POV EDWARD**

Mami, mami, mami… Nunca una palabra fue tan repetida a lo largo del día, pero yo sonreía cada vez que la escuchaba, porque podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Bella cuando mi hija la llamaba así y podía sentir la felicidad en el tono de voz de mi niña por finalmente poder llamar a la mujer que ella eligió para ser su madre como tal.

Amy pasó una tarde tranquila, pero al inicio de la noche volvió a presentar fiebre, le di una nueva dosis de antitérmico y ella se acurrucó con Bella en mi cama, no se había despegado de mi novia desde que le había llamado mamá, cuando Bella fue a su casa a ducharse y a buscar algunas cosas para pasar la noche con nosotros, mi hija la miró con su carita cachorro abandonado:

— ¿Vuelves pronto, mami? — Le preguntó.

— No tardaré, cariño, cuando vuelva te prepararé una papilla de chocolate para que cenes ¿O.k? — Dijo Bella poniendo un mechó de su pelo tras su oreja.

— O.k. Te espero — estuvo de acuerdo, Bella le sonrió con dulzura y dejó un beso en su frente mientras la arropaba, ya que tenía frío por la fiebre.

— Te quiero — dijo acariciando su frente.

— Yo también te quiero, mami — respondió feliz mi niña, pese a la fiebre que la dejaba algo aletargada.

Acompañé a Bella hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, atacando sus labios con desenfreno.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Cuestionó jadeante mientras su frente descasaba junto a la mía, nuestras respiraciones cortas y rápidas mezclándose.

— Eso fue porque no sé lo que hice para merecerte, pero doy gracias a Dios por haberte encontrado y valoro a cada segundo que estás a mi lado, cada segundo en que amas a Amy como si fuera sangre de tu sangre.

— Amy no nació de mí, Edward, pero ella fue hecha para mí — declaró —, nunca hubo otra opción, sino amarla.

— Te amo — afirmé antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente.

— Es mejor que me marche ahora — dijo jadeante cuando nos separamos para respirar.

— Es lo mejor, antes de que te lleve al baño de este piso y te haga el amor allí.

— Tonto.

— No tienes idea de lo que estoy manejando aquí, anda ve, antes que se me vaya el poco de cordura que me queda.

Ella se despidió con un beso y un te amo dicho sobre mis labios, le abrí la puerta y la vi sonreír feliz durante el corto trayecto hacia su casa.

Entré en mi habitación y Amy dormía acurrucada bajo una manta, dejé un beso en su pelo y me dirigí a mi baño para ducharme, por suerte su fiebre no era demasiado alta, era probable que al día siguiente ella ya no presentara más cambios en su temperatura, ella había sido alimentada varias veces a lo largo del día y también hidratada, Bella había conseguido convencerla de que necesitaba tomar líquidos y tener algo de comida en su estómago, así que a cada hora ella le ofrecía algo, un jugo, agua, batidos, sopa, con muchos mimos y paciencia de parte de mi novia, mi hija tomaba una porción de lo que le era ofrecido, por suerte su estómago no nos dio problemas.

Cuando Bella regresó de su casa estaba en la cocina preparando un café.

— Tenía ñoquis suficiente para nosotros en el congelador así que tenemos nuestra cena — dijo mi novia dejando un envase con salsa de tomate congelada y un recipiente plástico con los ñoquis sobre la encimera.

— Perfecto, nena, calentaré todo.

— ¿Amy?

— Debe estar dormida, estaba cuando dejé mi habitación.

— Voy a echarle un vistazo.

— O.k.

Empecé a calentar la salsa para mezclar los ñoquis y calentarlos, sonreí cuando percibí que era salsa a boloñesa, necesitaba algo de proteína, los ñoquis no iban a dejarme satisfecho por mucho tiempo. La salsa estaba hirviendo para cuando Bella volvió.

— Sigue dormida, pero la destapé, ya empieza a sudar por el antitérmico.

— Vamos a comer, cuando ella se despierte le preparas la soñada papilla de chocolate.

Bella puso nuestros cubiertos y platos mientras yo añadía los ñoquis en la salsa, comemos allí en lado a lado en los bancos de la encimera, haciendo planes para el día siguiente, yo tendría que trabajar y Bella por la tarde tenía una reunión en la escuela, le dije que mi madre podría estar con Amy mientras ella acudía a la reunión.

— No quería dejarla estando enferma — dijo con un puchero, me reí.

— A mí tampoco me gusta dejarla, nena, pero ella estará más que bien con mi madre, ella la consentirá a más no poder.

— Lo sé, pero todavía no me gusta.

— Estás teniendo tu primera experiencia de mamá — observé.

Ella se rió.

— No lo cambiaría por nada.

— Lo sé, amor — dije inclinándome a su lado para probar sus labios.

Después de la cena, volvimos a revisar a Amy, pero ella seguía dormida, muy sudada, pero profundamente dormida, decidimos despertarla para que pudiera quitar su ropa sudada por algo limpio y seco y para que ella comiera algo. Me encargué de despertar a Amy mientras Bella se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle su cena.

— Tengo sueño — se quejó mi niña, mientras la despertaba.

— Lo sé, estrellita, pero tienes la ropa húmeda por el sudor y Bella está abajo preparando tu papilla de chocolate.

— Ummm… tengo hambre — dijo abriendo sus ojos a medias.

Me reí, si la comida no la hacía reaccionar era que de verdad se sentía muy mal, pero gracias a Dios no era el caso.

— Fue lo que pensé, anda, vamos a cambiarte para que puedas llenar tu estómago.

Tras cambiar a Amy ella me dijo que quería comer abajo, bajamos a la cocina y encontramos a Bella poniendo una gran porción de papilla de chocolate en un plato rosa sobre la encimera.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, mi niña? — Le cuestionó mi novia.

— Sip, mami, gracias por la papilla, huele bien — dijo respirando el aire de la cocina.

— Todo por ti, cariño ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

— Sip.

Dejé a Amy sobre el banco de la encimera, le entregué una cuchara y ella tomó una gran poción de la papilla.

— Sopla, pequeña, está caliente — le avisó Bella dejando el vaso de leche a su frente, Amy siguió el consejo de Bella y sopló muchas veces la cuchara antes de llevarla a la boca, al sentir el sabor de la papilla ella cerró los ojos y suspiró con satisfacción.

— Amo el chocolate — dijo sonriendo ya llenando otra cuchara, se veía animada nuevamente ahora que la fiebre había bajado y el sueño había quedado olvidado por la comida.

— Amas a cualquier cosa dulce, niña — observé.

— Pero el chocolate tiene mi corazón — dijo antes de llevar otra cucharada a la boca.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, cariño — le dijo Bella, mientras le quitaba el pelo de sobre los hombros, peinándolo con los dedos sobre su espalda, mi hija dejó su cuerpo descansar contra lo de Bella, quien dejó un beso sobre su coronilla mientras sus manos la envolvían en un abrazo.

— Ves, papá, mamá tiene un excelente gusto — dijo mi hija mirándome sobre su hombro, sus labios marrones por la papilla.

— Creo que ya te estás poniendo bien, incluso ya logras ser graciosa.

— Me sale naturalmente, papá — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a Bella y la vi cerrar los labios con fuerza para evitar que la risa se le escapara.

— Anda, cariño, come a tu papilla, mami te va a preparar un baño, estás pegajosa.

— ¿En la bañera?

— Sí, pero no puedes estar mucho tiempo en ella.

— O.K.

Tras la cena de Amy, Bella la ayudó a bañarse y a vestir un pijama de tela ligera. Mi novia se había duchado en su casa y sólo cambió su ropa por uno de los pijamas que había traído de su casa.

— ¿No te vas a tu habitación? — Cuestioné cuando mi hija vestida con su pijama rosa con estrellas blancas y oliendo a perfume para bebés se subió a mi cama justo al medio.

— Mami me dejó dormir con ustedes hoy — dijo, acurrucándose a mi lado.

— Sólo hoy — le avisé.

— Lo sé, mami ya me lo avisó — dijo con cansancio, me reí y dejé un beso en su frente, ella cerró los ojos, por lo visto el agua tibia de su baño había relajado su cuerpo y ella estaba lista para volver a dormir.

Bella tras poner su pijama se unió a nosotros en mi cama, Amy se volvió hacia ella y se acurrucó junto a su pecho.

— ¿Con sueño? — Le cuestionó mientras su mano subía y bajaba por su espalda con movimientos lentos y cariñosos.

— Ummm, buenas noches, papá — dijo volviendo su rostro hacia mí.

— Buenas noches, estrellita, dulce sueños — dije inclinándome para dejar un beso en su sien.

— Buenas noches, mami — dijo volviéndose hacia Bella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

— Buenas noches, mi Amy, te quiero a la luna y vuelta — dijo besando su frente.

— Yo también… mucho… — suspiró casi dormida, apretándose más junto a Bella, tras algunos minutos más de cariños por parte de Bella, Amy estuvo totalmente dormida.

Me incliné sobre el cuerpo dormido de mi hija y planté un beso a los labios de mi preciosa novia.

— Te amo — le susurré y ella sonrió.

— Lo sé, porque yo también te amo, buenas noches, amor.

— Buenas noches, amor.

Vi a Bella abrazar a Amy junto a su cuerpo y aspirar el olor de su pelo antes de cerrar los ojos, estuve algunos minutos observándolas antes que el sueño llegara a cerrarme los ojos. Durante la noche me desperté algunas veces y comprobé si la fiebre de Amy había vuelto, pero su cuerpo parecía haber empezado a reaccionar ante la virosis.

Por la mañana, cuando me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma, la cual apagué pronto, me encontré con una hermosa visión, Amy dormía acurrucada al cuerpo de Bella, el rostro pegado a su pecho y mi novia la envolvía con uno de sus brazos, aproveché que mi celular estaba en mi mano desde el momento en que apagué la alarma, y saqué una foto de mis chicas, el largo cabello de ambas se mezclaba sobre las almohadas y ellas se veían serenas y lindas, tras contemplarlas un rato, me levanté y me duché, para cuando salía de mi clóset totalmente listo para el trabajo me encontré con la mirada soñolienta de mi novia.

— Buenos días, amor — la saludé sentándome en la lateral de su lado de la cama.

— Buenos días… Ya estás listo — observó —, ¿qué horas son?

— Debo salir de casa en media hora — dije mirando el reloj en mi pulso.

— Tengo que prepararte el desayuno — dijo apartando el cuerpo de Amy del suyo con cuidado —, deberías haberme despertado antes de entrar en la ducha.

— Dormías profundamente, siquiera oíste el timbre de la alarma. El día de ayer te agotó, te volcaste totalmente en atender a Amy, no te preocupes, una taza de café y un poco de cereal con leche es lo suficiente para mí.

— O.k, voy al baño y te encuentro abajo — dijo levantándose de la cama.

Asentí y dejé un beso en su frente, Amy seguía dormida, me incliné y dejé un beso en su pelo, luego dejé mi habitación y empecé a preparar mi sencillo desayuno. Bella bajó algunos minutos después, se aproximó de mí, me giré sobre el banco de la encimera y tirando de su cintura hacia mí la encajé entre mis piernas, sus manos envolvieron mi cuello, sus dedos jugando con el pelo de mi nuca, su rostro se acercó al mío y nos besamos hasta que la búsqueda por aire nos hizo apartarnos.

— Ummm… — suspiré, mis manos viajando sobre sus curvas generosas —, esta es una excelente manera de empezar mi día.

— Guarda estas manos de pulpo, Cullen, tienes que ir a trabajar — dijo huyendo de mis brazos, regalándome una mirada pícara.

— Sabes, señorita Swan, lo de ayer y esto de ahora será cobrado pronto — le avisé.

— Ummm, no puedes cobrar algo que te es regalado de buena voluntad, doctor Cullen — dijo mirando por sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la cafetera para ponerse algo de café.

Gruñí y ella se rió, dejé mi asiento y la arrinconé contra el balcón del lavaplatos.

— Quieres matarme, mujer — dije en su oído, mientras la dejaba sentir la difícil situación que nuestro beso y sus palabras habían puesto mi cuerpo.

— No, te quiero así, pero hoy por la noche, ojalá logramos un tiempo para nosotros — dijo, volviéndose dentro de mi abrazo para mirarme de frente.

— Lo conseguiremos — afirmé y luego tomé sus labios una vez más.

— Te vas a retrasar si sigues así.

— Eres una tentación, ¿qué culpa tengo yo?

Tras nuestro juego mañanero, desayunamos y me despedí de Bella, eché un vistazo a Amy pero ella seguía dormida, mi novia prometió llamarme si ella volvía a tener fiebre durante la mañana. Tuve un largo día en el hospital, al parecer la virosis que Amy había pillado estaba atacando tanto a niños como a adultos, la unidad pediátrica del hospital estaba llena y la emergencias era un caos. Di gracias a Dios cuando finalmente pude pasar mi turno a otro médico, sólo quería llegar a casa y estar con mis chicas. Al aparcar mi coche en la entrada de casa, percibí que Bella todavía no llegaba de su reunión y mi madre seguía en cuidando a Amy.

— Hola, llegué — avisé mientras adentraba en casa.

— ¡Papi! — Vino a saludarme Amy, saliendo desde la cocina, mamá luego tras ella.

— Hola, estrellita, ¿te sientes mejor hoy?

— Sip, mami me cuidó y me hizo beber un té, no sabía bien, pero mi garganta ya está mejor y no volví a tener fiebre.

— Qué buena noticia — dije dejando un beso en su frente.

— Tu cena se enfriará, Amy — le avisó mi madre —, ve a comer mientras la abuela habla con papá.

— O.k. Pero no te olvides, después de tomarme el caldo de pollo merezco algunas galletas de chocolate — dijo caminando hacia el comedor.

— Las tendrás, listilla — dijo mi madre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Ella odia el caldo de pollo — observé.

— Me di cuenta, pero es nutritivo, ah, también me di cuenta de una gran novedad — dijo como si nada, mirándome de manera sugestiva.

— Amy ha empezado a llamarle Bella por mamá ayer, lo siento, no tuvimos tiempo para hablar con nadie, estuvimos envueltos en nuestra propia burbuja y atentos a ella y a su fiebre, no quise decirte por teléfono cuando te llamé ayer — me excusé.

— Lo comprendo, hijo, no estoy molesta, sólo sorpresa, era algo que lo veía venir, es sólo que llegué justo antes de que Bella tuviera que macharse y tampoco pudimos hablar demasiado y luego cuando Amy y yo estuvimos a solas ella no dejaba de decir "mami me hizo…", "mami me ayudó".

— Está así desde que le demostramos nuestra aprobación para que utilizara la palabra, a cada dos frases en una le sale "mami".

— Es natural, deseó una madre por mucho tiempo y Bella sin duda es una mujer que merece ser dueña de este cariño y título.

Asentí.

— Pero ahora que las cosas ya llegaron a este nivel tan familiar, ¿ustedes no piensan en formalizar la relación?

— No hablamos sobre eso todavía, mamá, quiero más que nada que Bella sea mi esposa, pero es tan joven y estamos a tan poco tiempo juntos, siete meses, mamá, sé que ella quiere estar conmigo y con Amy, pero no sé si está lista para un matrimonio en este momento.

— Sólo lo descubrirás si lo preguntas, aunque la respuesta no sea lo que tú deseas oír, estoy segura de que ambos van a saber manejar la situación, pero por ahora es mejor que dejes de hacer conjeturas, puede que te sorprenda su repuesta, además estás dejando que tu juicio de cómo tiene que funcionar una relación guie tus acciones. Sabes que me gusta mucho leer a Jane Austen y en su libro _Sentido y Sensibilidad_ hay una cita que me parece hecha para ti, así escribió la autora en 1811: " _No es el tiempo ni la ocasión los que determinan la intimidad: es sólo el carácter, la disposición de las personas. Siete años podrían no bastar para que dos seres se conocieran bien, y siete días son más que suficientes para otros."_ — Recitó mi madre, palabras que de verdad parecían estar hechas para mí y mis recelos.

— Encontraré un momento y hablaré con Bella, cuando estuvimos visitando a Carmen y a Eleazar, ella me dio el mismo consejo. Gracias por aconsejarme también, mamá — dije dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— Sólo quiero ver a mi hijo y nieta felices y a Bella, por supuesto, y sé que ustedes se completan.

Media hora después Amy y yo ya nos despedíamos de mi madre y yo le agradecía por cuidar a mi hija, Bella llegó justo cuando la acompañábamos a su coche.

— ¡Mami! — Gritó Amy, soltando mi mano para correr en dirección a Bella, quien se bajaba de su coche, vi a mi novia ponerse de cuclillas y esperar a nuestra niña de brazos abiertos. — Te extrañé — dijo chocándose contra Bella.

— Yo también te extrañé, pequeña mía — respondió Bella, dejando un demorado beso en su mejilla, enseguida ella se puso de pie cargando mi niña sobre su cadera.

— Ellas son adorables — musitó mi madre, mientras la veíamos aproximarse de nosotros.

— Lo son — estuve de acuerdo, sonreí lleno de orgullo por mis chicas.

— Hola, amor — la saludé, dejando un ligero beso en sus labios cuando ella se detuvo a mi lado.

— Hola — Sonrío, sus mejillas poniéndose rosadas. — Gracias por mirarla, Esme.

— Fue un placer, hacía tiempo que no teníamos un tiempo abuela y nieta — dijo mi madre haciendo cosquillas en la espalda de Amy, quien se rió ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Bella.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y adentramos a casa, mientras Amy veía un poco de tele Bella y yo cenamos intercambiando los sucesos de nuestro día, terminada la cena, nos unimos a Amy hasta que dio las 9 horas y empezamos nuestro ritual de la noche. Bella ayudó a Amy a ponerse un pijama y luego los dos nos unimos en su habitación para el cuento de la noche, media hora después Amy estaba totalmente dormida.

— Necesito una ducha — dijo mi novia tras cerramos la puerta de la habitación de Amy.

— Ya tienes ropas aquí, quédate esta noche — pedí envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras empezaba a besar su cuello —, podemos utilizar la bañera.

— Tienes buenísimos argumentos, doctor Cullen — jadeó al sentir mis manos meterse bajo el tejido de su camisa y alcanzar el encaje de su sostén, ella llevaba una de aquellas piezas de tirantes delgados y sin cierre, que se ponen por sobre la cabeza, ella me decía que eran muchos más confortables de lo que los sujetadores con cierres, y también eran hermosos y románticos, por los menos los de mi novia, porque sus piezas siempre eran de encaje.

Entramos en mi habitación y yo cerré la puerta con llave por precaución, rápidamente quité la camisa de Bella y su falda, revelando ante mis ojos su ropa interior de encaje, sostén y bragas a juego en un color vino tinto, mientras la desnudaba ella se encargó de quitarme la camisa y estaba abriendo mis pantalones, aparté sus manos y rápidamente me libré de mis zapatos y pantalones, con ambos vistiendo apenas nuestras ropas interiores, la atraje a mis brazos, mis manos recorriendo sus caderas anchas y curvilíneas, sus muslos gruesos, Bella jadeaba en mi oído mientras sus manos me acariciaban mi espalda baja, invadiendo el tejido de mis bóxers.

— Lo siento, nena, pero el baño en la bañera será para después, primero vamos a ensuciarnos — dije derrumbándola en mi cama, agarré la barra de su sostén y ella irguió los brazos para que lo quitara, dediqué algunos minutos de caricias a sus senos, tocando, chupando, lamiendo, hasta que me fue imposible esperar más, me arrastré sobre su estómago, besando su piel ondulada por algunas estrías, la prueba de su lucha contra la obesidad, alcancé sus caderas, dejando un beso sobre encaje de sus bragas antes de quitar aquella tela que ocultaba de mis ojos la parte de su cuerpo que se había convertido en mi hogar, la toqué, mis dedos deslizándose fácilmente entre sus pliegues, me deshice de mis bóxers y me posicioné entre sus piernas, mirándola a los ojos, con una mano en su cintura alzando su cuerpo del colchón adentré en su cuerpo, ambos jadeamos, sentirla alrededor de mí era sin duda la mejor sensación física y podría decir espiritual, porque no era sólo sexo, siempre hacíamos el amor, sin importar si en algunas veces éramos más rudos y voraces y en otras más tranquilos y románticos, siempre hacíamos el amor, nuestras miradas siempre se conectaban, hablando por nosotros cuando de nuestras bocas sólo podrían salir jadeos y gemidos.

Empezamos a movernos en sintonía, nuestras manos viajando por nuestras pieles, nuestros oídos bebiendo de los jadeos del otro, sentí el cuerpo de Bella latir a mi alrededor, llevándome más adentro de su cuerpo, aumenté el ritmo de mis investidas y pronto ella jadeaba y se contorcía bajo mi cuerpo, la vi alcanzar la cima, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, besé su cuello expuesto y me dejé llevar por los latidos de su sexo alrededor del mío, derramándome en su cuerpo de manera copiosa.

— Owww — dijo Bella con la respiración todavía jadeante, acariciando mi pelo, ya que mi cabeza seguía descansando sobre sus senos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté apartándome de su cuerpo, separando nuestra unión, ella gimió bajito — ¿te hice daño? — Cuestioné tocando su rostro.

— No… sólo te extraño — dijo sonrojándose profundamente.

— Dame unos minutos más y podemos repetirlo en la bañera — dije besando sus labios, ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo para un largo beso, nos apartamos jadeantes y la atraje a mis brazos, nos acurrucamos algunos minutos, mi mano descansando alrededor de su estómago, mientras ella trazaba caminos sobre la piel de mi brazo con la yema de sus dedos.

— Te amo — dije dejando un beso en su pelo, aspirando su olor a fresa y vainilla.

— Como yo a ti — suspiró, apretando el agarre de mi brazo a su alrededor.

Aquella noche cumplí mi promesa, volvimos a hacer el amor en la bañera, luego compartimos caricias y besos mientras lavábamos nuestros cuerpos. Tras vestirnos y echar un vistazo a nuestra niña, nos acurrucamos en mi cama, Bella se durmió rápidamente, pero en mi mente, ya nublada por el cansancio del día y el sueño, las palabras de mi madre me hacían pensar, ¿cómo hablarle a Bella sobre mis ideas de matrimonio? Debería encontrar un momento a solas para hablarle, tal vez prepararle una cena especial, comprarle un anillo. En algún momento fui vencido por el sueño mientras mi mente seguía haciendo planes de cómo proponer matrimonio a mi novia.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir suaves caricias sobre mi sien, sonriendo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Bella, quien me miraba contemplativa.

— Buenos días, amor — dije feliz por mi despertar.

— Buenos días — contestó sin dejar de acariciar mi sien, tomé su mano y la llevé hasta mi boca dejando un beso sobre su dorso, luego descansé nuestras manos unidas sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ves pensativa? — Cuestioné.

— Quiero despertarme así todos los días, quiero estar aquí, para Amy y para ti, no quiero vivir en una casa sola y no quiero compartir solamente algunos momentos con ustedes, quiero compartir nuestras vidas, sé que te puede parecer temprano, pero estamos tan seguros de nuestros sentimientos, Amy no podría estar más involucrada conmigo, ¿entonces a qué estamos esperando? Tan sólo estamos adiando nuestra completa felicidad y la de nuestra niña al vivir en casas separadas.

— ¿Quieres hacer de mí un hombre honesto, señorita Swan?

— Sí — afirmó sin recelo.

— Dios, ¡te amo! — Dije envolviéndola en mis brazos, atacando sus deliciosos labios. — Yo aquí, preocupándome en cómo hablarte sobre el tema y tú nuevamente me sorprendes al tomar la iniciativa — expliqué acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Estabas pensando sobre lo mismo? — Cuestionó.

— Desde hace mucho tiempo, nena, pero desde lo de Amy llamándote mamá la idea no me salía de la cabeza, mi madre incluso me aconsejó ayer para que pusiera aún lado mis recelos y juicios y te hablara sobre mis planes para nosotros.

— ¿Y cuáles son estos planes? — Indagó, pegando su cuerpo todavía más al mío.

— Hacerte la señora Cullen lo más pronto posible.

Bella me regaló una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron húmedos, mirándome con dulzura antes de ella abalanzarte sobre mí, besándome y entre besos susurrando sobre mis labios "te amo, te amo". Me reí feliz abrazándola, oímos un toque en la puerta de mi habitación y enseguida ella se abrió revelándonos a una soñolienta Amy, ella nos miró con su dulce pijama rosa, su almohada de estrellas, regalada por Bella, apretada entre sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué tanta alegría tan temprano? — Cuestionó, una de sus manos rascando sus ojos de manera perezosa.

Nos reímos.

— Ven aquí, pequeña — la llamó Bella, sentándose en la cama y abriendo los brazos para nuestra niña —, tenemos una linda noticia para darte.

Amy se subió a mi cama y se lanzó animada hacia sus brazos, sonreí imaginando la felicidad de mi hija al enterarse de que pronto seríamos la familia Swan Cullen.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tuvimos un capítulo tranquilo con momentos en familia y de pareja y una gran novedad, ¡habrá matrimonio pronto! Y en esta historia no podría suceder diferente, fue Bella quien tomó la iniciativa para dar inicio a esta relación y tendría que ser ella a sugerir la formalización de ella.**

 **¡Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios! Un gracias muy especial para las chicas que dedican un rato de su tiempo para escribirme y animarme, sea aquí en fanfiction o en mi grupo en Facebook. Amé leer cada comentario sobre el capítulo anterior n_n ¡gracias!**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Nos encontramos el próximo jueves o viernes ;)**

 **Jane**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **POV EDWARD**

En el capítulo anterior:

— _Ven aquí, pequeña — la llamó Bella, sentándose en la cama y abriendo los brazos para nuestra niña —, tenemos una linda noticia para darte._

 _Amy se subió a mi cama y se lanzó animada hacia sus brazos, sonreí imaginando la felicidad de mi hija al enterarse de que pronto seríamos la familia Cullen Swan._

~o~

— ¿Cuál es la noticia? — Cuestionó Amy en un tono curioso y sonriente, ella estaba sentada en el hueco entre las piernas de Bella, su espalda contra el pecho de mi prometida, quien la abrazaba dejando besos en su mejilla.

— ¿Tú le dices o yo? — Le pregunté a Bella.

— Los dos en la cuenta de tres — respondió y yo asentí.

— Uno, dos, tres ¡VAMOS A CASARNOS! — dijimos al unísono.

Amy estuvo en silencio por algunos segundos, los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando entre Bella y yo.

— ¿Vivirás con nosotros? ¿Serás mi mamá para siempre? — Indagó finalmente, volteándose para mirar a Bella.

— Sí, pequeña mía — le confirmó mi prometida.

Amy se lanzó sobre Bella haciendo que ella se tumbara sobre el colchón.

— Es la mejor noticia, mi segundo regalo favorito — dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, su mejilla presionada contra el pecho de Bella.

— Sabíamos que te haría feliz la noticia — dije inclinándome para dejar un beso sobre su sien. — Ven, aquí, papá también quiere un abrazo y mami necesita respirar — dije sacándola de encima de Bella.

Amy me abrazó fuertemente y luego se sentó sobre mi regazo.

— Me dejaste curiosa, cariño, ¿cuál es tu primer regalo favorito? — Le preguntó Bella.

— Mi regalo favorito fue poder llamarte mamá — contestó sencillamente, vi los ojos de mi prometida se nublaren.

— Oírte llamarme mamá fue mi mejor regalo también, mi pequeña — le respondió irguiendo una mano para acariciar la mejilla de mi hija. — Te quiero a luna y vuelta — dijo acercando su rostro al de Amy, rozando sus narices de manera cariñosa.

— Yo también, mami — respondió mi niña, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella. Dejé un beso sobre la coronilla de mi hija y luego alargué mis brazos envolviendo mis dos chicas, haciendo con que ambas cayeran sobre mí mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

— ¿Seré la niña de las flores, verdad? — Cuestionó ansiosa Amy.

— De las flores y de los anillos — le garantizó Bella.

— ¡Yupi! — Conmemoró mi hija. — Tenemos que hablar con la abuela Esme, la tía Alice y la abuela Marie — dijo casi sin respirar.

— Por lo visto ya tenemos a nuestra planificadora de bodas — dijo Bella, riéndose del entusiasmo de nuestra pequeña.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Cuestionó Amy.

— Es la persona responsable de organizar todas las cosas para una boda — le expliqué.

— Ah, puedo hacerlo — dijo sonriendo traviesa, un mundo de ideas brillaba en su mirada.

— Ay, ¡qué Dios nos ayude!

— ¡Papá! — Me reprendió.

— Papi sólo está bromeando, cariño — le explicó Bella —, anda, vamos a cambiar este pijama, cepillar los dientes y luego a desayunar — dijo mi novia, levantándose de la cama y tendiéndole los brazos, Amy feliz se encajó en su abrazo y Bella la cargó mientras llenaba su cuello de besos, el sonido de la risa de Amy siguió llenando mi alma hasta que ambas adentraron en la habitación de mi niña. Seguí tumbado en mi cama algunos minutos más, con una sonrisa tonta pegada a mis labios, disfrutando de los sentimientos que florecían en mi pecho en aquella hermosa mañana de verano.

Desayunamos en familia y Amy estaba ansiosa por divulgar la novedad, pero Bella y yo la convencemos a esperar algunos días más para que pudiéramos hacerlo de una manera especial, además antes de revelar a la familia yo quería la oportunidad de poner un anillo en el dedo de mi prometida, ella tuvo la iniciativa de hablar sobre nuestro futuro, pero aunque sabiendo su respuesta, quería proporcionarle un momento especial, ella se merecía una pedida de mano a la moda antigua y de alguna manera yo le daría eso.

Aquella tarde tuve un momento a solas con Amy, Bella tuvo que ir a su casa seguir trabajando en las planificaciones de sus clases, aproveché este tiempo para hacer Amy participe de mis planes.

— Estrellita, papá, quiere hacer una sorpresa a mami y necesita tu ayuda — le dije, logrando su atención.

— ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre mis piernas.

— Todavía no le di su anillo, quería que me ayudaras a elegirlo y también tenemos que preparar una cena para que yo le proponga de la manera adecuada.

— Tiene que ser una cena como la de _La dama y el vagabundo_ — opinó, como siempre sus caricaturas favoritas eran su inspiración —, un lugar donde mami pueda ver las estrellas y hay que tener velas.

— ¿Qué tal una guirnalda de luces? Si comemos al aire libre el viento apagará la vela — razoné.

— Está bien. Necesitas hacerle una serenata también — la miré alarmado.

— Eres demasiado romántica.

— Soy una niña, papá — dijo con exasperación. — Me pediste que te ayudara.

— Ok, qué tal si nosotros le cantamos algo a mami, podemos grabarlo y ponerlo en el reproductor — sugerí. Yo tenía buena voz y Amy tenía una voz dulce de niña, pero tenía ritmo y era afinada, podríamos hacer algo hermoso, Bella sin duda lloraría por el detalle.

— Ummm… creo que a mami le encantará, ella nos ama.

— Sin duda, estrellita.

— ¿Dónde haremos la cena? — Pensé en voz alta conmigo mismo.

— Ay, papá, ¿qué serías de ti sin mí? — Suspiró con cansancio. — La cena debe ser en nuestra casa, fue donde vimos a mamá por primera vez — explicó.

— Qué suerte que tengo a una hija romántica para ayudarme — dije dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— Tenemos que salir y comprar el anillo para mamá.

— Vamos ahora, la llamaré y le diré que vamos al súper.

— O.k.

Llamé a Bella avisándola de que íbamos al súper, pregunté si ella necesitaba algo y luego Amy yo salimos rumbo al centro comercial.

En el centro comercial adentramos en dos joyerías hasta que en la tercera encontramos el anillo ideal para Bella, Amy lo eligió y yo estuve de acuerdo, era una delgada banda de oro con una perla redonda fijada en el centro, en los extremos donde la banda encontraba con la perla había a cada lado tres redondos y delicados diamantes que diseñaban una "v". Era un anillo delicado y clásico, parecía salido de los años 50, y la perla era mi piedra de nacimiento, no sólo estaba regalando un anillo a mi chica estaba regalando a mí mismo.

— A mami le encantará, papá — comentó Amy, feliz mientras la dependienta me entregaba la bolsa con el anillo —, es un anillo muy romántico — dijo parpadeando y suspirando con dramaticidad, la dependienta estaba intentando contener las ganas de reír, le agradecí y nos marchamos hacia el súper.

— ¿Vamos a preparar la cena o comprarla? — Cuestionó mi hija mientras manejaba hacia el súper.

— ¿Qué le podría preparar?

— Pasta, en _La dama y el vagabundo_ cenan pasta y se besan cuando comen el mismo fideo.

— Ummm… la pasta es algo sencillo, creo que puedo elegir una receta y hacerla.

— Te ayudo con el postre — avisó.

— O.K. Vamos a comprar los ingredientes, el sábado preparamos la cena.

— Ay, hoy es jueves, todavía falta mucho — se quejó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— No tenemos tiempo para preparar todo hoy y mañana tengo que estar en el hospital, el sábado es mi día libre, ¿aguantaras el secreto hasta entonces?

— Sé guardar un secreto, papá — afirmó muy segura.

— Muy bien.

En el súper compramos todo lo necesario para preparar una pasta Alfredo, ya había visto a Bella hacer la receta algunas veces y me creía capaz de reproducirla solo. Al llegarnos a casa, guardé el estuche con el anillo oculto tras mis libros de medina en mi despacho en el piso inferior, enseguida guardé las compras del súper y llamé a Bella para avisarle que ya estábamos en casa, ella me dijo que ya había finalizado sus quehaceres laborales y ya estaba preparando nuestra cena, Amy y yo nos dirigimos hacia su casa, allí tuvimos una cena tranquila y mi hija supo guardar nuestro secreto, le contó a Bella sobre las compras que hicimos en el súper, pero en ningún momento dejó escapar que estuvimos en el centro comercial. Tras la cena, Bella volvió con nosotros a mi casa para nuestra rutina nocturna con Amy y por supuesto que la convencí a quedarse a dormir, aunque debo reconocer que no fue necesario mucha insistencia para lograrlo.

Aquella noche hicimos el amor despacio y dormimos de cucharita, al día siguiente me desperté cuando la alarma de mi celular sonó, la apagué y busqué a Bella, pero ella ya no estaba allí, sobre su lado de la cama había una tarjeta blanca de felicitación, en su tapa habían balones hechos con botones de distintos colores y tamaños, hilos de línea formaban la unión de los balones que parecían estar flotando en el cielo, ya que en el fondo del papel cartón había nubes también hechas de papel cartón pegadas, bajo los balones se leía, _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ Sin duda mi prometida había confeccionado aquella tarjeta.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños, estaba demasiado ensimismado con la sorpresa de Bella, abrí la tarjeta y allí estaba la hermosa caligrafía de maestra de mi prometida, en el lado izquierdo de la tarjeta estaba escrito:

" _Todo lo que yo quisiera de ti,_

 _son esas cosas cotidianas,_

 _el olor de tu cuerpo,_

 _saber lo que piensas de_

 _cualquier cosa, de ti,_

 _de mí, de nuestro entorno._

 _Que mires más allá_

 _de mi apariencia física,_

 _que me recuerdes con pasión,_

 _y que el placer que juntos inventamos_

 _sea otro signo de libertad."_

(Julio Cortázar)

~/~

En el lado derecho había un mensaje suyo: _¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! Este poema es para acordarte del hombre maravilloso que eres y de lo dichosa que soy por haberte encontrado, hoy tengo el privilegio de decir que ya no deseo los sentimientos y la complicidad que relata el texto, porque hoy ya tengo a todo eso y mucho más. Todos los días me regalas amor, respeto, complicidad y pasión. Te amo, Edward, amo la manera como amas a Amy y a mí, amo a la manera como me dejas compartir de la vida de nuestra estrellita, la manera en que sonríes cada vez que ella me dice "mami". A cada despertar doy gracias a Dios por haber entrelazado nuestros caminos, por regalarme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado en este día especial, el primero de muchos cumpleaños a tu lado. Felicidades, mi amor, qué Dios te bendiga y te proteja siempre._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Tu Bella_

— ¡Dios mío! — Suspiré en voz alta, la emoción me dejó sin acción durante algunos segundos, inspiré hondo para tranquilizar mi sentidos, entonces percibí una caja azul con un lazo blanco, la tomé y tras quitarle el lazo la abrí, dentro de ella había varias cosas, lo primero que saqué fue un estuche negro, en él había un reloj de solapa para médicos, había otro estuche, ése era negro, lo abrí y allí había un colgante masculino con un dije de estrella, era de plata y sobre la estrella estaban grabadas en tinta negra las letras iniciales mías, de Amy y la de Bella. Sonreí feliz, era un regalo muy significativo, desde el formato del dije, hasta nuestras iniciales grabadas, inmediatamente lo prendí a mi cuello.

Oí ruidos de pasos subiendo la escalara, segundos después Bella y Amy entraron a mi habitación, mi prometida cargando una bandeja de desayuno y Amy tras ella, ambos cantando "Cumpleaños feliz", sonreí mientras Amy subía a mi cama y se lanzaba a mis brazos.

— ¡Feliz cumple, papi! ¿Te gustan nuestros regalos? — Preguntó ansiosa por mi respuesta.

— Los amé, estrellita, son perfectos, gracias — dije señalado el colgante preso a mi cuello, ella sonrió ampliamente.

— Mami y yo lo elegimos — reveló contenta.

— Felicidades, amor — me felicitó mi prometida, sentándose a mi lado tras dejar la bandeja de desayuno sobre el colchón, ella se inclinó y plantó un rápido beso a mis labios.

— Gracias, amé a todos los regalos — le dije mirándola con atención y ella asintió con una sonrisa, pues sabía que no hablaba solamente de los regalos comprados, sus palabras tenía un valor inestimable.

— Y tu niña — me volví hacia Amy, quien se había aprovechado de mi charla con Bella para comer uno de los bollos que estaban en la bandeja de desayuno —, sabes guardar secretos muy bien — ella sonrió, la boca llena de migas de bollo.

— Compramos todo por internet, el lunes antes de que yo me pusiera enferma — reveló —, ya ves, papi, soy buena en guardar secretos — añadió guiñándome un ojo.

Me reí alto, por eso en el día anterior, cuando le pedí para no revelar nada a Bella sobre nuestra sorpresa, ella había afirmado con seguridad que sabía guardar un secreto.

— Es me mejor que empiece a disfrutar de mi desayuno antes de que no me reste nada — dije, robándole de su pequeña mano un bollo que ella acababa de tomar.

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó. — Mira, mamá, papá me robó un bollo — se quejó con un puchero, volviéndose hacia su madre. Su madre, sonreí al sentir este pensamiento salir de manera tan natural.

Bella se rió.

— Está bien, cariño, es el cumpleaños de papi, además que ya comiste dos bollos mientras preparábamos el desayuno, ¿qué tal un poco te chocolate caliente ahora? — Ofertó Bella.

— ¡Perfecto, mami!

Le achiqué los ojos a Amy.

— Niña de mami — le dije en broma, ella sonrió ampliamente.

Desayunamos entre risas y bromas, sabía que la felicidad y la tranquilidad ni siempre estarían de nuestro lado, pues, la vida está hecha de altos y bajos, pero si la gran parte de nuestros días fuera llena de amor y de risas, como lo que teníamos en aquel momento, sabía que tendría ganas y fuerzas para vencer cualquier obstáculo.

Amy estaba sonriendo dando uvas en la boca de Bella, con esta imagen en mi retina, cerré mis ojos un instante y agradecí a Dios por más un año de vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Amy, como todas imaginaban, reaccionó súper feliz a la noticia de la boda, ella y Edward prepararán una hermosa sorpresa para Bella en el próximo capi. Y nuestro doctor Cullen fue el sorprendido en este capi con sus regalos de cumpleaños y un momento lleno de felicidad junto a sus chicas. Espero que les hayan gustado el capi ;) ¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **¡Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios! Sus comentarios son mi mayor inspiración para seguir escribiendo, gracias a todas que me dedican un rato para escribirme.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Nos encontramos el próximo jueves o viernes ;)**

 **Jane**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola, chicas, les pido disculpa por el retraso, pero estuve haciendo mis trabajos y exámenes finales en la uni y no encontré tiempo para escribir el capi entre estas obligaciones, pero aquí finalmente les dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **POV EDWARD**

Tras mi desayuno de cumpleaños con mis chicas, las dejé en casa para ir al trabajo, con la promesa de encontrar una sabrosa cena cuando volviera por la noche.

En el hospital me dirigí al vestuario y después de cambiar mi ropa verifiqué los mensajes en mi celular, había mensajes de Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper e incluso una de la abuela Marie felicitándome por mi cumpleaños. No sé dónde estaba con la cabeza cuando olvidé mi cumpleaños, a lo mejor, sé muy bien donde estaba, en Bella, me acuerdo que al inicio de la semana había mirado el calendario y vi que mi cumpleaños era al final de ella, pero con todo lo que sucedió durante la semana se me pasó los días sin siquiera darme cuenta de que la fecha se acercaba tan rápidamente.

Envié mensajes rápidos de agradecimiento y empecé mi día laboral, Amelia estaba compartiendo turno conmigo aquel día, me felicitó discretamente, pues sabía que no me gustaba la atención, principalmente cuando no era sincera, por eso no quería atraer la atención de ciertos colegas de trabajo. El turno estaba tranquilo, atendí a algunas personas con crisis de hipertensión, un señor mayor con una amenaza de infarto que por suerte fue detectada a tiempo, un accidente de moto, en urgencias hicimos el primer cuidado pero tuve que enviarlo a la ortopedia, tenía una fea fractura en su fémur que necesitaría de una cirugía. Era la mitad de la tarde cuando los paramédicos llegaron trayendo a un hombre con un posible caso de brote psicótico.

— Estaba caminando sin rumbo por la carretera, casi provoca un accidente — me relata el paramédico — mientras el hombre sentado en la camilla parecía hablar solo. — No dijo nada coherente desde que lo pusimos en la ambulancia, intentó resistir a nosotros, pero logramos meterlo adentro — terminó de explicar el paramédico, le agradecí y me dediqué a cuidar de mi paciente, él no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, suspiré y lo examiné con la mirada, era un hombre mayor, estaba delgado, muy delgado, por debajo de su gorro era posible ver un pelo caño, largo y enmarañado, la barba en igual situación, tenía los ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada, olía a suciedad, sin duda hacía tiempo que no cambiaba de ropa y tampoco se duchaba, no olía alcohol, tampoco parecía estar bajo el efecto de alguna droga, entonces de pronto me vino una intuición.

— ¿Quiere algo de comer? — Pregunté al señor que miraba a la habitación intentando buscar una manera de escaparse de allí, con esas palabras logré su atención y lo vi asentir una y otra vez con visible ansiedad.

Pedí a una enfermera que fuera a la cantina por una bandeja de comida, mientras tanto, logré sacarle el nombre, su edad y de su mochila sacó sus documentos del seguro social. Se llamaba Vincent, tenía 55 años, vivía en una zona muy pobre de Seattle y trabajaba recolectado material reciclable, pero con el dinero que lograba de eso ayudaba a una hija y a un nieto discapacitado, poco le quedaba para su propio mantenimiento, estaba caminando por las calles a una semana en busca de más material, no quería volver a casa hasta que tuviera un buen dinero en el bolsillo y no quiso gastar lo poco que había conseguido con comida para sí propio. La enfermera volvió con una bandeja de almuerzo, le entregó y él se puso a comer como si la vida se fuera en ello, comía con tanta prisa que la comida se le escapaba de la boca.

— ¿Qué tal un baño y un cambio de ropa? — Le sugerí cuando el terminó de comer toda la comida, él echó una mirada anhelante a la bandeja ya sin comida sobre su regazo. — Después de que se duche y se cambié le pediré otra bandeja — él prontamente estuvo de acuerdo con mi propuesta.

Pedí a la enfermera que le mostrara el baño de la enfermería y me dirigí a mi coche a coger un cambio de ropa que siempre llevaba en mi maletero, por suerte tenía allí un conjunto chándal que le quedaría algo ancho pero no corto ya que teníamos casi la misma altura. Rápidamente volví a adentrar en el hospital y entregué la ropa a Amelia y le expliqué la situación, ella fue a verificar a Vincent mientras yo revisaba mis demás pacientes.

— ¿Ahora puedo examinarle? — Pregunté media hora después cuando volví a adentrar en la enfermería y encontré a Vincent ya duchado y vistiendo mi ropa limpia, él asintió y yo empecé el procedimiento de rutina, él tenía la tensión un poco baja y presentaba un cuadro de deshidratación, así que le pedí a Amelia que le pusiera una bolsa de suero fisiológico y le pedí que consiguiera otra bandeja de comida.

— Muchas gracias, doctor — dijo feliz al ver adentrar la nueva bandeja en la habitación.

— Trata de alimentarse bien, su familia necesita que esté con saludad para que pueda ayudarlos — le dije —, después de que termine la bolsa de suero recibirá el alta, ya llamamos a su hija y ella vendrá a recogerlo.

— Ella no tiene cómo llegar aquí, doctor. — Repuso, donde claramente quería decir que ella no tenía dinero para llegar hasta el hospital.

— No se preocupe por eso, está todo resuelto, dentro de algunos minutos ella estará aquí — lo tranquilicé.

Estaba al lado de la enfermera cuando ella llamó a la hija de Vincent, tras lograr ver el número de teléfono registrado en su seguro social, tras tranquilizar a la mujer de que su padre estaba bien, vi a la enfermera decir que él sólo podría dejar el hospital acompañado, pero la mujer le explicaba que no tenía como llegar al hospital, así que le pedí hablar y tras presentarme le dije que pagaría el taxi o _Uber_ tanto para su llegada hasta el hospital como para la salida de su padre, la mujer empezó a llorar, me agradeció y dijo que dejaría a su hijo con una vecina e iría al hospital enseguida.

— Cuando usted se sienta mejor quiero que busque a esta ONG — le dije entregando una tarjeta de presentación de la ONG que tanto había ayudado a George, ellos tenían conexiones con diversas ONG's y sin duda podrían encontrar una manera de ayudar a Vincent, a su hija y nieto, al menos comida no les faltaría más. — Ellos ayudan a personas con dificultades financieras y personas sin techos, tal vez puedan encontrar algo para que su hija pueda hacer desde casa sin tener que estar lejos de su nieto con necesidad de atención constante.

— Muchas gracias, doctor — sus manos temblaban un poco mientras el sostenía la tarjeta, mirándola con esperanza, sus ojos se fijaron a los míos —, qué Dios lo recompense — dijo con ojos empañados.

Asentí con una sonrisa y tras palmear su hombro huesudo dejé la habitación sintiéndome ligero, hice algo además de curar para ayudar a otro ser humano, la medicina era mi profesión, era mi obligación salvar vidas o intentar por lo menos, pero desde de que Bella adentró en mi vida percibí que estaba cómodo en mi posición de médico, siendo que podría hacer algo más para ayudar a la gente sin las mismas condiciones que nosotros, todo empezó con George y las ganas de Bella de ayudarlo, primero ofreciéndole comida, luego ropas, material de higiene y enseguida surgió lo de la ONG, me chica me inspiraba a ser un ser humano mejor. Regalar una oportunidad a alguien que de verdad lo necesitaba nos daba un nuevo sentido a la vida, llenaba algo en mis adentros, sabía que la ONG podría ayudar a Vincent y a su familia, si él y su hija de verdad querían a una oportunidad para lograr mejorar su condición, allí encontrarían a todo el apoyo necesario.

— Se siente bien ayudar ¿no? — Cuestionó Amelia acercándose a mí en el pasillo. — Tu sonrisa habla por ti.

— Sí, siento que estuve mucho tiempo con mi cabeza metida tan sólo en el aspecto médico, pero desde que Bella adentró en mi vida empecé a mirar más allá de la salud de mis pacientes.

— Tienes a una mujer muy especial a tu lado, lo supe así que la vi, eres un hombre de suerte, doctor Cullen.

— Lo soy — le confirmé con una gran sonrisa.

— Siempre fuiste un excelente médico, pero dudo que a algunos meses atrás hubieras siquiera pensando que este paciente no sofría de ninguna crisis nerviosa sino que padecía de un caso de disturbio mental temporal por el hambre, tu mirada ahora es más empática, miraste más allá de los síntoma y viste a un ser humano roto y hambriento, es bonito ver como recuperas a esta intuición, gran parte de los médicos la pierden tras algunos años de carrera, tratar a los pacientes simplemente se torna algo automático, sin sentimientos de por medio, sabemos que las emociones no se pueden mezclar en nuestro trabajo, pero tampoco la podemos alejar del todo, esa chispa de empatía por el bienestar ajeno hay que existir para que logremos ofrecer una atención humanizada, y eso fue lo que vi hoy — dijo regalándome una sonrisa con aire de orgullo materno.

— Gracias, Amelia — dije dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— Anda, chico galanteador, a trabajar — me instó.

~o~

Como mis chicas me habían prometido, al llegar a casa fue recibido por el sabroso olor de la comida de Bella, tuvimos una cena tranquila, descubrí durante la cena que mi prometida había acordado con mi madre que el domingo haríamos un almuerzo especial en su casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños, sonreí, además de mi cumpleaños celebraríamos nuestro compromiso, para el domingo mi anillo ya estaría en su dedo.

Después de la cena, hablé con mis padres por teléfono, con Alice y luego Bella llamó a la abuela Marie, tras recibir nuevamente las felicitaciones de mi familia, seguimos con nuestra rutina normal de la noche, un poco de tele, después lectura para Amy y luego la acostamos, Bella una vez más se quedó a dormir en mi casa, cambiamos nuestras ropas por pijamas ligeros y nos acomodamos en mi cama en posición de cucharita, hablamos sobre nuestro día, le conté sobre Vincent y ella se giró en mis brazos para mirarme a los ojos.

— Eres un gran hombre — susurró contra mis labios, su mano acariciando el pelo en mi sien —, tendré mucho orgullo en ser la señora Cullen.

— Me haces un hombre feliz y mejor, nena, me abriste los ojos para muchas cosas que se habían tornado automáticas en mi vida, no soy el responsable de todas las cosas que hago y que haré, tu influencia está y estará respaldándome.

— Creo que nos complementamos, señor Cullen — dijo dejando un beso en mis labios.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, señorita Swan, mi futura señora Cullen.

La envolví en mis brazos, sintiendo su cabeza descansando contra mi pecho, oí el sonido de su respiración aspirando el olor de mi piel, como siempre ella hacía al abrazarme, nos dormimos así, acaramelados, completos.

~o~

El sábado por la mañana desayunamos todos juntos, pasamos la mañana con Amy, fuimos temprano al parque y estuvimos por horas allí, para el almuerzo comimos en un restaurante cerca del parque, por la tarde volvimos a casa y Bella se fue a la suya a hacer la colada y la limpieza, dándonos a Amy y a mí el tiempo justo para prepararnos nuestra sorpresa.

— Vamos, papá hay que poner manos a la obra — me instó Amy nada más Bella despedirse de nosotros y atravesar la puerta de su casa, me reí de su ansiedad, pero adentramos a mi casa y empezamos a trabajar en la sorpresa de Bella, teníamos a muchas cosas que preparar, empezamos por la decoración de mi patio trasero, puse una guirnalda de luces alrededor del porche que había allí y otra sobre la barandilla que lo circundaba. En mi porche ya había una mesa redonda blanca con cuatro sillas, allí cenaríamos, Amy dijo que debería poner una toalla de encaje sobre ella, así que busqué en mi armario entre las cosas que Alice y mamá me regalaron y jamás utilicé y encontré una toalla blanca y de encaje, la puse sobre la mesa y Amy la contempló un rato, una mano sobre su mentón y un gesto pensativo en su carita, de pronto exclamó un "ah" y salió a toda prisa, volvió cargando el jarrón de su "plantita estrella" que yo le había regalado hace tantos meses cuando había empezado a salir con Bella como pareja.

— En el centro, papá — me instruyó, entregándome la pequeña maceta, donde su plantita estaba verde y regalándonos hermosas flores de tono morado y motas blancas, era como mirar a la galaxia. — ¡Perfecto! — Aplaudió mi pequeña, contemplando la mesa.

— Anda, estrellita, tenemos que preparar la cena.

— Y el postre — añadió, lamiéndose los labios.

— Y el postre, abejita.

En la cocina, preparamos una ensalada y luego la pasta, dejé todo listo para que pudiera preparar la salsa poco antes de que Bella llegara, enseguida preparamos un tipo de budín que no necesitaba ir al horno, tan sólo algunas horas en la heladera, sólo había que mezclar, una cajita de crema de leche, una medida de leche de la caja de crema de leche, una caja de leche condensada y gelatina sin sabor derretida, Amy me ayudó a poner todo los ingredientes en la licuadora y tras mezclar bien todo, pusimos la mezcla en tazas de vidrio para postre.

Me hija me hizo sacar del armario mis mejores porcelanas, otro regalo de mi madre y Alice que yo jamás había utilizado, dejamos todo listo sobre la encimera, sólo para que en el momento en que Bella llegara yo pudiera llevar los platos ya servidos a la mesa en mi porche trasero.

— La canción, papá — se acordó Amy cuando terminamos todo en la cocina.

Miré al reloj, no íbamos a tener tiempo para hacer algo por nuestra cuenta, así que íbamos a cambiar la idea inicial.

— No tenemos tiempo para hacer nuestro plan de poner voz a la canción, ¿qué tal si cada uno elige una canción? — Le sugerí, ella pensó un poco y luego me sonrío ampliamente, una mirada soñadora en sus ojos.

— ¡Bella y Bestia son! — Medio exclamó, medio suspiró, por supuesto que iba a elegir el tema de _La Bella y la Bestia_.

— Vale, puedo manejar eso, pondré nuestras canciones en una unidad USB y listo. Tras la cena, sacaré Bella a bailar con tu canción y luego la mía, le haré el pedido cuando la segunda canción termine — le expliqué el plan.

— ¿Yo también puedo pedirle ser mi madre nuevamente? — Me preguntó llena de ansiedad.

— Por supuesto, estrellita, a mami le encantará oírte — dije acariciando su dulce rostro.

— Ahora a la ducha mientras papá arregla lo de las canciones — la insté —, después te llevaré con Bella y la invitaremos a nuestro sorpresa.

— Síp.

Ayudé a Amy con su baño y enseguida la dejé en su habitación envuelta en un albornoz mientras ella miraba sus vestidos y elegía uno para nuestra cena. Mientras mi hija se decidía, encendí mi computadora y busqué las canciones y luego las puse en una unidad USB, cuando terminé volví con Amy y ella ya tenía puesta un hermoso vestido blanco, el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas en su parte superior había dibujos de corazones y en la falda una bicicleta con balones, una chica, un perro flores y más corazones, en la barra del vestido se intercalaba rayas de los colores azul oscuro y blanco y en la junción de la parte superior con la falda también existía el mismo juego de colores.

— ¿Puedes subir la cremarella, papi? — Pidió al verme.

— Por supuesto, niña bonita.

— ¿Qué tal una diadema para tu pelo? — Sugerí tras cerrarle el vestido.

— Síp, la azul oscuro para hacer juego con las rayas de mi vestido.

Abrí su armario y entre las miles diademas que había allí encontré una azul oscuro con un lazo pequeño del mismo color, la ayudé a peinarse el pelo y luego le puse la diadema.

— Estás preciosa — dije besando su frente — ¿quieres llevar bailarinas o sandalias?

— Sandalias — contestó, caminando hasta su armario y sacando de allí una sandalia blanca, ella se sentó en su cama y yo le ayudé a calzarla.

— Estás lista, estrellita, es hora de sorprender a mamá.

Amy sonrió ampliamente, de la mano dejamos mi casa y fuimos a la de Bella, preferí no adentrar directamente, así que toqué el timbre y esperé a que ella abriera la puerta.

— Hey, ¿por qué no adentraron? — Cuestionó al vernos. — ¿Y tú, mi niña, qué hermosa estás en este vestido, ¿por qué tan arreglada?

— Papi y yo te venimos a invitar para una cena especial, hecha por nosotros — le contestó Amy animada.

— Te traje a esta niña para que te ayude a elegir un hermoso vestido para nuestra cena, las espero en 40 minutos — le dije.

— Edward…

— Confía en mí, amor, sólo queremos hacerte disfrutar de una cena especial, ya nos regalaste tantas — dije, aproximándome de su rostro y dejando en sus labios y rápido beso —, aprovecha tu momento de chicas, te espero en casa — finalicé dejando otro rápido beso en sus labios.

— O.K. Vamos, Amy, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer si tengo que elegir un vestido, ducharme, arreglarme el pelo, en cuarenta minutos.

Me reí.

— Ja, te conozco, señorita Swan, treinta minutos es más que suficiente para ti estar lista.

Ella me sacó la lengua y me reí.

— Cuídense, niñas, también me voy a arreglar — me despedí.

En mi casa, me afeité, me duché, vestí unos pantalones gris oscuros, una camisa manga larga azul clara y zapatos marrones, intenté arreglar mi pelo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer con él, era desarreglado de por vida. Bajé a mi despacho y cogí el estuche del anillo y lo puse en mi bolsillo.

Seguí para la cocina y llevé los cubiertos, que Amy y yo ya habíamos separado al inicio de la tarde, para la mesa en mi porche trasero, encendí las luces y miré a mi alrededor, estaba todo listo, se veía sencillo, no obstante lograba transmitir un aire romántico.

El timbre de mi puerta sonó puntualmente a las siete, parecía que Bella me quería sorprender igual yo la había sorprendido, me dirigí a la puerta y allí estaban mis chicas de la mano, ambas preciosas y encantadoras, Bella llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con un escote tipo hombros caídos, entre la piel entre sus hombros y el tejido azul que cubría sus senos había una delicada trama con hilos bien separados que dejaban visible su piel delicada, el vestido era ajustado sobre sus senos y cintura, tenía un delicado y sencillo lazo, del mismo tono que el tejido del vestido, sobre la altura de su obligo, la falda caía alrededor de sus caderas hasta sus rodillas en ondas, en sus pies un zapato tipo muñeca de tacón bajo y color nude. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un lado, cayendo en ondas brillantes de marrón.

— Owww, nena — suspiré, admirándola. — Te ves, preciosa, bienvenida a tu noche especial, dije acercándome y tomando su mano libre en la mía y dejando un beso sobre sus labios. Ella me sonrió, y pude ver que ella había apreciado mi elección de vestimenta también. — Vamos, te llevaré a nuestro porche trasero para que veas lo que Amy y yo te preparamos — dije guiando su mano para que envolviera mi brazo, ella me sonrió con divertimiento y luego sonrió a Amy, quien todavía sostenía su mano.

— Owww, ¿ustedes hicieron todo eso para mí? — Cuestionó cuando nos detuvimos sobre el marco de la puerta de salida a mi patio trasero.

— ¿Te gustó? — Pregunté.

— Como si necesitaras preguntarme — respondió sonriendo —, está precioso, gracias a los dos.

— A papá no se le da muy bien lo de romántico, pero yo le ayudé — me entregó mi hija.

— Me lo imaginé, cariño — comentó Bella, conteniendo la risa.

— Ya basta de divertirse a mi costa, vamos a sentarnos, antes de que la comida se enfríe — las insté.

Saqué una silla para Bella, quien me sonrió y enseguida otra para Amy frente a mi prometida.

— Traeré nuestra cena en un rato, señoritas — les dije en un tono profesional de camarero, haciéndolas reír, me giré y antes de adentrar en la casa oí a Amy susurrarle a Bella:

— Yo también le ayudé con la comida, mami, los hombres son tan lentos para tener ideas románticas.

Pude oír la risa de Bella siguiéndome hasta el interior de la casa. En la cocina, mezclé la pasta en la salsa caliente y los serví en tres platos sobre una bandeja, en el centro puse la ensalada fría.

— ¿No quieres ayuda? — Me preguntó Bella mientras yo dejaba los platos sobre la mesa.

— No, gracias, esta noche es toda para ti, sólo voy a coger algo de vino para nosotros y jugo de uva para Amy, en un rato me uno a las dos.

— Te esperamos — dijo Bella, mirando a Amy con atención, pues ella ya se estaba lamiendo los labios para empezar a degustar la pasta.

— Sí, papi, te esperamos, pero date prisa — me apresuró ella.

— La paciencia es una virtud — le contesté, saliendo a buscar nuestras bebidas.

— ¿Qué es virtud, mami? — La oí cuestionar a Bella.

Rápidamente llené un vaso de jugo de uva para Amy dos copas con vino para Bella y para mí.

— Ahora sí, podemos cenar chicas — anuncié dejando las bebidas sobre la mesa y enseguida tomé mi asiento al lado de Bella.

Comimos tranquilamente y yo recibí felicitaciones por lo buena que había resultado la pasta, Amy incluso pidió repetir el plato, pero le dije que dejara espacio para el postre, pues conocía bien a mi hija con complejo de abeja, iba a querer a comer dos veces el postre pero después se quejaría de que estaba demasiado llena por haber comido dos platos de pasta. Con un puchero ella aceptó mi sugestión.

— Creo que ayudarme a cocinar tantas veces te hizo bien, si me caigo enferma sé que no pasaremos hambre — comentó Bella cuando finalizamos el plato principal.

— Cocinaré para ti siempre que quieras, nena, no vas a tener que estar enferma para eso, tan sólo tienes que decirme que estás cansada o con pereza que con gusto cocinaré para mis chicas. Espero que estas ocasiones de enfermedades no nos sucedan a menudo, pero somos humanos y susceptibles a enfermamos, y cuando eso suceda te cuidaré y te mimaré y cocinaré caldos para ti.

— Y Amy dice que no sabes ser romántico — suspiró sonriéndome.

— Ay, mami, por una vez tiene que hacer bien sólo — le contestó mi pequeña.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres comer postre esta noche? — Le amenacé, mirándola seriamente.

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó ofendida.

Bella y yo nos reímos.

— Ya que estás tan interesada en comerlo, ven a ayudarme a traerlo — la invité, levantándome de mi silla y recogiendo los platos.

— ¡Yupi!

En la cocina, saqué el postre de la heladera y le di a Amy su taza y la cuchara para que ella se lo llevara mientras yo llevaba las tazas de Bella y mía.

— Sin correr — la alerté, pues se veía ansiosa para volver a la mesa y poder disfrutar del postre.

— Un postre sencillo, pero muy sabroso — le dije a Bella cuando le entregué su taza.

— Por la ansiedad de Amy debe ser muy sabroso mismo — comentó viendo como Amy sacaba una gran porción del postre y se lo llevaba a la boca.

— Es uno de los pocos postres que Alice logra preparar y sin duda le sale bien porque la receta es muy sencilla, sabemos que mi hermana no tiene talento para la cocina — Bella asintió y probó su primera porción del postre.

— Ummm… qué rico.

Asentí, también disfrutando de mi postre, como predije, Amy pidió repetir y yo le dije que fuera por otra taza en la heladera, ella volvió sonriéndonos, mientras cargaba la taza en ambas manos. Envolví mi brazo sobre el hombro de Bella y ella se recargó contra mi costado mientras veíamos a Amy disfrutar de su postre cerrando los ojos a cada nueva cuchara que llevaba a la boca, emitiendo gemidos y suspiro de satisfacción, iba a tener que vigilar a esta niña, a este paso se volverá diabética dentro de unos años más.

— Gracias por la noche, la amé — me susurró mi prometida al oído.

— La noche todavía no terminó, nena — le contesté guiñándole un ojo.

Cogí el mando a distancia que había ocultado sobre uno de las sillas libres de la mesa y la canción de que Amy eligió empezó a sonar.

— Señorita Swan, ¿me haría el gran honor de aceptar este baile? — La invité tendiéndole mi mano.

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa y puso su suave mano sobre la mía.

— Es la canción de _La Bella y la Bestia_ — comentó sonriendo.

— Yo la elegí, mami — avisó Amy.

— Gracias, cariño, es perfecta.

— Sé que la amas igual que yo — contestó mi pequeña antes de llevar otra cuchara de su postre a la boca, Bella y yo nos reímos y yo la hice girar en mis brazos, aprovechando el espacio libre de mi porche.

— Eres un gran bailarín — dijo Bella, sus ojos brillaban bajo las luces de la guirlanda y de la noche estrellada sobre nuestras cabezas.

— Es la dama que me inspira — le contesté y gané un beso en mis labios.

— " _Debes aprender, dice la canción, que antes de juzgar tienes que llegar hasta el corazón. Cierto como el sol que nos da calor no hay mayor verdad, la belleza está en el corazón."_ — Cantó Bella junto a la canción, mirándome a los ojos, mientras nos movíamos despacio. — Gracias por mirarme con el corazón — me susurró.

— ¿Ya te dije que no ves bien a ti misma? — dije envolviendo totalmente mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos, ella negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa tímida se dibujando en sus labios. — Si pudieras verte desde mis ojos, lo comprendería — dije besando sus labios, la canción de Amy finalizó y empezó la mía.

— Esta es mía para ti — le avisé, ella asintió, su cabeza descansando contra mi hombro mientras nos seguíamos moviendo, eché una mirada en dirección a la mesa y allí estaba mi estrellita sonriendo con intensidad mientras utilizaba mi celular para sacarnos fotos.

Tras la introducción instrumental de la canción, empecé a cantar la letra junto al oído de Bella, cuando empezó el refrán hice que Bella me mirara y con su mirada fija en la mía le canté: _"Te necesito todos los días, y todas las noches, algo se activa cuándo te miro,_ _estoy en paz cuándo estoy en tus brazos,_ _y_ _estoy feliz, porque me siento libre. Y digo, QUIÉREME, porque tú eres para mí, y yo soy tuyo, e digo, QUIÉREME,_ _porque tú eres para mí, y yo soy tuyo."_ _ *****_

— Sé que de una manera poco tradicional ya estamos comprometidos, pero me gustaría hacer eso a la moda antigua — empecé a explicarle a Bella cuando la canción terminó. Amy se puso a mi lado y saqué el estuche del anillo de mi bolsillo, Bella jadeó, llevando sus manos a la boca. — ¿Señorita Swan, me concedería el honor de ser tu esposo, para amarte por todos los días de nuestras vidas? — Pregunté abriendo el estuche ante su mirada.

— Mami, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi mamá para siempre? — Le cuestionó Amy a mi lado, los ojos de Bella se nublaron.

— Sí — dijo mirándome emocionada. — Sí — dijo inclinándose para tomar la mano de Amy y llevándola hasta sus labios plantó un suave beso sobre su dorso —, el honor es mío, mi Amy.

Saqué el anillo de su estuche y le puse en su dedo, ella sonriéndome a todo momento, al fin, con el anillo encajado en su lugar, ella me contempló dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

— Gracias — respiró, aproximando su rostro al mío, dejando un beso en mis labios, ella se acurrucó en mis brazos, su cabeza descargando contra mi hombro, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, su mano acariciando la cabeza de Amy quien se había abrazado a nuestras piernas.

— ¿Te gustó el anillo, mami? Yo ayudé a papá a elegirlo — dijo mi niña echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarnos sin dejar de abrazarnos.

— Me encantó, cariño mío, es perfecto — le contestó sonriéndole, acariciando su pequeño rostro con ternura.

Amy sonrió.

— Ahora ya podemos contar la novedad a todos — dijo alegre.

Bella y yo nos reímos.

— Sí, estrellita podemos, mañana lo haremos — le confirmé.

Miré a Bella, ella se veía feliz, pero algo en su mirada delataba un poco de preocupación, y yo sabía bien el motivo de esta ansiedad, mañana le contaríamos a la abuela Marie por teléfono, a mis padres y a Alice y a Jasper, pero, no a sus padres, sin duda llegaría pronto el momento en que les avisaríamos, pero no queríamos mancillar un momento tan feliz con los reproches de la madre de Bella.

— Un día a la vez, nena, primero vamos a disfrutar de nuestra felicidad y después afrontaremos lo más complejo — le susurré al oído.

— Sí, un día a la vez y por ahora disfrutemos de lo que tenemos entre nuestros brazos — dijo volviendo su rostro al mío, su agarre en mi cintura haciéndose más fuerte y el brazo que traía sobre Amy la atrajo más hacia nosotros. — Los amo.

— Las amo — sonreí y acorté la poca distancia entre nuestros rostros para besarle.

— A la luna y vuelta — completó Amy brincando en nuestras piernas.

* * *

 **N/A*:** La canción que Edward eligió para Bella se llama _Something's triggered de Cecilia Krull, tema de la pareja de la película A tres metros sobre el cielo._

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, tuvimos un poco de reflexión con lo de Vincent y muchos momentos de Amy y de nuestra pareja, espero que hayan disfrutado de la escena de la pedida de mano, en el próximo capi tendremos noticias de Renée…**_

 _ **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos, un gracias especial a aquellas que me escriben y aunque sin saber son responsables de que siempre esté pensando en el contenido del siguiente capítulo, ¡gracias por sus palabras!**_

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Nos encontramos el próximo jueves o viernes ;)**

 **Jane**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **POV EDWARD**

— Puede parecer que estoy ansioso, a decir la verdad lo estoy, pero ¿para cuándo quieres la boda? — Cuestioné a Bella, cuando adentramos en mi habitación tras acostar a Amy.

— Quiero una boda pronto, Edward, prácticamente ya estoy viviendo contigo, no quiero nada grandioso, algo sencillo, para nuestra familia y algunos pocos amigos — me contestó ella.

— Me gusta la idea, nena, me gusta mucho, cuanto más pronto pueda llamarte señora Cullen mejor — dije rodeando su cintura con mis brazos — ¿Ya tienes algo más planeado? — Indagué.

— Tengo la fecha y el lugar — reveló, sonriéndome con suficiencia, sus brazos descansando sobre mis hombros.

— Y yo pensando que era el ansioso — dije divertido. — Entonces, ¿cuál es la fecha que elegiste?

— Bueno, mis clases empiezan al inicio de agosto, entonces pensé que podríamos casarnos una semana antes.

— Bella, esto nos da como 1 mes para arreglar todo — observé.

— Lo sé, pero como dije, quiero algo sencillo y conozco bien a la abuela Marie, ella es capaz de tener a todo listo en 15 días.

— ¿La abuela Marie? — Cuestioné.

— Quiero casarme en su jardín con vistas al mar — explicó. — ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Me parece un lugar perfecto, fuimos muy felices allí, además de que la casa es un recuerdo vivo de la linda historia de amor de tus abuelos, un amor tan fuerte y bonito cuanto lo nuestro, sin duda harás a Marie muy feliz.

— Sí, ella irá sorprenderse por nuestra elección, pero sé que se sentirá muy honrada también.

— ¿Crees que logramos arreglar todo desde lejos? — Cuestioné.

— No te preocupes por eso, la abuela está acostumbrada a organizar eventos de caridad y fiestas para su club de la tercera edad, ella irá reclutar a sus amigas del club y pondrá a todas las ancianitas para trabajar en nuestra boda, será un momento de diversión para todas — me aseguró ella divertida.

Me reí.

— Si tú lo dices.

— No te reías, no sabes de lo que estas ancianitas juntas son capaces, no podríamos tener mejores planificadoras.

— Pobre, Alice, no tendrá vez en este grupo selecto.

Bella se rió.

— Dejaré a Alice y a tu mamá algo especial, me van a ayudar a elegir mi vestido y el de Amy, además que Alice será mi madrina, como ella misma se autonombró hace algunos pocos meses.

— Tienes todo muy planificado, señorita Swan.

— Estuve pensando en eso desde el momento en que lo acordamos al inicio de la semana — reveló algo tímida, sonreí, dejando un beso ligero sobre sus labios.

~o~

El domingo por la mañana llamamos a la abuela Marie para darle la noticia.

— ¿Está todo bien, chicos? Es muy temprano para que me llamen.

— Está todo perfecto, abuela — le respondió Bella —, sólo estamos ansiosos para compartir contigo una noticia feliz.

— Es aquella noticia, abuela — dijo Amy en complicidad y enseguida oímos a la abuela jadear sorpresa.

— ¡Finalmente! Te dije que sucedería pronto, pequeña mía — le contestó a Amy en un tono lleno de ánimo. — Entonces, chicos, ¿para cuándo será la boda? — Indagó ansiosa.

— Para el inicio de agosto, antes de que mis clases empiecen — le explicó su nieta.

— Owww. Eso es muy pronto. Supongo que desean una boda sencilla y para pocos invitados.

— Lo supones bien, abuela, y tengo un pedido muy especial para hacerte.

— Todo lo que quieras, mi niña.

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada y luego ella le contó su deseo.

— Me gustaría realizar nuestra boda en tu jardín con vistas al mar en la hora de la puesta del sol.

— Ay, Dios mío, me pongo a trabajar, será una boda de ensueño — prometió. — Tengo que llamar a mis amigas del club — dijo como si estuviera hablando sola —, envíame la lista de invitados lo más pronto que te sea posible — pidió.

— O.K, abuela — sonrió Bella.

— Vamos a depositar una suma de dinero en tu cuenta, Marie — le avisé, Bella y yo habíamos acordado un valor y mi novia insistió a que dividiéramos los costos. — Si no es suficiente nos avisa — le pedí.

— No se preocupen por eso, mis amigas y yo somos capaces de organizar eventos con un presupuesto muy bajo y todos nos salen hermosos, el dinero que ustedes me enviarán será más que suficiente y si no es lo complemento, es mi regalo para los dos y no quiero oír quejas — avisó.

Intercambié una mirada con Bella y sonreímos, la abuela era testaruda y siempre lograba salirse con la suya, ya me estaba acostumbrado a eso.

— O.k., abuela. — Estuvo de acuerdo mi prometida. — Hoy daremos la noticia a la familia de Edward y durante la semana llamaré a papá.

— Muy bien, cariño, tu padre se pondrá muy feliz y deja que el maneje a Renée — apoyó Marie.

— Fue lo que pensé, abuela — suspiró Bella.

— Hey, chica, no dejes que nada nuble la felicidad de este momento, sólo lo vivirás una vez y debes disfrutar de todos los preparativos — aconsejó Marie al percibir el tono de preocupación de su nieta al hablar de su madre.

— Lo intentaré, abuela — prometió Bella.

— No te preocupes, Marie, no dejaré que nada empañe su momento — le garantí.

— Confió en ti, Edward.

— Lo sé, la cuidaré — contesté dejando un beso sobre la sien de Bella, quien estaba sentada con su cuerpo pegado al mío.

— Yo también cuidaré a mami, abuela — dijo Amy que hasta entonces escuchaba nuestra charla sin parecer comprenderla del todo, pero generalmente los niños asimilan y comprenden bien más de lo que creemos posible.

— Muy bien, pequeña mía, debemos cuidar a quien amamos.

Nos despedimos de Marie y empezamos a arreglarnos para ir a casa de mis padres.

— Alice y Jasper ya llegaron — comentó Bella al ver el coche de mi cuñado aparcado en la entrada de coches de mis padres.

— Daremos la noticia de una sola vez entonces, porque dudo que mamá dejara pasar el anillo en tu mano sin sacarnos la novedad.

Bajamos del coche y nada más yo abrir la puerta de la casa de mis padres Amy corrió al centro de la sala donde estaban todos reunidos y anunció a todo pulmón:

— ¡Familia, nos vamos a casar!

— Todos se voltearon a mirar a Bella y a mí, sonriendo mi prometida irguió su mano derecha moviendo el dedo donde su anillo estaba perfectamente encajado desde la noche anterior.

— Oh, ¡Dios mío! — Jadeó mi madre, poniéndose de pie atrapando a Bella y a mí en un fuerte abrazo. — Qué noticia maravillosa, hijos ¡Felicidades!

Le agradecimos y enseguida recibimos las felicitaciones de mi padre y Jasper, Alice fue la última en felicitarnos, se veía ansiosa, pero estaba dando el pecho a su pequeño y tuvo que contener su impulsividad.

— Siempre supe que este momento llegaría pronto — dijo mi hermana abrazándonos, cuando finalmente pudo entregar su hijo a Jasper para que él le quitara los gases.

— Yo también, tía Alice — dijo Amy, sentándose sobre el regazo de Bella.

— Por supuesto que lo supiste, pequeño cupido — contestó mi hermana, haciéndole cosquillas en sus costados, arrancando sonoras carcajadas de mi hija.

— Entonces, ¿para cuándo será la boda? — Cuestionó mi padre mirándonos desde del extremo de la sala.

— Para el final de julio o inicio de agosto, antes de que empiecen las clases de Bella — expliqué.

— ¡Están locos! — Puso el grito en el cielo Alice, haciendo que su bebé casi dormido en los brazos de su padre gimoteara.

— Alice, amor, un poco de colaboración — pidió Jasper mirando al bebé que él intentaba calmar.

— Lo siento, Jas, pero es que la noticia fue como mínimo sorprendente — se excusó ella haciendo que mi cuñado suspirara derrotado.

— Mi abuela y sus amigas se encargaran de toda la parte decorativa y de las comidas— empezó a explicar Bella —, será una boda pequeña en su jardín con vistas al mar, una boda para la familia y algunos pocos amigos.

— Será una boda preciosa, hija — dijo mi madre, sonriéndole con ternura a mi prometida.

— Gracias, Esme, lo será, no tengo duda de eso, ya tengo lo que más deseo — dijo mirándome y luego a Amy sentada sobre sus piernas todavía — la boda es sólo un detalle.

Mi madre asintió con una sonrisa.

— Me gustaría que Alice y tú me ayuden con el vestido — pidió Bella.

— Será un placer, cariño — les sonrió mi madre.

— Empezaré a buscar modelos o podemos ir de tiendas y comprar algo listo — sugirió mi hermana animada.

— Si no te importa — interrumpió Esme —, ni a tu madre, Bella, me gustaría confeccionarte el vestido, yo hice el de Alice y me encantará hacer el tuyo, sé coser como pocas, modestia aparte, lo aprendí con mi abuela quien fue costurera casi toda su vida.

— Me encantará tener un vestido hecho por ti, Esme, dudo que mi madre va a querer inmiscuirse de manera positiva en cualquier cosa relacionada a nuestra boda — le contestó Bella con una sonrisa apagada.

— Es ella quien se lo pierde, cariño, te haré un hermoso vestido y tendré el honor de acompañar de cerca este hermoso momento de tu vida, tal y cual fuera tu madre, lo seré dentro de un mes más, pero ya te considero una hija, lo sabes — la apoyó mi madre.

— Lo sé, Esme, gracias.

Tras nuestras noticias y primeros arreglos para nuestra inminente boda, tuvimos un tranquilo almuerzo en familia, como postre un pastel por mi cumpleaños, por la tarde Alice y Jasper se marcharon primero y nos quedamos un rato más con mis padres, cuando finalmente decidimos marcharnos era casi las 4 de la tarde, nos despedimos de mis padres y de Amy, quien se quedaría con sus abuelos por una semana, como era nuestra costumbre en sus vacaciones de verano.

— No, sé si quiero quedarme este año, papá — me susurró ella al oído cuando Bella estaba entretenida charlando con mi madre.

— ¿Y por qué no? Siempre te gustó estar con los abuelos y ser consentida por ellos — expuse.

— Pero ahora tengo a mami y prometí a la abuela Marie que la cuidaría — me explicó en tono apenado, un puchero en sus labios.

— Oh, estrellita, yo cuidaré a mami, no te preocupes.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo, Amy.

— O.K. Pero no se olviden de mí — Pidió en tono serio, y supe que su verdadero recelo era el de separarse de la madre que tanto había esperado.

— Vendremos a verte y si quieres volver a casa sólo tienes que pedir a la abuela o al abuelo para que nos llamen, ¿O.K?

— O.K. Tenemos un acuerdo — dijo, haciéndome sonreír por sus maneras adultas.

— Te amo, estrellita — dije dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— Yo también te amo, papi — respondió envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello, su cabeza descansando contra mi hombro.

Cuando llegó el momento de nuestra despedida la oí decir a Bella:

— Mami, ¿prometes no olvidarme?

— ¿Cómo puedo olvidar a mi hija? Vives aquí, pequeña mía — dijo Bella tomando su manita y llevándola hasta su pecho, descansándola sobre su corazón. — Te quiero a la luna y vuelta, no te olvides.

— Yo también, mami — dijo abrazándola. — Papá me prometió cuidarte, pero si me necesitas ven a recogerme, ¿O.K.?

— Oh, mi Amy — suspiró mi prometida conteniendo la emoción. — Estaré bien, cariño, papá me cuidará y yo cuidaré a él, pero no te preocupes si te necesito te lo haré saber — le prometió, sabiendo que sólo así Amy estaría tranquila.

— Owww, ellas son tan lindas — murmuró mi madre a mi lado, parece que fueron hechas la una para la otra.

— A veces tengo esta misma impresión — respondí. — Hay una complicidad entre las dos que va más allá de lo que alcanza mi comprensión.

— Ellas se comprenden y se complementan — opinó mi padre —, ambas saben lo que es no tener una figura materna, aunque por motivos distintos, de cierta manera Bella también es huérfana de amor materno, y creo que Amy comprende más de lo que creemos de la relación de Bella y su madre.

— Pensé lo mismo hoy por la mañana cuando hablábamos con Marie y mencionamos a Renée, Amy prometió cuidar a Bella — les expliqué, papá asintió, mirando con pesar a mis chicas.

— Esta Renée que se mantenga lejos de mí, porque si la tengo frente a mí, ella sabrá de lo una madre es capaz por un hijo — dijo mi madre visiblemente molesta, papá sonrió orgulloso y dejó un beso en su sien.

Ante el tono molesto de mi madre me pregunté si Bella le había revelado más sobre sus sentimientos hacia su madre cuando ellas estuvieron charlando a solas, era bien probable, Esme Cullen tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, sin duda había logrado sacar más de los recelos y resentimientos de Bella que yo.

Dejamos la casa de mis padres y aprovechamos bien nuestro tiempo a solas, entre los dos preparamos una cena sencilla, nos relajamos en el sofá disfrutando de un buen vino y ya algo tontos por las diversas copas y por el deseo que empezó a crecer a cada pequeño roce, beso robado, caricias que se fueron haciendo cada vez más íntimas, hicimos el amor despacio, embriagados, disfrutando del buqué que era la el olor y la piel del otro.

~o~

El lunes por la mañana llamamos a mi madre y hablamos con Amy, ella había pasado una noche tranquila y se preparaba para ir zoológico con mis padres, sabiendo que todo estaba bien con nuestra pequeña, Bella y yo pudimos concentrarnos en nuestro día, mi prometida iría a la casa de Alice elegir un modelo para su vestido de novia y yo me iría al trabajo, como la casa de mi hermana era camino al hospital dejé a Bella allí y la recogería al final de mi día laboral, según ella tardaría todo el día en elegir el modelo y los tejidos, además de los colores para las madrinas. Le deseé buena suerte y seguí mi camino para el hospital, en urgencias tuvimos otro día lleno, la virosis que había puesto mal a mi niña seguía causando molestia e incluso causando el ingreso de personas por más de 24 horas en el hospital. Suspiré aliviado cuando pude ducharme y dejar el hospital para ir por mi chica, todo lo que deseaba era una cena tranquila y descansar con Bella lo que quedaba de la noche.

— Hablé con mi padre — me reveló mi prometida cuando estuvimos a solas en mi coche, terminamos cenando con Jasper y Alice y sólo logramos dejar la casa de mi hermana una hora después de que había llegado para recoger a Bella.

— ¿Y cómo recibió la noticia? — Cuestioné ansioso.

— Muy bien, dijo que ya presentía que daríamos este paso pronto, nos deseó felicidades y dijo que hablaría con mi madre, pero que él no perdería mi boda por nada, aunque tuviera que viajar solo para Florida.

— Me alegro por ti, amor, quien sabe él logra hacer que tu madre entre en razón.

— Quien sabe… — suspiró ella.

Llegamos en casa y llamamos a mis padres para poder hablar con Amy, mi hija nos contó animada su día con los abuelos, le prometimos ir a cenar con mis padres al día siguiente, le deseamos buenas noches y le acordamos de lo cuánto la amábamos antes de despedirnos con besos y abrazos de buenas noches a la distancia.

En pocos minutos nos arreglamos para dormir, los dos cansados de nuestro día, Alice con su capacidad de echar información sin duda había logrado cansar la mente de Bella, y una mente cansada a veces se siente peor que un cuerpo fatigado, así que dormimos toda la noche de un tirón, nos despertamos alrededor de las ocho y mientras hacíamos el desayuno el teléfono celular de Bella empezó a sonar, la vi palidecer al mira la pantalla.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? — Pregunté aproximándome a ella.

— Es mi madre — musitó.

* * *

 **¡Hola, chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, hoy tuvimos un poco más de interacción con la familia Cullen y Amy estuvo muy presente haciendo de las suyas, a ver qué sucederá con esta llamada de Renée, ¿ustedes tienen teorías positivas o negativas?**

 **Les revelo que esta historia ya se acerca a su final, así que tomaré la próxima semana para planear y adelantar la escritura de los próximos capis, por eso no subiré capítulo, además que son mis últimos días de vacaciones y necesito descansar un poquito. Debo subir el próximo capi el día 29 o 30 de noviembre.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los comentarios :D**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	15. Capítulo 15

**N/A:** ¡Hola, lectoras! Finalmente les traigo el esperado capítulo, siento muchísimo por el gran retraso, pero estuve enferma desde el final de noviembre (un resfriado que se transformó en una gripe y enseguida tuve una crisis de dolor de espalda), esta es la primera semana que me siento bien y ojalá siga así.

* * *

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **POV EDWARD**

En el capítulo anterior:

" _[…]_ _mientras hacíamos el desayuno el teléfono celular de Bella empezó a sonar, la vi palidecer al mirar la pantalla._

— _¿Qué pasa, amor? — Pregunté aproximándome a ella._

— _Es mi madre — musitó."_

— Pon el altavoz — le pedí, no dejaría que ella se enfrentara a Renée sola.

— Hola, mamá…

— Entonces te casas y siquiera tienes el valor de comunicármelo tú misma — dijo con voz agria Renée.

— ¿Por qué debería comunicártelo si ya demostraste tu total rechazo a mi relación? — Le devolvió mi novia.

— Quizás hubiera evitado la discusión que tuve con tu padre, espero que estés satisfecha, nos vamos a divorciar — anunció, la voz cargada de desprecio.

Bella palideció todavía más y no le contestó nada, me acerqué a ella y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

— Con todo respecto, señora, si su casamiento con Charlie llegó a su fin es porque el pobre hombre agotó todos sus intentos en mantenerse a su lado, creo que incluso esta decisión tardó demasiado. No culpes a Bella o a nuestra boda, cuando la única culpada de lo sucedido es usted, con su manera amarga de vivir la vida y su poca capacidad de amar, espero que todo eso que le está pasando al menos le sirva como una reflexión de sus acciones, como mujer y principalmente como madre.

— Y para colmo soy sermoneada por el honorable doctor, no me engañas, los hombres como tú no le van las chicas como mi hija. Isabela, cuando este hombre tuyo te quite todo lo que desea y se canse de ti, no me vengas a pedir ayuda y mucho menos llorar en mis oídos.

— Sé que no te puedo pedir ayuda para nada, madre, años de convivencia me lo enseñaron — le contestó Bella con la voz firme, pero en tono triste, mi chica estaba aguantando el llanto.

— Que le vaya bien en su nuevo camino, señora Swan, no ocupe sus pensamientos con nosotros, porque estaremos disfrutando de nuestro amor y de nuestra familia — dije y encerré la llamada.

— Edward… — jadeó mi prometida ahogándose en llanto mientras escondía el rostro contra mi pecho.

— Shhh…. Nena, estoy aquí, llora todo lo que quieras, te sostendré, mi amor — dije dejando un beso sobre su pelo, mis manos acariciando de su espalda con movimientos que esperaba fueran reconfortantes.

Bella lloró por algunos largos minutos hasta que logró hablar tartamudeando entre suspiros llorosos.

— Sólo… quería saber…. Qué fue… qué fue lo que hice… para que ella me odie tanto…

— No hiciste nada, Bella, hay personas que simplemente no son capaces de amar o que sufrieron alguna decepción y se las cobra a las personas equivocadas.

Ella no me contestó, se quedó en la misma posición, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi espalda, su cabeza contra mi pecho, suspiros entrecortados hacían su cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos, cuando varios minutos después ella estuvo más calmada logró apartarse de mi pecho y mirarme.

— Mi mente racional me dice que estás cierto — empezó a decir, secando las lágrimas que habían sobre su rostro — porque yo amo a Amy con todo mi ser, aunque no la haya sentido crecer dentro de mí, ¿cómo entonces una madre que vivió toda la experiencia de un embarazo y vio a su hijo crecer puede menospreciar con tanta facilidad al ser que nació de ella? Mi lado racional me dice que ella y solamente ella es la culpable, pero la niña dañada en mí intenta buscar una respuesta para tantos años de rechazo, intenta encontrar algún error que haya cometido para que su mamá se enfadara con ella.

— Lo siento, Bella, siquiera puedo imaginar el dolor que esto te causa, pero estoy y estaré contigo y lo superarás — dije juntando nuestras frentes, acariciando su rostro con mi mano. — Te amo — afirmé.

— Lo sé y eso hace que todo valga la pena — suspiró direccionando sus labios a los míos — te amo — susurró antes de besarme.

Nos abrazamos una vez más y nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos.

— Bella, creo que tienes que llamar a Charlie, para que él te expliqué todo lo que de verdad sucedió entre él y tu madre — opiné, finalizando nuestro tiempo de silencio, ella asintió y con un largo suspiró tomó su teléfono y llamó a su padre. Iba a dejarla para que hablará con tranquilidad con él, pero ella me pidió que me quedará.

— Bells, estaba por llamarte, hija. — Contestó Charlie el tercer timbre.

— Hola, papá, Edward también está aquí.

— Hola, Charlie — lo saludé.

— Hola, Edward, que bueno que están los dos, tengo que hablarte algo importante hija y creo que Edward como tu futuro esposo merece enterarse también.

— Creo que mamá ya se te adelantó, papá — le informó Bella.

— Le dije que no te llamara — literalmente rugió al teléfono. — Me imagino que haya dicho todo como ella lo quiso y logró hacerte culpable por el término de nuestro matrimonio.

— Lo resumiste bien… — dijo sin ánimo mi prometida.

— Esa me la pagas, Renée — suspiró Charlie bajito, pero lo escuchamos.

— Papá…

— Lo siento, Bells, no quería que supieras de nuestro término así, te aclaro que ya era algo que yo venía pensando desde hace años, tan sólo no tenía el coraje para hacerlo. Mi relación y la de tu madre hace años que no funciona, tal vez logramos estar juntos por tantos años porque por el trabajo siempre estuve muy ausente de casa, no tienes ninguna culpa por lo nuestro, que no aceptara tu felicidad sólo fue la gota que colmó mi vaso, seremos más felices lejos que fingiendo ser una pareja.

— ¿Estás seguro de esta decisión, papá?

— Muy seguro, Bells, no te preocupes, siquiera estoy sufriendo, creo que eso es una señal de que entre nosotros ya no quedaba nada, en realidad me siento muy aliviado, es como si hubiera sacado un gran peso de mis espaldas, así que no te preocupes conmigo o por tu madre, estamos bien y cada uno seguirá con su vida, quiero que te dediques a tu boda y a la familia que ustedes están construyendo, en la fecha acordada estaré allí para llevarte hasta el hombre de tu vida, hija.

— Gracias, papá, te quiero…

— Yo también, Bells, aunque ni siempre supe demostrarlo, pero esté segura de que siempre te quise mi niña. Cuídala, Edward, tengo que volver al trabajo, nos hablamos pronto, un abrazo, hija.

Nos despedimos de Charlie y Bella se puso más tranquila tras hablar con su padre, aun así estuvo todo el día pensativa y con el ánimo apagado, al final de la tarde la noté tan distraída y quieta que le pregunté si se sentía bien.

— Mi cabeza se siente pesada — musitó, desde su posición acostada en el sofá, me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano sobre su frente.

— Tienes fiebre, ¿sientes algo más? — Cuestioné, mis dedos acariciando su frente.

— Sueño — dijo cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Te sietes débil?

— Un poco…

— Creo que pillaste la virosis que Amy tuvo la semana pasada, voy a buscar un antitérmico para ti y llamar a mi madre para cancelar nuestra cena.

— No, Edward, Amy nos espera — repuso, sentándose en el sofá con cierto esfuerzo.

— No te sientes bien, nos quedamos en casa, si sales así sólo te sentirás peor después, hablaré con Amy si es necesario, ella lo comprenderá.

En el piso de arriba me dirigí a mi habitación y de mi caja de medicinas oculta en lo alto de mi armario, saqué una dosis de Tylenol para Bella y una botella de Pedialyte, en el caso de que ella necesitara de hidratación, por todo lo que había visto de esta virosis en mis turnos, sabía que en algunos adultos ella causó vómitos e incluso deshidratación severa, así que estaría pendiente de ella. Al bajar, encontré a Bella acurrucada en el sofá, cogí un vaso con agua y le entregué la medicina.

— Duerme un poco, nena — dije, ayudándola a acostarse nuevamente y arropándola con una manta, ella sólo asintió cerrando los ojos, en pocos minutos estuvo dormida. Me dirigí a la cocina y llamé a mi madre y le expliqué la situación y le conté sobre el mal trago que Bella tuvo con su madre por la mañana.

— Pobre chica, sabes que incluso esto puede no ser una virosis, sino una reacción emocional de su cuerpo a lo sucedido — opinó mi madre.

— Lo sé, mamá, lo pensé también, pero por ahora lo veo como una virosis, ella estuvo en contacto directo con Amy cuando ella se enfermó y el virus lleva algunos días para instalarse y manifestarse en el organismo.

— Sí, cualquier cosa que los dos necesiten llámame.

— Por supuesto, mamá ¿Crees que es mejor que hable con Amy o lo haces tú?

— Lo haré, no te preocupes, está entretenida jugando con Carlisle, antes de la cena le explico todo y si desea hablarles les llamo.

Le agradecí a mi madre y me despedí de ella, estaba finalizando una sopa para Bella cuando escuché el timbre de mi puerta.

— Lo siento, hijo — dijo mi madre, así que le abrí la puerta, ella cargaba a una enfurruñada Amy. — No quiso hablarte por teléfono, dijo una y otra vez que tendría que venir a casa a cuidar a su mami.

— Ven aquí, estrellita, le pusiste difícil a los abuelos.

— Sólo quiero cuidar a mami, le prometí a la abuela Marie que lo haría y es justo que yo la cuide, ella me cuidó cuando estuve enferma — se justificó con un puchero, como si su carita pudiera ser más tierna que su explicación.

— O.K. No estoy molesto, mami está durmiendo en el sofá, no puedes despertarla — avisé y ella asintió con intensidad. — Ve a verla y después cocinaremos algo para ella.

La puse en el suelo y casi de puntillas ella se acercó a la sala.

— Esta niña sabe argumentar como pocas — suspiró mi padre —, para cada intento mío de convencerla a quedarse con nosotros ella encontraba una justificativa para irse.

— Es un don femenino, querido — le dijo mi madre.

— Estoy seguro de eso, Esme, convivo contigo y Alice el tiempo suficiente para saberlo.

Mi madre se rió, hablamos un rato, ellos no quisieron entrar en mi casa para no molestar el descanso de Bella, nos despedimos y cuando adentré en la sala encontré a Amy de rodillas sobre el suelo sosteniendo un paño sobre la frente de Bella.

— ¿Está bien, papá? — Cuestionó susurrando. — Cuando estuve enferma mami me cuidó así — explicó en el mismo tono susurrante.

Asentí con una sonrisa, un nudo en mi garganta, era imposible no emocionarse ante el amor sincero que había nacido entre Bella y ella, y que Amy siendo tan pequeña ya fuera capaz de acciones que demostraban todo lo que Bella significaba para ella.

Los niños no expresan el amor tan sólo en palabras, el amor está en cada pequeño acto que él concede a un adulto u a otro niño a su alrededor, sin duda no hay amor más sincero en el mundo que el de un niño.

Llevé a Amy a la cocina y la entretuve hasta que Bella se despertó.

— Mami, ¿te sientes mejor?

— Un poco, cariño, ¿qué haces en casa? No debías estar con los abuelos.

— Papi llamó para decir que estabas enferma y quise venir a cuidarte.

— Gracias, pequeña mía, te quiero — dijo Bella, acariciando su rostro despacio, no sabía si lo hacía en manera de cariño o porque estaba tan débil que sus movimientos eran lentos.

— ¿Crees que puedes tomar un poco de sopa? — Le pregunté.

— Sí, pero necesito una ducha antes — dijo, observando su ropa sudada por la fiebre.

— Te ayudaré con la ropa, mami — se alistó Amy, tomando la mano de Bella, sonreí.

— La cena estará lista cuando bajen — avisé.

Bella me sonrió con cansancio y despacio se puso de pie.

Cenamos tranquilamente, pero Bella salió corriendo hacia el baño tras finalizar su sopa.

— ¿Mami? — Se preocupó Amy.

— Estrellita, yo cuidaré a mami ahora, ve a mi habitación y prepara la cama para ella, estoy segura que ella querrá acostarse cuando su estómago se calme.

El malestar de Bella tardó tres días y mi madre tuvo que venir a casa ayudarla mientras yo estaba en guardia en el hospital, Amy fue una pequeña enfermera muy diligente, estaba siempre alrededor de Bella y cuando mi prometida no estaba durmiendo ellas estaban planeando cosas para la boda, tras los tres días que duró la virosis, mi novia ya restablecida dirigió toda su energía para la planificación de nuestra boda. Llamé a Carmen y a Eleazar para darles las noticias sobre nuestra eminente boda, los dos no se mostraron ni un poco sorprendidos, la parte difícil fue explicar lo mucho que la relación entre Bella y Amy había cambiado, decir a los padres de mi difunta mujer que su única nieta había empezado a llamar a otra mujer de mamá fue algo muy difícil, estuve días planeando las palabras en mi mente, ellos tenían que escuchar eso de mí, serían invitados a la boda y el susto sería mayor cuando oyeran a Amy llamar a Bella una y otra vez de madre.

— Edward, sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte molestarnos por nuestra nieta haber encontrado a alguien para llenar el espacio que nuestra hija dejó, tal vez sea raro escucharla llamar a Bella así, sin duda nos hará añorar a Tanya, pero Amy está feliz y Bella es una mujer increíble, nuestra nieta no entregaría su corazón a cualquier mujer — dijo Carmen, después de que yo finalmente lograra explicarle los cambios sucedidos en nuestras vidas desde que lo habíamos visitado.

— Estaremos en la boda, Edward y estamos muy felices por ustedes — zanjó el tema Eleazar.

Los días que quedaban para la boda pasaron volando, cuando menos esperé estaba probando mi traje, Bella me había dicho el tono que quería, pero me dejó elegirlo solo, así como ella lo hizo con su vestido, era un traje de lino en tono de beige claro, lo combinaría con una camisa blanca y zapatos marrones, Bella me había pedido que no utilizara corbata, era una boda en un jardín con vistas al mar, quería algo sencillo y bonito. Con respecto a nuestros invitados, rápidamente llegamos a una corta lista: Mis padres, Charlie, Alice y Jasper, Carmen y Eleazar, Ángela y Ben, su esposo, Amelia y su esposo y George, a quien le pagaríamos el billete de avión y su hospedaje y tras mucha insistencia logramos convencerlo de aceptar nuestra oferta. Al fin reunimos doce personas próximas, familiares y amistades que valorábamos.

Marie había sido increíble, cinco días antes de la boda nos comunicó que todo estaba listo, decidimos casarnos en el primer sábado de agosto, era día cinco y las clases de Bella y Amy empezarían el día nueve, yo trabajé algunos turnos dobles para poder estar libre desde el jueves hasta el martes, Bella, Amy y yo viajamos el jueves por la tarde, nuestras familias y amigos llegarían el viernes y todos ya tenían habitaciones en un hotel de la ciudad cercano a la casa de la abuela Marie. Bella y yo siquiera pensamos en la posibilidad de pasar la noche antes de la boda apartados, así que aunque Alice intentó convencernos nada más vernos en el aeropuerto, nos mantuvimos firmes en nuestra decisión, ya nos bastaba con el sábado, donde pasaríamos el día lejos para que las chicas mimaran a Bella y la ayudasen a prepararse para la boda.

El encuentro entre Marie y Alice parecía el encuentro entre almas gemelas, las dos eran personas demasiadas entusiasmadas y llenas de energía, la combinación de ambas en un mismo lugar era como poner en prueba la cordura de quien estuviera alrededor. George, mucho más tranquilo, también congenió pronto con Marie, ambos tenían casi la misma edad y conocían el dolor de perder el amor de sus vidas.

~o~

En el día de mi boda fui despertado temprano y literalmente expulsado de la habitación que compartía con Bella en la casa de la abuela Marie, mi hermana, por supuesto, fue la idealizadora del plan, estuvo golpeando la puerta por insistentes diez minutos, Bella siquiera se movió, últimamente dormía profundamente, probablemente su cuerpo se estaba todavía recuperando de la virosis que lo atacó. Me cansé de intentar ahogar el ruido molesto de los golpes en la puerta enterrando una almohada sobre mi cabeza y me levanté para abrirle la puerta.

— Buenos días, hermanito, tienes que ducharte y despedirse de Bella y Amy. Jasper te llevará hasta el hotel y allí desayunarás con los demás chicos — anunció Alice, casi sin respirar.

— Alice, apenas logro pensar a esta hora de la mañana, así que dame unos minutos — pedí, rascando mi pelo, me gané una mala mirada y un suspiro exasperado.

— Media hora, Edward, media hora — dijo volviéndose sobre sus talones, cerré la puerta y volví a reunirme en la cama con mi Bella.

— Ummm… ¿te libraste de Alice? — Murmuró ella adormilada.

— Sí, tenemos treinta minutos hasta que vuelva a golpear la puerta.

— Entonces abrázame porque estaremos todo el día lejos — pidió, volviéndose hacia mí y acurrucándose en mi pecho.

— Con mucho gusto, nena, estaré todo el día pensando en ti, ansioso para poder llamarte señora Cullen — dije apretándola con fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

En silencio estuvimos abrazados, disfrutando de suaves caricias y del calor y el olor del otro, casi los treinta minutos que Alice me dio.

— Tengo que levantarme — murmuré contra su pelo, cuando vi que faltaban cinco minutos para que Alice volviera a incomodarnos.

— Te amo — suspiró, apartando su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos.

— Como yo a ti, mi Bella — respondí, acariciando su mejilla caliente con el dorso de mi mano, aproximé mi rostro al suyo y rocé mi nariz con la suya, antes de picotear sus labios con varios besos hasta hacerla sonreír. — Te espero en el altar, señorita Swan — suspiré contra sus labios y compartimos un largo beso y por fin me aparté de ella y me fui a duchar y a cambiarme para mi día, estaba vistiendo una camisa cuando oí un golpe en la puerta, "Alice", suspiré mentalmente.

— Ya salgo, Alice, me estoy vistiendo — avisé.

— Soy yo, papá, la tía Alice me envió — dijo Amy al otro lado de la puerta, Bella sonrió bajito desde la cama, mi hermana y sus ingenios.

— Buenos días, estrellita — la saludé, tras abrirle la puerta, agachándome para recibir un beso y un abrazo.

— Buenos días, papi — dijo con alegría al abrazarme. — ¡Mami! — Exclamó al apartarse de mí y ver a Bella todavía tumbada en la cama, ella corrió y se subió a la cama, echándose a los brazos de su madre.

— Buenos días, pequeña mía — contestó Bella, abrazándola y besándola, sonreí, era imposible no hacerlo, ambas en pijama con el pelo alborotado, eran una bonita escena mañanera.

— Tía Alice también quiere que bajes a desayunar, mami, ella dijo que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y debemos darnos prisa.

— Podemos estar un minutito más así, cariño — contestó mi prometida, abrazando y besando a Amy, quien se había acostado a su lado.

— Hummm podemos — sonrió traviesa mi niña, dejándose mimar con gusto.

— Bueno, mis niñas, ya estoy listo y si no salgo pronto de esta habitación mi hermana vendrá a arrastrarme — dije, sentándome en la lateral de la cama e inclinándome sobre las dos. — Las veo en el altar, estaré contando los segundos para verte, amor — le dije a Bella, plantando un beso en sus labios — y tú, estrellita, cuida a mami ¿O.K.?

— No te preocupes, papá, estaremos bien — contestó.

— Lo sé, pequeña, las amo — me incliné y dejé un beso sobre su mejilla y otro beso en los labios de Bella.

— Te quiero aquí puntualmente, señor Cullen, no voy a retrasarme siquiera un minuto — puso de manifiesto mi prometida, su mano acariciando mi nuca y su mirada fija en la mía.

— No te preocupes, nena, seré el de traje gris, caminando de un lado al otro del altar, lleno de ansiedad porque llegaré varios minutos antes de ti y cada segundo será una larga espera para verte.

Ella sonrió ante mis palabras.

— Te amo — contestó sencillamente, regalándome una sonrisa amorosa.

— Como yo a ti.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! — Exclamó mi hermano desde el pasillo.

— Tengo que irme, hasta nuestra cita, amor — dije dejando un último beso sobre sus labios y enseguida me incliné para dejar un beso en la frente de Amy.

Al dejar la habitación, mi hermana me esperaba al inicio del pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¡Finalmente! — Suspiró. — Vamos, Jas ya está aquí para llevarte — me instó. Apenas me despedí de mi madre y de la abuela Marie, en segundos me vi dentro del coche con mi cuñado, después de eso las horas empezaron a pasar muy despacio, Alice había planeado un día de chicos para mí y nuestros pocos invitados masculinos, Jasper había recibido un cronograma con todas las actividades que deberíamos hacer hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos, me divertí con los chicos, pero mi mente estuvo todo el día en mi preciosa prometida, logramos intercambiar algunos mensajes a lo largo del día, lo que sólo intensificó la ansiedad que ambos sentíamos en aquel momento, me moría de ganas de verla, abrazarla, besarla.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde dejamos el hotel, estaba ansioso, miraba el reloj en mi bolsillo a cada rato. Nuestros invitados habían salido quise minutos antes y solo mi padre se había quedado conmigo.

— Si miras tan seguido la hora tendrás la sensación de que el tiempo no pasa — dijo mi padre, mirándome con divertimiento.

— Creo que sólo estuve tan ansioso en el día en que Amy nació — comenté.

— Dos grandes momentos de la vida de un hombre, su boda y el nacimiento de los hijos, aunque lo estás haciendo al revés — me picó él. — Pero la vida a veces nos impone su propia orden — añadió en tono serio — y la belleza está en saber valorar lo que ella nos da, sean sorpresas buenas o malas debemos estar listos para seguir la vida buscando lo mejor para nosotros y para los que están a nuestro alrededor y tú lograste eso hijo, ante la tragedia que sucedió en tu vida no te rendiste, luchaste por ti, por Amy, por la felicidad de los dos, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Edward e inmensamente feliz por la mujer que elegiste para compartir tu vida y la de mi nieta, estoy seguro que serán muy felices la gran parte del tiempo, al menos, ya sabes que la vida en pareja ni siempre es fácil — asentí, me acordaba de algunas peleas de mis padres, cuando éramos niños nunca vimos nada porque eran muy cuidadosos para no exponer a Alice y a mí a momentos de discusiones, pero de adolescente pude ser testigo de algunas —, hay que haber mucho respeto, paciencia y hay que saber renunciar muchas veces, es un constante aprendizaje la vida a dos, pero cuando el amor es la base, aunque surjan problemas, juntos encontrarán maneras de resolverlos, porque el amor verdadero no se rinde ante las adversidades de la vida.

— Tú y mamá son la prueba de ello, gracias, papá.

Él sonrió y poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro me atrajo a él.

— Por nada, hijo — dijo dejando un beso sobre mi pelo, haciéndome sentir un niño nuevamente.

Al llegarnos a casa de Marie, mi hermana nos esperaba y nos encaminó directamente hacia el jardín, donde un hermoso arco cubierto de hojas verdes, flores rosas y blancas sería el altar de nuestro enlace, era una hermosa vista con el mar al fondo. Ramas cubiertas de flores rosas y blancas decoraban el jardín, doce sillas blancas, seis en cada lado del jardín ya recibía a algunos de nuestros invitados, un camino de pétalas blancas y rosas cubría el césped como un tapiz, era el camino por lo cual mi Bella caminaría hacia mí, mi corazón se agitó en mi pecho al mirar la puerta de la casa que daba acceso al jardín, de pronto ella se abrió y mi corazón latió descompasado, pero era temprano para ser mi prometida, eran Carmen y Eleazar que caminaron sonrientes hacia mí.

— Te ves muy guapo, chico — dijo Carmen abrazándome —, queríamos hablar con Bella antes de la boda y decirle lo feliz que estamos en saber que Amy está en manos de una gran mujer que la ama de manera incondicional.

Sonreí emocionado ante sus palabras.

— Gracias a los dos, estoy seguro de que eso fue muy importante para Bella.

— Nos dimos cuenta — comentó Eleazar —, tendrás a tu lado a una mujer muy especial.

— Lo sé.

— Vamos a sentarnos, en unos minutos más saldrá la novia y ella está preciosa, Edward, prepárate — dijo Carmen sonriente, sonreí nervioso a los amigos y familiares que estaban allí siendo testigos de mi ansiedad. Pocos minutos después, Marie entró acompañando el reverendo amigo suyo que aceptó celebrar nuestra boda allí, charlé un poco con él, era un señor mayor con aspecto de abuelo; Marie me miró seriamente y luego me sonrió.

— Te ves muy guapo, Edward, ustedes harán bebés tan lindos — suspiró —, Amy necesitará hermanos y yo quiero este jardín lleno de risas pronto — dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Mi madre salió de la casa y sonrió al verme, al acercarse ella me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

— Mi bebé se casa — dijo acariciando mi rostro —, serás muy feliz, lo sé — afirmó llevando una mano a descansar sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. — Bella ya viene — dijo dejando un beso en mi rostro y caminando a su asiento al lado de mi padre. De pronto percibí que todas las sillas ya estaban ocupadas, las únicas personas que faltaban eran Alice, Charlie, Amy y mi Bella. La puerta se abrió una vez más, era mi hermana, ella me sonrió en su vestido azul y abrió de toda la puerta antes de caminar hacia el lado de Jasper, la tradicional marcha nupcial empezó a sonar desde algún reproductor oculto y la primera atravesar la puerta fue mi pequeña niña, sonría como nunca, sus ojos verdes brillaban, ella me saludó con la mano y se puso a caminar sobre el camino de pétalos, su vestido era salmón con una faja blanca alrededor de su cintura, ella llevaba zapatitos blancos y el pelo iba preso en un mono, una tiara de flores adornaba su cabeza y dos bucles caían alrededor de su rostro, en sus manos una pequeña canasta con nuestros anillos de matrimonio, cuando Amy dio alrededor de cinco pasos, mi Bella salió a la luz del brazo de su padre, jadeé al verla, su vestido era blanco, un corsé de escote tipo corazón le adornaba las curvas generosas, encaje blanco cubría sus hombros y brazos, la falda del vestido tenía varias capas flotantes y le llegaba hasta bajo la rodilla, sin llegar a ser un vestido largo tradicional, no, no era tradicional, era Bella, era romántico y sensual, una faja salmón, del mismo tono del vestido de Amy moldeaba su cintura; la falda era plisada y bailaba alrededor de ella a cada paso que ella daba hacia mí. En sus manos ella llevaba un ramillete de rosas color rosa, su pelo iba recogido en un moño con trenzas alrededor de su sienes, su maquillaje era sencillo y todo la hacía hermosa, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreímos, era difícil respirar, sentía tantas cosas dentro de mí, ansiedad, admiración, respeto y sobre todo amor.

— Cuídala, Edward — pidió Charlie al poner la mano de Bella sobre la mía.

— Lo haré, con todo lo que soy — le prometí, él asintió y tomó asiento al lado de la abuela Marie. — Estás increíble, mi Bella — dije plantando un beso sobre el dorso de su mano, ella respiró hondo, sus mejillas poniéndose suavemente rosadas.

— Tú también.

— Todo para ti, amor — dije guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió y nos volvemos hacia el reverendo.

Tuvimos una ceremonia rápida, veinte minutos, pero pese al poco tiempo él reverendo logró regalarnos una hermosa celebración y bendición, uno de los momentos más emocionantes fue cuando Amy sostuvo nuestros anillos para la bendición y enseguida con la sonrisa más deslumbrante los sostuvo para que tanto Bella como yo cogiéramos el anillo que íbamos a encajar en nuestros respectivos dedos.

— Qué Dios los bendiga, que el amor que veo en sus miradas sea la base y la fuerza de su vida a dos. En nombre de Dios los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia — sonrió el reverendo.

Rodeé mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la atraje hacia mí, dejé un beso en su frente y enseguida mirándola a los ojos dije las palabras que hacía tiempo deseaba pronunciarlas.

— Te amo, señora Cullen.

Bella me sonrió, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas.

— Como yo a ti, señor Cullen.

Sonriendo acorté la distancia entre nuestros rostros y tras acariciar su nariz con la mía tomé sus labios en un beso dulce e intenso, los aplausos de nuestros familiares y amigos fue lo que nos hizo separarnos, atrayendo a Bella a mi costado nos volvimos para mirar los rostros de las pocas, pero importantes personas que estaban allí. Amy se puso delante de nosotros brincando, la cogí en brazos y la incliné para que ella pudiera besar a Bella.

— Ya somos una familia, mami, ya somos una familia — dijo eufórica.

— Lo somos, cariño. Te amo — dijo mi esposa, dejando un sonoro beso la mejilla de mi niña.

— A la luna y vuelta — contestó sonriente Amy.

Dejé un besó en la sien de Amy y le sonreí a mi esposa antes de inclinarme para besarle a los labios, mi Bella se veía radiante, amor y felicidad brillaban en sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Ya éramos una familia desde hace muchos meses, pero hacerlo oficial delante de Dios y de los hombres era la cereza del pastel, era un momento nuestro, un momento de celebración de nuestro amor.

* * *

 **¡Hola, nuevamente! No sé si este capítulo cumplirá con las expectativas sobre él, pero no quería hacerles esperar más, espero sus comentarios buenos o malos. ¿Qué les pareció lo de Renée? Creo que Charlie será mucho más feliz soltero ;) Y la boda, espero haber logrado regalarles un hermoso momento.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos, por los comentarios y por la paciencia con esta autora, que no quiere retrasarse, pero ni siempre nuestros planes salen como habíamos planeado. Haré lo posible para subir el capi 16 en la próxima semana.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **POV EDWARD**

Tras recibir las felicitaciones de nuestros amigos y familiares, tuvimos un momento para las fotos, Marie se había encargado de contratar a una buena equipe de grabación y fotografía, así que íbamos a poder revivir nuestro enlace a lo largo de los años. Bella y yo partimos el hermoso pastel de dos pisos, era todo blanco con perlas blancas comestibles y flores blancas y rosas también comestibles, intercambiamos trozos de pastel, sin hacer juegos tontos, e hicimos la tradicional foto del brinde con la copa de champagne, enseguida compartimos una cena con nuestros invitados y con todos satisfechos, pude sacar mi esposa a bailar, no habíamos contratado banda, el espacio, ni cuantidad de gente lo requería, pero Marie había hecho una buena selección de canciones con nuestra orientación, así que un buen reproductor fue suficiente para animar a todos.

— ¿Feliz, señora Cullen? — Le pregunté a Bella, mientras nos movíamos sobre el tablado de madera que Marie tenía en su jardín, ella me sonrió y mirándome a los ojos recitó:

— " _Estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, en mis deseos de niña te había dibujado, parece mentira que no estoy soñando, me alegra la vida haberte enamorado._ _Hay tanta felicidad en el amor que me das, se me confunde la risa con las ganas de llorar; puedo ver en tu mirada que estás soñando despierto, nada es más grande en mi vida que nuestro amor verdadero."_ ***** Leí estas palabras otro día en Instagram — empezó a explicarme Bella — y me las guardé en la memoria porque sentía que alguien las había escrito para mí, porque resumen a la perfección todo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, me haces feliz, Edward, no solo hoy, pero siempre.

— Y tú a mí — declaré, tomando sus labios —, estás irresistible con ese vestido, no te lo quites, quiero tener este honor — le pedí, corriendo mis dedos por la hilera de botones en su espalda, nos movíamos lentamente sobre la pista de baile improvisada, podía sentir las miradas de nuestros invitados sobre nosotros.

— Es que no viste lo que traigo por debajo de él — susurró sugerente en mi oído, gemí.

— ¿Crees que ya podemos irnos?

— Tengo que bailar con mi padre, Carlisle y George antes, ah, y echar mi ramillete, entonces seré toda tuya.

— Eso tardará como mínimo una hora.

— La paciencia es una virtud que suele ser recompensada, señor Cullen.

Gruñí bajito en su oído, dejé un beso en su cuello y la sentí estremecer, sonreí con satisfacción. Cuando terminó nuestra primera música, Charlie se acercó para su baile padre e hija, dejé mi esposa en sus manos y saqué a mi madre para bailar, tardamos varias canciones para volver a encontrarnos, como bien había dicho Bella, ella bailó con su padre, con Carlisle y George, mientras yo bailé con mi madre, la abuela Marie, Alice y Amy.

— Gracias por invitarme a participar de un momento tan hermoso en la vida de los dos — nos agradeció George cuando me entregó a Bella —, felicidad es muy poco si comparado a todo lo que les deseo, que la vida siempre les sonría y cuando eso no sea posible que el amor les ilumine el camino. Una vez más les agradezco por todo lo que hicieron por mí, por dedicarme una mirada que me cambió la vida y por regalarme además de dignidad, amistad.

— Ay, George — suspiró mi esposa abrazándolo —, cuando cambiamos la vida de alguien también cambiamos la nuestra, el aprendizaje que nos deja es mucho más grande que todos los momentos en que nos dedicamos a ayudarte.

— Ah, niña, eres un cielo, cuídale, Edward — dijo, palmeándome el hombro y alejándose enseguida, visiblemente emocionado.

Bailé una vez más con mi esposa, entonces nos sentamos para compartir un rato con nuestros invitados.

— ¿Dónde está Amy? — Cuestionó Bella mirando alrededor del jardín en busca de nuestra hija.

— Me dijo que iría al baño y que echaría un vistazo a Leo por mí — explicó mi hermana sonriendo.

Leo, mi pequeño sobrino, estaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de invitados de Marie, Alice tenía sobre la mesa un monitor de bebé, algunos minutos después escuchamos a Amy hablar desde el monitor.

— Leo sigue dormido, tía Alice — dijo en voz susurrante, causándonos risa.

— Mami, ¿vas a echar el ramillete? — Cuestionó Amy cuando volvió al jardín.

— Sí, cariño — respondió dejando un beso en su frente.

— Solamente la abuela Marie es soltera — observó mi padre.

— Haremos algo distinto, Carlisle — empezó a explicarle mi madre —, solamente las mujeres casadas participarán y quien atrapar el ramillete tendrá que celebrar una renovación de votos matrimoniales.

— Ay, Dios mío — suspiraron todos los hombres casados.

Bella se levantó y caminó hasta el tablado de madera, las mujeres casadas se posicionaron algunos metros atrás, después de contar hasta cinco Bella echó el buqué, Carmen lo atrapó.

— Eleazar, querido, el próximo año cumplimos 35 años juntos, es un buen momento para una renovación de votos — dijo agitando el ramillete en el aire.

— Todo lo que quieras, querida — suspiró él dándose por vencido, para divertimiento de todos.

— Ahora podemos macharnos — le susurré al oído de Bella cuando ella volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

— Tenemos que despedirnos — asentí, intentando encontrar una manera de sonar apresurado.

— Familia y amigos, creo que los novios están ansiosos por estar a solas — empezó a decir mi hermana —, es llegada la hora de la despedida — finalizó ella guiñándome un ojo. — De nada, hermanito — susurró al abrazarme.

— Gracias, enana.

Nos despedimos de todos y por último hablamos con nuestra niña.

— El martes vendremos a buscar, cariño, sé buena con los abuelos — le pidió Bella.

— Soy buena, mami, son los abuelos que deben ser buenos conmigo.

— Amy Marie — la reprendí.

— No seas dramático, papá, me comportaré muy bien, como siempre lo hago — dijo con una carita de inocencia que no engañaba siquiera a sus abuelos consentidores.

— Puedo imaginarme… — suspiré, Marie había invitado a mis padres y a Carmen y Eleazar para que se quedasen en su casa durante todo el fin de semana, así todos los abuelos podían disfrutar de su nieta.

Eran casi las nueve cuando llegamos al Hotel Indigo Deerwood Park, era una sorpresa para Bella, el lugar tenía un aspecto campestre y acogedor, una hermosa laguna nos daba la bienvenida al llegar, totalmente iluminada por farolas, el cielo y las estrellas reflejando sobre el agua, era un bonito paisaje.

— Edward… — suspiró mi esposa observando todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunté envolviendo mi brazo a su alrededor.

— Me encanta, gracias, es perfecto.

— Imaginé que te gustaría, es un lugar acogedor y romántico.

— Sí — suspiró, cargando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

— Vamos hacer el check-in — la insté.

— ¿Con prisa, señor Cullen? — Preguntó divertida.

— No tienes idea — contesté dejando un beso rápido en sus labios.

La noche era fresca y Bella había puesto un sobretodo de lana largo, pues no quería llamar la atención con su vestido de novia, Alice la había ayudado a deshacer el moño y ahora su pelo caía en ondas sobre su espalda, se veía preciosa.

Hicimos el check-in y enseguida nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, le di una propina a un botones y él se encargó de llevar nuestro equipaje mientras terminábamos el check-in. Al bajar del ascensor caminamos por el largo pasillo y rápidamente encontramos la puerta de nuestra habitación, la abrí y detuve a Bella cuando adentramos en la antesala.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó.

— Tenemos que hacer eso de la manera tradicional — dije abriendo el lazo de su sobretodo y ayudándola a quitárselo, con ella libre del sobretodo la cogí en brazos.

— ¡Edward! Bájame, no soy una pluma.

— Amor, peso al menos veinte kilos más que tú, déjame cumplir mi fantasía nupcial — dije, besando ligeramente sus labios, y con ella en mis brazos adentré en la habitación que sería testigo de nuestra luna de miel; delante de la gran cama la dejé sobre sus pies, manteniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Qué hermoso — murmuró, observando todo a su alrededor, había pedido que pusieran algunos jarrones blancos con rosas color rosa en la habitación, por adicional en el valor de nuestra hospedaje lo hicieron, pero costo adicional valía la pena al ver los ojos de mi esposa brillando de encantamiento.

— Todo para ti, nena — le susurré al oído y la sentí estremecerse. — ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿O tener un momento sólo para ti?

— Estoy bien — contestó girándose, sus manos viajando por mi traje, invadiendo mi pecho y luego mis hombros, empujando hacia atrás el saco que llevaba puesto, la ayudé y pronto estuve libre de la pieza, mi esposa empezó a tirar de mi camisa hasta que ella estuvo fuera di mis pantalones.

— ¿Hay alguien con prisa, señora Cullen?

— ¿Creías que era sólo tú? Estuviste excitándome toda la noche desde nuestro baile.

— No voy a decir que lo lamento si está es la recompensa — respondí, pegando totalmente su cuerpo al mío y atacando su boca con voracidad, tras varios minutos de besos y de intenso manoseo, nos apartamos jadeantes.

— Quítame el vestido — jadeó mi esposa dándome la espalda, empecé a abrir la hilera de botones que iban desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja. A cada botón abierto plantaba un sonoro beso en la piel que iba siendo revelada ante mis ojos, a veces dejaba mi lengua trazar suaves caminos en ella, Bella se estremecía y suspiraba mi nombre en jadeos entrecortados. Finalmente con todos los botones abiertos, percibí que ella no llevaba sostén, solamente el corsé del vestido, con mis manos empujé las mangas bajo sus hombros y ella se giró para mirarme, sonriendo ella tocó el encaje de cada manga que llegaba a su codo y empezó a tirar de ellas, el vestido cayó al suelo, revelándome sus curvas, sus senos llenos y desnudos, su sexo oculto por unas bragas de encaje blanco, la pieza era toda de encaje, o sea, translucida, gruñí nada más verla.

— Estás demasiado vestido — me avisó mi esposa.

— Eso lo resuelvo pronto — dije y en menos de treinta segundos estuve totalmente desnudo ante ella.

— No pierdes el tiempo — dijo al ver que no había dejado siquiera mis bóxers puestos.

— No mismo, nena — la atraje hacia mí y empezamos nuevamente nuestro juego de besos y manoseo, estaba mucho excitado, apenas lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera enterrarme en su cuerpo y hacerla gritar de placer. — Está prenda es linda y te ves preciosa en ella — susurré contra su oído, mientras mis manos tocaban las bordas de su delicada y sexy bragas —, pero es hora de quitártela.

Dejé un beso en su cuello, que probablemente le dejaría una marca en su piel blanca y sensible, y luego me puse de cuclillas delante de ella mientras mis manos bajaban la prenda, podía sentir el olor de su excitación flotando alrededor de mí, necesitaba probarla. Cuando la tela de encaje llegó a sus tobillos, los acaricié, una caricia provocadora, mientras ella levantaba los pies para que pudiese librarme totalmente de la prenda húmeda, no pude contenerme y la insté a separar sus piernas, agarré sus caderas y la atraje hacia mi rostro, sus manos volaron a mi cabeza mientras dejaba que mi lengua jugara con su piel sensible, lamí, succioné, saboreé su sabor, mientras ella suspiraba mi nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando ella estuvo tan excitada que sus jugos mojaban sus muslos empecé a levantarme, dejando que mis manos corrieran por sus piernas, me detuve sobre la unión entre ellas, dejando que las yemas de mis dedos jugasen con su monte de venos, proporcionándole caricias suaves.

— Edward…

— Dime, amor.

— Deja de jugar — jadeó y sentí su mano tocarme y casi me vengo con un solo apretón suyo.

— Nena, si quieres ser complacida pronto es mejor que no me toques, pues a mucho me estoy conteniendo — le avisé.

— Entonces hazme tuya.

— Todo lo que desees, amor.

Juntos caímos en la cama.

— Te quiero arriba — le susurré.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis caderas.

— Sin juegos, no los necesito ahora — avisó, a lo que yo estuve de acuerdo, ambos estábamos al borde de alcanzar la cima con tan solo un toque de piel.

Con mis manos sobre la cintura de Bella la ayudé a bajar sobre mí, gruñí mientras me enterraba en su calor húmedo, ella jadeó y espasmos de su sexo envolvieron mi miembro, compartimos un largo beso antes de que mis manos plantadas en su cintura la ayudasen a bajar y a subir, jadeamos a cada movimiento, pronto Bella estuvo latiendo a mí alrededor, ella descansó su frente sobre la mía, su respiración agitada mezclándose con la mía, igual de agitada que la de ella.

— Edward…

— Dámelo, nena, te amo… te sostendré — susurré, dejando un reguero de besos en su cuello, sus palpitaciones me regalaban un placer imaginable, aunque no hubiera todavía llegado a la cima, disfrutaba de este momento intermediario, cuando el placer casi nos alcanza y nos deja anhelando más. Bella se cerró una y otra vez a mi alrededor, su cuerpo tensándose en mis brazos, tuve que ayudarla a seguir moviéndose, mientras yo mismo levantaba mis caderas para no perder la conexión con su cuerpo, mi placer no tardó en llegar, rápidamente nos giré y me hundí en ella con ahínco mientras ella se contorcía sobre el colchón, la vi apretar las sábanas con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se erguía del colchón sin voluntad propia, ella estaba totalmente entregue al placer y él la comandaba. Gruñendo y jadeando me hundí una última vez sintiendo mi liberación llenarla.

Me caí sobre el cuerpo de Bella, juntando todas las fuerzas que me restaban nos giré dejándola sobre mí, el movimiento hizo con que nuestros cuerpos, que seguían unidos, se friccionaran y ambos gemimos por las olas remanecientes de placer que nos recorrió.

Suspirando y todavía intentando calmar mi respiración, empecé a acariciar la espalda de Bella con las yemas de mis dedos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté dejando un beso sobre su coronilla, que estaba justo bajo mi barbilla.

— No sé cómo explicarte como me siento — susurró, su voz casi apagándose.

— Creo que soñolienta sería un buen inicio.

— Eso y mucho más, apenas siento mi cuerpo, me siento blanda como una gelatina, pero antes de que me duerma, gracias, me estás regalando una luna de miel inolvidable, te amo, Edward.

— También te amo, mi amor, y nuestra luna de miel apenas está empezando, duerme, que aquí te tengo — le dije, mis brazos envolviéndola, no tardó mucho mi esposa estuvo respirando suavemente contra mi pecho y embalado por el sonido de su respiración adormecí.

En algún momento de la noche nos despertamos, nos acariciamos y volvimos a hacer el amor, más despacio, en posición de cuchara, mis manos masajeando los senos de Bella, sus sensibles pezones totalmente rijos por mi toque y por la excitación; con movimientos suaves la penetraba, sabía que en esta posición ella no podía acariciarme, pero quería que nuestra luna de miel fuera para su placer y su placer era el mío, verla llegar a clímax por mi toque, por mi penetración, era tan placentero cuanto sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

El domingo por la mañana nos despertamos temprano, nuestros estómagos vacíos empezaron a molestarnos, pero antes del desayuno aprovechamos para ducharnos y hacer el amor allí, fui imposible resistir, al inicio todo había empezado sin ninguna intención de llegar a algo más, pero mis manos empezaron a enjabonar el cuerpo de Bella, sintiendo sus curvas y cuando mi di cuenta la estaba acariciando íntimamente y ella a mí, no tardamos mucho en conectarnos, dejamos la ducha más hambrientos de lo que ya estábamos y haciendo planes para utilizar la bañera de hidromasaje que había en el gran cuarto de baño.

Decidimos bajar y disfrutar del desayuno en el restaurante del hotel, elegimos comer una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza y que nos regalaba una hermosa vista de la laguna de aguas verdes circundada por árboles. Con nuestra hambre satisfecha, decidimos caminar por el bonito paisaje del lugar, el hotel tenía una gran área verde, era un pedacito del campo dentro de la ciudad. Tras nuestro paseo volvimos a nuestra habitación y decidimos aprovechar un tiempo en la piscina antes del almuerzo, el lugar era perfecto para relajar y fue lo que hicimos, después del almuerzo volvimos a nuestra habitación y dormimos algunas horas, al final de la tarde pedimos la cena en nuestra habitación y disfrutamos de nuestra noche de intimidad, esta fue nuestra rutina en los casi cuatro días que estuvimos en el hotel. Debo admitir que no dejamos el hotel para nada, incluso un regalo para Amy lo compramos en unas de las tiendas disponible allí, disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo alejados del mundo, por supuesto que reservamos un momento del día para hablar con nuestra hija, quien se estaba divirtiéndose a más no poder con todos sus abuelos consintiéndola.

— Despierta, dormilona, tenemos que arreglarnos — le susurré a Bella el martes por la mañana, debíamos dejar el hotel y seguir para la casa de la abuela Marie, por la tarde tomaríamos nuestro vuelo y así íbamos a poder descansar el miércoles en nuestra casa antes de volver a nuestra rutina laboral.

— Es temprano — musitó mi esposa, acurrucándose en su almohada.

— Andas tan soñolienta estos días, te estoy cansando — susurré con picardía contra su oído.

— No contestaré, tu ego ya es muy grande — contestó sin abrir los ojos, contiendo un bostezo con una de sus manos, dejé un beso en su mejilla.

— De verdad, nena, tenemos que irnos — dije acariciando su espalda, dejando un beso sobre su pelo —, ya son las nueve y tenemos que ducharnos, desayunar, liquidar nuestra cuenta y nos queda una distancia de casi una hora hasta la casa de Marie.

— Y hacer nuestro equipaje — gruñó perezosa, volviéndose hacía mí.

— Ya me encargué de eso mientras mi esposa disfrutaba de su sueño relajante.

— ¿Ya te dije que te quiero?

— Esta mañana todavía no — contesté, acercando mi rostro al suyo para robar un ligero besos de sus labios.

— ¿Hace cuánto que estas despierto? — Preguntó acariciando mi pecho desnudo, llevaba puesto apenas un pantalón de pijama.

— Unas dos horas, desde las 7.

— Debías haberme despertado, debes de estar muriéndote de hambre.

— Pedí el desayuno hace media hora ya deben estar por llegar.

— Entonces comemos y luego nos duchamos.

— Como usted quiera, señora Cullen — sonreí, dejando un beso en su frente.

Llamaron a la puerta y fui a recibir nuestro desayuno en la sala de estar, cerrando la puerta corrediza que dividía la sala y la habitación, le agradecí el botones y le di una propina, empujé el cochecito hasta la mesa que había en la sala de estar y adentré a nuestra habitación para llamar a Bella y lavarme las manos en el baño.

— La comida nos espera, amor — anuncié mientas seguía camino al baño, me lavé las manos y al volver a la habitación me encontré a Bella sentada en la cama con la mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

— Nena, ¿qué pasa? — Me acerqué preocupado.

— Me mareé cuando me levanté.

Me acuclillé frente a ella.

— Te vez un poco pálida, ¿te levantaste rápido? — Ella asintió con la cabeza. — Tal vez tu tensión haya bajado y estás a muchas horas sin probar bocado.

— Ya me siento mejor — afirmó, por seguridad estuve cerca mientras ella volvía a levantarse, pero lo hizo despacio y no volvió a sentirse mareada. — Estoy bien, voy al baño y te encuentro en la sala de estar. — Asentí y viéndola caminar normalmente hasta el baño me tranquilicé.

Desayunamos y enseguida nos duchamos, por supuesto que aprovechamos este momento para despedirnos del hotel, haciendo el amor una última vez en el baño. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana cuando dejamos el hotel y empezamos el viaje hacia la casa de Marie en el coche que yo nos había alquilado.

— Edward — me llamó Bella con la voz nerviosa tras media hora de viaje, la miré y se veía sudorosa y pálida —, detén el coche, por favor…

Por suerte la autopista estaba libre y pude detener el coche en el arcén de manera rápida, nada más detenerme mi esposa abrió la puerta y empezó a vomitar. Le masajeé la espalda, mientras veía su cuerpo temblar para expulsar todo el contenido de su estómago. Me estiré y tomé su bolso que estaba en el asiento trasero, ella siempre tenía toallitas desechables húmedas para limpiar a Amy que siempre se ensuciaba, saqué algunas toallitas del embalaje y las puse en su mano, cuando finalmente las arcadas se detuvieron, ella se limpió y yo le pasé una botella de agua, ella enjuagó la boca y enseguida se desplomó sobre su asiento.

— No debía haber comido tanto en el desayuno — se quejó con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el reposacabezas.

— ¿Cómo sientes el estómago ahora?

— Como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Asentí… una idea empezaba a plantarse en mi mente, demasiado sueño, mareo, vómito…

— Si te sientes bien ahora, es bueno que bebas el agua para que no deshidrates.

Ella asintió y bebió algunos tragos.

— Despacio, no tienes que beber todo ahora. ¿Crees que te sientes bien para que volvamos a la autopista? — Pregunté, acariciando su rostro todavía pálido.

— Sí, ahora ya no siento nada.

— O.K. Me avisas ante cualquier pequeña señal de que no te sientas bien — le pedí, ella asintió y seguimos nuestro viaje.

Bella se durmió 15 minutos después, estuve pensando y analizando las posibilidades durante los veinte minutos de viaje que nos quedaban, una emoción y calidez borbotó dentro de mí con sólo pensar en un hijo de Bella y mío, no quería hacerme ilusión, pero sus síntomas, el sueño intenso que ella venía padeciendo desde la semana anterior y que yo juzgaba ser causado por la virosis que ella había pillado semanas antes, sin embargo, nos cuidábamos, Bella había empezado con la píldora tras nuestros primeros meses juntos, no obstante, los métodos de anticoncepción ni siempre funcionan.

Miré a mi mujer dormida a mi lado y sonreí, estaba casi seguro de que teníamos un bebé a camino, pudiera ser que no lo hubiéramos planeado, pero estaba seguro de que ella se alegraría y Amy todavía más, cuando llegásemos a casa hablaría con ella y haríamos una prueba para salir de duda. Alguien iba a ser muy consentida en los próximos meses, sonreí, feliz.

* * *

 ***N/A:** La cita que Bella recita a Edward mientras están bailando es de la canción _Amor verdadero_ de Fanny Lu y Andrés Cepeda.

* * *

 **¡Hola, Chicas! Espero que les hayan gustado de las escenas de la fiesta y de la luna de miel y ¿qué tal la sorpresa al final? Algunas ya sospechaban de un embarazo, en el próximo capi vamos a tener el momento de la revelación y la reacción de Bella y Amy.**

 **Una lectora me preguntó cuántos capis quedan para el final, creo yo que tendremos tres capítulos más.**

 **Muchas gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los comentarios, me quedé súper feliz al ver que todas disfrutaron del capi anterior :D**

 **Les deseo una linda Navidad, llena de paz y amor, y que el verdadero sentido de esta fiesta se haga presente en nuestras vidas, regalándonos empatía y reflexión sobre nuestras actitudes, para que así logremos ser seres humanos mejores a cada día.**

 **Espero subir el próximo capi todavía en 2018, a ver si lo consigo ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	17. Capítulo 17

**¡Hola, lectoras! Feliz y bendecido Año Nuevo a todas, les dejo un capi muy especial, espero que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **POV EDWARD**

Tras llegarnos a la casa de la abuela Marie para recorrer a Amy, almorzamos con todos los abuelos y estuvimos charlando con ellos durante casi una hora hasta que le sugerí a Bella que se tomara una siesta junto a Amy antes de que tuviéramos que salir hacia el aeropuerto, me gané una mirada extrañada de parte de las mujeres presentes, la abuela, mi madre y Carmen.

— El viaje en coche la mareó — les informé.

— Comí demasiado en el desayuno — explicó mi esposa, sus mejillas poniéndose ligeramente rojas.

— Entonces es mejor que descanses un rato antes de meterse en un avión, hija — estuvo de acuerdo la abuela Marie —, cuando te despiertes tendré hecho un té de manzanilla, una precaución para que no vengas a sentir nada durante el vuelo.

— Gracias, abuela — agradeció Bella sonriendo y abrazándola por la espalda —, te quiero — dijo plantando enseguida un beso en su mejilla.

— Anda, ve a acostarte y deja de adularme y tú también, Amy, apenas dormiste de tan ansiosa que estabas por ver a tus padres.

Amy sonrió con timidez, algo raro y ocultó el rostro en mi pecho.

— También te extrañamos, estrellita — le musité, besando su pelo.

De la mano Amy y Bella dejaron el jardín donde estábamos disfrutando de la brisa del mar y de nuestro momento de conversación.

— Creo que vamos a tener buenas noticias pronto — dijo mi madre a las demás mujeres nada más Amy y Bella adentraren a la casa.

— Sí, lo creo — estuvo de acuerdo Carmen.

— Estoy segura de ello — afirmó la abuela Marie, todas me dirigieron sus miradas.

— Lo sabrán pronto — fue lo único que pude decir, ellas eran demasiado intuitivas.

— Y mi nieta siquiera lo sospecha — se rió la abuela Marie, a lo que yo solo pude asentir.

— ¿Qué que les trae tan emocionadas? — Cuestionó mi padre, quien junto a Eleazar y a Charlie, habían ido a mirar el coche de Eleazar que no estaba encendiendo, todos nosotros partiríamos hoy, mis padres tomarían el mismo vuelo que mis chica y yo, Charlie volaría hacía Port Ángeles y de allí manejaría hacia Forks, Carmen y Eleazar manejarían hasta Tampa. Nuestros demás invitados habían despegado el domingo tras nuestra boda, ya que todos vivían en Seattle y tenían que trabajar el lunes.

— Los planes para mi renovación de votos — contestó Carmen rápidamente, pude oír un suave gruñido de parte de Eleazar.

— Querida, estamos en agosto, nuestro cumpleaños es solamente en enero.

— Lo sé, querido, pero necesito sopesar mis opciones y para eso necesito opciones — le explicó Carmen.

— Bien, bien… — masculló Eleazar, lo que nos causó risa.

Era bueno poder ver a Carmen y a Eleazar siguiendo sus vidas, divirtiéndose y compartiendo momentos con todos nosotros, tras la muerte de Tanya los primeros años fueron muy difíciles para todos, pero principalmente para ellos, sé que el dolor de perder a un hijo jamás nos deja, siquiera me lo imagino, no obstante, me alegraba de poder verlos volver a disfrutar de la vida y que fueran participes del crecimiento de Amy y de los momentos de nuestra familia.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando todos nosotros nos despedimos de la abuela Marie, con la promesa de volvernos a reunirnos pronto.

Durante nuestro largo vuelo Amy estuvo entretenida viendo películas de Disney y Bella terminó durmiendo dos horas después, mi madre me sonrió desde su asiento al otro lado de la aeronave cuando vio la cabeza de mi dormida esposa descansando sobre mi hombro. Al fin cuando llegamos a Seattle tuve que despertar a Bella y cargar a una dormida Amy, eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando finalmente entramos en nuestra casa, entre Bella y yo cambiamos a Amy y enseguida nos acostamos, demasiados agotados para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en nuestra cama y en algunas horas de sueño. Dormí de un tirón toda la noche, por la mañana me despertó el sonido de arcadas, busqué a Bella a mi lado de la cama y no estaba, nuestro baño tenía la puerta cerrada, me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta.

— Amor, ¿estás bien?

Mi respuesta fue el sonido de otra arcada, intenté abrir la puerta pero mi esposa había echado el cerrojo, cerca de diez minutos después escuché el sonido del desagüe del inodoro y la puerta fue abierta, Bella estaba sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, se veía terriblemente pálida y sudorosa, tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza recargada hacia atrás contra las baldosas del baño, en su regazo una toalla, cogí otra toalla y la humedecí bajo el grifo, enseguida la recorrí por su rostro.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Pregunté, mientras pasaba la toalla húmeda sobre su frente.

— Algo… — musitó, abriendo los ojos para mirarme. — Gracias…

Me incliné y dejé un beso sobre su frente.

— Me pasas mi cepillo y el dentífrico, por favor — me pidió.

Puse algo del dentífrico en su cepillo y le entregué, ella cepilló los dientes y la boca con ahínco, sosteniéndose de la encimera se levantó y enjuagó la boca.

— A la cama ahora — la insté, mi mano alrededor de su cintura, ella dejó su cuerpo caer junto al mío y lado a lado caminamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación. — ¿Quieres un té de manzanilla? — Cuestioné mientras sacaba un mechón de pelo de sobre su rostro.

— Sí, la abuela siempre me dijo que es un té bueno para el estómago.

— Ya vuelvo, acuéstate si quieres.

Ella asintió y yo seguí para nuestra cocina, cuando volví a subir eché un vistazo a Amy, pero ella seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.

— Aquí, amor, está solamente tibio, traté de enfriarlo un poco — dije mientras le entregaba la taza.

— Gracias.

— ¿No sentiste nada después de comer el desayuno del hotel? — Me cuestionó ella cuando terminó de beber el té —, mi estómago se puso mal después de que desayuné.

— No sentí nada en mi estómago, amor, pero yo creo que la comida del hotel no tiene nada que ver con tu malestar — empecé a explicarle, ella me miró de manera interrogativa, me senté delante de ella y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

— ¿Qué sería entonces? — Cuestionó al fin.

— ¿Te acuerdas de que en la última semana te sentiste más cansada y más soñolienta?

— Sí, por los preparativos finales de nuestra boda.

— También te mareaste ayer por la mañana — le recordé.

— Edward, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

— Amor — dije sonriéndole, soltando una de sus manos para tocar su rostro —, creo que estás embarazada.

Bella me miró durante algunos segundos con una expresión de gran sorpresa.

— Tomo la píldora — susurró.

— Los métodos anticoncepcionales no son infalibles, muchas razones pueden afectar su absorción por el organismo y con eso reducir su efecto anticoncepcional — le expliqué.

— Dios mío — jadeó.

— Hey, nena, no te asustes — le pedí, acariciando su mejilla con el torso de mi mano —, queríamos a más niños, si el resultado sale positivo sólo estaremos adelantando un poco nuestros planes — la tranquilicé.

— Edward… — suspiró en tono lloroso y la atraje hacia mis brazos.

— Shhh… tranquila, estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo, amor.

— ¿Qué haré con un bebé ahora? — Cuestionó, no sé si a mí o a ella misma. — No estoy lista para ello.

— Bella, lo haces de maravilla con Amy — puse de manifiesto.

— Amy no es un bebé, ella habla, camina, me dice si no se siente bien — respondió con la voz casi histérica.

— Amor — le llamé la atención, apartando su rostro de mi pecho y sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, sus ojos se veían rojos y brillantes, su mirada reflejaba miedo. — Eres joven, todavía vas a cumplir los 24, estás asustada, es normal, pero eres la mujer más llena de madurez que conozco y tienes una capacidad de amar que siquiera te das cuenta de ella, nuestro bebé será amado y entre tú y yo lo cuidaremos con todo nuestro amor, no estás y jamás te dejaré sola en eso, además debes acordarte de que cuentas con un padre con mucha práctica — dije logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

— Te amo — dijo abrigándose nuevamente entre mis brazos.

— Como yo a ti, muchísimo, amor.

Nos quedamos algunos minutos abrazados, planté muchos besos sobre su pelo, su frente, su sien, haciéndola suspirar y sonreír, mis manos masajeando su espalda con cariño.

— ¿Lista para salir de dudas? — Cuestioné minutos después.

— Tenemos que comprar una prueba — dijo, apartándose de mi pecho.

— No será necesario, la compré ayer en la farmacia del aeropuerto, cuando les dije que necesitaba ir al baño.

— ¿Desde ayer lo sabías?

— Digamos que ayer logré observar tus síntomas y llegar a una suposición.

Ella asintió.

— Dame la prueba.

Le sonreí y caminé hasta nuestro clóset, donde había dejado mi equipaje de mano, saqué la caja de la mochila y se la entregué.

— Es mejor que leas las instrucciones — pidió, devolviéndome la caja —, no sé si soy capaz de pensar de manera coherente ahora.

Leí las instrucciones y enseguida ella se fue al cuarto de baño.

— Listo — dijo cuando salió del baño dejando la prueba sobre la mesita de noche de mi lado de la cama, se sentó a mi lado con un una carita que era la mezcla de varias emociones, miedo, ansiedad, amor.

— En tres minutos tendremos el resultado — ella asintió con un suspiro, nuevamente buscando refugio en mis brazos.

— Estoy con miedo de que sea positivo y miedo de que no lo sea — confesó.

— Un embarazo no planeado necesita algo de tiempo para que uno se acostumbre a la idea, es normal, Bella, no te culpes por estar con miedo.

— No quiero que nuestro bebé se sienta rechazado — respondió —, no quiero hacerle lo que me hizo mi madre.

— Isabella Cullen, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te atrevas a compararte con tu madre — dije irguiendo su rostro para que ella pudiera mirarme —, el simple hecho de que te preocupas con que el bebé se sienta rechazado es la prueba de que no lo rechazas, sólo estás asustada.

— Gracias… — dijo besando ligeramente mis labios, le sonreí y le devolví el beso.

— Ya se pasaron más de tres minutos — le avisé, ella asintió y tras un suspiro cogió la prueba de la mesita de noche.

— ¿Juntos? — Preguntó.

— Juntos — le confirmé dejando un beso en su mejilla.

La hice sentarse entre mis piernas y dejé mi mentón descansar contra su hombro, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras ella sacaba la prueba de la caja, puse mi mano sobre la suya y juntos sacamos del todo la prueba de la caja, sonreí al ver lo que estaba escrito.

— Estoy embarazada — jadeó Bella, descansando su cuerpo contra mi pecho.

— Serás una mamá maravillosa, ya lo eres para Amy — afirmé dejando un beso en su cuello, mi mano que estaba sobre su cadera viajando hasta detenerse sobre su vientre. — Sé que estás asustada, pero estoy muy feliz, mi amor.

— No sé bien cómo sentirme — reconoció — no estoy triste, creo que estoy sorpresa.

— Es comprensible, Bella, mira en la prueba dice que tienes cuatro semanas — hice los cálculos rápidamente —, eso significa que lo concebimos en nuestro fin de semana cuando Amy y yo te preparamos la sorpresa de la pedida de mano.

— Oh, Dios mío, seguí tomando la píldora, Edward y si le afectó al bebé — se volvió hacia mí mirándome angustiada, empezó a llorar y ocultó el rostro contra mi pecho.

— El bebé está bien, estoy seguro de eso, tu píldora era de baja dosis hormonal, no afectaría a nuestro bebé, muchas mujeres siguen tomando sus píldoras sin darse cuenta de que están embarazadas, no existen relatos de daños a los bebés por este uso durante las primeras semanas.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Cuestionó alzando la cabeza para mirarme.

— Lo estoy — afirmé, secando sus mejillas mojadas con mis dedos —, pero podemos pedir una cita para mañana para que te tranquilices; pero ayer no tomaste la píldora, cuando sospeché de que podrías estar embarazada apagué la alarma de recordatorio de tu celular — le confesé.

— Gracias — suspiró y descansó su cabeza contra mi pecho nuevamente. — Quiero una cita para mañana, para hoy si es posible.

— Hay una clínica de obstetricia cerca del hospital que hace atendimiento por la tarde y por la noche, la doctora que cuidó de Alice trabaja en ella, intentaré concretar una cita para mañana, si tenemos suerte lograremos una hoy — la tranquilicé. — Todo saldrá bien, no te angusties, no hará bien a ninguno de los dos — dije acariciando su vientre, ella puso su mano sobre la mía, nos quedamos en silencio abrazados con nuestras manos unidas sobre su vientre hasta que oímos ruido en el pasillo, Bella salió de su posición entre mis piernas, sentándose a mi lado, puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dejé un beso sobre su sien, mientras ella descansaba contra mi costado.

— Mami, papi — llamó a nuestra puerta Amy.

— Puedes entrar, estrellita.

Amy asomó su rostro soñoliento y sonriente por la puerta, nos sonrió y adentró, Bella le abrió los brazos y la ella se subió a nuestra cama abrazándose a ella.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Cuestionó mirando al rostro de su madre y enseguida el mío.

— A mami no le sentó bien el desayuno del hotel ayer y está con el estómago revuelto — le expliqué.

— Ohhh… ¿quieres un té, mami? — Preguntó mirando a Bella con preocupación.

— Tu padre ya me lo preparó, gracias, cariño, por ahora mami solo quiere ser consentida por papi y tú — dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

— Vamos a acostarnos y tener una sesión de abrazo — susurré a Amy, fingiendo secreto, ella se rió y nos acostamos, yo a la espalda de Bella y Amy frente a ella.

Amy sonrió con ternura y se abrazó a Bella, su mano haciendo un reconfortante masaje en la espalda de su madre, quien dejó un beso sobre su cabeza que descansaba a la altura de su pecho. Yo envolví las dos con uno de mis brazos y estuvimos varios minutos así, hasta que noté que mis chicas se habían vuelto a dormir. Dejé un beso sobre el pelo de Bella y despacio salí de la cama, preparé un desayuno ligero para cuando ambas se despertaran, busqué el teléfono de la clínica de obstetricia y la llamé, no había ninguna vacante para aquel mismo día, intenté persuadir a la secretaria explicando lo nerviosa que estaba mi esposa y ella me prometió que si alguien cancelaba su cita ella me llamaría, pero en aquel momento teníamos una cita para el día siguiente después de mi turno en el hospital.

— Papá, papá — gritó Amy desde el piso de arriba cerca de una hora después, subí la escalera a toda prisa, Bella estaba en el suelo del pasillo, recargada contra la pared, pálida como una hoja blanca.

— Ella se mareó cuando empezamos a bajar — explicó Amy nerviosa.

— Estoy bien, cariño — suspiró Bella con dificultad.

— Mami está sin comer hace muchas horas, Amy, por eso siempre te digo que debemos alimentarnos bien — expliqué intentando parecer calmado —, su cuerpo está débil por la falta de comida. En la heladera hay un vaso con jugo de naranja, puedes traerlo para que tu madre, por favor — le pedí y ella asintió —, no necesitas prisa, llevaré a mami devuelta a la habitación —, ella volvió a asentir y siguió camino hacia el piso de abajo, tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la erguí del suelo.

— Lo siento, me mareé y cuando sentí que podría desmayarme me recosté en la pared y me dejé caer contra ella — explicó, la cabeza descansando contra mi hombro.

— Lo hiciste bien. Necesitas comer, estás débil después de haber vomitado antes, tenemos que estar más atentos a tu alimentación, es normal que mujeres embarazadas se mareen si no comen a cada cierto tiempo.

Dejé a Bella sobre nuestra cama y cuando Amy le trajo el jugo ella lo bebió despacio y por suerte no sintió náuseas como por la mañana, esperé media hora más y le ofrecí tostadas y algo de fruta, finalmente con la comida en su estómago su color volvió a la normalidad y ella pudo levantarse de la cama para alegría de Amy y mía.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando recibí una llamada de la clínica de ginecología y obstetricia, una mujer había cancelado una consulta de rutina para las tres horas de aquella tarde y la secretaria me llamaba para preguntar si queríamos el horario, por supuesto que le dije que sí.

Por la tarde dejamos a Amy con mis padres y fuimos para la consulta. La doctora Davis, una mujer rubia de alrededor 40 años, nos recibió con una sonrisa acogedora, les explicamos el motivo de nuestra consulta y lo que le preocupaba a Bella en aquel momento.

— Señora Cullen, por increíble que parezca recibo a muchos casos de mujeres embarazadas porque se soltaron un día la píldora, otras que por motivos de vómitos o diarrea la píldora no fue absorbida bien por el organismo; el consumo del alcohol también puede afectar su eficacia y todas estas mujeres siguieron tomando la píldora como si nada hasta que por los síntomas empiezan a sospechar de que están embarazadas, le garantizo que si está embarazada, y lo vamos a confirmar con un chequeo, su bebé no sufrirá ningún daño, como su marido ya le había dicho, su píldora es de bajo dosis hormonal y aunque no lo fuera, su bebé no estaría en riesgo. — La tranquilizó la doctora. — Dime la fecha de su último periodo, para que pueda confirmar de cuántas semanas estás.

Bella le dijo la fecha y la doctora hizo rápidamente el cálculo, la prueba de embarazo estaba correcta, Bella estaba con 4 semanas y la fecha probable del parto era para 15 de marzo. Seguimos para la sala de exámenes donde la doctora le hizo a Bella un chequeo interno y un ultrasonido transvaginal, nuestro bebé estaba allí, todavía no podíamos oír sus latidos porque era muy pequeño, pero la doctora nos dijo que todas las estructuras correspondientes a la cuarta semana de embarazo estaban allí.

— Todo está bien, amor — le susurré al oído mientras la abrazaba, después de que la doctora nos concediera algunos minutos a solas, aparté mi rostro del suyo y con mis pulgares enjugué las lágrimas que habían allí. — Vamos a tener un bebé, señora Cullen — le confirmé sonriendo.

— Sí, lo vamos, todavía no puedo creerlo — suspiró, pero una sonrisa ya se hacía presente en su rostro, incluso una mirada ilusionada.

— Te amo — afirmé contemplando su mirada chocolate, ella puso una mano en mi nuca y acercó mi boca a la suya, nos besamos de manera dulce.

— También te amo — susurró contra mis labios, le sonreí y enseguida la ayudé a bajar de la camilla para que pudiera vestirse.

Al volver con la doctora, ella nos solicitó algunas pruebas sanguíneas y recetó las vitaminas y complementos que Bella debía empezar a tomar a partir de aquel momento, aclaramos algunas dudas, principalmente sobre las náuseas y mareos, por ahora le tocaba a Bella convivir con ellos, ella nos dio algunas indicaciones que podrían ayudarla a manejar mejor a estos síntomas, pero si la cosa se ponía más fea deberíamos avisarla, le agradecimos y acordamos nuestra próxima consulta con su secretaria. Dejamos la clínica literalmente flotando, Bella ya se veía feliz con la idea, pero seguía muy sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres contar a la familia o prefieres esperar algo más? — Cuestioné mientras manejaba hacia la casa de mis padres para recoger a Amy.

— No seré capaz de guardar esto en secreto, si estos mareos y náuseas me van a seguir molestando será muy difícil ocultar lo que me pasa — observó, a lo que estuve de acuerdo, era un embarazo de muy pocas semanas, pero tenía fe de que todo iba a salir bien, al menos nuestra familia debería saber la novedad. — Podemos decir a tu mamá cuando vayamos por Amy, sin que nuestra hija se dé cuenta, porque no le gustará no ser la primera en saber la novedad, ¿crees que le gustará? — Preguntó, mirándome ansiosa.

— Bueno, sobre mi madre no será necesario decirle nada, ella, tu abuela y Carmen lo sospecharon ayer cuando te pedí que fueras a descansar y les comentamos de las náuseas que tuviste en nuestro viaje en coche, con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza ella sabrá que lo confirmamos. Sobre Amy, estoy de acuerdo de que se enojara si sabe que nos es la primera en saber la noticia, pero no te preocupes, fue ella quien nos pidió un bebé hace algunos meses, creo que estará encantada con la idea.

— Espero que sí — suspiró Bella.

Mi madre nada más adentrarnos a su casa nos miró detenidamente y al ver mi sonrisa y el asentimiento de Bella y su sonrisa tímida, se nos acercó para felicitarnos.

— En este fin de semana contaremos a toda la familia, pero antes queremos contarle a Amy — explicó mi esposa a mi madre después de que recibimos su abrazo y felicitaciones.

— Seré la abuela sorprendida entonces — dijo, divirtiéndonos.

Amy estaba con mi padre en su despacho y apareció minutos después, nos despedimos de mis Carlilse y Esme y les agradecimos por cuidar a nuestra hija, queríamos llegar en casa y con tranquilidad contar a nuestra niña que ella pronto sería una hermana mayor.

— ¿Te divertiste con los abuelos? — Preguntó Bella a Amy mientras adentrábamos en casa.

— Síp, la abuela me dio helado de chocolate — reveló con una risita traviesa, sin duda había hecho ojitos a mi madre —, ah, el abuelo y yo montamos un rompecabezas.

— Nos alegra saber que pasaste bien con los abuelos — le dijo mi esposa, sonriéndole con dulzura.

— Y los dos, ¿qué hicieron? — Cuestionó, curiosa, antes de dejarla en casa de mis padres le habíamos dicho que teníamos algo importante que hacer en la calle, no queríamos decirle que íbamos a ver a un médico, porque se iba a poner ansiosa y preocupada con el estado de Bella.

Nos sentamos en nuestro sofá y yo puse a Amy sobre mis piernas.

— Como mami estaba mala del estómago decidimos ver a un médico para que pudiera ayudarla a mejorar pronto.

— Eres médico, papá — observó con el ceño fruncido.

— Tuve que ir a un médico de chicas, cariño — empezó a explicarle Bella —, tu padre sabe muchas cosas, pero ni siempre podrá cuidarnos sin la ayuda de otro médico.

— Ah, yo voy a un médico de niños.

— Sí, ahora lo comprendes — Amy asintió.

— Bueno, descubrimos que mami no está enferma — empecé a explicarle —, ¿te acuerdas de que la tía Alice se ponía mala del estómago cuando estaba embarazada de Leo?

Amy nos miró con los ojos agrandados, en su boca una sonrisa y enseguida la entreabrió con asombro.

— ¿Mami está embarazada, tendré un hermanito? — Preguntó ansiosa.

— Sí, cariño, estoy embarazada, serás una hermana mayor — le confirmó Bella, Amy se echó a sus brazos, una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Gracias, gracias, mami, quería tanto a un bebé nuestro, te voy a ayudar a cuidarlo — prometió feliz —, pero no cambiaré pañales, apestan — dijo apartándose de Bella y mirándonos con una mueca de asco, fue imposible contener la risa.

— A mi niña preciosa, todo lo que tu hermano o hermana necesita es tu amor y yo también — dijo Bella atrayéndola hacia sus brazos —, te amo tanto, cariño mío.

— También te amo, mami, los amo — corrigió poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Bella, los ojos de mi esposa se aguaron, la atraje a mi costado y dejé un beso en su sien. — A ti también, papá.

— También las amo, estrellita — respondí dejando un beso en su pelo. — Mami estará muy emotiva durante el embarazo — le expliqué a Amy, cuando ella se preocupó con las lágrimas de su madre — y puede que ni siempre ella sienta ganas de jugar contigo, cargar un bebé hace que una mujer se canse un montón y sienta mucho sueño.

— Eso no será un problema, papá, jugaremos en la cama y podemos ver a muchas películas, así mami y el bebé no se cansarán — expuso.

— Es una buenísima idea, estrellita, serás una gran hermana mayor — dije acariciando su mejilla, ella me sonrió —, tu hermano o hermana tendrá mucha suerte en tenerte.

— Y yo tendré mucha suerte de tener a mi hermanito — respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hermanito? — Cuestionó Bella.

— Será un niño, mami, mi mamá que es estrella en el cielo me lo dijo la otra noche cuando soñé con ella — explicó.

— ¿Y cuándo fue este sueño? — Le pregunté.

— Cuando los dos estaban en su luna de miel.

Asentí e intercambié una mirada con Bella.

— Debe haber sido un sueño hermoso, cariño — le dijo Bella.

— Lo fue, vi el bebé, es tan… lindo… — contó con aire soñador.

— Sé que lo viste en tu sueño, estrellita, pero no debes ponerte triste si en vez de un niño tenemos a una niña, a veces los sueños suceden al revés — le expliqué, intentando no mancillar el recuerdo de su sueño.

— Será un niño, papi, pero no me pondré triste si nos llega una niña — respondió simplemente, muy segura y contenta. — ¿Podemos comprarle algo al bebé? — Preguntó de pronto, cambiando el tema de nuestra conversación.

— ¿Qué quieres comprarle? — Le preguntó Bella.

— Su primer peluche.

— Este sábado saldremos y lo buscaremos — le prometí — y el domingo vamos a contar la novedad a toda la familia.

— Tenemos que contar a la abuela Marie — recordó Amy —, y a los abuelos Carmen, Eleazar y Charlie.

Y Charlie había sido promovido al título de abuelo, con un fin de semana junto a él la amistad que había nacido en los pocos días que estuvimos en Forks floreció y ella ahora le decía abuelo.

— Contaremos a todos ellos.

— Todos tienen que saber pronto, así se podrán tan feliz cuanto yo.

— Awww… Amy — suspiró Bella, apretando a nuestra hija contra ella.

Antes de volver a abrazarlas le susurré a Bella un "te lo dije" y ella asintió con una sonrisa llena de ternura, nuestra niña traviesa y amorosa no podría reaccionar de manera negativa a la noticia de la llegada de un hermano, tal vez en algún momento íbamos a tener que lidiar con crisis de celos, pero lidiaríamos con eso cuando sucediese.

Nuestro matrimonio recién empezaba y ya habíamos sido bendecidos con una nueva vida que, sin duda, llegaría a completarnos y a brindar más amor a nuestros días.

Con una sonrisa que era el reflejo de mi felicidad estampada en mis labios, abracé a mis chicas, ansioso por la llegada de más un pedacito de amor en nuestras vidas, una estrellita más en nuestra pequeña constelación familiar.

* * *

 **¡Hola nuevamente! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi, ¿qué tal les pareció el recelo inicial de Bella? Creo que su reacción ante un embarazo sorpresa es algo que sin duda debe suceder a menudo en la vida real, pero para su suerte, ella tiene a un gran hombre a su lado, que la apoyará en todo el camino de la maternidad. Ah, no puedo olvidarme de nuestra estrellita Amy, espero haber conseguido algunas sonrisas de ternura con sus escenas.**

 **Les adelanto que el próximo capi será el último y espero subirlo hasta el día 12, como mucho, después nos quedará el epílogo, que será muy especial.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los alertas, favoritos y por cada comentario, sus palabras son lo que me anima a seguir dedicando mi tiempo libre a la escritura.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	18. Capítulo 18

**N/A:** El capítulo final me quedó muy, muy largo, por eso decidí dividirlo en dos partes, así que ahora les dejo la primera parte de él y la segunda la subiré este miércoles (16/01), habrá un epílogo después.

* * *

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **POV EDWARD**

El jueves era nuestro día de vuelta al trabajo, me desperté temprano y me duché mientras mi esposa seguía dormida, cuando ya estaba vistiéndome oí a Bella correr hacía el cuarto de baño, las malditas náuseas hacían acto de presencia nuevamente, siquiera pude ayudarla porque cuando me acerqué me envió a cuidar a Amy para que ella no llegara retrasada a su trabajo, desperté y vestí a Amy para su primer día escolar, enseguida le preparé el desayuno.

— ¿Dónde está mami? — Preguntó mi hija mientras dejaba un cuenco con cereal delante de ella.

— Se está arreglando, quédate comiendo tu desayuno que voy a ver si ella necesita ayuda — le dije a lo que ella asintió con la boca ya llena de cereal.

Cuando adentré en mi habitación una pálida Bella salía del vestidor ya lista para el trabajo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunté acercándome y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella suspiró y dejó su cabeza caer contra mi pecho.

— Cansada, todo lo que deseo es volver a nuestra cama.

— Lo siento, nena — acaricié su espalda y dejé un beso sobre su cabeza —, si pudiera compartiría contigo todos estos molestos síntomas, por ahora lo que puedo hacer es mimarte, te preparé una taza de té de manzanilla y algunas tostadas y también una ligera merienda para que lleves en tu bolso.

— Gracias — musitó, y apartando el rostro de mi pecho me preguntó: — ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

Sonreí.

— Hoy todavía no, señora Cullen.

Ella sonrió.

— Te amo, señor Cullen.

— Como yo a ti, señora Cullen — respondí, dejando un beso en sus labios. — Vamos a la cocina antes de que Amy nos venga a buscar, estaba preguntando por ti — le conté.

— Ay, siquiera pude ayudarla a arreglarse para su primer día en la escuela primaria — se quejó.

— No te preocupes, la ayudé a vestirse con la ropa que las dos eligieron en la noche anterior, no tengo tu talento para los peinados, pero creo que está bien con el pelo suelto y un lazo.

— La cuidaste solo por cinco años, Edward, por supuesto que está bien, yo sólo quería está presente.

— Estarás cerca de ella todo el día, verás muchas cosas que no tendré oportunidad de compartir con ella.

— O.K. Vamos a bajar, creo que ando buscando motivos para preocuparme.

Asentí y dejé un último beso en sus labios.

En coches separados, seguí a Amy y a Bella hasta la escuela, allí le deseamos un buen día de clases a Amy y la entregamos a Ángela que la recibió con una sonrisa amable y palabras de motivación para su primer día, me despedí de Bella sin siquiera darle un abrazo, estaba en su trabajo y había padres por todos los lados, no podíamos ser cariñosos allí, le deseé buena suerte con sus nuevos alumnos y me marché al hospital.

En el hospital percibí muchas miradas en mí a lo largo del día, a lo mejor, la mirada era direccionada a mi mano derecha donde estaba mi anillo de matrimonio.

— Casado, doctor Cullen — comentó la doctora Vulturi cuando estaba rellenando algunas informaciones de mis pacientes en la estación de enfermería.

— Que yo sepa todavía no haya otro significado para un anillo de matrimonio — le contesté.

— Ay, qué malhumor, debería estar más relajado ahora que estas disfrutando de los placeres matrimoniales.

Fingí no oírla y seguí con mi trabajo sin siquiera regalarle una mirarla, la oí suspirar con frustración y enseguida se marchó, gracias a Dios.

— No puedo creer que el doctor Cullen se casó con la gordita aquella — escuché la doctora Vulturi comentar con una enferma chismosa en un rincón del pasillo, yo estaba justo por doblarlo cuando escuché su voz y detuve mis pasos. — Cómo un hombre atractivo como él pudo rechazar a tantas mujeres que se le ofrecieron, mujeres guapas, con cuerpos delgados y firmes, me rechazó a MÍ en todos mis intentos — contaba indignada —, todo para al fin elegir a un conjunto de celulitis en forma de mujer — finalizó con desprecio.

Respiré hondo intentando calmarme, ella estaba despechada, en su visión tuerta ella había perdido el hombre al que deseaba tener para una mujer que desde su punto de vista le era inferior, ella no era capaz de comprender que cuando se ama de verdad, amamos primeramente el alma, y así aprendemos a amar el cuerpo que la carga sin importar como sea este cuerpo, sin embargo el cuerpo de Bella me atrajo desde el principio, sus curvas, la anchura de sus caderas, sus piernas y muslos gruesos, su manera altiva de caminar y moverse, su confianza en tomar la iniciativa en nuestra relación, su manera cariñosa con Amy, lo bondadosa que es, todo me encantaba en mi esposa, desde los aspectos más mundanos como los aspectos más encomiables de un ser humano.

— Debe ser amor, Heidi — opinó la enfermera chismosa.

— O simplemente tiene mal gusto — contestó la doctora Vulturi, en este momento tuve una idea, saqué mi celular y puse en mi oreja, empecé a hablar y sabía que ellas me escucharían.

— Hola, mi amor, ya quedan pocas horas para que pueda verte, te echo de menos — hablé desde el rincón oculto del pasillo y empecé a caminar, pasé junto a los dos en silencio, fingiendo escuchar la respuesta de mi esposa, las saludé con un gesto de cabeza y recibí una mirada de envenenada por parte de la doctora Vulturi, y al fin contesté al teléfono: — "También te amo, nos vemos pronto." Infelizmente no pude ver el rostro de la doctora porque ya estaba algunos pasos a su frente, pero podía sentir su mirada quemándome la espalda.

Fue una actitud quizás infantil, pero su comentario sobre Bella y su apariencia me había molestado y quería dejarla todavía más despechada de lo que ya estaba.

~0~

Trabajé mis doce horas el jueves y tuve mi viernes libre, Bella nuevamente se despertó con náuseas, aproveché que era mi día libre para llevar y recoger mis chicas en la escuela, al final de la tarde cuando las recogí, aproveché para llevar mis chicas al centro comercial, le había prometido a Amy que ella compraría un peluche para el bebé en el sábado, pero estaría trabajando así que era mejor aprovechar mi tiempo libre y cumplir con mi promesa.

De la mano Bella y yo observamos a Amy recorrer la tienda delante de nosotros, su rostro atento buscando el peluche perfecto para el bebé.

— ¡Lo encontré! — Exclamó deteniendo sus pasos y tomando de la repisa una caja azul, nos acercamos y ella nos dio la caja, dentro había un conejo de un suave tono azul, tenía largas orejas y vestía un mono azul claro con pequeñas estrellitas blancas y una estrella le colgaba de la punta de una bufanda, que llevaba alrededor del cuello y era del mismo tono del mono.

— Es lindo, Amy, al bebé le encantará — dijo mi esposa mirando el peluche con ojos brillantes.

Amy sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Puedo elegir algo para mí? — Cuestionó.

— Solo un juguete — le avisé y ella siguió caminando entre los pasillos de la tienda con nosotros a sus talones.

— Amor, el peluche es azul — le señalé a Bella cuando Amy miraba repisas entretenida.

— Lo sé, y es lindo — dijo poniendo el peluche delante de mis ojos.

— Sí, es lindo… pero si tenemos una niña…

— Ella podrá tener un conejo azul, amarillo, verde, lila…

— O.K. Ya lo comprendí, los colores son lo de menos.

Ella sonrió.

— Sí, los colores son lo de menos, son simplemente colores y para distintos gustos, distintos colores — recitó el dicho —, la cuestión de los colores para niños y niñas está tan arraigado en nuestro inconsciente que siquiera nos damos cuenta de que muchas veces miramos a un determinado juguete con prejuicio por él ser de un determinado color que no consideramos adecuado a un determinado sexo, los niños hasta una cierta edad no hacen este tipo de asociación — me explicó, la maestra Bella saliendo a la luz. — ¿Quieres sorprenderte? — Me preguntó y le alcé una ceja y ella me miró con el mismo ademán, entonces asentí, ella sonrió y se volvió a Amy frente a nosotros.

— Amy, cariño, ¿por qué elegiste el conejo azul?

— Porque es el color del cielo, donde están las estrellas — contestó en un tono que revelaba que la pregunta le parecía tonta.

— ¿Lo ves? — Me sonrió con suficiencia mi esposa.

~0~

El sábado trabajé mi turno de 12 horas y al llegar a casa encontré a Amy y Bella acurrucadas en el sofá viendo películas de princesa, Bella estaba dormida y Amy se giró al oírme adentrar y puso su dedo índice en la boca para que yo no hiciera ruido, despacio ella se bajó del sofá y yo la cargué cuando ella llegó hasta mí.

— Mami se durmió en la mitad de la película — me contó en tono susurrante —, empezamos a cocinar por la tarde, pero el olor a pollo crudo la puso mala del estómago.

— Eso puede suceder a las mujeres embarazadas — le expliqué —, algunos olores que antes no las molestaban empiezan a oler mal de la nada — dije haciendo cosquillas en su barriga, ella se rió, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué tal si le hacemos la cena para mami? — Pregunté y ella asintió feliz. — Voy a cambiarme y tú apaga la tele mientras tanto — le pedí, ella asintió y despacio se acercó a la sala.

Había una sopa de legumbres en el refrigerador, la calenté y Amy yo hicimos una ensalada y tostadas, para cuando estaba sacando las tostadas del horno Bella se despertó y soñolienta se acercó a la cocina.

— Ya estás en casa, ¿qué hora es?

— Son casi las ocho — dije acercándome a ella y dejando un beso en sus labios.

— Dios mío, siquiera puedo ver una peli sin quedarme dormida — suspiró.

Me reí.

— Esto pasará cuando llegues al segundo trimestre, pero volverá en el tercero.

— Muy alentador, señor Cullen.

La miré con aire de disculpa y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

Aquella noche llamamos a la abuela Marie y le contamos la novedad, Amy feliz le enseñó el peluche que había elegido para el bebé.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Exclamó la abuela emocionada, cuídate mucho hija mía, no podré estar a tu lado en todo tu embarazo pero te ayudaré y aconsejaré en lo que pueda, pero así que entres al final del tercero trimestre me tienes ahí, a tu lado, para acompañar la llegada de mi segundo bisnieto — Bella sonrió y abrazó a Amy quién sonreía feliz, me encantaba el hecho de que aunque Amy no fuera su nieta de sangre ella la considera como tal y no hiciera distinción entre ella y nuestro bebé por llegar.

~0~

El domingo nos reunimos con Alice y Jasper en casa de mis padres y así como le contó a la familia la noticia de nuestra boda, Amy se encargó de anunciar la llegada de nuestro bebé.

— Familia — les llamó la atención cuando estuvimos todos reunidos en la sala de mis padres —, ¡pronto seré una hermana mayor!

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! — Mamá y Alice hablaron al unísono, Alice realmente sorprendida, pero mi madre no tenía ningún talento para actuar.

— Felicidades, pareja — nos felicitó Jasper, el primero en reaccionar — y felicidades a ti, hermana mayor — dijo él levantando a Amy sobre su cabeza, haciéndola reír y chillar.

Recibimos las felicitaciones de todos y por supuesto que Amy se ganó su cuota de atención extra por ser la hermana mayor.

Aquel mismo día llamamos a Charlie, cuando Amy ya estaba dormida, pues era probable que el tema Renée saliera a la luz y no queríamos hablarlo delante de nuestra niña. Charlie nos felicitó por el bebé a camino y dijo sería un abuelo presente en su vida y en la de Amy, ya que no había logrado ser en la vida de Bella, no iría dejar pasar la oportunidad con sus nietos, mi esposa se emocionó al oír estas palabras y por el bien de ella esperaba que él cumpliera su palabra. Nos informó que Renée se había trasladado a Port Ángeles, Charlie le había dado una buena cuantidad de dinero para que el divorcio sucediera de manera tranquila y ella pudiera rehacer su vida, la gente en ciudades pequeñas chismorrea, y llegó a los oídos de mi suegro que en Port Ángeles vivía un antiguo entrenador de la escuela de Forks, donde Renée trabajó por muchos años, un tal Phil Dawyer, diez años más joven que mi suegra, y por lo poco que Charlie pudo rastrear ella ya estaba viviendo con este hombre. Nadie lo dijo, pero la sospecha de que la "dedicada" esposa del jefe Swan no fuera tan "dedicada" estaba flotando en el aire.

— No he hablado con ella desde que firmamos el divorcio, Bella, pero si quieres puedo hablarle de tu embarazo.

— No, papá, gracias, fue ella quien decidió apartarse de mi vida con sus actitudes, prefiero disfrutar de mi embarazo al lado de la gente que de verdad está feliz por esta noticia, estoy harta de sus reproches y no quiero oírlos ahora, porque sin duda me llamara tonta o cosas peor por embarazarme con nuestro matrimonio siendo todavía tan reciente, si un día ella me necesita o si desea hablarme como una madre a una hija ella sabrá donde encontrarme.

Y así quedó zanjado el tema Renée.

~Segundo trimestre de la gestación~

Un embarazo sin duda promueve muchos cambios en la vida de una pareja y cuando se trata de un embarazo sorpresa muchas cosas que siquiera te preocupabas pasan a ser consideradas, a Bella le preocupaba su trabajo, cuando ella adentró al segundo trimestre tenía la esperanza que las náuseas la dejaran en paz, sin embargo ellas la siguieron molestando y dejándola débil, durante su tercero mes estuvo aterrorizada de tener que abandonar el trabajo por el cual tanto había luchado, intenté apoyarla y darle ánimo, pero infelizmente no podía sentir los síntomas por ella. Así que los tres primeros meses de gestación fueron complejos para todos nosotros, muchas náuseas, mareos y una Bella extremamente agotada, se le detectó una anemia, que sin duda justificaba su agotamiento excesivo y ella tuvo que tomar medicinas para la anemia e ingerir más alimentos ricos en hierro, la buena noticia llegó cuando ella adentró en el cuarto mes, estaba libre de la anemia y las náuseas empezaron a remitir.

El cuarto mes marcó un hito para mi esposa con relación al embarazo, con lo de las náuseas controladas y la fatiga mucho menos presente, percibí que Bella finalmente empezaba a disfrutar de su embarazo, su barriga ya era notable, y a Amy le encantaba ver lo cuanto crecía a cada día, en los fines de semana o por la noche solíamos acostarnos en nuestra cama y hablarle al bebé, que aunque no hacía movimientos perceptibles para Amy y para mí, sabíamos que ya nos escuchaba.

En el quinto mes de Bella, él bebé empezó a moverse y Amy había sido la elegida para sentirlo por primera vez, yo estaba en la cocina calentando nuestra cena y Amy y Bella en la sala viendo caricaturas, Amy acurrucada en el costado de su madre.

— ¡Me pateó, mami, me pateó! — Exclamó, llena de entusiasmo, lo que me hizo asomarme a la sala. — ¡Me pateó, papá, me pateó! — Repitió así que me vio, tenía los ojos como platos de la impresión.

— Probablemente echa de menos la voz de su hermana, estabas en silencio hacía mucho tiempo — dijo Bella, apartando un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su rostro.

Amy se acostó en el sofá una mano sobre la barriga redonda de Bella y la boca muy cerca de la piel de su madre.

— Hola, bebé, nuestra mami dijo que extrañas mi voz — susurró contra el vientre de Bella. — Ohhhh… — dijo, los ojos agrandados, mirando de Bella a mí.

— Esto fue un saludo — sonrió Bella, acariciando con ternura su barriga —, ven a sentirlo, Edward — me llamó, estaba totalmente prendido de la escena ante mis ojos que me había olvidado de acercarme.

— Por fin nos deja sentirte, pequeño — dije dejando mi mano sobre el obligo de Bella, frotando con cariño su piel, sonreí cuando una patada dio de lleno en mi palma.

— Parece que no será nada tímido — sonrió Bella.

— Creo que saldrá igual que la hermana — comenté, picando a Amy.

— Entonces será un gran chico — sonrió con suficiencia Amy, haciendo Bella y yo reírnos.

— Cuánta autoestima — observé.

— Sigue así, cariño, sólo podemos amar a otro ser de la manera correcta cuando nos amamos primero — la incentivó Bella, Amy le sonrió.

— Nuestra madre es la mejor, bebé — dijo ella en un susurró contra el vientre de Bella y dejó un largo beso en él, sonreí y miré a mi esposa, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Oh, mi muy embarazada y sentimental esposa — dije acercando mi rostro al suyo para besarla —, te amo, nena, gracias por hacernos la vida más feliz — declaré, acariciando su vientre y sintiendo los suaves movimientos de nuestro bebé.

— Oh, Dios mío, no me digas cosas así, ya estoy llorosa lo suficiente con Amy, no precisas ser todo lindo ahora.

Sonreí y la besé nuevamente.

Fue en el segundo trimestre que descubrimos el sexo de nuestro bebé, Bella y yo habíamos decido llevar Amy para el próximo ultrasonido, ella quería verlo en vivo y no simplemente por los videos que les habíamos mostrado hasta entonces, en los ultrasonidos anteriores nuestro bebé se mostró muy tímido y no nos dejó ver sus partes íntimas. Antes de salirnos de casa hablamos con Amy de la posibilidad de descubrir el sexo del bebé aquel día y nuevamente resaltamos la posibilidad de que él no fuera un niño como ella creía, ella se mostró comprensiva y nos dijo que estaría feliz con una hermana, pero estaba segura de que íbamos a tener un niño, incluso había sido ella quien nos había sugerido los nombres, Natalie si fuera una niña y Nathan para niño, a Bella y a mí nos encantaron los nombres y no pensamos en más posibilidades.

En la clínica, cuando mi esposa se hubo acostado en la camilla con el vientre redondo en pleno esplendor, puse a Amy en mis brazos y nos quedamos junto a la cabecera de su camilla, mientras la doctora vertía el gel sobre su vientre y empezaba a pasar el aparato sobre la piel de Bella.

— Espero que hoy logremos ver a este pequeño, ¿cuáles son las apuestas? — Nos preguntó la doctora.

— ¡Nino! — Exclamó Amy, logrando sacar una sonrisa de la doctora.

— Y los papás, ¿qué dicen?

— Estoy con mi hija — dijo Bella volviendo el rostro para guiñarle un ojo a Amy.

— Como ya tengo a una niña de mami — dije, haciendo cosquillas en la barriga de Amy, quien se rió bajito, ocultando el rostro en mi cuello —, creo que necesito un chico para equilibrar las cosas.

— Bueno todo está bien, medidas normales y un corazón latiendo bien — comentó la doctora tras algunos minutos de presionar la barriga de Bella con el transductor —, y les puedo decir que hoy tenemos un bebé muy exhibicionista. ¿Listos para saber el sexo? — Nos preguntó.

— Sí, sí, sí — dijo entusiasmada Amy, yo evité mirar la pantalla, para poder sorprenderme junto con mis chicas, obstetricia no era mi área de trabajo, pero sin duda sería capaz de identificar el sexo de nuestro bebé.

Riéndose del entusiasmo de Amy la doctora hizo la revelación.

— ¿Estás escuchando este latido, Amy? — Le preguntó a lo que mi hija asintió con intensidad. — Este es el sonido del corazón de tu hermanito, felicidades, familia Cullen, están a la espera de un niño.

— Ya lo sabía — contestó Amy con una sonrisa feliz y llena de suficiencia, riéndome la incliné sobre Bella y ella dejó un beso en la mejilla de su madre, enseguida la puse en el suelo y acaricié el lloroso rostro de mi esposa.

— Los amo… — dije antes de dejar un beso en sus labios, ella me sonrió toda lágrimas y suspiros.

La doctora nos dejó a solas mientras ayudaba a Bella a limpiar su vientre, cuando la ayudé a sentarse en la camilla para bajar, Amy se acercó y antes de que ella pudiera poner su blusa sobre su vientre, ella plantó un beso sobre su piel y saludó a su hermano.

— Hola, Nate, estoy ansiosa por conocerte, pero papá me dice que debo ser paciente, porque es necesario que crezcas en la barriga de mami para que salgas fuerte y bien — acaricié su pelo, disfrutando de ver lo mucho que ella ya amaba a su hermano, por supuesto que la incentivábamos a quererlo, haciéndola participe del embarazo y de elecciones importantes como su nombre y ahora el descubrimiento o mejor la confirmación de su sexo, pero sin duda, su personalidad naturalmente amable y sociable tenía mucho que ver con la manera que ella actuaba ante la llegada de su hermano.

~0~

— Edward — me llamó la atención Bella cuando adentramos en nuestra habitación aquella noche tras acostar Amy —, sólo ahora me di cuenta de que nunca miramos el significado del nombre Nathan, nos pareció tan hermoso que simplemente lo aceptamos cuando Amy nos sugirió.

— Pues vamos a descubrirlo ahora — cogí mi celular y me senté a su lado en nuestra cama, adentré en una página de significados de nombres y allí escribí el de nuestro peque.

— ¿Qué dice? — Me preguntó Bella, cuando tras leer las palabras en la pantalla simplemente vuelvo mi rostro hacia el suyo y la miro con la sorpresa reflejada en mi mirada.

— A veces luchamos contra nuestra razón ante mensajes o señales divinas — empecé —, sin embargo, tanto de nuestra historia está tan llena de ellas, que, no sé por qué todavía me sorprendo ante una nueva señal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Cuestionó mi esposa, mirándome ansiosa.

— El nombre Nathan significa " _Dios nos lo ha enviado_ " — le aclaré, nos miramos con sonrisas de reconocimiento ante más una señal divina que desde el principio bendice nuestra relación.

Aquella noche nos abrazamos y por varios y varios minutos estuvimos sintiendo los movimientos de la vida que juntos habíamos creado, disfrutado de sus patadas cada vez que le hablábamos, observando la piel de Bella ondular ante sus patadas o cambio de posición, estábamos literalmente viviendo la dulce espera.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Y esta fue la primera parte del capi final, espero que les haya gustado ver el desarrollo del embarazo de Bella, lo lindo que son Edward y Amy, siempre cuidando a su esposa y mami. En el próximo capi conoceremos al pequeño Nathan n_n Ah, ¿les gustó la manera como resolví lo de Renée? Me pareció la mejor opción dado a todo lo que ella había hecho a Bella.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los comentarios :D Me encanta leer sus palabras, gracias!**

 **Noticias, adelantos, fotos de Bella, Amy, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Nos encontramos nuevamente el miércoles 16 ;)**

 **Jane**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **POV EDWARD**

~Tercer trimestre de la gestación~

Como yo había previsto, el tercero trimestre de Bella resultó igual o más cansino que el primero, su barriga era hermosamente grande y llena de vida, lo que le ocasionaba dolores de espalda, hinchazón en los pies, dificultad para estar demasiado tiempo de pie, como el bebé también estaba grande, ella no encontraba posición para dormir y cuando lo conseguía él empezaba a moverse, su salud estaba bien, ella siguió las indicaciones médicas al piel de la letra, principalmente las indicaciones sobre su alimentación, al fin de su noveno mes ella había ganado 15 kilos, un peso dentro de lo considerado normal para una mujer embarazada.

Bella había planeado salir de baja maternidad al final de su octavo mes, sin embargo, para entonces ya le era imposible estar a cargo de sus alumnos, se sentía demasiado cansada al estar de pie y la hinchazón de los pies empeoraba ocasionando dolor en sus piernas, así que nada más adentrar en el octavo mes ella salió de baja maternidad, desde este día entre mi madre, Alice, la abuela Marie y yo la teníamos vigilada. En la primera semana de su octavo mes las contracciones de Braxton Hicks le dieron un gran susto, ella estaba sola en casa cuando las empezó a sentirlas, llamó a mi madre, quien la llevó directamente a la emergencia del hospital donde yo trabajaba, ella intentó llamarme, pero como había acompañado la internación de un paciente en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos), donde no hay señal para celular, terminé por no saber de lo que se pasaba, cuál no fue mi sorpresa y preocupación al ver a mi esposa allí, su rostro pálido y asustado. El médico obstetra de la urgencia la examinó y tras un ultrasonido nos tranquilizó a todos, explicando que este tipo de contracciones sería más común en esta fase del embarazo, él explicó a Bella los síntomas que deberían hacerla llamar a su obstetra o ir directamente al hospital.

— Le diste un gran susto a mami hoy, Nate — dije agachándome delante de Bella, mis manos sobre su vientre, me reí bajo cuando él se movió al escuchar mi voz —, compórtate, pequeño, todavía debes estar algunas semanas más en la barriga de mami — le avisé, dejando un beso en el centro de la barriga de Bella. Me levanté y sonriendo abracé a Bella, ella todavía estaba nerviosa, pese a que el médico ya la había dado el alta. — Vamos a casa, amor — la tranquilicé, mis manos masajeando su espalda —, te voy a mimar toda la noche — le sonreí y dejé un beso en sus labios.

— Por favor — suspiró ella, dejando su cabeza descansar contra mi pecho.

Mi madre había llamado a Alice y ella recorrió a Amy en la escuela y por suerte la abuela Marie llegaría dos días después y ella siempre estaría acompañada.

~0~

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento en que Nathan debería nacer, Bella estaba aterrada de tanto miedo, no sabía cuál de las opciones le parecían peor, "un parto natural donde tendría que aguantar las contracciones y expulsar un niño mayor que un melón de su pequeño cuerpo o un parto cesárea en el cual siete capas de piel serían cortadas", palabras de ella, como ella no lograba decirse sobre el parto, dejamos la naturaleza seguir su curso.

El 18 de marzo, tres días después de la fecha prevista en los cálculos, Bella empezó a sentir contracciones por la mañana, nada más despertarse, había tenido una noche de sueño inquieta y estaba de malhumor y las contracciones empeoraban su estado de ánimo, Alice vino a recorrer a Amy, quien nos hizo prometerle que la llevaríamos al hospital así que su hermano hubiera nacido, entre mi madre, la abuela Marie y yo nos turnábamos en calmar y alentar a Bella, cuando las contracciones alcanzaron diez minutos de diferencia y mi esposa estaba pálida y débil, decidí no esperar más en casa, llamé a su doctora y nos fuimos al hospital, allí la ingresaron inmediatamente y empezaron a revisarla y a nuestro bebé, todo estaba bien, excepto, la extrema fatiga de mi esposa. Ella tenía 4 centímetros de dilatación, así que nos quedaba un largo tiempo de espera, y sinceramente, esto ya me empezaba a volverme loco, al inicio de la noche Bella se veía muy mal, la llevé al baño y dejé que ella se duchara apoyada en mi cuerpo, pues el agua caliente ayudaba a relajar los músculos y amenizaba los dolores, Bella gemía contra mi pecho a cada nueva contracción.

— No puedo más, Edward — dijo tras una larga contracción, ella tembló en mis brazos y vomito sobre el piso del baño. Percibí que allí empezaba la fase de transición, una fase que se daba antes de la fase de expulsión y que ni todas mujeres la presentaban, pero parecía que mi esposa iba a vivirla, me preparé mentalmente esperando los demás síntomas de esta fase y llegaron pronto, temblores por todo el cuerpo, frío y náuseas.

— Estoy aquí, amor — la consolé cuando tras vomitar ella se apretó llorando a mi cuerpo —, vamos a limpiarte y te llevaré a la cama y pediré que la doctora Davis venga a verte.

Cuando dejé a Bella vistiendo una bata sencilla sentada sobre la camilla ella se puso a temblar de manera descontrolada.

— ¡Mamá, llama a la doctora ahora! — Grité para mi madre, que junto con la abuela Marie nos acompañaban en la habitación, mi madre se fue y yo seguí sosteniendo el tembloroso cuerpo de mi esposa contra el mío, la abuela Marie se puso a su espalda y empezó a masajearle las caderas, por encima de la cabeza de mi esposa la miré, sin duda nuestras miradas reflejaban la misma cosa, preocupación y miedo.

Dios mío, no permita que nada le pase a mi Bella y a nuestro hijo, por favor, Señor, recibe mi plegaria, ayúdanos, cuida a mi esposa y a nuestro bebé — oré en pensamiento.

La doctora llegó y revisó la dilatación de Bella, estaba casi completa, cuando ella la revisó su fuente, hasta entonces intacta, se rompió y la doctora nos miró preocupada.

— Lo siento, Bella, necesitamos hacer una cesárea, hay meconio en el líquido amniótico, y si el bebé lo aspira pueden suceder complicaciones. Mientras preparamos todo verificaremos los latidos del bebé — avisó, dándonos una mirada de pesar.

— Edward… — me llamó Bella, el miedo presente en su voz —, nuestro bebé…

— Él estará bien, amor, la doctora te hará una cesárea para evitar que nuestro hijo aspire el meconio, son sus primeras heces, eso podría afectar su capacidad pulmonar — le expliqué, dando un poco más de detalles que la doctora Davis, pero sin revelarle las consecuencias más graves que podrían suceder en un caso de aspiración de estas primeras heces.

— Una muy buena noticia — anunció la doctora observando los resultados de los latidos de nuestro hijo —, el ritmo cardiaco del bebé está normal — suspiré aliviado y besé la cabeza de Bella, los bebés que solían expulsar el meconio durante el trabajo de parto generalmente presentan una disminución de la frecuencia cardíaca, lo que nos demuestra que está en sufrimiento fetal, sin embargo el estrés de un largo trabajo de parto también puede hacer que el bebé expulse estas primeras heces todavía en el vientre, por suerte la última opción era lo más probable que hubiera pasado a nuestro hijo.

En pocos minutos me vi junto a la camilla de Bella en el centro quirúrgico, me dejaron apoyarla mientras le inyectaban la anestesia en su columna, sostuve su mano y limpié una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos cuando la pincharon, ella estaba abrumada por todos los sentimientos y dolores físicos que sentía en aquel momento. Fueron casi doce horas de trabajo de parto y dentro de algunos minutos veríamos a nuestro hijo, estaba preocupado y ansioso, pero intentaba mantener el control de mis acciones, Bella me necesitaba, no podía ponerla más nerviosa al demostrar mis propios recelos.

— Ya no siento más dolor… — susurró mi esposa tras algunos minutos de la aplicación de la anestesia.

— Vamos a empezar — dijo la doctora al equipo y a nosotros.

— Pronto nuestro niño estará en tus brazos — le susurré mientras acariciaba su rostro ansioso.

— Voy a sacarlo — avisó la doctora diez minutos después de que empezara la cirugía, segundos después el llanto de Nathan invadió la habitación, nuestro hijo lloraba a todo pulmón, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver su cuerpo tembloroso y quejumbroso en las manos de la doctora, ella lo irguió por sobre la tela que delimitaba la área de la cirugía para que Bella pudiera contemplarlo, nuestro niño estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero felizmente estaba sano, su llanto era la señal de que no había aspirado el meconio y sus pulmones estaban trabajando bien, como todo padre revisé su cuerpecito, él era perfecto, miré a Bella y ella lo miraba totalmente enamorada, lágrimas bajaban por la lateral de su rostro, dejé un beso sobre su frente y le susurré un "te amo".

La doctora me llamó para que cortara su cordón umbilical y enseguida me pusieron a mi bebé en mis brazos, él estaba envuelto en una manta estéril del hospital y se movía inquieto, al oír mi voz, su llanto se transformó en un quejido, pero cuando lo puse sobre el pecho de Bella él se tranquilizó totalmente al sentir su calor y el sonido de la voz de quien le dio la vida, lo cuidó y lo arrulló por nueve meses.

— Bienvenido, Nathan, mami y papi te esperaron tanto y tu hermana estará ansiosa por conocerte — le susurró Bella cuando lo puse sobre ella, era increíble la mirada de adoración que ella tenía en sus ojos mientras lo contemplaba —, mira cuánto pelo tiene, Edward — me llamó la atención mientras acariciaba su cabecita llena pelo pegajoso, nuestro niño abrió los ojos un poquito, miró en dirección a Bella y suspiró con satisfacción antes de volver a cerrar sus nublados ojos de bebé.

— Él sabe que está protegido — comenté.

Bella revisó a nuestro hijo, mirando sus manitas, su rostro arrugado e hinchado, tenía un puchero en sus pequeños labios mientras dormía.

Era la segunda vez que veía a un ser arrugadito que me parecía la cosa más hermosa del universo, sin embargo nuestro momento duró poco minutos, la pediatra vino a llevarlo y nuestro bebé al sentirse en brazos ajenos puso nuevamente el grito en el cielo.

— Ve, con él — me pidió mi esposa, la doctora todavía estaba finalizando sus puntadas, lo que llevaría varios minutos más.

— Fuiste increíble — le afirmé, acercando su rostro al mío —, gracias, te amo más allá de lo explicable.

Ella me sonrió suavemente, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas de emoción y felicidad.

— Lo sé, también te amo, anda ve con nuestro niño, estoy cansada y llorona.

— Descansa, te lo mereces, cuidaré a los dos, no te preocupes por nada — la tranquilicé dejando un último beso sobre sus labios.

Estuve al lado de Nathan a todo momento mientras lo revisaban, nuestro niño estaba en perfecto estado de salud, gracias a Dios, lo llevaron a los cuneros cuando la revisión fue finalizada y a Bella a una sala de observación, era lo normal tras una cirugía, en una hora más ella sería llevada a la habitación. Salí del centro quirúrgico y me dirigí a la sala de espera donde nuestros familiares esperaban noticias.

— Bella y el bebé están bien — anuncié feliz y aliviado de que todo hubiera marchado bien.

Fui felicitado por todos y los llevé a los cuneros para que pudieran conocer a su nieto, todos los abuelos estaban presentes, incluso Charlie, lo llamamos así que salimos para el hospital y él estuvo junto a mi padre desde que llegó a Seattle, esperando noticias de su hija y nieto.

— Ohhh… Dios mío, que cosita más preciosa — suspiró mi madre al mirarlo desde los vidrios del cunero. — Amy se pondrá loca cuando lo vea.

Sonreí, estaba ansioso por este encuentro.

— Bella era así de cabelluda cuando nació — comentó Charlie, al ver el pelo oscuro que se escapaba del gorro amarillo que nuestro niño llevaba puesto, en algunas horas más una enfermera nos ayudaría a dar su primer baño e íbamos a poder vestirlo con las ropitas que Bella y Amy habían elegido para él.

Era cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando llevaron Bella a la habitación, seguía dormida y ella más que nadie se merecía este descanso, por suerte teníamos condiciones financieras para costear una buena habitación con derecho a una camilla para el acompañante, en este caso yo. Mi madre y la abuela Marie intentaron convencerme de que debería dejarlas pasar la noche con Bella, pero me rehusé totalmente a dejarla, además de ser una obligación del esposo estar allí para ayudar a su esposa y apoyarla, al fin al cabo el hijo era de los dos, pero, sobre todo, yo quería estar allí para ella. Me despedí de las dos y le pedí a mi madre que hablara con Amy y le explicara que por el horario ella sólo iba a poder conocer su hermano al día siguiente. Me duché y me cambié y tras dejar un beso sobre la frente de Bella me acosté a la camilla al lado de la suya.

— Edward… Edward.

Me desperté al oír la voz de Bella.

— Hola, amor — la saludé saliendo de mi camilla.

— ¿Dónde está Nate?

— En los cuneros, lo traerán por la mañana para que puedas descansar bien — ella frunció el ceño —, no te preocupes, él estará bien y usted, señora Cullen, debe evitar hablar para que después no vengas a sentir dolor por los gases. Shhh… — puse un dedo sobre sus labios cuando ella hizo el ademán de replicarme — mantén tu hermosa y deliciosa boca cierradita hasta mañana por la mañana, me lo agradecerás después — ella asintió con un suspiro de resignación.

— Anda, es hora de que vuelvas a dormir, sé que estás cansada — dije acariciando su pelo —, estás con la sonda todavía, así que no sentirás necesidad de ir al baño, al amanecer una enfermera te la quitará antes de que te levantes por primera vez — expliqué y ella asintió ya casi dormida nuevamente, estuve unos diez minutos acariciando su pelo y cuando ella estuvo profundamente dormida volví a mi camilla.

Por la mañana, la doctora Davis pasó a revisar a Bella y todo iba bien, tras su salida una enfermera vino y le sacó la sonda y dijo que ella ya podía levantarse y ducharse, ella se ofreció para ayudar a Bella, pero yo le expliqué que lo haría.

— ¿Eso va a doler, verdad? — Me preguntó ella cuando estuvimos a solas.

— No será agradable — reconocí, cómo podría serlo si tenía puntadas en siete capas de piel.

La ayudé a sentarse en sobre el colchón y la vi cerrar la boca con fuerza ante el dolor que le causó el movimiento, tras algunos minutos de ella estar sentada la ayudé a bajar de la camilla

— Quédate así, apoyada en mí y en el colchón por algunos minutos, es normal que te sientas mareada tras tantas horas acostada.

— Dios, eso duele — se quejó, descansando la frente contra mi hombro.

— Lo siento — suspiré, odiaba verla sintiendo cualquier tipo de dolor.

Estuvimos cerca de diez minutos en esta posición hasta que empezamos a caminar despacio hacia el baño, donde la ayudé a ducharse.

— Un hombre no debería ver a su esposa en estas condiciones — suspiró cuando veíamos la sangre bajar por sus piernas junto con el agua de la ducha.

— Soy médico, nena, aunque no lo fuera, estás en estas condiciones porque yo contribuí para tal — expuse, dejando un beso juguetón en su cuello, mientras enjabonaba su espalda.

Cuando terminamos su ducha la ayudé a poner una faja postparto, la doctora Davis nos había pedido que la compráramos, pues la ayudaría a sobrellevar el postparto en cualquier tipo de parto que ella tuviera, pero en especial en el caso de un parto por cesárea, pues las fajas ayudan a combatir la hinchazón de la cirugía, como también ayuda a los órganos a volver a su sitio. Con la faja puesta la ayudé a vestir un camisón premamá y una bata azul.

— Una linda mamá a la espera de su bebé — sonreí mirándola, y robando un beso de sus labios, ella puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndome reír y robarle otro beso.

— ¿Cuándo traerán a Nate?

— Avisaré que ya estas lista para nuestro niño y para un ligero desayuno.

Después de que Bella desayunó trajeron a nuestro bebé, Bella sonrió ampliamente cuando vio el cunero adentrando en la habitación, la enfermera sacó a nuestro hijo de su cuna y lo puso en los brazos de mi esposa.

— Él está hambriento — dijo ella cuando nuestro hijo instintivamente empezó a girar su rostro sobre el pecho de Bella — la ayudaré con el proceso.

Con mucha paciencia la enfermera le explicó a Bella la manera correcta de encajar a Nathan a su seno, nuestro hijo no se molestó en abrir los ojos, pero agarró con avidez el seno de su madre, causándonos risas a la enfermera y a mí y una mueca de dolor en Bella, la enfermera dijo que Nate había tomado su seno de la manera correcta, pero que era normal que ella sintiera algo de dolor las primeras veces, incluso algo de cólicos, ya que la succión en los senos hace con que el útero se contraía. La enfermera nos dejó a solas, diciendo que volvería dentro de 1 hora para el baño de Nate, me senté en la lateral de la camilla de Bella y me quedé observando a nuestro hijo succionar con ahínco el seno de su madre, hubo un momento en que se detuvo y perdió el seno, tras algunos segundos volvió a buscarlo y se enfadó cuando no lo encontró, sonriendo Bella direccionó su pezón a su boca y el volvió a succionar por algunos minutos más hasta que se alejó nuevamente, creyendo que él ya estaba satisfecho Bella se cubrió el seno y yo lo tomé para sacarle los gases, pero estábamos equivocados, durante aquella primera semana con un bebé recién nacido aprendimos que Nate tan sólo se cansaba de succionar y decidía descansar un rato antes volver por su alimento, cuando el empezó a lloriquear en mi hombro le devolví a Bella quien lo encajó a su otro seno, tras veinte minutos entre pausas y retomas Nate estuvo satisfecho y finalmente pude quitarle los gases. Como prometido la enfermera volvió para que pudiéramos dar su primer baño, cuando le dije que ya teníamos a una niña, me dejó darle el baño, sólo indicando algunas cosas, Nate gimió un poco al inicio, pero después disfrutó de su baño. Bella me observaba con una gran sonrisa, al terminar el baño lo puse sobre una manta en la camilla de Bella, quien quería vestirlo, lo sequé bien y le puse un pañal, después dejé que la enfermera ayudara a Bella con la ropita, un mameluco azul claro con estrellas negras y una luna blanca sobre su pecho, con un suave cepillo de pelo para bebés Bella peinó su cabello oscuro, que inmediatamente se disparó a todos los lados.

— Parece que salió a su papi — comentó Bella sonriendo ante el indomable pelo de nuestro hijo. Con Nate vestido y envuelto en una suave manta azul decidimos llamar a mi madre para que nos trajera a Amy, que se había quedado con Alice y Jasper desde el momento en que dejamos nuestra casa para ir al hospital.

Dejé a Bella en la habitación y fui a esperar a mis padres y a Amy en la recepción, pues quería explicarle que debería tener cuidado con su hermano y con su madre.

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó nada más verme y empezó a correr hacia mí, la tomé en brazos dejando besos por su carita feliz.

— Te extrañamos, estrellita, ¿estás listas para ver a tu hermano?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

— Debes tener cuidado a su alrededor, Nate es muy frágil y tu madre tuvo que pasar por una cirugía no puedes echarte sobre ella, porque está adolorida.

— La abuela ya me lo explicó antes de que saliéramos de la casa de la tía Alice — me contestó, miré a mi madre regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— Nosotros te esperamos aquí, hijo, después de que tengan su momento en familia ven a buscarnos — pidió mi padre, lo abracé y enseguida a mi madre.

— No tardes mucho, estoy ansiosa por sostener a mi nieto — puso de manifiesto mi madre, dejé un beso en su mejilla y de la mano con Amy seguimos hasta la habitación de Bella.

Adentramos despacio en la habitación, Bella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que había allí, Nate en sus brazos.

— Ohhh… — suspiró Amy al verlos.

— Ven aquí, cariño, mami te extrañó, ven conocer a Nate — dijo Bella llamándola. Amy, que hasta entonces caminaba muy despacio, corrió a su lado, deteniéndose frente a su madre, le sonrió y enseguida plantó un beso sobre la cabeza de Nate.

— Él es tan lindooo y huele a bebé — dijo sonriéndonos.

Sonriendo, la senté en el reposabrazos del sillón para que Bella pudiera besarla y abrazarla sin mover o inclinar su cuerpo, con el brazo que no estaba sosteniendo a Nate Bella envolvió la espalda de Amy y ambas compartieron besos y cariños con la nariz.

— Es igualito a mi sueño, mami — comentó Amy mirando a Nate con atención —, puedo sostenerlo — pidió mirando a Bella con ojitos de cachorro.

— Claro, mi amor, siéntate en el sillón y papi te lo podrán en tus brazos.

Amy se bajó del reposabrazos de un brinco y se sentó en el sillón al lado del que Bella estaba sentada, cogí a Nate y Bella le mostró como debía posicionar sus brazos para recibirlo, ella imitó la posición de los brazos de Bella a la perfección, mi esposa puso una almohada apoyada entre el reposabrazos y su regazo para que Nate estuviera seguro y confortable, me arrodillé delante de ella, sus ojitos verdes brillaban mientras me acercaba, con cuidado puse a Nate en el nido que ella hizo entre sus brazos, la cabeza de Nate encajó sobre su brazo izquierdo y ella se inclinó para dejar un besito en la frente de él, enseguida con la nariz acarició su rostro, luego, con su mano derecha se puso a tocar suavemente las manitas de él, sus piernas, Bella y yo contemplamos la escena con el corazón lleno de una dulce emoción, cuando Amy nos miró, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Él es adorable… lo amo — suspiró, dejando otro beso en la lateral de su cabeza.

— Oh, mi niña preciosa — jadeó Bella emocionada, irguiendo una mano para detener una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de nuestra hija —, y nosotros amamos a los dos, no tienes idea de cuánto los amamos.

— ¿A la luna y vuelta? — Preguntó mirándonos con la carita empapada.

— A la luna y vuelta — confirmamos Bella y yo al unísono.

Disfrutamos de algunos minutos de la tierna escena ante nuestros ojos, oyendo a Amy susurrarle a Nate "te quiero", besar a su manita y acariciar su rostro con la nariz. Ante todo el cariño de su hermana, Nate empezó a parpadear y abrió los ojos por primera vez, la miró unos segundos y enseguida parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a cerrarlos, moviéndose un poco y dejando escapar un suave suspiro, una sonrisa de bebé se formó en su rostro para asombro de Amy, que se sorprendía de cada movimiento que él hacía. Logramos grabar toda la interacción entre los dos con una cámara que yo había posicionado a los pies de la camilla de Bella, sería un recuerdo precioso.

Cuando fui a buscar a mis padres en la recepción ya estaban todos los demás abuelos allí, así que seguimos todos hacia la habitación, les recordé que debían lavarse las manos antes de coger a Nate, sé que este pedido pudo sonar quisquilloso, pero como médico sabía de la fragilidad de un bebé recién nacido y de lo que podía hacer las bacterias que un adulto podía transmitirle, antes de Amy y yo adentrar a la habitación la hice lavarse las manos y yo también me lavé las mías. Al menos nadie me miró mal cuando les recordé este cuidado, las mujeres me miraron con simpatía, mamá incluso me apretó la mejilla y papá y Charlie me palmearon la espalda.

Mi madre y la abuela Marie se derritieron cuando vieron a Amy sentada con Nate en sus brazos, los abuelos sonrieron, pronto Nate estuvo paseando entre los brazos de sus abuelos y Amy se encargaba de estar siempre cerca de quien le estaba sosteniendo, parecía que íbamos a tener una hermana mayor muy sobreprotectora.

Cuando los abuelos se fueron, cerca de treinta minutos después Amy se fue con mi madre haciendo pucheros, quería quedarse, nos miró con su carita de cachorro, pero no podíamos regalarle eso, mi madre logró convencerla diciendo que ella vendría nuevamente por la tarde cuando la tía Alice fuera a visitar a Bella y a su hermano. Y esta fue nuestra rutina en los dos días que Bella estuvo ingresada en el hospital, Amy siempre venía a vernos con alguien por la mañana y volvía a tarde con otra persona.

Por fin cuando llegamos a casa, contamos con la increíble ayuda de mi madre y de la abuela Marie, que se ocuparon de los quehaceres del hogar, mientras Bella y yo nos turnábamos el cuidado de Nate y atenciones para Amy. Logré estar lejos del hospital por 15 días y para cuando volví al trabajo mi madre y la abuela Marie fueron imprescindibles para que pudiera estar lejos de Bella con tranquilidad, por ella haber tenido un parto cesárea algunos cuidados se hacían necesarios, Amy también era de mucha ayuda, siempre estaba revisando a Nate y avisándonos de que se había despertado, aun cuando teníamos un monitor junto a él cuando no estábamos en la misma habitación, a ella le gustaba ayudar de alguna manera, después del baño Bella le dejaba peinar su espesa mata de pelo oscuro, ella lo hacía con extrema suavidad, creo que Nate lo disfrutaba, porque se quedaba muy quieto y soñoliento en estos momentos.

— Hola, amor — le saludé a Bella al llegar a casa del trabajo, ella estaba en la cocina finalizando nuestra cena, Nate ya tenía dos meses de vida y ella ya había retomado algunas cosas de su rutina, la abuela Marie volvió a su casa cuando nuestro niño cumplió un mes y mi madre seguía viniendo a mi casa casi todos los días para ayudar a Bella y darle algo de tiempo de descanso.

— Hola, doctor Cullen — me saludó, poniéndose de puntillas para besarme, envolví su cintura con mis brazos y enterré mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, aspirando su olor, que ahora era una mezcla de Bella con colonia para bebés.

— Te extrañé — susurré contra su piel.

— Yo también te extrañé — respondió acariciando mi pelo, casi gimo, Dios la extrañaba en varios sentidos, habíamos retomado nuestra vida sexual, pero ahora con dos niños y un bebé que se despertaba a cada una hora nos era difícil encontrar momentos para nuestra intimidad, pero nos arreglábamos.

— ¿Qué pasa que tenemos a una casa tan silenciosa? — Cuestioné, apartando mi rostro de su piel para mirarla.

Ella me sonrió y dijo — Acompáñame sin hacer ruido.

De la mano subimos las escaleras y nos detuvimos en la puerta de nuestra habitación, sobre nuestra cama estaba una dormida Amy acurrucada junto al nido protector de un también dormido Nate de dos meses y veinte días. Eran la imagen de la ternura, Nate ya sonreía y era muy curioso, siempre nos acompañaba con su mirada, su pelo seguía oscuro, él era un bebé regordete de grandes ojos verdes, el mismo tono de verde de los ojos de Amy y yo, mejillas que nos daban ganas de besarlo a todo instante; a Amy le encantaba hablarle y contarle historias, él la contemplaba muy atento, moviendo sus manitas y sonriéndole cuando ella le hacía alguna cara graciosa o cambiaba el tono de voz.

Abracé a Bella y le susurré un gracias a su oído, ella me había regalado tanto en tan poco tiempo, en pensamiento di las gracias a Dios, porque nos permitió encontrarnos y nos cuidaba a cada día, permitiéndonos disfrutar de nuestro amor y cuidar a nuestros hijos.

Bella me miró y acarició mi mejilla con una sonrisa y una mirada tan llena de emociones, que por un momento me olvidé de respirar.

— Gracias a ti, por amarme como soy, por apoyarme y sostenerme cuando es necesario, y por amar a nuestros hijos de una manera tan linda, eres el hombre de mis sueños y creo que muy pocas mujeres pueden decir que lo encontró.

Sin palabras suficientes para demostrar todo lo que ella me hacía sentir, hice lo único capaz de expresar lo que estaba en mi corazón, en mi alma, la besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella, amor éste que, aunque fuera algo que yo no creía posible, crecía y florecía a cada día al ver la manera que ella amaba a Amy, al acompañar a su embarazo, su fuerza durante el trabajo de parto, y pese a todos sus recelos, ella era una madre increíble. Cómo no amarla todavía más, cuando ella mismo sintiéndose cansada, sonreía a nuestros hijos, conversaba con Amy, plantaba sonoros besos en la barriguita de Nate, todo por verlos sonreír, los cuidaba tanto, que a veces se olvidaba de sí misma, si no le acordaba de que debía comer, a veces entre cuidados y quehaceres, se le olvidaba.

Nuestro beso fue largo, lento y dulce, cuando nos apartamos, la giré poniendo su espalda junto a mi pecho, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y mirando a nuestros niños le susurré al oído:

— No sé cómo es posible, pero cuando los miro, cuando veo el amor que ambos reflejan en sus miradas, siento que te amo todavía más. Nuestros niños son amados por los dos, pero sin tu dedicación y amor, nada de lo que tenemos hoy sería posible, eres nuestra base, Bella.

Ella se volvió para mirarme, llevaba una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Te amo por y para siempre — suspiró contra mis labios, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

— Por y para siempre… — estuve de acuerdo, mi frente descansado contra la suya.

Había encontrado el verdadero amor porque supe mirar más allá de las apariencias, busqué lo más importante, un corazón hermoso y recibí mi regalo, aunque sabía que las plegarías de una pequeña estrella nos había unido por toda la vida, no tenía duda de que estábamos destinados, pero la inocencia de un corazón puro nos ayudó a encontrarnos, quizás antes de lo que estaba previsto. Bella y yo nos amábamos en cuerpo y alma, estaba seguro de que en algún lugar lejano, cuando nuestros cuerpos ya no caminaran por el mundo, nos volveríamos a encontrar, íbamos a tener nuestro _por y para siempre_.

Si les puedo dar un consejo a todos que buscan un amor como el mío, pues les digo:

" _Quédate con quien te trate bien aunque a veces tú seas un desastre._

 _Quédate con quien te escucha y busca ser parte de tu vida día con día._

 _Quédate con quien te haga sentir bien contigo mismo._

 _Quédate con quien te reconstruya y busqué mejorarte,_

 _al final personas 'atractivas' para el ojo hay cientos,_

 _pero quién es atractivo para el corazón es único._

 _Elige bien."_ *****

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **N/A: *** Leí la cita final en una imagen en Instagram, pero no logré encontrar el nombre del autor.

* * *

 **Y así llegamos al final de más una historia, muchas gracias a todas que me acompañaron en esta aventura, un gracias especial a todas que me dedicaron algunos segundos para escribirme a lo largo de este fic.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como mucho subiré el epílogo el próximo miércoles (23).**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,**

 **Jane**


	20. Epílogo

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Una estrella en nuestras vidas**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Epílogo**

5 años después del capítulo final

 **Amy POV**

Abrí ansiosa las páginas del bonito diario que mi madre me había regalado, era lila y tenía el dibujo de una pluma dorada en el centro de la tapa, en su lateral había un candado pequeño en formato de corazón y dos pequeñas llaves. Desde el momento en que mi madre me lo regaló sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de escribir, pero ella me lo entregó minutos antes de arroparme y me dijo que esperara hasta el día siguiente para hacerlo porque ya era tarde e íbamos a tener que despertar temprano el día siguiente. Mi ansiedad por poner palabras en mi diario fue demasiada, así que aquí estoy a las seis de la mañana con una pluma en la mano lista para empezar a escribir.

 **~Diario de Amy~**

"Querido diario, soy Amy Marie Cullen, tengo 11 años y muchas cosas por contarte, al fin tengo que rellenar mis 11 años de vida y en especial los últimos 5 años en tus páginas, no empiezo narrando mi vida actual porque todo cambió hace 5 años, cambios que me hicieron ser quien soy hoy, entonces aquí empiezo a narrarte mi vida.

Hasta mis cinco años de edad vivíamos papá y yo, mi madre biológica murió pocos días después de que yo nací, la abuela Esme y la tía Alice lo ayudaban a cuidarme, papá es médico de urgencias y pese a su rutina laboral siempre logró tiempo para estar junto a mí, jamás me faltó amor, siempre estuve cercada por gente que me amaba, pero a mis cinco años empecé a sentir falta de algo más, veía a mis amigos de la guardaría con sus mamás y me ponía triste no tener una madre en mi vida y también quería que papá encontrase un amor.

Me acuerdo del día que le hablé a la abuela Esme sobre eso y le pregunté si un día iba a tener una mamá y ella me dijo que si mi mamá que se había transformado en estrella sintiera que yo necesitaba una nueva mami cerca de mí, ella me la enviaría, fue en ese día que decidí pedir a mi madre que mi enviara una mami para mí. Cada noche después de que papá me arropara y me deseaba las buenas noches yo me levantaba y caminaba hasta la ventana de mi habitación, allí yo oraba a mi angelito de la guardia y mirando a la estrella más brillante le pedía a mi madre que me enviara una mamá que pudiera estar con papi y yo, también quería hermanos, pero sabía que eso sería una consecuencia de tener una mamá en nuestras vidas.

Tardó algunos meses, pero en una tarde cuando yo abrí la puerta de nuestra casa ella estaba allí, lo supe así que la vi, ella era tan linda con su vestido lleno de estrellas, su pelo era largo y ondulado, yo quería tocarlo, pero tuve miedo de molestarla, ella tenía una mirada tan dulce, incluso se acuclilló para hablar conmigo, tuve ganas de echarme a sus brazos y abrazarla fuerte para que ella no se fuera jamás ahora que había llegado. Estaba segura de que ella era la mami que mi madre me había enviado, papá llegó y ella se irguió para hablar con él, ella se llamaba Bella y era nuestra nueva vecina y poquito a poco después de ese primer encuentro logré que papá la invitara a estar con nosotros más veces, en poco tiempo los dos se hicieron amigos, pero yo anhelaba el día en que se hicieran novios y cuando este día llegó mi corazón latió de felicidad en mi pecho, mi sueño estaba cada vez más cerca de hacerse realidad.

Cuando Bella entró en nuestras vidas poco tiempo después conocimos a George, él era un señor mayor que vivía en las calles y un día lo vimos en el parque, Bella percibió que él estaba hambriento, se acercó a él y le ofreció comida y desde entonces ella y mi padre empezaron a ayudarlo y yo empecé a aprender lo importante y lo gratificante que es ayudar a la gente; aprendí que a veces un pequeño acto de generosidad, que nos parece muy poca cosa, puede ser algo muy grande para aquellos que necesitan.

George, que con la ayuda inicial de mis padres y después de la ONG, logró cambiar de vida, él fue la primera persona a entrar en mi vida por la llegada de Bella, mi madre, gracias a ella conocí a más personas especiales, a la abuela Marie, mi bisabuela y el abuelo Charlie, conocí a Renée también, la madre de Bella, pero yo le caí mal y ella a mí, pues ella hacía mi madre sufrir, no volví a verla desde nuestro viaje a Forks cuando conocimos a Charlie y a ella, mi abuelo se divorció de ella hace mucho tiempo, nos presentó una novia hace poco, Sue, ella me cayó bien desde la primera vez que la vi.

Una semana después de que volvimos de nuestro viaje de vacaciones, me enfermé y mami me cuidó mientras papá se iba al trabajo, me encantó tenerla a mí lado, ni siquiera me molestó estar enferma, sus mimos y cariños eran y siguen siendo la mejor cosa del mundo. Una noche tras la lectura de un cuento infantil que tenía una mamá liebre y su bebé hablando de lo mucho que se amaban, le pregunté si podría llamarle mami, llevaba este deseo en mi corazón desde que la vi y ella, emocionada, me dijo que sí. No sé cómo ella no se cansó de oír esta palabrita porque se la repetía a cada instante, pero al fin de cuentas teníamos 5 años para reponer jejeje.

Cuando mis papás decidieron casarse, yo participé de todo el proceso, incluso fui yo quien eligió el anillo de mami, pese a que ellos ya habían acordado en casarse, mi padre quería regalarle un momento de pedida de mano especial a mami y lo hicimos. Papá y yo le preparamos una hermosa cena para hacerle la pedida de mano, fue una noche mágica, papi le pidió que fuera su esposa y yo que ella fuera mi madre y por supuesto que ella dijo que sí. La boda fue otro momento mágico, viajamos para la casa de la abuela Marie en Jacksonville, la abuela Marie tiene una hermosa casa de playa y en su jardín mis padres se casaron y recibieron las bendiciones de Dios y de todos los pocos familiares y amigos presentes, ¡yo cargué sus anillos!

Poco tiempo después de la boda mis padres me contaron que yo iba a ganar un hermanito, pero yo ya lo sabía, mi mamá que está en el cielo me vino a contar en un sueño. En este sueño yo estaba dormida en mi habitación y me despertaba al sentir las caricias de la mujer que yo sólo conocí a través de fotos, ella me despertó con una voz suave y caricias en mi pelo y luego me dijo que estaba muy feliz por verme crecer tan feliz y amada, que ella siempre me cuidaría desde el cielo, que yo tenía dos mamás que siempre me cuidarían y me amarían, le contesté que ya lo sabía y ella me sonrió, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Ella era tan hermosa, parecía un ángel, su pelo rubio, igual de las fotos, le llegaba hasta sus hombros y ella tenía una diadema de flores sobre su cabeza, su vestido era blanco sencillo y ella no llevaba zapatos.

— Ven conmigo, mi niña — me invitó ella —, te tengo una sorpresa, es algo que deseabas en tu corazón y pronto llegará.

Me levanté de la cama y salimos de mi habitación, adentramos donde hoy es la habitación de mi hermano Nathan, Nate. Al adentrar en la habitación vi una cuna blanca y redonda allí, las paredes eran azules con estrellas blancas y azul oscuro dibujadas, de la mano de mi madre me aproximé de la cuna y allí estaba mi hermano, era un bebé de cabello oscuro, regordete, estaba dormido y una sonrisa de bebé se asomó a sus labios, la misma sonrisa que meses después él me regaló cuando lo sostuve en la maternidad por primera vez.

— Hija, acuérdate de que cualquier deseo que nace con base en el amor y florece desde tu corazón, puede realizarse, basta que creas y sigas siendo esta niña dulce, amorosa y bondadosa que eres. Escucha siempre a tu mami Bella, ella te ama mucho, y a tu papá también, ellos te guiarán y a tu hermanito por el mejor camino. Te amo, mi bebé, siempre lo haré — me dijo ella y cuando la sentí plantar un beso en mi frente me desperté.

Atesoro hermosos recuerdos del embarazo de mamá, momentos cuando Nate pateaba mi mano cuando le hablaba, otros que papá y yo compartíamos mimando a la creciente barriga de mi madre, los preparativos de la habitación de Nate, que salió tal cual mi sueño. Mi hermano es mi mejor amigo después de nuestros padres. Después de que Nate nació nuestros días fueron mucho más alegres, aunque a veces percibía que mami se veía cansada y en algunas raras ocasiones estresada, principalmente cuando Nate cumplió los 4 meses y ella volvió al trabajo, mi hermano se quedó en guardería, pero como papá tenía un día libre a cada día trabajado había días en que Nate quedaba allí sólo medio período. A papá le ofrecieron en el hospital los turnos nocturnos, su sueldo aumentaría mucho, pero tras charlar que con mi madre lo rechazó, me acuerdo de que los oí conversando sobre el tema, mientras creían que yo estaba entretenida con Nate. Papá le decía que si acepta la oferta no iba a tener tiempo para llegar a casa y cenar con nosotros, luego se perdería nuestros momentos en familia después de la cena y la hora de acostarnos y además que iba a tener que recuperar su sueño durante buena parte del día, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que el tiempo en familia valía más que la posibilidad de un sueldo extra. Guardo en la memoria esta charla, porque un día puede que tenga que hacer el mismo tipo de elección y entonces sabré que nada que sacrifique mi tiempo en familia, por más dinero que eso me pueda agregar, al fin no valdrá la pena.

También me acuerdo de que en los días que papá tenía libre y se pasaba con Nate, sucedía una fiesta cuando mami y yo llegábamos de la escuela, Nate daba brincos desde los brazos de nuestro padre como si con eso pudiera lanzarse a nuestra madre, quien lo tomaba y le llenaba de beso y luego lo ponía a una altura que yo también pudiera besarlo y hacerle carantoñas. Después de algunos minutos jugando con mi hermano mi madre me enviaba a la ducha mientras ella se ocupaba de bañar a Nate y papá se ocupaba de empezar la cena, mientras esperábamos nuestra comida veíamos algo de caricatura en la tele, mamá con Nate agarrado a su seno, sus ojos siempre fijos en el rostro de nuestra madre, disfrutando de su leche y de su cariño y yo acurrucada junto a ella, papá siempre sonreía al vernos, incluso nos sacó varias fotos así, sin duda más un recuerdo para atesorar.

Pronto Nate cumplió su primer año y caminaba por toda la casa, cierta vez mamá lo atrapó intentando fugarse de su cuna, a ella casi se le da algo al encontrarlo sobre los barrotes de la cuna, en otra ocasión él logró salir sin que nadie lo viera fue entonces cuando nuestros padres le compraron una cama. Él balbuceaba algunas palabras, mamá, papá, tete (para su leche en el pecho), Mimí para mí, sigo siendo su Mimí hasta hoy y me encanta, toda la familia sonreía cuando él empezó a llamarme así.

Pero a lo largo de estos años ni todo fue felicidad, después del segundo cumpleaños de Nate, nuestra familia vivió días de mucha preocupación, el abuelo Carlisle sufrió un derrame cerebral, él llegó a perder la movilidad en el lado derecho de su cuerpo y estuvo en fisioterapia por casi un año para poder recuperarla, por suerte lo logró. Lo peor de esa época fueron sus primeros días en el hospital, me acuerdo de que sólo me decían que el abuelo estaba enfermo y tendría que estar en el hospital, siquiera me dejaron ir a visitarle, hoy sé que en aquella época él estuvo en unidad de terapia intensiva, podríamos haberlo perdido. Tras este gran susto, la abuela Esme hizo que él se jubilara, ya que tenía los años de trabajo necesario para eso, y ellos pasaron a tener una vida tranquila, con ejercicios físicos diarios y una alimentación más saludable, largas vacaciones siempre que posible y más momentos con sus nietos.

Nuestro amigo George siguió y sigue en contacto con nuestra familia, con su trabajo en la ONG él logró un sitio propio para vivir y algún tiempo después él logró su jubilación, pues cuando la crisis lo hizo perder su empleo faltaba pocos años para que él pudiera jubilarse, con su trabajo él pudo poner en día su contribución para la jubilación. Hoy en día él hace trabajo voluntario en la ONG que lo ayudó a recuperar su vida, y él siempre está presente en nuestras fiestas familiares y todavía tenemos encuentros en el parque.

La abuela Marie sigue llena de vitalidad, siempre pasamos nuestras vacaciones de verano en Florida, allí también vemos a los abuelos Carmen y Eleazar, Nate se transformó en un nieto más para ellos, me encantaba cuando la abuela Carmen me contaba las historias de niña de mi madre biológica, a veces lograba encontrar algunas similitudes entre ella y yo, pero a cada día mis familiares me decían que mi personalidad se parecía más a la de mamá Bella y yo siento mucho orgullo de eso, porque mi madre es una gran mujer.

Nuestra familia sólo es lo que es por la llegada de mi madre en nuestras vidas, con ella yo aprendí lo esencial de la vida, lo que debemos de verdad valorar y anhelar, que es un corazón lleno de amor y empatía, incluso papá dejó salir a la luz su lado más humano, no es que no lo fuera antes, pero estaba tan ocupado entre su trabajo y mi crianza que no se detenía a pensar en algo que estuviera más allá de su entorno, mamá con sus pequeñas actitudes lo hizo reflexionar y los dos hoy en día dedican al menos un fin de semana al mes para hacer algo para ayudar a la gente que pasa por dificultades, Nate y yo también los ayudamos, incluso mi primo Leo y sus padres en algunas ocasiones nos acompañan, pues como suele decir mi madre, la bondad es algo que contagia, porque es lindo ver lo feliz que podemos hacer a una persona al donar tan poco, a veces estas personas son más felices por recibir una pequeña palabra, algo de atención, un momento en que nos detenemos a escuchar su historia, de lo que por los materiales o comida que les donamos. Me encanta visitar a los asilos públicos, hay muchos abuelos que no reciben visitas de nadie y se quedan muy tristes al ver a otros que sí la reciben, a Nate y a mí nos encanta oír sus historias sobre los juegos de cuando ellos eran niños, las canciones.

En Navidad solemos donar juguetes nuevos y usados en orfanatos, me entristece pensar que hay niños que crecen sin conocer el amor de una mamá o papá, por muchos años sólo vivimos papá y yo, pero yo sabía que él estaba junto a mí, que mis abuelos y mis tíos también lo estaban, ser solo en el mundo debe ser muy triste, con sólo pensarlo se me encoje el corazón.

En la Navidad del año anterior Nate me tiró de la mano cuando llegamos a casa, lo miré y él me dijo:

— Mimí, ¿te acuerdas de que hablamos de pedir un hermano?

Yo asentí, hacía algún tiempo que estábamos pensando en pedir un nuevo bebé a nuestros padres.

— Tal vez nuestro hermano ya haya nacido — expuso con una sabiduría que a veces no sabía de donde él la sacaba a sus 4 años. — Y nos esté esperando en algún orfanato…

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y yo lo abracé, enterrando mi rostro en su pelo castaño un tono más claro que el de nuestra madre, el color le fue cambiando a medida que crecía. Nate había sacado la sensibilidad de nuestra madre, el dolor ajeno siempre le calaba hondo y por veces nos sorprendía por la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

— Creo que podemos hablar con nuestros padres, Nate y luego podemos orar a las estrellas, a mi madre que está en el cielo para que nos ayude, como ella me ayudó a encontrar a mamá, pues cualquier deseo que nace con base en el amor y florece desde nuestros corazones, puede realizarse, basta que creamos — recité las palabras que mi madre Tanya me había dicho en sueño y que por algo se quedaron grabadas en mi mente.

Aquel mismo día hablamos con nuestros padres.

— Mamá, papá, queremos hablarles de algo con los dos — anuncié entrando en la cocina de la mano con Nate.

— ¿Por qué tan serios? ¿Hicieron alguna travesura? — Cuestionó nuestro padre mirándonos. La semana anterior habíamos rescatado un gatito de la calle, Nate lo había encontrado en el patio del preescolar y se lo metió en su mochila, cuando me fui por él, porque estudiamos en la misma escuela donde mamá trabaja, él me mostró el gatito y pidió que lo ayudara a cuidar y hablar con nuestros padres, me era imposible negarle algo cuando él me miraba con sus dulces ojos verdes, el tono podría ser igual al de papá y el mío pero la dulzura allí era toda de mamá, logramos mantener el secreto hasta que el gatito empezó a maullar en el coche y nuestra madre lo escuchó. "Hablaremos cuando lleguemos en casa" nos dijo ella mientras manejaba. En casa Nate le contó donde encontró el gatito, lo sacó de su mochila y lo puso sobre el regazo de nuestra madre.

"— _Es tan lindo, mami, y está tan solo. Amy y yo podemos cuidarlo — pidió mirando a nuestra madre de manera suplicante, ella miró el gatito blanco con motas marrones y ojos azules, el animal maulló como si estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras de mi hermano._

— _Yo le ayudaré, mami, juntos podemos cuidarlo — le prometí._

 _Ella me sonrió y acarició el cuerpo del gatito, tras un suspiró ella lo aceptó._

— _Espero que a Edward le gusten los gatos — comentó, Nate y yo dimos brincos de felicidad y la abrazamos y besamos una y otra vez._

 _Presentar nuestra mascota a papá fue fácil, así que él llegó del trabajo el gatito corrió a sus piernas, loco por juguetear con una nueva persona._

— _Espero que te gusten los gatos, amor — dijo mamá mientras él miraba el animal que rozaba sus piernas pidiendo atención._

— _Me sorprende que este día no haya llegado antes — comentó con una sonrisa, recorriendo el juguetón animal y mirándolo de cerca. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Espero que no les hayan puesto un nombre de chico porque sin duda tenemos a una gatita — dijo dejando nuestra gata descansar en sus brazos, acariciando su suave pelaje._

— _Mamá nos dijo que se trata de una chica y ella se llama Pompón — le explicó Nate._

— _Un nombre muy apropiado, cuando crezca sin duda será un pompón caminante._

 _Mamá le contó la historia por detrás de nuestra mascota y sonriendo él dijo:_

— _Mañana que tengo el día libre la llevaré al veterinario para que la revisen y la vacunen._

— _¡Gracias, papá! — Dijimos Nate y yo al mismo tiempo y ambos lo abrazamos por su cintura."_

— No, no hicimos ninguna travesura — les garantí.

— ¿Entonces sobre qué los dos quieren hablarnos? — Cuestionó nuestra madre dejando sus quehaceres para la cena para mirarnos atentamente.

— Queremos un hermano o hermana — soltó Nate.

— Owww… este es un gran pedido. Vamos a sentarnos en la sala, tenemos algo que contarles — nos dijo mamá tras intercambiar una mirada con nuestro padre.

— Niños, hace algún tiempo que su madre y yo estamos pensando en aumentar nuestra familia — empezó a contarnos papá cuando nos sentamos en el sofá, Yo al lado de mamá entre los dos y Nate sobre el regazo de papá.

— Ya saben que el amor que nos une viene sobre todo del corazón, los lazos de sangre ni siempre significan lazos de amor, a veces los dos van de la mano y a veces no.

Nate y yo asentimos, mamá ya había tenido esta charla con nosotros cuando tuvimos que explicarle a Nate que yo tenía otra madre además de la nuestra.

— Es por eso que papá y yo nos vamos a apuntar para adoptar a niño sin hogar.

— ¡Yupi! — Exclamó Nate, mientras yo sonreía ante la noticia. — Nuestro hermanito ya está nos esperando en algún sitio, lo sé, mami, lo siento aquí — dijo Nate poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

— Yo lo creo también, pequeño — le contestó mamá algo emocionada, papá nos envolvió en un gran abrazo y Pompón que adora ser mimada se subió a las piernas de mamá para ser parte de nuestra alegría.

Después de esta charla, todas las noches yo me escabullía de mi habitación a la de Nate y juntos orábamos a Dios y pedíamos que mi madre nos ayudara a encontrar a nuestro hermanito o hermanita y él gran día llegó hace seis meses, casi un año después de que le pidiéramos a nuestros padres un hermano, fue un largo camino de espera y hasta que la llamada que tanto esperábamos sucedió. Era un viernes por la tarde cuando papá y mamá se fueron a buscar a nuestra nueva hermana. Una cosita pequeña de un año y medio de edad, llamada Pollyana, nuestra Polly, que es muy tímida y dulce, cuando llegó a nuestra casa ella no hablaba para nada pero hoy en día ya es una pequeña parlanchina que repite todo lo que hablamos, ella tiene mejillas sonrojadas, labios que parecen un botón de rosa, una naricita respingada, su pelo es lacio y le llega por encima de sus hombros, es color miel, muy parecido al mío y sus ojos son verdes oscuros circundados por grandes pestañas, jamás olvidaré su mirada cuando la vimos por primera vez, ella se veía apagada, triste, miraba a todos con recelo, y se escondía en los brazos de mamá cuando alguien la miraba por demasiado tiempo, fue un largo proceso de adaptación, incluso de visitas al psicólogo infantil, pues a pesar de su poca edad nuestra Polly tenía algunos traumas, nuestros padres nos contaron que Polly había sido llevada de sus padres biológicos después de que las autoridades recibieron denuncias de maltrato infantil, la pobrecita todavía tiene marcas es su espalda de quemaduras hechas con cigarrillos y cuando fue encontrada estaba sucia y en estado de desnutrición. Desde nuestro primer encuentro sabíamos que ella era nuestra y que la amaríamos hasta borrar el dolor y el recelo de su mirada.

La justicia concedió a mamá y a papá su adopción final después de que ella estuvo por seis meses con nosotros, ayer mamá y papá fueron a firmar el documento, no sé si es una coincidencia o una señal divina, como suelen decir mis padres, pero hoy Polly cumple sus dos añitos, además de su cumpleaños celebraremos su adopción, ahora ella oficialmente es Pollyana Cullen.

Polly parecía una otra niña después de los seis primeros meses a nuestro lado, ella sigue siendo muy tímida, pero su mirada ya es feliz y ella sonreír con placer cuando la mimamos, de tanto oír a Nate llamarme Mimí ella empezó a utilizar el apodo, su primera palabra fue mamá, y la alegría y emoción que vi en el rostro de mi madre fue fruto del amor más lindo y sincero que hay, el amor de una madre por sus hijos, ella me miró de la misma manera cuando le pregunté si podía decirle mami.

Dentro de unas horas más vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra peque junto a toda la familia y nuestros amigos."

 **~Termina el diario de Amy~**

— ¿Mimí? — Cerré mi diario al oír la vocecita de Polly, dormíamos en la misma habitación.

— Buenos días, Polly — puse mi diario bajo mi almohada y le abrí los brazos, ella se bajó de su camita y corrió hasta mí, era una monada con su pijamita azul lleno de nubes, el pelo alborotado y ojitos soñolientos, la subí al colchón y ella se sentó entre mis piernas.

— Historia, Mimí — me pidió ella, fue a través de las historias que yo leía o inventaba que Nate y yo logramos romper su recelo inicial y hoy en día la pequeña no se cansa de oírme.

Nuestra madre me dijo que tenía un don para los niños y que sin duda seguiría su camino siendo maestra y escritora de cuentos infantiles, sonreí y me sonrojé cuando escuché sus palabras, mamá me sabía leer aun cuando yo no le contaba lo que se pasaba en mi mente, ella estaba en lo cierto, quería ser maestra igual que ella y también quería escribir libros para niños, me encantaba crear historias para Polly y Nate y me imaginaba haciendo lo mismo en el futuro.

— ¿Historia mía o del libro? — Le pregunté, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— De Mimí — contestó haciéndome sonreír.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Nate sonrió al vernos despiertas.

— ¿Llego a tiempo para la historia? — Preguntó mientras se subía a mi cama.

— Sí, voy empezarla ahora.

— Estamos listos, ¿verdad Polly? — Preguntó dejando un beso en su mejilla, sonriendo ella dijo que sí.

— Era una vez una niña que deseaba una mamá y hermanos… — empecé a contarles mi versión para nuestra propia historia.

— Aquí están ustedes — dijo mamá cuando yo estaba diciendo la última frase de mi historia —, sabía que los encontraría aquí — afirmó adentrando en mi habitación para sentarse en la lateral de mi cama, Polly rápidamente se subió a su regazo y recostó la cabeza contra su pecho, mamá sonrió y dejó un beso sobre su coronilla, la pequeña volvió la cabeza para mirarla y le sonrió dulcemente, mamá no se contuvo y dejó otro besito sobre su nariz haciéndola reír. — ¿Y ustedes no me besan? — Cuestionó mirando a Nate y a mí.

— Las damas primero, mamá — contestó mi hermano, todo un pequeño caballero como nuestro padre.

La besé y la abracé, con cuidado para no apretujar a Polly y enseguida Nate hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Otra mañana de historias? — Preguntó mamá tras los saludos, yo asentí.

— Creo que falta alguien en esta reunión — dijo papá adentrando en mi habitación.

— Si te sientas en mi cama vas a romperla — le avisé.

— No me quieres en tu cama, sé alguien que me quiere, Polly, ven con papi — la llamó y nuestra hermana se lanzó a sus brazos y él sopló besos en su cuello, haciéndola reír y después se sentó sobre el piso de mi habitación con ella sobre sus piernas.

— Eres tan dramático, papá — comenté.

— ¿¡Yo!? — Se hizo el ofendido.

— A veces creo que tengo a cuatro niños en lugar de tres — suspiró mamá.

— Hey, señora Cullen, escuché eso.

— Era para que lo escucharas, señor Cullen — contestó ella inclinándose para besar sus labios, papá aprovechó el besó y tiró de su mano hasta que la tuvo sobre el suelo a su lado, mamá dejó escapar un chillido mientras caía, por suerte mi cama es baja. — Eres un tramposo — lo acusó ella.

— Y me amas así.

— A cada día más — respondió, besando rápidamente sus labios.

Yo oculté un suspiro, me encanta ver el amor de los dos, Nate siempre hace una mueca al ver sus rápidos besos e intensas miradas compartidas, pero sé que por detrás de toda la burla a él le encanta que nuestros padres sean tan enamorados.

— Polly ama también — anunció la pequeña, haciéndonos sonreír.

— Y papi y mami aman a Polly también — dijo mamá, besando sus mejillas. — Amamos a todos — afirmó mirando a Nate y a mí.

— Siempre lo haremos — afirmó papá mirándonos.

— A la luna y vuelta — contestamos Nate y yo al unísono y nos reunimos en el suelo con ellos. A Nate también le encanta el libro con la historia de la liebre mamá y la liebre bebé, pronto lo leeríamos a Polly.

— A la luna y vuelta — asintieron los dos, envolviendo a todos sus hijos en un gran abrazo.

El amor florece en nuestra familia a cada día, sea el amor que compartimos entre nosotros, sea el amor que donamos a través de los momentos que dedicamos a ayudar al próximo.

El amor compartido y donado se transforma en más amor, es por eso que siempre tengo en mi mente la cita del libro _La muchacha antiguada de Louisa May Alcott_ , mamá me lo regaló hace algunos meses, por coincidencia o no el personaje principal del libro también se llama Polly.

" _[…]_ _un pensamiento pequeño y amable, un pequeño acto de generosidad, una pequeña palabra de ánimo, todo eso es tan dulce y agradable que no hay nadie que pueda evitar sentir su belleza y el afecto por quien lo da, independientemente de lo insignificante que pueda parecer."_

Soy inmensamente feliz por el amor de mis padres y por lo mucho que los dos enseñan a mis hermanos y a mí a cada día. Hace cinco años pedí a las estrellas una mamá, hace poco más de un año Nate y yo le pedimos un hermano, hoy sólo puedo agradecer por todo lo que tengo, por lo mucho que amo y lo mucho que soy amada.

Sonreí feliz, envuelta entre los brazos de mamá, papá, Nate y Polly, porque es en el abrazo de cada uno de ellos que me siento amada, segura y protegida, me siento feliz. Porque el mejor lugar para estar, donde siempre voy a poder encontrar consuelo, amor, comprensión, es donde está mi familia, ¡qué viva el amor!

* * *

 **¡Hola! Y esta fue mi despedida de esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de ver a través de los ojos de Amy el pasado y el presente de la familia Cullen. Espero sus comentarios ;)**

 **Nuevamente les doy las gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los comentarios aquí en Fanfiction o en Facebook, llego al final de mi quinta historia y sin el apoyo y palabras de ánimo que recibí quizás no lo hubiera hecho.** **Nos volvemos a encontrar en una próxima aventura ficcional ;)**

 **Noticias en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


End file.
